Pokemon Adventures: Blood and Hope - Dark Arc
by Makisotu Douraji
Summary: Cuando un mal aparece, es trabajo de la nueva generación defender el futuro de todos. El brote de un poder misterioso advierte el peligro que se avecina y aun después de todo lo ocurrido, estos jóvenes no pretenden rendirse sin pelear. 17 años han pasado desde Pokemon Adventures Online y en un futuro donde la Guerra causo estragos, se asoma la nueva luz de la esperanza.
1. ¡Entra Asphalt Douraji!

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, solo lo uso con fines de entretencion.**

* * *

 **Woh, si estoy de vuelta con otro nuevo fic quizas el mas ambicioso hasta este momento... pero bueno vamos que se puede :D quiero que sepan que no es necesario haber leido los anteriores fics ya que explicare todo lo que haya pasado anteriormente, pero si quieres pasar para leerlos, bienvenidos sean.**

 **Aviso: Actualmente hay unas cronicas, que ando subiendo, pronto subire la siguiente, de hecho iba a terminar esas y luego subir este capitulo pero no me aguante... por lo que las demas cronicas las lanzare a medida que avance con la historia asi no revelare nada que no quieran saber.**

 **PD: El comienzo es un tributo a Persona 5, ya que fue el ultimo juego que pude jugar en la PS3 antes de venderla y wooooh valio la puta pena. les dejo un par de musicas para que se ambienten en este capitulo, espero les agrade.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Entra Asphalt Douraji!**

 _ **-Ciudad Azulona, Casino, 01:34 AM-**_

La madrugada, tan tranquila y monótona como siempre, lo único que se atrevía a romper la paz del manto nocturno, era el casino de Ciudad Azulona, el cual con el tiempo se convirtió en la central fuente de ingreso para aquella ciudad, la gente, sobre todo la de alto calibre, pasaba las noches ahí aun si era para conocer gente poderosa o pasar el tiempo. Como siempre, el casino funcionaba hasta ya entrada la mañana, por lo que toda la noche, la gente apostaba su dinero.

Los guardias sacaban a los tramposos y aquellos que no tenían más dinero para gastar, mientras lo meseros lamian las botas de la gente rica para conseguir propinas provechosas… Los tragaperras no descansaban, el sube y baja de las palancas de juego no terminaba y el olor a Alcohol impregnaba cada vez más el establecimiento.

Erika más de alguna vez estuvo en desacuerdo en darle gran importancia al casino, hacia perder las creencias de Ciudad Azulona, donde antiguamente se respetaban las ya perdidas costumbres de la región de Kanto, las danzas orientales, fiestas de té, música folclórica , etc. Pero de todos modos, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, nada pudo evitar que el crecimiento del Casino fuera equivalente a las lacras que llegaban para alimentar el lugar.

 **(Persona 5 - OST Life Will Change)**

Mientras la gente del casino disfrutaba de sus copas, juegos y pequeños engaños de comida, algo se cocinaba desde lo más profundo del Casino, en lo que alguna vez fue la guarida del Team Rocket, ahora era solamente salas de vigilancia y salas donde las parejas pagaban para satisfacer sus deseos mundanos. Pero eso no era el tema central, no, en la sala de vigilancia, los guardias se movían desesperados para intentar tener una visión de la gran cantidad de cámaras de seguridad, habían detectado a un ladrón que logro abrir la bóveda de máxima seguridad.

-¡¿Cómo que las cámaras no captaron nada?! –Gritaba el jefe de los guardias mientras varios más se preparaban para salir a perseguir al polisón -. ¡Persíganlo, salgan de mi vista ahora!

El caos abordaba poco a poco al personal, mientras una silueta corría por unos pasillos para rápidamente, esconderse entre unas cajas de madera pequeñas que había ahí para evadir a unos guardias que corrían hacia la bóveda, creyendo que aun el ladrón podría estar ahí. Una vez pasaron, la silueta que era de un joven de 15 años con una máscara de Greninja en la cara, una estatura promedio de 1,72, cabello negro más o menos largo con fijador para mantenerlo erizado, sus ojos purpura destellaban con las escasas luces del pasillo, llevaba una chaqueta negra apretada con las mangas arremangadas y unos pantalones del mismo color, con correas en los muslos donde tenía varios cuchillos iguales, en las muñecas llevaba unos brazaletes, uno con una extraña piedra esférica de color arcoíris en la derecha y en su izquierda, una pulsera con un cristal tetragonal insertado en él, finalmente, unos guantes adornaban sus manos al igual que unas botas gruesas decoraban sus pies.

-¡Ah, esto se puso intenso, te dije que sería divertido! –Hablo el muchacho por un auricular que traía en el oído -.

-Tu siempre animando el trabajo, Líder. –Dijo la voz detrás del auricular como si el muchacho ya hiciera siempre lo mismo -. ¿Tienes lo que necesitamos?

-¡Claro! –El joven levanto un maletín de aluminio de tamaño mediano -. ¡Esto los dejara alimentados durante años!

-¡Ah, Líder, tienes dos adelantes y tres por la retaguardia, te van a encerrar! –Aviso alertada -.

-¡Tengo una idea, Goddess! –El muchacho rápidamente tomo una Pokeball de su cinturón -. ¡Frogadier! –Al abrirse la Pokeball, un Pokemon de mediana estatura se liberó de la capsula, era Azul y tenía una bufanda hecha de frurbujas -.

-¡Ahí está, ataquen Raticates! –Grito uno de adelante -.

-¡Arrincónenlo, no lo dejaremos escapar! –Los de la retaguardia formaron una pared con sus cuerpos y Pokemon para evitar que el joven escapase -.

Los Raticates atacaron al par logrando conectar sus gigantescos dientes contra ellos pero… al apenas hacer contacto, estos se desvanecieron en el aire, no… ni siquiera estaban ahí, no eran más que clones de Frurbujas hecho por Frogadier para distraer a los atacantes.

-¡¿Dónde demonios se fue?! –Los guardias buscaron por él, pero al no encontrar al joven, asumieron que tuvo que haberlos pasado de alguna manera por lo que se fueron a buscarlo -.

Desde una rendija, salió el muchacho junto con su compañero, ambos chocaron sus puños antes de que el Frogadier volviera por su cuenta dentro de la Pokeball.

-¡El viejo truco del cambiazo! –Dijo Goddess desde el auricular -.

-¡Nada nos detendrá, además voy llegando a la puerta que lleva al casino! –Nada más decir eso, llego a unas escaleras que daban con una puerta doble en la cima de los peldaños -.

El muchacho se apresuró a abrir la puerta y paso de un ambiente de escasa luz, a uno en el que brillaba tanto como un día soleado, la única diferencia era que el lugar estaba repleto de personas que no notaban su presencia o eso pensó, pero la realidad fue que al pasar por la puerta, varios hombres lo estaban esperando con armas de fuego y algunos Pokemon.

-¡Líder, no vi esas lecturas, hay muchos enemigos frente a usted, lo tienen rodeado! –Grito Goddess sorprendida -.

-¡Goddess, el líder está en problemas! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! ¡Debemos sacarlo de ahí! –Se escuchaban comentarios de distintas personas, mientras el joven planeaba una ruta de escape -.

-¡No te muevas! –Grito uno mientras apuntaba con su arma al cuerpo del ladrón -.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirme ser atrapado aquí… -Dijo mientras lanzaba un cuchillo con una Pokeball incrustada en una hendidura -. ¡Aerosmith, Vendaval! –Grito mientras corría entre medio de la gente evitando que ellos dispararan -.

Los guardias se preocuparon tanto por el polisón, que ni notaron que el cuchillo que el muchacho lanzo, se incrusto en una pared tras de ellos, al hacerlo, la Pokeball incrustada se abrió liberando a un imponente Pidgeotto, el cual batió sus alas con tanta potencia que formo una gigantesca corriente de aire que lanzo a muchas personas al suelo, mientras el ladrona aprovecho el impulso del viento, dando un salto que gracias al ataque, lo elevo hasta el segundo piso cayendo sobre la baranda. De manera ágil y rápida, un pequeño dispositivo se activó en su pulsera de la mano izquierda, era una luz que se conectó con el cuchillo lanzado, pronto el objeto metálico se separó de la pared y volvió con su dueño al igual que la Pokeball incrustada.

-¡Aerosmith, regresa! –Pronto el joven devolvió al Pidgeotto a su Pokeball para luego mirar a los aterrados ocupantes del casino, el solo sonrió y mostro el maletín -. ¡Señoras y señores, que su velada no sea interrumpida, les informo que los Jormundganders han robado el Casino, hemos tomado su tesoro más preciado!

Al escuchar aquello, los guardias no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a disparar, los clientes y trabajadores se lanzaron al piso evitando las balas. El muchacho con su máscara de Greninja, corría hábilmente por la baranda sin perder el equilibrio, pronto vio su oportunidad y salto sobre uno de los numerosos candelabros gigantes del Casino, fue de uno en uno hasta llegar al otro extremo aterrizando en un balcón que llevaba a un gran ventanal. Pero siquiera antes de poder llegar al ventanal, fue detenido por un tipo de traje, con una Pokeball en sus manos.

-Así que un miembro de Jormundgander, me encanta enfrentarme a tipos fuertes… -Dijo el tipo -. Trabajo aquí como última línea defensiva de casino, soy el asesino por decirlo así.

-Vaya… puedo notar que tienes gran habilidad. –Finalmente el líder de Jormundgander tomo una Pokeball mientras sonreía -. ¡Tenemos alrededor de tres minutos antes de que me atrapen, así que acabemos esto, ve Frogadier! –El muchacho lanzo la Pokeball, esta voló unos metros hasta que en el aire se abrió, dejando ver al Frogadier del líder -.

-¡Un Frogadier, que interesante! –Dijo sonriendo con malevolencia -. ¡Entonces yo elegiré a Eelektross! –El tipo lanzo una Pokeball negra con rayas amarillas, liberando a un Eelektross, el Pokemon electro pez -. Me parece que llevo ventaja, así que acabare esto rápido, ¡Eelektross, Impactrueno!

El Pokemon de aquel sujeto comenzó a cargar energía.

-¡Frogadier, usa Doble Equipo para confundirlo y usa Frurbujas!

El Frogadier comenzó a multiplicarse en una infinidad de copias de sí mismo, mientras que de todas direcciones se disparaban Frurbujas hacia Eelektross, el cual disparaba electricidad a diestra y siniestra, sin poder acertar al clon correcto.

-¡Sigue con las Frurbujas y ahora Hidropulso! –Ordeno el joven líder del grupo Jormundgander -.

-¡Eelektross, no lo dejes y usa Onda Voltio! –El plan del joven comenzó a flaquear, puesto que ese ataque no podía fallar -.

Frogadier seguía con las Frurbujas, cuando por fin, salto en el aire acumulando una esfera de agua que rotaba a gran velocidad, pero antes de lanzarse al ataque, el Eelektross enemigo lanzo si inevitable ataque, el cual electrocuto el cuerpo de Frogadier, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor mientras que estallaba una cortina de humo debido a la potencia del ataque.

-¡Frogadier!

-¡Jajajaja, estas perdido, desde el principio no había esperanzas! –Se burlaba el tipo -. ¡Bueno era lo que…!

-Ahora probablemente dirás… ¡"Se podía esperar de un mocoso jugando al ladrón"! ¿No? –El joven hablo al mismo tiempo que el tipo del traje, este al escucharlo, abrió sus ojos al máximo, entendía que el joven se había adelantado a él -.

-¡¿Qué?! Espera… había escuchado de esto… ¡Tu Frogadier! –En ese momento, el humo se dispersó y revelo que Frogadier aún seguía de pie cargando su Hidropulso -. ¡Eelektross, evádelo y ataca!

Pero el Eelektros no se movía, no podía quitarse del camino de Frogadier.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!

-¿No lo notas? –Pregunto el joven con actitud engreída -. Desde el inicio caíste en mi trampa, te obligue a usar Onda Voltio con el único propósito de que las Frubujas de Frogadier dejaran pegado al suelo a Eelektross. –Explico el joven, mientras que el hombre del traje noto como las Frurbujas se transformaron en una especie de burbujas pegajosas que tenían pegado al suelo a Eelektross -. ¡Así te tenia listo para un ataque directo! ¡Frogadier, Hidropulso, ya!

El Frogadier corrió con la esfera de agua en sus manos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estrello con todas sus fuerzas la esfera de agua en el cuerpo del Eelektross, la fuerza rotatoria del agua comenzó a hacer girar al Pokemon hasta que pronto lo envió volando contra el ventanal, rompiéndolo en el proceso.

-¡Eelektross! –Grito el hombre -. … fui derrotado, eres bastante bueno, así que no eras cualquier miembro, eres el famoso líder… el llamado Premonitor de Jormundgander… pensar que ese grupo de ladrones se presentaría aquí, mucho menos que me enfrentaría a su líder… ¡Grandioso! –Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo animado -. ¡Maravillosa pelea, mi nombre es Daniel, se pronuncia "Dainiel", espero lo recuerde!

-Tendré suerte si no lo olvido al salir de aquí. –Dijo mientras miraba tras de sí y podía ver que se le acercaban los guardias -. ¡Bien momento de irme, regresa Frogadier, ahora vamos Aerosmith!

Mientras devolvía a su fiel compañero, corría al ventanal y se lanzaba al aire, libero a si Pidgeotto y comenzó a volar para escapar de ahí. Los guardias disparaban contra el muchacho y el Pokemon pero las balas eran esquivadas de manera hábil por la pareja, mientras ellos seguían en vuelo, una vagoneta se posicionaba debajo de ellos y sin darse a esperar más, el joven se dejó caer sobre esta para luego regresar a Aerosmith.

Una vez sobre la vagoneta, el muchacho entro por las puertas de atrás de esta, así finalmente logrando su escape de aquel casino con su recompensa en sus manos.

 **(Detener)**

-¡Ufff, eso estuvo bárbaro! –Dijo el líder mientras se quitaba la máscara de Greninja -.

-¡Jefe, eso estuvo épico, pensamos que no lo lograría, incluso Goddess perdió la calma un momento! –Dijo el conductor -.

-¡Nah, estaba todo calculado, ahora llévame al punto de reunión! –El líder miro el maletín con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Lo que está dentro de esta cosa, podrá alimentar tres pueblos enteros por tres años…

Jormundgander, un grupo de ladrones que se dedicaba a robar a los más ricos, para poder alimentar a los más pobres.

No pasó mucho tiempo de viaje, huyeron de ciudad Azulona hacia el camino de bicis el cual ahora era una carretera, pronto llegaron a las afueras de ciudad Fucsia donde estaba un grupo de personas las cuales eran miembros de Jormundgander. El líder junto al conductor se bajó de la vagoneta mientras el primero mostraba el maletín con gran fanfarronería, pero eso no evito que los miembros de su grupo lo recibieran con vitoreo de victoria y ánimo. Pronto una chica de unos 13 años de edad se acercó a ellos, tenía el cabello corto de color rosa, ojos cafés y una vestimenta parecida a la del líder.

-¡Perdóname, no pude guiarte correctamente! –Dijo Goddess -.

-¡No te preocupes Emily…digo, Goddess! –Cómo deben saber, Goddess es solo un nombre en clave -.

-¡Ja, vamos abramos ese maletín, líder! –Dijo Goddess mientras los demás me animaban a hacerlo -.

-¡Bien, lo voy a abrir! –Pero justo antes de que pudiera abrir el maletín, un misil fue disparado desde los alrededores, causando que este impactara con la vagoneta y estallara, todos los de alrededor cayeron al suelo por la onda de choque -. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Múltiples explosiones se escucharon, al mismo tiempo que un gigantesco grupo de bandidos con mohicanos salían de todas partes, nadie entendía que pasaba, ni siquiera el líder, él se sentía confundido, desorientado por las explosiones. Pronto los bandidos gritaban como barbaros y apresaban a todos los miembros de Jormundgander y uno envió de una patada al líder directo al suelo.

-¡YEEEEEAAAAAH! –Gritaban todos como locos -. ¡ARRANQUEMOSLE LA PIEL! ¡HERMANA DINOS QUE HACER CON EL! ¡ARRASTREMOSLO CON NUESTRAS MOTOCICLETAS!

Todos gritaban ideas horrorosas de que hacer, pero el joven logro captar algo de lo que dijeron, "hermana". Pero sus dudas se respondieron al ver una silueta caminar entre el fuego de las explosiones, era una mujer de gran mohicano que se acercaba.

-¡No! –Grito ella con voz imponente, a lo cual todos se arrodillaron ante ella -. ¡El…es MI presa!

-¡¿Tu?! –La reacción del muchacho fue de una sorpresa enorme -. ¡Ah ya reconozco a estos tipos!

-¡Al fin te atrape, Asphalt! –Dijo la "hermana" de los Mohicanos -.

 _ **Cinco años antes…**_

La fecha de hoy, es alrededor de 11 o 12 años luego del incidente con Pokemon Adventures Online.

 _ **-Kanto, Ciudad Plateada, Hora desconocida-**_

Hace diez años, una guerra estallo entre las regiones de Japón, contra fueras extranjeras… la batalla fue sangrienta, muchos perdieron más que sus vidas… perdieron familias, perdieron casa, perdieron ciudades… El motivo siempre fue un misterio, nunca se revelo al público la razón real pero el detonante fue un ataque terrorista en una reunión de naciones y como resultado, Japón salió culpado del atentado.

En aquella guerra, muchos jóvenes perdieron la vida como se mencionó antes, incluyendo a Makisotu Douraji, el héroe que venció a Fubuki Douraji. Green, junto con Blue, Diamond, Pearl, Crystal, Gold y varios guerreros más, murieron en aquella guerra. La pérdida de los Pokedex Holders fue un golpe duro para Japón. Pero fue el sacrificio de Makisotu Douraji el que dio vuelta el marcador… gracias a él, Japón no cayó ese día.

Kanto, como la principal ciudad de Japón, fue la única región del país que no cayó ante las fuerzas extranjeras y con el pasar del tiempo, llego la tregua… Jade Douraji, ahora el líder de las fuerzas Japonesas unidas y cabeza de la familia Douraji, formo parte de los tratados de paz y el cese al fuego. Lamentablemente, la guerra deja secuelas crueles, las ciudades no tenían mucho alimente luego de que la batalla diezmara todo tipo de mercado con el extranjero.

El periodo de la guerra duro alrededor de cuatro años, luego Kanto tardo cinco años más en recuperarse, aunque nunca volvió a la gloria de sus tiempos. Esto forzó al consejo de Kanto tomar una gran decisión. Jade, como subcampeón y Red como campeón, cambiaron las reglas y formato de la Liga Pokemon de Japón, tomaron como referencia el ritual de Alola, eso combinado con el sistema de Gimnasios, dio como resultado a la Neo Liga Pokemon, cualquier entrenador que quiera enfrentar a un gimnasio, será sometido a una prueba, también la dificultad de las batallas tanto como las examinaciones serán muy altas. Esto buscaba entrenar a los jóvenes de una manera más competitiva para poder formar Entrenadores más fuertes.

El gimnasio de ciudad Plateada cerro y Brock se encargó de cuidar de los huérfanos de la ciudad que no tenían a nadie para cuidarlos. La familia Douraji dio gran parte de sus ingresos y alimentos a distintas partes de la región. El Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste también cerró, el gimnasio es ahora una academia Pokemon, donde se les enseña a los niños desde pequeños.

Dos nuevos gimnasios abrieron, uno en Pueblo Paleta, el cual tenía como tipo el Hada. Una joven llamada Molly demostró ser más que capaz en manejar aquel gimnasio. El segundo apareció en Pueblo Lavanda, de tipo fantasma y el líder es nada más y nada menos que el nieto de la difunta Agatha.

Muchas cosas han cambiado en este Kanto post guerra, solo queda esta región en manos de Japón ya que las demás regiones están en control de las fuerzas extranjeras. Es una vida dura, vivir todos encerrados en una sola región y hay un joven que no soporta la idea de esta injusticia.

 _ **-Mansion Douraji-**_

La mansión estaba de celebración, era el cumpleaños número diez del hijo del difunto Makisotu Douraji. Muchos se habían reunido para darle regalos, sus conocidos y amigos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Asphalt! –Dijeron todos los ahí presentes con gran animo -.

-¡Vamos cielo, sopla las velas, pero primero pide tus deseos! –Freya, la madre de Asphalt lo animaba a que apagara las velas del pastel -.

-¡Mamá, eso es solo un mito! –A pesar de que dijo eso, para sus adentros los pidió de todos modos -.

Pronto, Asphalt dio un gran soplido el cual apago las velas de una sola ráfaga. Todos aplaudieron al cumpleañero mientras dos niños se acercaban, los únicos amigos de Asphalt. Uno era un pequeño de ojos anaranjados, cabello blanco y piel pálida, estaba vestido con una playera morada y pantalones verdes oscuros, era el hijo de Jade Douraji y primo de Asphalt.

La otra, una pequeña niña, de cabellos rubios, ojos carmesíes y piel normal, tenía un sombrero blanco ancho y un vestido igualmente blanco con detalles floreados.

-¡Amethyst, Amber! –Saludo al niño y niña respectivamente -. ¡Me alegra que hayan venido! –Pero ese comentario estaba más inclinado hacia Amber -.

-¡No nos lo perderíamos! –Dijo Amethyst -. ¡Por fin, mi primo alcanzo mi edad! –Amethyst era un niño amistoso, era como un hermano para Asphalt puesto que se criaron juntos -. ¡Escuche que hoy por tu cumpleaños, mi padre te dará un regalo especial!

-¡Eso se oye muy lindo! –La voz de Amber era delicada y con un modismo educado, no negaba su emoción pero siempre dejaba un tono fino en su voz -. ¿Qué crees que sea?

-¡Es un Pokemon! –Dijo Asphalt emocionado -. ¡A Ame y a ti les dieron uno cuando cumplieron diez, es normal que me toque a mi ahora!

-Eso tiene sentido… lo que me recuerda, ven aquí Rowlet. –Amethyst saco una Pokeball y libero a un pequeño búho café, con el pecho blanco al igual que el contorno de sus ojos, tenía unas hojas a modo de corbatín y hojas debajo de sus alas -.

-¡Aww, es tan lindo! –Dijo Amber abrazando al Pokemon de Amethyst -. ¡Tú sal también, Torchic! –Amber saco de una Pokeball a un pequeño polluelo de color naranja, las plumas de su cabeza eran de un naranja más claro y tenía los ojos negros -.

-Veamos, Ame tiene un tipo Planta… y Amber un tipo fuego… -Dijo Asphalt pensando -. ¡Bien, el mío será de tipo Agua, lo presiento! –Dijo emocionado -.

Los niños siguieron hablando del tema, expectantes a que el tío de Asphalt, Jade, llegase con el regalo para su sobrino. Pasaron los minutos y ya Asphalt había comido junto a su madre, amigos y amigos de mi madre, estaba el tío Kanadei y la tía Midori, ella estaba embarazada pero aún no se le notaba mucho.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeño! ¿Te gusto mi regalo? –Pregunto el tío Kanadei, su cabello era de un purpura claro y sus ojos eran tan intensos como el cielo -.

-Me gusto la chaqueta, pero me queda grande…

-Lo lamento, pero hey, ya podrás usarla cuando crezcas. –Kanadei acaricio el cabello de Asphalt, el cual ya en ese entonces tenía fijador para que este estuviera levantado -.

En ese momento, por la puerta, una mujer entro, sus ojos anaranjados y cabello negro, era Lira, esposa de Jade, sonriente como siempre, vestía un vestido celeste y encima traía un manto blanco. Seguidamente, un hombre de piel pálida, ojos rojos intensos como la sangre y cabello blanco como la nueve, apareció finalmente… Jade Douraji, llevaba un par de lentes puestos, su larga cabellera estaba amarrada con un lienzo, traía una larga gabardina verde y llevaba su distintiva bufanda purpura.

-¡Tío Jade! ¡Tía Lira! –Grito con emoción Asphalt corriendo hacia ellos -.

-¡Como estas pequeño! –Saludo Lira con ánimo -. ¡Perdónanos por llegar tarde!

-¡Hola Asphalt, tuvimos un pequeño retraso pero, ya llegamos! –Dijo Jade mientras levantaba a Asphalt con sus brazos -. Pensar que ya tienes diez años…

-¡Me alegra que hayan venido! –Dijo Freya de manera amble ofreciéndoles un té, café o algún bebestible de su agrado -. ¡Siéntense, les serviré algo!

-No, espera. –La detuvo Jade -. Quisiera darle su regalo a Asphalt primero, aunque también traje algo para Amethyst y Amber.

-¿Uh? –Los tres niños se quedaron mirando con gran incógnita -.

-Mejor vamos afuera, donde hay más espacio. –Dijo Lira -.

Todos los presentes en aquel comedor, procedieron a salir al jardín principal donde frente las escaleras hacia una pequeña mesa con una Pokeball solitaria, la cubierta estaba tapada con una lámina de color negro y bajo un pequeño mantel, habían tres objetos cubiertos por ella. Todos los que estaban invitados, decidieron bajar acercándose a la mesa, pero Jade hizo la seña de que solo los tres niños se acercasen.

-Asphalt, la razón de mi tardanza fue porque, con Lira fuimos al laboratorio de Bill, para así recoger algo para ti... ustedes… -Explicaba Jade -.

Bill, luego de casarse con Daisy, la hermana de Green, adquirió el apellido Oak luego de que el profesor Samuel Oak, falleciera naturalmente hace unos años.

-Asphalt. –Hablo Jade nuevamente -. Dentro de esa Pokeball, se encuentra el Pokemon que será tu compañero de ahora en adelante, no te pregunte pero me base en tus gustos.

-Tío Jade. –Interrumpió Asphalt -. No importa que Pokemon sea, es un regalo de ti y eso es lo que importa. –Pero era mentira, el deseaba un Pokemon de Agua para tener el trio elemental con sus amigos -.

-¡Bien, entonces toma la Pokeball! –Animo Jade -.

Asphalt camino a paso animado hacia la mesita, sin vacilar tomo la Pokeball y aunque se animó por quitar el envoltorio, prefirió hacerlo a la antigua. Así que con todas sus fuerzas, espero lo mejor y lanzo la Pokeball al aire.

-¡Te elijo! –Grito Asphalt al momento de que la Pokeball se abría en el aire -.

Un rayo de luz materializo a un pequeño Pokemon parecido a una pequeña rana, de color azul, alrededor del cuello tenia lo que parecía ser una espuma bastante densa, sus ojos eran relajados y tranquilos de color amarillo.

-¿Qué Pokemon eso? –Pregunto Amethyst -.

-No tengo idea, pero es azul… ¿Es tipo agua? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-Asphalt, hazme un favor y descubre aquel mantel. –Pidió Jade a lo cual su sobrino obedeció -.

-De acuerdo. –Asphalt removió el mantel que cubría los tres objetos misteriosos, revelando tres Pokedex, una de color Purpura, otra de color Plomo y finalmente una de un amarillo oscuro -. ¿Es lo que creo que es? ¡Son Pokedexes!

-¡Woh! –Dijo Amethyst emocionado -.

-¿Qué son esos? –Pregunto Amber -.

-Las Pokedex, son un aparato que te permite identificar a un Pokemon, también te da consejos sobre un Pokemon o hábitos, así como sus habilidades. –Explico Jade -. Las personas que llevamos una Pokedex, se nos conoce como Pokedex Holders… Ustedes serán la siguiente generación, serán la primera desde que terminó la guerra, espero muchas cosas de ustedes.

-¡Me quedo con la purpura! –Dijo Ame -.

-Yo quiero esta. –Amber tomo la amarilla -.

-Esta es para mí. –Dijo Asphalt tomando la de color plomo -.

Al momento en que los tres tomamos las Pokedex, estas se activaron revelando una voz cibernética.

" _Bienvenidos, soy el dispositivo conocido como Pokedex, al momento de tocar este dispositivo, sus huellas han quedado guardadas, cuando las Pokedex estén cerca, comenzaran a vibrar y emitir un sonido el cual podrá apagarse manualmente."_

-¡Genial! –Asphalt de inmediato apunto su Pokedex al pequeño Pokemon que se le quedo mirando -. Veamos que Pokemon eres.

" _Froakie, el Pokemon burburrana. Froakie crea unas burbujas que salen de su pecho y espalda llamadas "frurbujas", y que sirven de amortiguador suavizando el ataque del oponente."_

-¡Así que Froakie! –Dijo -. A ver, te pondré un nombre… te llamare… ¡Purple Rain! –Al decir aquello, Froakie lo miro extrañado y aunque pensó que era normal que no entendiera, fue lo contrario, Froakie entendió pero para sorpresa de todos, Froakie negó con la cabeza -. ¿Huh?

-¿No dejo que Asphalt lo nombrara? –Pregunto Amethyst -. Me pasó con Rowlet, quería llamarlo Gahoole, pero se negó.

-Me paso igual, quizás es porque aún son nuevos y pues no sienten confianza como para nombrarlos. –Amber al decir aquello acaricio a Torchic -.

-Ah bueno, ¿Te parece si te llamo Froakie nada más? –Pregunto al pequeño Pokemon, por un momento dudo, es como si quisiera decir algo pero, al no tener el voto del lenguaje humano, solo asintió resignado -. Froakie será.

-¡Bien, Asphalt, luchemos! –Dijo Amethyst animado mientras se ponía al otro extremo -.

-¡Oh, una batalla de iniciados! –En ese momento, acababa de llegar una mujer adulta, tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, pero su ojo descubierto era de color esmeralda, un cabello que llegaba a sus hombros, negro y ondulado. Una vestimenta bastante elaborada, una gabardina verde, atada con una especie de cinturón y pantalones de igual color, portaba dos espadas una enfundada en cada extremo de sus caderas -.

-¡Tia Mid! –Saludo Amethyst -.

-¡Ah, sí es mi niño favorito! –Saludo Mid abrazando al pequeño Ame -. Toma, tu regalo. –Dijo dándole una pequeña cajita a Amethyst -.

-Uh… Mid… Asphalt es el que esta de cumpleaños… -Dijo Freya -.

-Mid… -Saludo amargadamente Asphalt -.

-Mocoso… -Le devolvió el saludo ella -. ¡Bueno me confundí, luego veo que le compro!

-Mid, ¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunto Jade -.

-Luego te hablo de eso, ahora vi que estaban por pelear, quisiera verlo, ¡VAMOS AME, PATEA SU TRASERO! –Animaba Mid -.

-¡Bien, será un uno contra uno, el primer Pokemon que se rinda o no pueda continuar, pierde! –Dijo Kanadei -. ¡Comiencen!

-Muchachos, como es su primera batalla, pueden usar la Pokeex para ver que ataques conocen sus Pokemon, así como la vitalidad promedio que les queda. –Anuncio Jade -.

 **(Pokémon The Origins - Battle! Champion Music (HD))**

-Bien, veamos… -Dijo Ame viendo los datos de su Pokemon -. ¡Rowlet, usa Follaje! –Ordeno -.

-¡Uh, Froakie, salta para evadirlo! –Así mismo obedeció mi pequeño Pokemon -. Estoy en desventaja… ¡Froakie, usa Placaje!

-¡Tú también usa Placaje!

Froakie dio un gran salto y dirigió todo su peso en una patada hacia Rowlet, el cual alzo el vuelo e hizo lo mismo con su pata. El choque provoco que ambos salieran disparados hacia los extremos del pequeño campo improvisado.

-¡Rowlet, alza el vuelo y usa Follaje desde arriba!

-¡Froakie, uh…! –Mire la Pokedex -. Frurbujas… ¡Froakie, llena el campo de Frurbujas!

Mientras Rowlet comenzó a volar, Froakie comenzó a generar Frurbujas por todo el campo, como si espuma en una bañera fuese, pronto cuando Rowlet se disponía a disparar sus hojas, se dio cuenta que Froakie estaba oculto entre las Frurbujas.

-¡Eso es una buena estrategia! –Dijo Amber -.

-Jejeje… -Asphalt se sonrojo un poco -. ¡Bien, sigue generando Frurbujas!

-¡Calma Rowlet, hay una gran forma de encontrarlo, dispara tus hojas al cielo!

Pronto Rowlet disparo sus hojas al cielo, esto provoco que perdieran potencia y poco a poco comenzaran a caer suavemente, cuando caían sobre las Frurbujas, Amethyst comenzó a observar todo el campo, fue ahí cuando en un lugar en específico, las Hojas se movían hacia afuera como siendo repelidas, puesto que ahí se encontraba Froakie generando más Frurbujas y al generarlas y estas salir hacia arriba, empujaban las hojas hacia afuera.

-¡Ahora Rowlet, Follaje en ese punto! –Amethyst apunto en el lugar indicado -.

Rowlet por una vez más, disparo sus flechas en pleno vuelo en el lugar que su entrenador indico, estas atravesaron como mantequilla la capa de Frurbujas y de pronto, un grito de Froakie se oyó, seguido de que su cuerpo salió disparado fuera de las Frurbujas, bastante herido, eso provoco que el campo quedara despejado nuevamente.

-¡Froakie! –Dijo Asphalt con preocupación -.

-¡Rowlet, acaba con un Placaje!

Finalmente, ante un Froakie que no podía esquivar el ataque, impacto su cabeza contra el pecho de él y salió disparado a los brazos de su entrenador, finalmente noqueado. La victoria había sido aplastante, Amethyst tenía la ventaja no solo de tipo si no también estratégica.

 **(Detener)**

-Owww… -Dije mientras sostenía a Froakie con pena -. Perdón, no supe instruirte bien… -Froakie en eso, débilmente sonrió al ver como Asphalt se preocupaba por el -. Entrenare duro… lo prometo… -Finalmente el Froakie asintió con la misma determinación de Asphalt -.

-¡Buena batalla Asphalt! –Amethyst, quien recién devolvía a Rowlet a su Pokeball, se acercó a Asphalt y le extendió la mano -. ¡Fue divertido!

-Sí, solo necesito más práctica. –Asphalt regreso a Froakie a su Pokeball y le dio la mano a Amethyst -.

-El centro Pokemon está cerca. –Dijo Jade -. Kanadei, ¿Podrias acompañarlos?

-¡Seguro! –Dijo el peli purpura -. ¡Vamos niños, compremos Pokeballs para ustedes!

-¡Si! –Dijeron ambos mientras lo seguían -.

-Fue un buen regalo Jade, muchas gracias. –Dijo Freya acercándose a el -.

-De nada, sé que quería un Pokemon de agua de hace tiempo. –Menciono Jade -. Disculpen que me vuelva a ausentar, debo hablar con Mid… por cierto… -Jade se volteó hacia Amber -. ¿No quieres ir con ellos?

-No, gracias tío Jade. –Dijo la pequeña niña -. No me van las batallas, por lo que me conformo con que Torchic me haga compañía. –Dijo la joven Amber -. ¡Oh, creo que vienen a buscarme! –Amber apunto a un auto con la insignia Ordeals en el -. ¡Nos vemos tío Jade, tía Lira, tía Freya! ¡Despídanme de los chicos!

Amber, su nombre completo era, Amber Ordelas Weiss, la hija de la fallecida Adamantium Weiss y el desaparecido Crimson Ordeals. Vimos como la pequeña jovencita se subía al auto que venía a recogerla y se la llevaba a su casa.

-Mid, sígueme a mi despacho. –Le pidió -.

-Claro, como diga jefe. –Dijo con sarcasmo -.

Todos entraron a la fiesta de nuevo mientras Jade y Mid se dirigían al despacho de Jade, el cual en su tiempo fue el de su difunto Padre, Geo. Una vez llegaron, Jade abrió un cajón y tomo unas píldoras, las cuales trago sin agua.

-¿Te has sentido bien? –Pregunto Mid, simulando preocupación -.

-Claro. –Dijo el ignorándola -. ¿Algun avance con Crimson?

-Aún no se sabe nada de él… -Dijo Mid -. Pobre Amber, digo no es santa de mi devoción pero, a veces pienso que es difícil para una niña en tiempos así.

-Como Asphalt.

-Ah sí, Asphalt. –Dijo rodando los ojos -. ¡Créeme, que saco lo peor de su padre aunque también haya sacado cosas de su madre!

En eso, la puerta se abrió, revelando la figura de un hombre de la misma estatura de Jade, cabello y ojos grises, guantes en ambas manos y una gabardina café roñosa. El tipo entro como si fuera su casa y se lanzó en el sofá que tenia Jade.

-No, aun no sé nada de Crimson. –Dijo el con cansancio -. Oh, hola tú.

-¡¿Cómo que "tú"?! –Pregunto Mid enojada -.

-Kige. –Lo llamo Jade -. No los llame a ambos para hablar de Crimson, solo pregunte por rutina.

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto Mid -.

-Yo digo que sí. –Kige ya sabía que preguntaría -.

-Es sobre los chicos. –Dijo Jade -. Quiero que reciban entrenamiento y ustedes son los mejores que quedan… quería contactar a Time pero el… ya saben, no aparece.

-Oh, ya veo… ¡Escojo a Ame! –Pidió Mid como si el hijo de Jade fuera un juguete -.

-De hecho, quiero que entrenes a Asphalt. –Pidió Jade -.

-Espera… ¡¿Qué?! –Mid parecía atónita, no podía creer que le estén tirando encima al hijo de Maki -. ¡¿Por qué?!

-Bueno, es lo mejor digo, ambos se parecen mucho. –Dijo Jade -.

-¡Oh no, no, no, no, estas totalmente equivocado, él y yo no somos parecidos en nada!

-Ok, entonces, no te estoy preguntando. –Jade corto finalmente hasta ahí la pataleta de Mid -.

-¡Hey, si lo voy a hacer al menos te aguantas mis reclamos! –

-Lo hare pero de momento quiero que vayan a pasarla bien en la fiesta. Kige, tu eres el indicado para entrenar a Amethyst… ya que Amber no quiere pelear pues, no me romperé la cabeza buscando. –Con eso dicho, ambos comenzaron a retirarse pero en eso -. Una cosa más… Mid, ¿Cómo va el tratamiento de Silver?

Silver, en la guerra, sufrió una herida que le paralizo la mitad baja del cuerpo, al igual que Mid perdió un ojo en aquellas batallas. Gracias a que Mid cumple servicios con nosotros, puede pagar tratamiento para su marido, si, se casaron. Silver perdió todo del Team Rocket luego de que fuera confiscado como bien de guerra, Sird aún es fiel a Silver y de momento ayuda a Thesea y Joshua con algunos temas.

-Ha estado difícil, pero está mejorando… -Fue un silencio de cinco segundos, como queriendo decir, gracias por preguntar, pero prefirió callar -. ¡Bueno, vámonos a celebrar al mocoso! –Dijo con enojo recordando que deberá tratar con Asphalt pronto -.

Cuando ambos se retiraron, Jade se levantó y comenzó a mirar por la ventana de su despacho… se peguntaba en que momento todo se fue al carajo… Pero no dejaba que eso lo invadiera por mucho tiempo, él sabía que una amenaza no tardaría en aparecer y que la nueva generación debía defenderla, después de todo la paz, dura muy poco. Sonrió melancólicamente mientras veía el jardín y recordaba las veces que entrenaba con su hermano, se imaginaba a Geo viéndolos desde su mismo sitio… Finalmente, dio un gran suspiro antes de aproximarse a dejar la habitación, no sin antes llevarse una píldora en caso de emergencia… la enfermedad que obtuvo hace años por culpa de Zalg, lo tenía débil y ya no era el mismo de antes.

Una vez terminado todo en el despacho, salió, cerro con llave y bajo nuevamente a ver a todos como se reunían nuevamente, mientras Kanadei volvía con los niños del Centro Pokemon.

-Amethyst, Asphalt, ustedes serán la nueva generación… espero mucho de ustedes…

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo, comenten que tal les parecio y espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por leer :D**


	2. Hora del Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, solo lo uso con fines de entretencion.**

* * *

 **Aqui estamos en otros capitulo mas que espero les agrade, desde ya agradesco a la gente que me ha dejado coentarios y agradeceria saber mas opiniones tambien, asi como criticas o ideas, cualquiera es aceptable a juicio.**

 **Aedora: te hare caso, te dejare mas sorpresas para que disfrutes el fic, aunque aun asi deberas ayudarme en varios cientos de puntos D:**

 **She Who Loves Pineapple: Gracias por comentar, de verdad aprecio tu apoyo :D**

 **SaRaShi: Se que estas por ahi! D: quiero saber lo que piensas que mas de cinco minutos un review no tarda q.q**

 **En fin, sin nada mas que añadir, disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Hora del entrenamiento.**

 _ **-Ciudad Plateada, Mansión Douraji, 10:20 AM-**_

Un día después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Asphalt. El joven yacía en su cama durmiendo, o eso esperaría un joven de diez años recién cumplidos. Su sueño se vio interrumpido por el cantar de un Pokemon que estaba posado en la rama de un árbol frente a su ventana, el Pokemon cantaba con todo lo que daban sus cuerdas vocales. Aquel cántico no era placentero para el joven el cual abrió los ojos de manera pesada.

Decidió levantarse y ver quién era el o lo que perturbaba su mañana con aquel, a palabras de él mismo, "horroroso sonido". Se aproximó a la ventana y la abrió, al ser de mañana y estar recién despertado, tuvo que ajustar su vista a la luz y limpiar sus ojos un poco para poder fijarse, en un pequeño Pokemon, de color café en su mayoría, el pecho tenía un color más claro al igual que el revés de sus alas, un pico de color rosa y el contorno de sus ojos era negro con una leve desviación hacia las mejillas.

-¿Uh…? –Asphalt observo al Pokemon que al no notar su presencia, seguía cantando a toda voz -. ¡Oh cierto! –Sin hacer mucho ruido, el pequeño Asphalt se dirigió a su cómoda, donde encima estaba su Pokedex, el pequeño la tomo y se dirigió nuevamente al Pokemon que estaba en aquel árbol -. Veamos, ¿Qué Pokemon eres?

" _Pidgey, el Pokemon Ave Pequeña. Pidgey tiene un sentido de la orientación muy desarrollado. Es capaz de regresar a su nido, por lejos que se encuentre de las zonas que le resultan familiares."_

-Jo… -El pequeño Pokedex Holder se fijó en que había más información de Pidgey en la Pokedex por lo que procedió a leerla -.

" _De todos los Pokémon voladores es el más manso y fácil de capturar. Un objetivo perfecto para que el entrenador Pokémon principiante ponga a prueba sus habilidades con las Pokéball. Pidgey tiene un poder que crea tornados y también produce ataques de arena."_

-Así que fácil de capturar. –Asphalt guardo su Pokedex y pudo fijarse que por fin, el Pidgey que canturreaba en aquella rama, había notado la presencia de Asphalt, el pequeño pájaro se lo quedo viendo unos segundo, pero acto seguido, salió volando de la rama perdiéndose así en el cielo -. Creo que lo quiero como mi compañero… -Dijo a pesar de que no había nadie que escuchara su opinión -.

Asphalt, luego de aquel encuentro con un Pidgey salvaje, decidió terminar de levantarse, pero siquiera antes de tomar sus cosas para darse un baño, oyó unas pisadas que dictaban que la persona que se acercaba, lo hacía de muy mala gana. El pequeño Douraji solo pudo adivinar que una sola persona caminaría así, solo para llegar a su cuarto. La puerta de la habitación se abrió con una patada de una bella mujer adulta, un ojo visible de color esmeralda que penetraba en el lugar.

-¡¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?! –Grito el joven molesto -.

-Escucha mocoso, no vine porque quisiera. –Dijo mientras entraba sin permiso en el cuarto -. Es… -Mid hizo un gesto con su mano como dando vueltas, buscando la palabra correcta -. Un trabajo, bien pagado pero que preferirías no tener que hacerlo porque es una reverenda perdida de mi tiempo y energía vital.

-¿Uh…? Woh… espera… -Asphalt se sorprendió un poco -. ¿Tú me vas a entrenar?

Si en algo era bueno el pequeño Asphalt Douraji, era en su habilidad para predecir cosas, siempre se adelantaba a lo que los demás iban a decir.

-¡Si, escucha, desde hoy, yo seré tu maestra! –Dijo en tono autoritario -. ¡No es necesario que te duches porque hoy te embarraras hasta el pescuezo! –El tono de Mid fue aún más autoritario que antes -. Ahora, te espero en el jardín en cinco minutos, un minuto más y se acabó.

-… -Asphalt guardo silencio, no sabiendo si responder o no… aunque Asphalt no apreciaba a Mid y viceversa, sabía que era una de las entrenadoras y guerreras más fuerte que jamás había visto, por lo que ser su pupilo no sonaba tan mal de hecho, Asphalt había esperado la oportunidad de estar bajo la tutela de ella -. ¡Si, maestra!

-¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunto Mid algo descolocada -. Digo, ¡Si, refiérete a mi como, Maestra!... ahora te espero abajo, te quedan cuatro minutos.

Cuando Mid Valefort, salio de la habitación y se dirigio al jardín, Asphalt rápidamente busco ropa ligera que ponerse, encontró una playera de manga larga de color gris y unos pantalones un color más oscuro que el de la playera. Tomo un pequeño bolso en el cual guardo las Pokeballs que Kanadei compro para tanto el como para Amethyst y también puso su Pokedex. Una vez se halló listo, corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar al salón principal de la mansión, ahí se encontraba su madre quien iba de paso junto con Lira, ambas hablaban animadamente hasta que vieron al joven quien se apresuraba por salir.

-¡Buenos días cariño! –Saludo Freya -.

-¡Buenos días, Asphalt! –Esta vez fue Lira -.

-¡Hola madre, hola Tía Lira! –Asphalt las saludo rápidamente y siguió su carrera hacia el jardín de la mansión -.

Ambas mujeres vieron como el pequeño desapareció de sus vistas, luego Freya miro desconcertada a Lira.

-¿Por qué tendrá tanta prisa? –Pregunto la madre del muchacho -.

-¡Ah, pensé que lo sabias! –Dijo Lira -. Resulta que Jade, le pidió a Mid que entrenara a Asphalt, ya que ahora posee tanto un Pokemon como un Pokedex.

-¡¿Mid?! –Dijo Freya sorprendida -. Eso sí que es una pareja dispareja.

-¿Tú crees? A mi Asphalt, me recuerda mucho a como Mid era de joven.

-Ahora que lo dices… si, tienes razón, solo espero que esos dos no se maten en el intento. –Freya suspiro de manera profunda -. ¿Y qué hay de tu hijo?

-¿Amethyst? –Pregunto cómo no sabiendo, al menos por un segundo, a que se refería con traer a Amethyst a la conversación, pero luego de entender, hizo un gesto con la cabeza -. ¡Oh, sí, Amethyst, el bueno…! Kige, será quien lo entrene…

-Oh… -Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio durante mucho tiempo, más del debido, de hecho, habían comenzado a caminar nuevamente sin saberlo -. ¿Quieres ir al pueblo? –Finalmente Freya tuvo que romper el silencio -.

-¡Claro!

De vuelta al jardín, Mid esperaba pacientemente a que su nuevo y primer pupilo llegase, tenía bastantes cosas en contra con respecto a entrenar a Asphalt, si bien con su padre, Makisotu, la relación no fue una muy profunda, si tenían mutuo respeto el uno con el otro. Muchas veces Makisotu hablaba sobre temas personales con Mid, ella lo escuchaba y le aconsejaba dependiendo del tema, así como Mid hacia lo mismo cuando debía hablar con alguien.

Tratar con Asphalt, es totalmente distinto, el chico podía ser muy educado, pero solo con personas de confianza como su madre, tío y primo… bueno, Amber era un caso especial. Si bien, no saco la actitud depresiva de su padre, saco la forma seca y pesada de él al tratar con las personas, esa fue la principal razón de la no compenetración entre él y Mid, eso y que ella prefería pasar más tiempo con Amethyst.

Amethyst era un joven ya distinto, era amigable, optimista, siempre podías confiar en el a pesar de su edad. Mid lo veía como un modelo de hijo a querer, pero eso ya se vería con el tiempo, de momento ella tenía que lidiar con otro pequeño.

-Al menos, eres puntual. –Dijo Mid al ver como su pupilo llegaba -.

-Digo, dijiste que se acababa si llegaba tarde. –Respondió secamente -.

-En fin, hoy, comenzara tu adiestramiento. –Comenzó Mid a explicar -. Mira a tu derecha. –Asphalt levanto una ceja extrañado, pero decidió hacerle caso mirando a su derecha – Ahora a tu izquierda. –Nuevamente solo que esta vez, titubeo un segundo antes de mirar a su izquierda -. Uno de ustedes no lo lograra probablemente al final del entrenamiento.

-¡Pero si estoy solo aquí! –Dijo el joven con enojo -.

-Espero que eso haya quedado claro. –Ignorando las protestas del Douraji, ella continuo -. Antes de comenzar con cualquier cosa, necesitas más Pokemon, el día de hoy te adentraras junto con Froakie al bosque y capturaras al menos dos Pokemon.

-¿Dos? Pero ni siquiera se atrapar aun. –Protesto Asphalt -.

-Es sencillo. –Dijo Mid -. Debilita al Pokemon Salvaje, arrojas una Pokeball y ruegas por que no se libere.

-Pero…

-Ya dije lo que debías saber, no pierdas tu tiempo y ve al bosque Verde. –Sin siquiera alzar la voz, Mid logro hacer sentir su disgusto a Asphalt, pero él no se dejó intimidar y respondió de una manera que molestara a Mid -.

-Aja, como digas. –Mid no mostro disgusto facial, pero si sentía que entrenar al hijo de Maki, no saldría nada bien -.

Asphalt obedeció las ordenes de su Maestra, Mid, sin demora se dirigió al bosque verde, ansioso por lo que sería su primer entrenamiento y además, sus primeras capturas.

 _ **-Bosque Verde, Entrada desde Ciudad Plateada, 10:45 AM-**_

El Bosque Verde conecta las ciudades Plateadas y Verde, por ende era muy transitada por las personas, tanto entrenadores como los que no lo eran, los que más predominaban, eran caza bichos que se la pasaban buscando, obviamente, Pokemon del tipo Bicho. Era el lugar perfecto para que los novatos pudieran empezar su viaje y atrapar nuevos Pokemon para su equipo.

El joven Asphalt entro al bosque e inmediatamente noto la gran cantidad de Pokemon Bicho que se encontraban ahí, además de varios Pidgey que se encontraban entre la hierba alta y las ramas de los grandes árboles. Asphalt continúo su travesía por el bosque mientras admiraba por primera vez, el bosque desde el interior, puesto que al no tener Pokemon propio, toda su vida vivió en Ciudad Plateada.

Mientras seguía adentrándose en lo profundo del bosque, pudo hablar con varios otros entrenadores que le preguntaban si quería pelear o si era nuevo por el lugar. En lo que estaba paseando por el bosque, escucho algo que le llamo la atención, un canturreo, un canturreo que le llamo mucho la atención y pudo reconocerlo, puesto que esta mañana escucho uno exactamente igual.

-¡Es el Pidgey que vi hoy! –Pensó, mientras miraba en dirección donde provenía el sonido -.

Buscó por no más de diez segundos, hasta que por fin, dio con la fuente, el árbol se encontraba a no más de 4 metros de distancia, así que el joven tuvo una idea, tomo una piedra y luego saco a Froakie de su Pokeball.

-Bien, Froakie, esto es lo que haremos. –Comenzó a explicar el Douraji a su compañero, mientras el Pokemon burburrana asentía -. Arrojare esta piedra cerca de aquel Pidgey, una vez la piedra golpee la rama, el Pidgey saldrá volando y cuando este en pleno vuelo, le das con tu Frurbujas para evitar que escape. Así, cuando caiga al suelo, le arrojare la Pokeball. –El Froakie de Asphalt asintió y ambos sonrieron de manera cómplice, a pesar de que llevaban solo un día de conocerse, estos parecían ya muy cercanos -. Bien, ¡Aquí voy!

Con determinación y la confianza en que el plan resultaría, Asphalt arrojo con todas sus fuerzas la piedra. El objeto salió disparado desde su mano, con el objetivo de golpear la rama y así, poder asustar al Pidgey, solo que Asphalt tuvo que tirar la piedra desde lejos para no acercarse y así asustar al Pokemon, además combinado con la falta de precisión del pequeño, su plan no salió como él quería, puesto que en vez de golpear la rama, la piedra golpeo la cabeza del Pidgey.

-Uh oh… -Musito el pequeño Asphalt al ver como su plan se derrumbaba -.

 **(Battle! Strong Wild Pokémon - Pokémon Black & White Music Extended)**

Por un segundo, el Pidgey ni se inmuto, casi parecía que no le había afectado pero, entonces un chichón se formó en su cabeza a la vez que el Pokemon Volador fijaba su mirada con rencor y dolor hacia Asphalt. Los Pidgey por lo general no eran agresivos y evitaban la pelea, pero si se les molestaba, ellos atacarían sin titubeo alguno.

-¡Ok, Froakie, cambio de planes, será una batalla directa! –Asphalt se puso en posición al igual que Froakie mientras el Pidgey alzaba el vuelo para pelear contra ellos -.

Asphalt lo pensó muy bien, sabía que el Pidgey tenía ventaja y se veía que tenía más experiencia en combate que la de ellos dos juntos. Así que comenzó a ver a los alrededores mientras sacaba la Pokedex para verificar cosas sobre Froakie.

" _Los Froakie son conocidos por su gran agilidad y el poder adaptarse a cualquier entorno, su habilidad para saltar es envidiable entre los Pokemon de tipo Agua."_

-Ok, podemos hacer esto. –Asphalt miro a su alrededor nuevamente para poder pensar en alguna manera de tener la ventaja -. ¡Froakie, dispara Burbujas al Pidgey y mantén tu distancia!

Froakie asintió para luego proceder a disparar una pequeña cantidad de burbujas desde su boca, el ataque de agua viajo a gran velocidad hacia el Pidgey salvaje, pero este sin mucha dificultad pudo esquivarlo. Una vez Pidgey vio su oportunidad, el Pokemon comenzó a batir sus alas con fuerza, creando un Tornado de gran altura, pronto Froakie se vio atrapado por la fuerza del ataque y una vez dio unas vueltas en el vórtice de viento, el Pokemon de Agua cayó duramente al suelo.

-¡Froakie! –Grito Asphalt con preocupación, pero Froakie volvió a levantarse rápidamente -. ¡Maldición, no puedo negar que su fuerza es muy grande! –Cualquiera en el lugar de Asphalt preferiría huir y buscar un Pokemon del mismo tipo, pero más débil… Pero Asphalt pensaba de manera distinta, ese Pidgey se veía muy fuerte, quizás bastante más que cualquiera de los que se hubiera encontrado en el Bosque Verde -. Froakie, esta vez vamos a contraatacar, vamos a acercarnos, mantener la distancia con aquel Tornado no es buena idea, además creo que se me ocurrió una medida contra eso.

El Froakie asintió con confianza, parecía como si supiera lo que su entrenador pensaba. Entonces Pidgey comenzó a batir nuevamente las alas formando de nuevo otro Tornado, pero esta vez, Asphalt y Froakie se mantenían atentos.

-¡Froakie, salta entre los árboles para esquivar el tornado y usa tus Frurbujas contra ese Tornado! –El Froakie acepto la orden, no sin antes exclamar aquel sonido característico de su especie a modo de grito de guerra -.

El Tornado comenzó a avanzar contra Froakie nuevamente, pero el Pokemon Burburrana no se iba a permitir ser atacado por aquel vórtice feroz de viento, por lo que el audaz tipo Agua comenzó a saltar entre los arboles mientras el Pidgey, de alguna manera, batiendo sus alas conseguía que el Tornado cambiara el rumbo, persiguiendo así al Pokemon de Asphalt.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Asphalt, Froakie comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol para moverse rápidamente con sus poderosos saltos, parecía casi una estela azul a la velocidad que viajaba entre los arboles a la vez que el Tornado no lo perdía de vista y a una velocidad admirable, le perseguía sin descanso. Cuando Froakie logro tener tiempo de prepararse, comenzó a hacer caso a la otra orden de su entrenador, lanzar Frurbujas hacia el Tornado y así lo hizo, lanzo una gran cantidad de Frurbujas a lo que ya parecía un ente que se abría camino con la poderosa e imponente fuerza del viento.

El pequeño Pokemon seguía esquivando, saltando de árbol en árbol mientras seguía lanzando las Frurbujas al Tornado de Pidgey, fue en ese momento en el que las Frurbujas comenzaron a dispararse por todos lados, como si de una licuadora con la tapa abierta se tratase, la sustancia liberada por Froakie se esparcía por el lugar como si balas fueran. Entonces, varias chocaron contra el Pidgey, el cual obligatoriamente tuvo que detenerse en seguir batiendo sus alas y subsecuentemente, que el Tornado desapareciera al perder la fuente de sus energías y por último, cayó a tierra.

-¡Ahora, Ataque Rápido! –Froakie escucho la orden, por lo que comenzó a saltar entre los arboles con aun más velocidad y como si de una bala de cañón se tratase, impacto su cabeza contra el cuerpo del Pidgey -. ¡Eso es, ahora usa Destructor!

Froakie exclamo nuevamente su sonido característico de manera animada, dio un salto hacia el Pidgey que rápidamente se sacudió las Frurbujas de su cuerpo, la verdad, no había recibido gran daño de parte del ataque de Froakie, solo causo que se enojara aún más. El Pidgey, antes de que su enemigo siquiera conectara su ataque, replico el movimiento que fue usado contra él y de un veloz Ataque Rápido, repelió a Froakie hacia atrás, pero si Froakie había aprendido algo desde que comenzó la batalla, era que para los combates, había que ser decidido y tenaz, por lo que dio una voltereta, se apoyó en un árbol que estaba detrás de él y se impulsó con su famoso salto, logrando impactar un gran bofetón del Destructor, en el rostro del Pokemon Ave Pequeña.

El cuerpo del Pidgey voló unos metros más lejos de donde estaba, hasta chocar con un árbol que detuvo su viaje. El Pokemon Volador se levantó una vez más, pero estaba dañado, esta vez si logramos hacerle algo más de daño que la última vez.

-Lo estamos haciendo bien Froakie, el Pidgey parece bastante decidido a seguir con esto y según mi Pokedex… -Asphalt miro su Pokedex que informaba que tanto Froakie como Pidgey, tenían su vitalidad cerca de la mitad, tal vez menos -. Necesitamos un ataque certero, el siguiente movimiento decidirá todo.

Sin dar tregua para más comunicación entre humano y Pokemon, el Pidgey lanzo un Ataque de Arena, raspando su ala en el suelo y arrojando arena hacia los ojos de Froakie, logrando desorientarlo.

Mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo, una figura observaba desde lejos, oculta entre los árboles, se permitía el lujo de ver como se desarrollaba el combate del novato entrenador. Era una figura femenina quien miraba con algo de interés y en parte por el sentido de obligación que recayó en ella al aceptar la petición de entrenarle. Así es, era Mid Valefort quien observaba a su joven pupilo tener una batalla contra un Pokemon salvaje que a ojos de ella, superaba por mucho en nivel a Froakie.

-Ese pequeño mocoso. –Musito la maestra del joven -. ¿Quién se cree enfrentando a un enemigo más fuerte que él? Bueno, su padre era igual… -Luego recordó las palabras de Jade sobre que eran parecidos -. ¡Claro que no! –Musito de manera raspada para ella misma, nuevamente -. Ahora su Froakie está en problemas, al ser un Pokemon que no tiene experiencias en combate, no habrá mucha posibilidad de poder atacar estando en estado de ceguera por el ataque de Pidgey. –Pensaba la mujer -. ¿Cómo te saldrás de esto?

Mientras ella observaba, el joven y su compañero Pokemon continuaban la batalla.

-¡Froakie, no te desesperes! –Grito el joven a lo cual el pequeño Pokemon, reacciono y comenzó a escuchar -. ¡Cierra tus ojos y lanza unas burbujas hacia arriba, luego concéntrate solo en mi voz! –De manera obediente, Froakie lanzo una pequeña cantidad de Burbujas hacia el cielo y estas quedaron ahí, flotando tranquilamente sin que nadie interrumpiese su vuelo -. ¡Escúchame Froakie, te guiare con los ataques de Pidgey, relaja el cuerpo y solo evade, no devuelvas los golpes!

Froakie entonces, relajo cada musculo de su cuerpo, dejo de intentar abrir sus ojos llenos de tierra y comenzó a agudizar su oído, puesto que ahora, sus ojos eran los de su entrenador. A Asphalt le pareció extraño, parecían ya tener un vínculo, como si ambos supieran que hacer y las palabras solo sobraban, pero sus pensamientos fueron despejados una vez el Pidgey comenzó a moverse amenazante con un ataque de Placaje, fue ahí que comenzó el plan de Asphalt.

-¡Derecha! –Froakie, sin necesitar mayor explicación, supo que el ataque venia de su diestra, por lo que en pequeños pasos y sin movimientos innecesarios, el Pokemon esquivo a su enemigo, pero el Pidgey no se rendiría así de simple, nuevamente intento arremeter contra Froakie, esta vez con un Ataque Rápido desde la retaguardia -. ¡Atrás! –Al igual que antes, Froakie se concentró en moverse del lugar sin alejarse mucho de su posición inicial, pero ya el Pidgey comenzaba a perder la paciencia, eso exactamente esperaba Asphalt que sucediera. Asphalt sabía que la única razón de que pudiesen esquivar de esa manera los ataques del Pidgey enemigo era porque él había recibido daño considerable y sus movimientos, no eran tan asertivos o precisos como lo eran en un principio -.

En eso, el Pidgey alzo el vuelo nuevamente y comenzó a batir sus alas para poco a poco, formar otro Tornado que acabase con Froakie.

-¡Bien, Froakie mira hacia arriba! –Froakie obedeció y con mucha sorpresa, lo impacto una pequeña, pero firme cantidad de agua, la suficiente como para limpiar su vista y permitirle ver de nuevo -. Como solo conoces Burbuja como ataque de Agua, debíamos esperar a que estas cayesen hacia ti para limpiarte la vista, ahora puedes ver a tu enemigo, ¡No lo dejemos ganar!

-Vaya, eso es determinación. –Musito su maestra quien veía con cierto interés la pelea, al menos un mayor interés que el del comienzo -.

-¡Froakie, dispara tus Burbujas y Frurbujas al suelo cerca del Tornado! –Ordeno Asphalt -.

Sin hacerse esperar y mientras el Pidgey seguía batiendo sus alas, el Froakie disparo Burbujas de su boca y Frurbujas que arrancaba con sus diminutas manos de su pecho y cuello para así dispararlas al lugar indicado. La tierra comenzó a humedecerse y pronto, se convirtió en barro, barro que no tardó en ser absorbido por la succión del Tornado de Pidgey. Asphalt uso la misma base de las Frurbujas siendo disparadas aleatoriamente, esta vez estaba usando un material más viscoso y pesado, tierra mojada, ósea barro.

El barro que comenzó a ser succionado, no tardó en ser disparado en todas direcciones, pero Pidgey ya sabía de esa técnica, si bien esta vez el material era distinto, el modus operandi era el mismo en esencia.

-Ah, "Puedo esquivarlo porque ya conozco este ataque", apuesto que piensas eso. –Menciono Asphalt al mismo tiempo que el Pidgey abrió sus ojos a modo de sorpresa -. Pero si nos basamos en esa regla, ¿Recuerdas que Froakie se mueve ridículamente veloz entre los arboles? –Pidgey cayó en cuenta, de que unos gigantescos ojos lo asechaban desde su retaguardia, intento voltearse pero fue tarde para cuando el entrenador novato, dio su orden -. ¡Destructor!

De un potente bofetón, el Froakie impacto al Pokemon Volador, enviándolo directamente dentro del Tornado que el mismo hubiera creado segundos antes, comenzó a ser arrastrado hasta que finalmente fue dando vueltas dentro del vórtice, mientras el barro causaba más daño del que normalmente recibiría, hasta que finalmente, el Tornado se esfumo y el Pidgey cayo duramente al suelo, este intento levantarse, pero al estar tan lastimado, fallo y cayó al suelo.

-¡Es mi oportunidad, vamos! –Asphalt tomo una de sus Pokeball vacias, esta vez se aseguró de estar a una distancia prudente para no fallar como lo hizo con la piedra que anteriormente había provocado todo el embrollo y finalmente, la arrojo hacia el Pidgey -.

Al chocar contra el cuerpo del pequeño Pokemon Volador, esta se abrió y procedió a succionar al Pidgey dentro de esta, en una gran y brillante luz roja. Al terminar de succionar al Pidgey, esta cayó al suelo, con una luz roja intermitente y también moviéndose de derecha a izquierda, como si el Pokemon quisiera salir del dispositivo, estuvo así unos diez eternos segundos, hasta que finalmente, la luz se apagó y el movimiento ceso. Finamente, Asphalt Douraji obtenía su primer Pokemon.

 **(Detener)**

-¡Lo logre! –Dijo mientras sostenía la Pokeball de su nuevo compañero -. Oh… no espera, eso está mal… ¡Lo logramos! –Esta vez Froakie dio un salto para llegar al hombro de su maestro, seguidamente choco los cinco con Asphalt y ambos se sonrieron, pero Froakie parecía algo cansado y era de esperarse -. Ah, es cierto, debes recuperarte. –El joven miro a su alrededor y pudo divisar la salida que daba a Ciudad Verde, pensó que sería mejor ir ahí a demorar más en volver a Ciudad Plateada -. Bien, será mejor que descanses en tu Pokeball, Froakie, los llevare a ambos al Centro Pokemon más cercano. –Sin darse a esperar, regreso a Froakie a la Pokeball de este y procedió a correr hacia Ciudad Verde -.

Mientras el joven, Asphalt Douraji corría a toda velocidad hacia Ciudad Verde, Mid lo observaba desaparecer de su vista mientras una pequeña sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro, al ella notarlo, la borro de inmediato mientras sacudía su cabeza.

-Bah, el chico uso su cabeza, no debería sorprenderme si se de quien es hijo. –Se dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos -. Bueno, supongo que no tengo que seguirlo más, tiene la habilidad y fuerza para arreglárselas solo en un lugar de este nivel, ¿No Typh? –En eso, una figura aún más grande e imponente apareció ante ella, era un gran Typhlosion adulto, este tenía una cicatriz en diagonal que comenzaba desde la parte superior izquierda y caía hasta la parte inferior derecha de su rostro. El Typhlosion asintió, mientras se cruzaba de brazos imitando a su entrenadora, pero luego miro a su entrenadora con una mirada acusadora -. Bien, iremos a Ciudad Verde, ¡Pero no por que quiera asegurarme de que estará bien, iremos a ver a mi querido y amado esposo, que seguramente muere por que vuelva a casa y lo atienda! –Dijo mientras exageraba sus reacciones haciendo parecer que era romántico todo lo que había dicho -. ¡En marcha Typh! –Sin regresar al Typhlosion a su Pokeball, ambos siguieron tranquilamente su camino hasta Ciudad Verde -.

 _ **-Monte Moon, Zona Central, 11:25 AM-**_

 **(Battle! Wild Pokémon (Johto Version) - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver Music Extended)**

En aquella oscura, pero aun así visible, cueva, con el tiempo fueron migrando varios tipos de Pokemon, incluso algunos que eran bastante grandes y fuertes. Ahí, en aquel lugar en el cual solo entrenadores experimentados iban para entrenar, se desarrollaba una batalla entre dos Pokemon, uno era un Rowlet bastante fuerte y astuto, igual que su entrenador, Amethyst Douraji. El hijo de la cabeza de la familia Douraji se encontraba en una batalla contra un Larvitar bastante fuerte en potencia de ataque y muy resistente en cuestión de defensa.

Mientras el entrenador luchaba, un hombre adulto, de cabellos y ojos grises, observaba a quien comenzó a ser su discípulo, pelear contra el Pokemon salvaje. Era Kige Nakaede, quien había tomado bajo su tutela al joven Amethyst, Kige al tener una habilidad Psíquica que le permitía ver el futuro, sabia como y cuando entrenar al joven, claro que su habilidad no siempre era acertada, puesto que últimamente no todo lo que veía se cumplía, eso lo relacionaba con sus cicatrices del pasado, en una batalla en la cual quedo bastante marcado.

El joven Douraji de ojos naranjas y larga cabellera blanca, la cual estaba tomada como una coleta, saco su Pokedex para analizar al Pokemon con el cual se había estado enfrentando.

-Así es, debes siempre tener como costumbre, usar la Pokedex para saber más de tu enemigo. –Explicaba Kige sonriente -. Tu familia proviene de expertos estrategas y tú, no serás menos pequeño, joven, Amethyst. –Dijo con aquel tono sarcástico y burlesco de él, algo que realmente no molestaba al chiquillo, la verdad era que Amethyst saco todo el optimismo y buen ánimo de su madre -.

-¡Si maestro! –Dijo mientras apuntaba su Pokedex al Larvitar -.

" _Larvitar, el Pokémon piel roca. Larvitar pasa mucho tiempo bajo tierra a gran profundidad y tarda mucho en salir a la superficie. Para subir a la superficie, este Pokémon debe comer lo que encuentra en su camino para abrirse paso. Y, hasta que no está arriba, no puede verles la cara a sus padres. Larvitar es pequeño, pero muerde con tal fuerza que rompe vallas de madera. Ataca lanzando piedras y rocas."_

-¡Excelente! Ahora sabes con lo que ataco… los últimos cinco minutos, pero al menos aprendiste a usarla en combate. –Dijo Kige sonriente, con aquel tono sarcástico de nuevo -.

-Oh, pero maestro, la Pokedex me enseño como derrotarlo. –Dijo Amethyst de manera animada, si bien se había defendido y Rowlet no tenía gran daño, la verdad era que Larvitar era duro de roer y su defensa era bastante buena -. ¡Rowlet, usa Impresionar! –Ordeno el joven -.

Rápidamente, Rowlet apareció frente a su enemigo, Larvitar, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera para luego golpearlo con sus alas. Esto causo que el Larvitar retrocediera y no pudiera atacar de vuelta.

-¡Usa Hoja Afilada, que las hojas lo rodeen! –Rowlet ululo al escuchar aquella orden y procedió a alzar el vuelo para disparar cual francotirador hacia el suelo -.

Las hojas que disparo Rowlet formaron un circulo alrededor de su enemigo Larvitar, este quedo algo confundido puesto que ninguna lo daño, por lo que con un potente Lanzarocas apunto a Rowlet, logrando dañarlo, pero no de sobremanera.

-¡Ahora es cuando, amigo, usa toda la energía de tu fotosíntesis en una gran patada! –En eso, Rowlet comenzó a brillar, como si estuviera desatando la energía de la luz que había estado guardando -.

Sin dejarse esperar más, el Rowlet aun envuelto en la energía de del sol, cayó en picado con una patada. El Larvitar enemigo no pudo esquivarlo debido a la velocidad de su atacante, la patada fue de tal magnitud, que agrieto el suelo de los alrededores, al igual que levanto una gran pantalla de polvo. Desde el polvo salió Rowlet, muy cansado puesto que gasto todas las energías que había guardado en su cuerpo, mientras el volvía, el polvo se diseminaba y daba dejaba ver al Larvitar enemigo.

-Vaya. –Dijo Kige -. ¿Aprendiste esto de mi cuaderno de trampas? –Pregunto su maestro, a lo cual recibió una sonrisa amplia a modo de disculpa -.

 **(Detener)**

-¿Lo sabias? ¡Perdón! –Se disculpó de manera honesta -.

-Nah, si me molestara te lo habría impedido cuando pudiese. –Menciono su maestro -. Pero vaya, me tapaste la boca.

Ambos dirigieron l vista al Larvitar salvaje, el cual con la potencia de la patada del Rowlet, quedo hundido entre la tierra, sin poder escapar. Estaba dentro de una prisión de tierra, ya que las hojas que Rowlet había lanzado, era para que la tierra cediera y así poder hundir a su enemigo.

-La misma Pokedex lo menciona, Larvitar tarda en salir a la superficie y debe comer lo que hay en su camino para salir, pero de todos modos le llevaría un rato, solo míralo. –Apunto Amethyst al Larvitar que luchaba por salir de ahí -. Con suerte mueve sus extremidades.

-¿Y que fue eso de Rowlet brillando? –Pregunto Kige, él ya sabía la respuesta, pero no debía descuidar los conocimientos de su pupilo -.

-Bueno, eso fue luego de la pelea con Asphalt, el uso su Pokedex en Froakie y yo use la mía en mi cuarto con Rowlet. –En eso, Amethyst saco su Pokedex y la apunto hacia Rowlet -.

" _Rowlet, el Pokémon pluma césped, Almacena la energía de la fotosíntesis durante el día, desciende sin hacer ningún sonido y desata una poderosa patada sin darse a notar."_

-Rowlet, como todos o la gran mayoría del tipo Planta, almacena energía a través de la fotosíntesis, cuando tiene una gran cantidad de energía, sus patadas se vuelven explosivamente poderosas. –Explicaba el joven -. ¡Pokeball, ve! –El joven lanzo una Pokeball vacía hacia una de las partes expuestas del Larvitar, la Pokeball se abrió succionando el cuerpo del Pokemon Tipo Roca, en una brillante luz roja. Cuando el cuerpo entero del Larvitar entro en la Pokeball, esta cayó al suelo, con aquella luz intermitente y su movimiento característico, luego de unos segundos, la Pokeball se quedó quieta y Amethyst, con una gran sonrisa, recogió a quien sería su nuevo compañero -.

-Bien, pasaste la prueba. –Dijo Kige -. Pretendía ver tus habilidades en esta batalla, quedo satisfecho, tienes un gran talento entre tus manos. Lo vual significa que desde mañana comenzara tu verdadero entrenamiento, volvamos a casa y si tienes tiempo, podrías capturar un tercer Pokemon.

-¿Uh, porque? –Pregunto Amethyst -.

-Porque cuando Asphalt vuelva a casa, el ya tendrá dos nuevos Pokemon y no querrás ser menos que él, ¿no? –Explico Kige -.

-¿Enserio? ¡Que genial! –Dijo animadamente -. ¡Bien, veré que otro podría capturar!

Ambos comenzaron su viaje de regreso hacia ciudad Plateada, no sin antes de pasarse por un Centro Pokemon que se encontraba en la salida del Monte Moon. Una vez recuperados los Pokemon de Amethyst, prosiguieron su viaje o al menos eso planeaba cuando Amethyst se fijó en una pequeña parvada de Pokemon voladores, eran de color negro y blanco por lo que pudo ver, pero al no saber que eran, saco su Pokedex y los examino.

" _Starly, el Pokémon estornino. Starly normalmente viaja en una bandada, pero cuando va solo, es difícil notar su presencia."_

Amethyst sonrió con determinación, sabía que era lo que quería para añadir a su equipo, por lo que tomo la Pokeball de Rowlet y se puso manos a la obra.

 _ **-Ciudad Verde, Centro Pokemon, 11:25-**_

-Gracias, enfermera. –Dijo el pequeño Asphalt mientras la cariñosa mujer de cabellos rosas, le devolvía las Pokeballs de Froakie y Pidgey -.

-¡De nada, vuelve siempre que quieras y curaremos a tus Pokemon! –Ella le regalo una cándida sonrisa y el joven Douraji, la devolvió a modo de gracias -.

Asphalt, junto a sus Pokemon, salieron del Centro Pokemon, caminaron unas calles y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de un pequeño estanque, el Douraji tomo ambas Pokeballs y envió a sus compañeros fuera. El Froakie del entrenador, salto al hombro de este, mientras que el Pidgey lo miraba en una combinación de admiración y enojo por haber perdido.

El Pokemon Volador comenzó a canturrear, como queriendo hablar con Asphalt, pero este la verdad no entendía nada, pronto, Froakie comenzó a exclamar el sonido característico de su especie, en un intento por comunicarse con el nuevo integrante, pero de nada servía que ellos se entendiesen si Asphalt no podía.

-¡Ok, ok, creo que más o menos me hago una idea! –Dijo Asphalt mientras miraba a Pidgey -. Es algo así como, "Te acepto luego de esa gran batalla que tuvimos, ayúdame a ser más fuerte", ¿no? –Sorprendentemente, el Pidgey asintió, gracias a los dotes del joven para leer a las personas y ahora, Pokemon, pudo entender perfectamente los sentimientos de su nuevo compañero -. ¡Bien, también creo que tuvimos una interesante pelea! –Siguió el chico -. Veamos, un nombre para sellar nuestra alianza y futura amistad… Aero… ¡Desde hoy, serás conocido como, Aerosmith!

El Pidgey de inmediato pareció agradarle el nombre, tanto que comenzó a revolotear alrededor de Asphalt canturreando con una emoción de alegría, duro uno minutos así hasta que decidió posarse en el hombro vacío que le quedaba al joven. Cuando por fin se calmaron las cosas, pronto se pusieron en la siguiente fase, debían atrapar un segundo Pokemon para poder comenzar con el entrenamiento de Mid.

-¡Pico uno! –Dijo un pescador que se encontraba en el estanque junto a un amigo -.

Al parecer, Asphalt no noto que dos hombres, se encontraban pescando en aquel lugar, se sentía raro ver a personas pescando ahí puesto que no parecía el lugar en el que habitarían Pokemon salvaje. Pero el milagro ocurrió, uno de los hombres pescadores, luchaba por sacar lo que pico el cebo fuera del estante, forcejeo y forcejeo, hasta que con un tirón en el cual dejo todas sus fuerzas, una silueta salió del agua, surcando los cielos hasta que cayó a la tierra.

Por un momento, los hombres y Asphalt se emocionaron al ver que el Pokemon salio del agua, pero al ver como aquel tipo agua se revolcaba en la tierra, dando pequeños saltos luchando por poder moverse con gran libertad, no se trataba de nada más y nada menos que…

" _Magikarp, el Pokémon pez. Como lo único que hacen los Magikarp es saltar y salpicar, se los considera unos Pokémon débiles, pero en realidad son muy fuertes y sobreviven en aguas muy sucias."_

Asphalt, había tomado la Pokedex para analizar al… sorprendente Pokemon que salió del estanque, pero los dos pescadores se quedaron viendo con decepción al pobre Magikarp que luchaba por hacerse ver, quizás parecía un inútil, pero Asphalt pudo ver que ese Magikarp, para sobrevivir en aquel estanque, tuvo que ser bastante fuerte y resistente si pudo mantenerse con vida sin mucha comida o espacio.

Finalmente, los hombres comenzaron a dialogar sobre qué hacer, estuvieron discutiendo por unos diez minutos, hasta que por fin, comenzaron a tomar sus cosas y comenzaron a irse, no sin antes que Asphalt se les pusiera enfrente con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué lo dejaron ahí tirado? –Pregunto el chico, obviamente enojado -.

-Chico, no bromees. –Dijo uno de los pescadores -. Magikarp es el Pokemon más inútil y común de todo el mundo, esperaba encontrar algo interesante pero bueno.

-¡Estuvo esperando para que alguien lo sacase de ahí! –Grito Asphalt enojado -. ¡¿Y lo van a abandonar?!

-Mira, no te molestes, si tanto te enfada, puedes llevártelo. –Sin nada más que decir, los hombres se marcharon -.

Mientras aquellos pescadores se marchaban, Asphalt solo podía ver con gran pena al pequeño Magikarp que seguía luchando por seguir saltando. Entonces el muchacho tomo una decisión, tomo una Pokeball vacía y la puso frente a los ojos del Magikarp.

-Diver Down, ese será tu nombre, te ayudare y tú me ayudaras, sé que lograremos grandes cosas. –Dijo el joven mientras golpeaba al Pokemon de Agua con la capsula, la cual se abrió y trago con un rayo de luz rojo, al pequeño Magikarp -.

La Pokeball ni siquiera parpadeo, tampoco tembló, solo se quedó cerrada sin dar batalla aquel Magikarp. Asphalt levanto la Pokeball del ahora nombrado, Diver Down y la guardo en su bolsillo.

-Froakie, Aerosmith, ya estamos listos, podemos volver a la mansión. –Dijo Asphalt, de manera animada mientras sus Pokemon asentían -.

 _ **-Ciudad Verde, Casa de Mid, 11:45 AM-**_

Mid, luego de seguir a su pupilo hasta el estanque, se dio el tiempo de ir a su hogar solo por un momento para visitar a su esposo. Al llegar a su casa, rebusco entre sus bolsillos, la llave que le daba acceso a su residencia. Logro abrir la puerta y procedió a entrar y lo primero que vio, fue a Silver, batallando por subir a su silla de ruedas de la que había caído.

Fue entonces que Silver, noto la presencia de Mid, quien lo observaba de manera callada y atenta, fueron unos largos minutos de silencio en los cuales ambos se miraban sin mencionar una palabra, ni de ayuda ni para ofrecerla.

-¡Hola cielo! –Saludo Mid mientras se quitaba la gabardina y la colgaba en una silla para luego ir rápidamente a la cocina -.

-¡¿Es que no piensas ayudarme?! –Gruño Silver desde el suelo -.

-¡Era broma, digo, pensé que serias como el típico tipo orgulloso que no quiere ayuda para levantarse! –Mid se apresuró a tomarlo, para levantarlo y depositarlo de vuelta en la silla de ruedas -. ¿Te has sentido bien?

-Ah, mejor, los doctores dijeron que mi tratamiento va bien, de hecho comencé a sentir hormigueo en mis pies. –Explicaba Silver -. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Bueno, hoy comencé con mi tutela para Asphalt… -Dijo sin ánimo la mujer -. ¿Algo para comer?

-Dale algo de tiempo, me recuerda a ti. –Menciono Silver para el disgusto de su esposa -. Y, unas hamburguesas suenan genial.

-¡No es cierto, no nos parecemos en nada! –Reclamo Mid -. Y, de acuerdo cielito. –Dijo de manera burlona -.

La pareja converso un rato mientras Mid preparaba las hamburguesas para su marido. Al poco tiempo después, Mid ya tenía preparada la comida para Silver, este se acercó a su esposa, de manera delicada como solo él podía hacerlo cuando se encontraban a solas, el pelirrojo la tomo de la mano y la acaricio.

-Gracias por cuidarme… -Dijo sonrojado, estas muestras de afectos era ya común entre ellos, desde jóvenes habían aprendido a mesclar su tontas personalidades, con su estilo de vida -.

-De nada, tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí. –Respondió Mid mientras bajaba a su altura y le regalaba un apasionado beso -. Te amo mucho, Silver… Bueno, es hora de irme, solo vine de pasada, debo volver al trabajo.

-Está bien, intenta no enfurecer a Asphalt. –Dijo Silver a modo de broma -.

Mid sonrió ante las palabras de su marido y luego salió de su hogar, una vez afuera, supo que Asphalt estaba de camino a la mansión, no había manera de que a pie llegase antes que él. La mujer dio un gran suspiro y decidió sacar una Pokeball de su cinturón.

-Bueno, solo tú puedes llevarme a Ciudad Plateada rápidamente. –Mid sonrió mientras sin pensárselo dos veces, liberaba al Pokemon, uno que la ayudaría a moverse rápidamente entre ciudades -.

 _ **-Ciudad Plateada, Jardines de la Mansión Douraji, 12:25 PM-**_

Asphalt había recorrido todo el Bosque Verde de nuevo, esta vez, aprovecho de entrenar un pequeño rato con su nuevo compañero, Aerosmith. El joven siguió su camino hasta llegar a la ciudad y subsecuentemente, a la mansión.

Una vez llego a su destino con sus objetivos cumplidos, pudo ver a Mid, de brazos cruzados, sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, uno de los múltiples que rodeaban la gran mansión. Finalmente, el pupilo llego al lado de su maestra, quien lo miro con aburrimiento mientras ella fingía no tener idea de lo que el pequeño vivió en las últimas horas.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto la maestra Mid -. Muéstrame lo que atrapaste.

-Bien, primero vas tú. –Dijo tomando una Pokeball, para luego lanzarla al aire y que esta se abriese en pleno vuelo para revelar a una pequeña ave que comenzó a volar en círculos sobre ambos -. ¡Aerosmith!

-… ¡Pffff! –Estallo Mid de risa -. ¿Le pusiste, Aerosmith? ¡Jajajajajaja! –Reía de manera burlesca, mientras observaba al par, tanto entrenador como Pidgey, quedársele viendo de manera enojada -. ¡Ok, ok!... Ufff… -La mujer se calmó un poco para luego hacer un gesto con su mano para que le mostrase a su segundo Pokemon -.

-Regresa, Aerosmith. –Dijo Asphalt, para luego escoger una nueva -. ¡Diver Down, ve!

Cuando la Pokeball se abrió, el Pokemon que cayó al suelo, fue un tipo agua, de color rojo y largos bigotes dorados, el espécimen rebotaba por el suelo de manera animada, intentando parecer rudo e impresionar a una atónita Mid, la cual veía con una combinación de sorpresa y la otra era.

-¡¿DIVER DOWN?! –Esta vez, su risa se escuchó hasta la Meseta Añil -. ¡AAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y ES UN MAGIKARP!

Mid no pudo aguantar más y se arrojó al suelo mientras rodaba en el suelo, sujetando su estómago por el dolor que su estrepitosa risa causaba. Asphalt regreso al Magikarp a su Pokeball mientras se marchaba humillado a su habitación, sin embargo, Mid seguía riéndose de él mientras se iba derrotado.

Mientras tanto, el par que se encontraba en el Monte Moon, regresaba triunfal de su primer día de entrenamiento, el joven de cabellos blancos miraba incesante, la Pokeball entre sus manos.

-¿Quieres ir a ver a Asphalt? –Pregunto Kige -.

-¡Si, quiero mostrarle a mis nuevos compañeros! –Menciono mientras miraba al pequeño Starly que se encontraba en su Pokeball -. ¿Quieres conocerlo, Salvador? –Luego tomo la de Larvitar -. ¿Qué tal tú, Dark Tower?

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, de veras, este es un fic que me emociona mucho escribir y terminar, preguntenle a Aedo, ella lo sabe D:**

Equipo de Asphalt:

-Froakie.

-Pidgey - Aerosmith.

-Magikarp - Diver Down

Equipo Amethyst:

-Rowlet.

-Larvitar - Dark Tower.

-Starly - Salvador.


	3. El Regulus de Kanto

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece. Lo uso solo con fines de entretencion.**

* * *

 **He aqui, el tercer capitulo de este fic, la verdad ha tenido uh, un exito mediano? bueno me conformo con los dos revies que resivo por capitulo pero bueh uno siempre quiere que mas personas lo lean y le digan que tal va o si les gusto y esas vergas xD En fin:**

 **SaRaShi: Nada de ninja, yo quiero saber que leiste y si te gusto D: y este fic sera mas constante como ya hasta visto, digo, tres capitulos en una semana osea jellou o3o**

 **Aedora: Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, luego de que me hicieras retrasar su salida q-q! okno xD disfrutalo**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, disfruten del capitulo o3o**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El Regulus de Kanto.**

 _ **-Ciudad Plateada, Jardines de la Mansión Douraji, 15:30 –**_

Casi tres semanas han pasado desde que Mid Valefort, tomo como pupilo al pequeño Asphalt Douraji bajo su tutela como maestra, a pesar de los constantes reclamos de parte de Mid, no ha podido deshacerse de Asphalt aunque hubiera querido, puesto que el pequeño parecía muy determinado a continuar con ella como su maestra, a pesar de que su relación no era buena, él había comenzado a admirarla, aunque sea un poco en tema de poder.

Este era un día como cualquier otro, ella llegaba con cara de pocos amigos mientras que, Asphalt, se encontraba ahí estirando sus músculos. Mid se acercó al pequeño mientras él, estaba atento a las primeras instrucciones de su pupilo, pero ella venia dispuesta a sacarlo de quicio, no quería seguir con el pequeño incordio que era Asphalt para ella.

\- Mejor que sea una sesión de auto estudio, que flojera. –Mid se llevó el meñique a la nariz mientras caminaba hasta la sombra de un árbol para luego sentarse bajo el -.

-¿Que no mi tío te paga por hacer el trabajo que él no quiere hacer? –Pregunto el pequeño, obviamente, esta conversación no era la primera de este tipo, Mid queriendo pasarse el entrenamiento por alto -.

\- A veces, pero en tu trabajo puedes posponer algunas tareas. Cuando se acumulen y empiecen a ser un estorbo las haré, pero ahora no me preocuparé. –Entonces procedió a poner sus brazos tras su nuca -.

-Eres un incordio de maestra. ¿Lo sabias? –Asphalt parecía querer a toda costa, empezar a entrenar.

Luego de que ambos, Asphalt y Amethyst obtuvieran sus nuevos compañeros, volvieron a combatir, pero como era obvio, el ganador aplastante fue Amethyst. Su fuerza y experiencia seguía siendo bastante más alta que la de Asphalt, a pesar de haber entrenado, parecía que su primo solo seguía dando saltos mientras que el pequeño Asphalt, solo daba zancadas.

\- Si no gustas, ve a decirle a Jade que te entrene. Ah, espera, me encargó a mí de eso, ¿y cuál es mi respuesta? ahora no, mocoso. –A pesar de aquellas palabras de la mujer Asphalt no se movio de enfrente de ella, espero y espero hasta que ella se aburriera de mirarle la cara y casi por cansancio visual o quizás para que se le quite de enfrente, decidió hablar -. Si tanto quieres entrenar, ve a dar mil vueltas a toda la casa. –Hablo antes de volver a descansar en aquel cómodo árbol -.

-Ah claro, mejor le pediré a Silver que me entrene, seguro vendrá corriendo a no espera, no puede. –Contesto Asphalt a modo de insulto -.

\- Los insultos no son tu fuerte, mocoso. –Mid contesto mientras bostezaba y se estiraba más en el pasto, a pesar de eso, se tragó las ganas de decirle algo por insultar a Silver, prefirió dejarlo como que no le importo en nada, esto era una lucha de ver quien perdía los estribos como un niño primero -. Es a Silver a quien deberías decirle eso, y espero sepas correr rápido porque no sé qué hará cuando lo digas.

-Uh, duh, a menos que la silla de rueda que tenga, traiga cohetes voladores, no creo que pueda. –Respondió el chico -. Aunque probablemente sabrá que es porque estamos hablamos de esto... en fin dar mil vueltas. -Dio un largo suspiro, pues el joven Douraji sabía, que al terminar, ella estaría en la cocina, degustando la comida que preparaban los cocineros o quizás, en algún lugar recreativo de la mansión -.

\- Que tus Pokemon te acompañen todo el tiempo. – Informo la maestra mientras liberaba a su Typhlosion, el cual apenas salió, se acurruco al lado de su dueña y ella, apoyo su cabeza en su pelaje -.

-¡Froakie, Aerosmith, Diver Down, salgan! –El joven entrenador libero a su equipo conformado por: un pequeño Froakie, un Pidgey bastante fuerte y un Magikarp, el cual saltaba y rebotaba por el lugar -.

\- ¿Aerosmith, Diver Down? Enserio, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¡No para de aburrirme! –Mid no fallaba en burlarse cuando la oportunidad llegaba, solo reía y reía, molestando aún más a Asphalt -.

-¿Alguna vez hare algo de lo que no haya que burlarse? –Dijo el joven mientras ya había comenzado a correr y comenzaba a desaparecer en la primera vuelta de la mansión -.

Una vez, el joven Douraji desapareció de la vista de Mid, ella se levantó del lugar mientras estiraba cada musculo que le fuese posible, como si con ese ritual pudiera hacer que toda la pereza de su cuerpo con la que había despertado, se evaporara. Ahora que se había deshecho de su, a palabras de ella, "ansioso, impertinente e impuesto a la fuerza, pupilo", debía encontrar algo que hacer para matar el tiempo antes de que su pupilo volviese y la volviera a fastidiar. Si ella estaba segura de algo, es que él era igual de molesto que su padre.

Mientras Mid se retiraba a hacer lo que sea que ella fuese a hacer, Asphalt corría a paso calmado, sabía que ella solo haría lo imposible para deshacerse de él mientras ella descansaba, pero no por eso él se desharía del entrenamiento, él debía ser útil, quería serlo. Finalmente, luego de seguir con su ritmo, termino la primera vuelta, solo le quedaban cerca de novecientos noventa y nueve vueltas más, y ahí fue que vio solo al Typhlosion de su maestra bajo el árbol.

En lo que su Pupilo seguía corriendo, Mid, en vez de hacer cualquier otra cosa, fue a quejarse con su jefe sobre la tarea de cuidar de su sobrino, él cual para ella, comenzaba a ser un incordio.

Abrió la puesta escandalosamente, como Jade ya estaba acostumbrado a sus arrebatos de ira y por la expresión de la mujer, el Douraji sabía a qué venía la mujer.

\- Busca a otra persona que lo críe por ti. –Dijo ella de manera desdeñosa, mientras Jade no le dirigía la mirada -.

-No. –La respuesta fue corta y concisa, él le devolvió la mirada a Mid solo para volver a unos papeles que tenía en el escritorio. Como ella seguía ahí en la oficina, Jade la volvió a mirar de reojo por encima de sus gafas -. Uh… ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto dando a entender el "¿porque ella seguía ahí?" -. ¡Oh!... ¿Café? –Pregunto con un tono sarcástico -.

\- Ya es tarde para tomar café. –Dijo con amargura -. ¿Por qué no lo crías a él y yo me encargo del dulce y cariñoso Ame? –Pregunto simulando el tono de súplica a modo de broma -. No, enserio dame a Ame.

Su hijo era todo lo opuesto a Asphalt, que consideración de Mid, ella creía que se alejaba a cualquiera que fuera de la familia Douraji, Amethyst era definitivamente, una evolución e aquella familia.

-Por qué lo creas o no, cuando veo a Asphalt veo mucho de ti en él, así que para que se escarmiente un poco y le de miedo lo puse contigo. -Dijo sirviéndole café de todas maneras y aproximándolo a ella dejándolo frente al asiento -. Ahora la verdadera razón es, que quiero fastidiarte y eso me ayuda a dormir, cada día de sufrimiento que pasas con él. -Otra vez sarcasmo -. Asphalt solo entrena contigo unas horas al día, no es que tengas que ayudarlo a hacer pipí.

\- Pero insiste cada hora del día. Si viviera aquí, juraría que el chico iría a despertarme a las 4 de la mañana sólo para entrenar y una vez termina quiere más sin importar lo que yo diga –Se quejó la mujer -. Si de verdad quieres asustarlo envíalo a mi antiguo hogar, tendrá una mejor opinión de su familia. –Cundo dijo aquello, sintió un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda -.

-Lo envié contigo porque confió en ti, la única razón por la cual no lo soportas es porque es igual a ti de mocosa. –Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la ventana para ver a su sobrino corriendo en el patio de la mansión -. Lo entrenaría yo pero… -En eso, saco unas píldoras de su bolsillo, mirándolas con gran desdén -. Pareciera que todo el mundo teme por que muera cada vez que respiro, además tienes… ese "poder especial", que hasta ahora solo he visto dos casos, contando el tuyo. –Entonces Jade se acercó al cajón, tomo una carpeta con varios papeles dentro y los arrojo a su escritorio -. Por cierto, aquí están los exámenes y cartas órdenes para Silver, el médico me dijo que su lesión estaba marcando mejoría y es probable que vuelva a caminar en unos años.

Mid parecía hundida en sus pensamientos cuando Jade menciono su "poder especial", era algo que descubrió en la época de la guerra, algo que es tan raro, que según las leyendas, no se conocían casos sino hasta 3000 años en el pasado.

\- Él y yo no nos parecemos. Yo no molestaría a nadie para que me entrenara –Dijo finalmente luego de salir de aquel trance, para luego tomar los papeles que Jade le había dado -. Y como no pudiste convencerme voluntariamente de seguir con Asphalt con eso, lo haces con esto. –Mid agito los papeles que había recogido, para luego tirarlos encima de su escritorio, pues los vendría a buscar más tarde -.

La mujer con el parche en su ojo miro hacia la ventana, donde se encontraba su pupilo mientras todavía corría. Ella comenzó a hablar en voz alta, "¿Yo? ¿Parecerme a él? Claro, y justo ahora lloverá dinero." De manera cómica, Jade comenzó a tirar billetes a modo de lluvia, era día de paga, por lo que era el salario de Mid mientras ella miraba con frustración el rostro del peliblanco. Finalmente, Jade se detuvo y comenzó a observar a Asphalt junto con Mid.

-Escucha, no lo ves ahora, dale tiempo, además siempre se ha sentido ofuscado por lo de mi hermano... la gran razón de yo no querer entrenarlo, es porque no quiero que sienta que lo veo como su reemplazante... dale una oportunidad. –Dijo Jade mientras regresaba a su escritorio -. Al menos velo como un mero trabajo, si veo que realmente Asphalt mejora, te lo quitare de encima y no te volveré a molestar más con su entrenamiento.

-No lo voy a entrenar, nunca lo haré. –Insistió nuevamente la mujer -.

Mid se giró y salió del despacho de Jade bastante molesta, mucho más de lo que estaba cuando entro por primera vez en el día. Jade entonces se reclino en su asiento con media sonrisa mientras veía a Mid marcharse de su oficina.

-Eso fue fácil. –Dijo con autosuficiencia, sabía que Mid no haría lo que acaba de hacer, sabía que poco a poco ella cedería -.

Una vez afuera de la mansión pudo ver al chico otra vez, con aquella expresión en su rostro, una que no quitaba nunca: enojo. La misma que se percatara estando con su jefe y de la que no dijo nada, no era nada para una, a palabras de ella, "expresión típica para un mocoso de su edad".

\- ¿Por qué interesa? En algún momento madurará y entenderá mejor las cosas. –Se dijo para sí misma mientras el joven Douraji se acercaba -.

-¿Ya te deshiciste de mí? –Pregunto a su maestra, el joven dedujo que obviamente, había ido a reclamarle a su tío de nuevo -.

Miro al cielo, como si buscase algo y cuando por fin parecía tenerlo, lo aplasto con sus manos. Más cuando abrió sus manos, chasqueo los dedos llevándose una decepción.

-Los mosquitos hacen bastante ruido, diré a Jade que es tiempo de fumigar. –Dijo para sí mientras seguía con su rumbo -.

-Lo tomare como un sí... –Sin más, el muchacho siguió corriendo hacia su vuelta veinte y seis -.

La única manera que tenia de deshacerse de él por completo, era llevándose bien con su pupilo, pero la idea de pensárselo hacia que todas sus energías vitales se agotasen. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al árbol donde estaba acostada en un principio, Typhlosion se movió un poco para darle espacio a su entrenadora cuando detecto sus pasos mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

-Quizás si tengamos que hacernos amigo del chico, pero debemos ver productivamente ese tiempo. Podríamos entrenar a los novatos y entrenar nuestra resistencia. –Comento a Typhlosion mientras pensaba en sus nuevos compañeros Pokemon -.

Otra vuelta más que daba el chico y Mid aun seguía ahí, quizás la conversación que tuvo con Jade funciono de algo… Pero eso solo lograba darle mala espina al chico. Seguía corriendo normal a ese ritmo, aun cuando sus piernas se sentían fatigadas y el sudor empapaba sus ropas, había tardado su tiempo en llegar hasta las ochocientas vueltas, ya le quedaba poco pero aun así quería descansar. Froakie lo acompañaba dando pequeños saltos al igual que Diver Down, este último parecía tener una expresión nula, como si no sintiera el cansancio y por último, Aerosmith solo volaba a su lado, o al menos lo acompañaban puesto que hace mucho sus Pokemon se habían cansado, por lo que él prefirió seguir solo.

\- Si quieres descansar un poco, no me molestaría. Después de todo a un niño como tú le debe parecer muy rudo un entrenamiento así. – Despues de todo, el número mil, fue solo algo que Mid dijo al azar, de hecho ella noto que ninguno de sus Pokemon lo acompañaba -. Además, tu tío verá en tí el hermano que tuvo, ¿es eso lo que quieres no?

El chico entonces, por primera vez desde que inició su entrenamiento del día, se paró en seco, con su mirada clavada en Mid y con los ojos abiertos como platos, el chico casi ni se sentía la cara pero sabía exactamente que estaba frunciendo el ceño de manera descolocada. Si algo podía sacar a Asphalt de si, era que lo compararan con su padre.

Hablar de Maki frente a Asphalt era delicado, no por respeto, no por amor… Asphalt sentía odio por el hecho de que Maki no se quedó con su esposa, no se quedó con su hijo y prefirió ir a morir en la guerra. A pesar de que los actos de Maki fueron heroicos, el resentimiento que el joven Douraji sentía hacia su padre, eran en su mayoría por el sentimiento de abandono paternal que sentía.

-¿Que acabas de decir...maestra? –El joven miro fijamente a su maestra sin quitar esa expresión, para luego cambiar a una totalmente fría, pero afirmando su voz continúo hablando -. ¡¿Qué dijiste maestra?! –Aun sin estallar, la miro de frente, no pudo soportar sus palabras -.

\- Ah, si te detuviste, pensé que haría falta algo más cruel. –Mid sonreía fanfarronamente cual niño pequeño, ella sabía muy bien que estaba jugando con fuego, un fuego bastante peligroso, pero no es como si algo le importara en esos momentos, quizás luego reflexionaría sobre el tema -.

-¡¿Que acabas de decir?! –Asphalt pareció no escuchar nada de lo que su maestra dijo, siguió repitiendo aquellas palabras mientras se acercaba cansadamente hacia su maestra, mientras Froakie, quien se había cansado, parecía estar levantándose del suelo, con una expresión de enojo como si compartiese los sentimientos de Asphalt -. ¡¿Cómo te atreves!? –El pequeño apretó los dientes fuertemente, casi al punto de crujirles, como si fuera a reventárselos con la fuerza que ejercía -.

Sin siquiera tener la necesidad de que Asphalt se lo ordenase, Froakie pareció leer sus pensamientos y comenzó a lanzar Frurbujas hacia Mid, la cual no impacto en su ropa, sino en la espalda de Typhlosion.

-¡Oye, oye, esta ropa es cara! –Exclamo mientras se levantaba del pasto, no hacía falta que ella diera la orden, Typhlosion había recibido el débil ataque, pero cargado con la ira de su entrenador -.

-¿Por qué te molestas? Inclusive todos saben y esperan de ti que seas como tu padre. Quizás hasta debería llamarte como él y no por tu nombre, Makisotu. –En la mirada de Mid se dibujó una sonrisa con un deje astuto y zorruno -.

El joven Asphalt sintió algo húmedo caer por sus mejillas, eran lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia, cada vez que alguien siquiera esperaba que el joven fuera como su padre, sentía una humillación increíble. No podía ni quería aguantarlo, pudo sentir una gigantesca ira y poder fluir dentro de él y así mismo, Froakie sentía llenarse con aquel poder.

-¡Desgraciada! –Esta vez, Froakie uso un ataque nuevo, Hidropulso, el pequeño Pokemon cargo una esfera de energía rotativa, la cual el Froakie no tardo en lanzar hacia Typhlosion -.

Esta vez, en lugar de que Typhlosion recibiera el ataque de manera fanfarrona, lo esquivo al igual que su entrenadora. Ella pensaba que quizás estaba llevando las cosas a un nuevo nivel de bajeza al tratar a alguien así como él, que aunque fuera malhumorado y todo lo demás, al final era solo un niño, sobre todo cuando vio que el Hidropulso de Froakie arraso con un gran árbol con el cual choco,

\- Ya dejémoslo aquí, Makisotu –Pero todo lo que se pensó nuevamente, era que si seguía, el dejaría de querer que ella lo entrenase -.

-... ¿No sabes qué? No, no te daré en el maldito gusto, luchare por ser diferente y no huiré como lo hiciste para que no te compraran con Kurt. –En ese momento, el semblante de Mid cambio a uno de sorpresa -. Ahora probablemente dirás "¿Y tú como sabes de Kurt?" –Como era de esperarse, Mid y Asphalt hablaron al mismo tiempo -.

\- Ok, no me importa como conoces de Kurt, además, no es que me compararan con él, es sólo que no quería estar en esa casa, eso es todo. La relación que tenga con mi hermano no tiene nada que ver, de hecho, nos llevamos muy bien aunque no nos veamos a menudo o hablemos seguido Aclaro ella -. Quién sea que te haya contado mi pasado está equivocado, ¿oíste? Y creo que eso es mucho más de lo que puedes decir tú de la relación con tu familia.

-Eso ya no importa, es más, apuesto que ruegas por que vaya con el tío Jade para que me cambie de maestro, pero adivina, no lo hare, seguiré insistiendo en que seas tú. –Dijo de manera amenazante, esto obviamente termino de cabrear a Mid, bueno eso y lo que Asphalt dijo después -. Ahora anciana dime lo que hago ahora.

-Primero terminar tus vueltas y seguir hasta que yo diga lo contrario, si alguno de tus pokemon o tú se detienen habrá un castigo –Dijo cual infante vengativo, luego se giró hacia su Typhlosion- Vamos a casa, Typh -

-Bien maestra. –El joven sonrió de manera burlesca mientras reanudaba su entrenamiento, el pequeño tuvo que animar a ambos Pokemon para que le siguieran puesto que estaba exhaustos -.

Asphalt corrió, corrió y corrió… aun cuando su madre, Freya, le pidió por favor que se detuviera, aunque fuera para cenar, pero él y sus compañeros siguieron corriendo. Paso toda la noche asi, Mid no volvió a aparecer aquel día, pasaron horas y horas y apenas si podía mantenerse de pie el joven Douraji, sentía que en las piernas tenia pesas de cien kilos en cada una y para sus pobres Pokemon no era distinto… y así pasaron las horas hasta que el sol comenzó a salir, pero el segui corriendo al paso que podía, jadeando, sus ojos con suerte se abrían y sus Pokemon, los pobres se arrastraban siguiendo el paso de Asphalt.

 _ **-(Día siguiente) Ciudad Plateada, Jardines de la Mansión Douraji, 10:00 AM –**_

Como era costumbre, una malhumorada Mid llegaba a la mansión Douraji, solo por el hecho de tener que levantarse temprano en la mañana. Cuando se acercaba, se preguntó si su pupilo aun seguiría de pie, pero pronto sus preguntas fueron respondidas y como era de esperarse de la sangre Douraji, todos son obstinados a morir. Ella esperaba que al menos su pupilo estuviera desmayado en el suelo o suplicando por un descanso, obviamente al no ver lo que quería ver realmente, su mente infantil comenzó a formular sus siguientes palabras.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar? -Pregunto -. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – Gritaba aplaudiendo a cada palabra que ella mencionaba- ¿Dónde quedó el fanfarrón que dijo quería ser obstinado y, sólo por molestarme, que fuera su maestra sin derecho a cambio? –Suplicaba internamente que respondiera que no quería tenerla como maestra, pero como era de esperarse, Asphalt no dio la mano a torcer -.

-Aquí esta... –Dijo siguiendo su camino, sin cesar -.

Mid no demostró disgusto ni nada, solo camino hasta la mansión para probablemente ir a quejarse con Jade, pero justo daba la coincidencia de que la cabeza de la familia Douraji, salía hacia el jardín mientras se dirigía hacia ambos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sí, estaba dentro de los planes en que te ensañaras con Asphalt. –Hablo Jade al llegar con Mid -. ¿Pero no se te ocurrió nada más infantil o te lo guardas para despues? -Pregunto Jade con esa mirada fría que le dedicaba a la gran mayoría de la gente -.

-Y yo ya me estaba preguntando cuánto tardarías en defenderlo –Gruño la Valefort -. Se supone que desinteresadamente me obligaste a ser su instructora o lo que sea, jefe. Yo sólo cumplo con mi labor, el chico dijo que podía con eso y más –Dijo con evidente y gran sarcasmo -.

-Espera... -Jade sonrió un poco antes de reír sonoramente -. ¿Defenderlo? Vamos que Asphalt se esfuerza al máximo casi queriendo desafiarte a cada rato, no, solo que es una lástima que lo hagas pensando en deshacerte de él cuándo solo sabes pasara lo contrario. –Explicaba Jade, mientras que Mid sabía que él tenía razón, cualquier cosa que ella hiciera para alejar a Asphalt, de momento, no estaban dando resultado -. Si Asphalt quiere, lo hará. -En eso Jade saca unos papeles, parecían ser las hojas médicas que Mid olvido recoger el día de ayer -. No estoy enojado por eso, estoy enojado por no llevarte esto, sabes que estos papeles prescriben pronto ¿no? Que se venzan esos documentos sería un gran problema para ti y Silver… Por cierto debes firmarlos.

-Creí que lo defenderías, no hagas que me asuste – Suspiro mientras tomaba los papeles -. Lo siento, ocurrió un pequeño inconveniente y me olvidé. –Y por inconveniente, se refería a lo ocurrido ayer -.

En lo que Mid firmaba los papeles, miro hacia la dirección donde venía Asphalt corriendo, el pobre ya daba lastima, menos su rostro el cual seguía fruncido a modo de desafío, había que admitir que además de causar risa, se veía que el chico tenia agallas.

-Ya todo está casi listo, esperemos que en unos pocos años pueda empezar a caminar. –Una vez Mid termino de firmar los papeles, Jade se los entrego quedándose con una copia para él, luego de eso, él se giró hacia su sobrino mientras el pequeño le devolvía la mirada. Ambos chocaron sus campos visuales, mientras Jade asentía, en señal de que apoyaba a Asphalt en su determinación y eso solo logro darle más energías para seguir corriendo, de sus Pokemon, solo Froakie mantenía el ritmo, los demás se movían como podían y por cuestiones de salud, tuvo que regresar a Diver Down, su Magikarp, puesto que estar tanto tiempo fuera del agua lo deshidrato y Asphalt no se permitiría dejar que uno de los suyos enfermase por su culpa.

-Ah por cierto, según mis fuentes hay bandidos por los alrededores, los suministros de Pueblo Lavanda se acabaron, oí que un grupo se amotino y pues, ya conoces la típica historia trillada. –Informo Jade a Mid -. Si es posible, me gustaría que mañana fueras a Pueblo Lavanda y Ciudad Azafran para reunir información sobre esto. En fin, debo ir a una reunión a pueblo Paleta, por favor intenta que Freya no se preocupe mucho por ti Asphalt. –Sin más que decir a su sobrino, Jade procedió a irse -. Y tu Mid, pues, ya sabes, hay comida y eso. –Dijo mientras se iba -.

-No prometeré nada. –Musito el joven -.

Cuando por fin, Jade Douraji se alejó de la mansión, Mid tomo todas sus Pokeballs y las abrió soltando a sus compañeros Pokemon, como era costumbre para que pasearan por los alrededores de la mansión. Además de Typhlosion, su equipo se formaba por su fiel Garchomp, Chandelure, Whimsicott y un pequeño Fennekin, el cual era el recién llegado de su grupo. Pronto, los demás Pokemon se dispersaron, quedando solo el viejo y confiable Typhlosion y la pequeña Fennekin hembra.

-Ya me aburrí de esto, ¿quieres desayunar? Por fin, cediéndole al joven el gusto de descansar y así, ganar, al menos para él, el pulso, el muchacho se detuvo poco a poco -. Dicen que no es malo, ya sabes.

Desayuno, una palabra añorada por el joven, tanto que deseo caminar para comerse un buen trozo de lo que sea que hubiera, pero apenas intento moverse su cuerpo cansado finalmente cedió y termino por caer al suelo. Pero no se detuvo, su fuerza de voluntad o quizás por inercia y hambre, se arrastró hasta los pies de Mid, sin despegar la cara del suelo plano.

-¿Puedo... ducharme primero? –Dijo el joven, a lo cual Mid dio un pequeño suspiro -.

\- Claro –Respondió mientras lo arrastraba como si un saco fuera, dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la mansión -. Typh, trae al Froakie y a Aero, a Diver lo tiraremos a la bañera contigo, para que se refresque. Tus piernas están temblando, no creí que de verdad lo harías. –Mid rio sonoramente, el muchacho se veía tan cansado que aunque normalmente su orgullo no le permitiría que Mid lo llevase, no podía evitar aceptar su ayuda -.

Mid lo arrastro hasta el baño de la habitación del propio chico, con suavidad, lo tomo en brazos y con la misma delicadeza, lo dejo cerca de la ducha y tomo a los Pokemon de las garras de Typhlosion. Su respiración parecía cansada y su pálido rostro estaba ruborizado, un poco más y probablemente, el chico habría caído desmayado del cansancio.

-¿Tu dignidad te permite ducharte solo o llamo a tu mamá o mejor aún, a tu maestra para que se encargue de ti? Ayer dijiste que no importa, que no dejarías que Jade me cambiara. Dijo Mid, obviamente tergiversando las palabras del muchacho -.

-Claro, si no te importa practicar conmigo para cuando tengas hijos. –Asphalt solo le siguió el juego -. Solo espero que no te acusen como abusadora de menores.

\- Mis hijos y los hijos de los demás son dos mundos diferentes. Pero el trato se diferenciaría en que a ellos les tendría cariño. –Mid procedió a quitarle la ropa a su pupilo, el chiquillo parecía un monigote por no decir menos -. Ojala esto se agregue a mi salario.

-Era broma, puedo yo solo… gracias. –Dijo el muchacho, algo sonrojado -.

-¿Oh? –Mid, con una sonrisa burlona se levantó para mirarlo desde arriba -. ¿Eso fue un gracias sincero o estas nervioso porque una hermosura como yo, te iba a desnudar y enseñarte los secretos de tu cuerpo? –Dijo a modo de broma, con gran sarcasmo -.

-Ok, oficialmente no hablare más contigo por ahora, así que déjame bañarme. –Dijo mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa -.

Su maestra finalmente lo dejo solo para que se bañara, el joven estaba muy cansado y fue una odisea para el poder siquiera ducharse de manera decente. Una vez termino su tarea de lavarse y vestirse de manera ligera, procedió a dirigirse a la cocina donde Mid degustaba unos bollos con mermelada, Asphalt decidió comer de lo mismo, ambos terminaron por primera vez en días, hablando de cosas triviales, cosas sin mucho sentido, algo que pudieron apreciar mutuamente desde que comenzaron como maestra y pupilo.

 _ **-(Día Siguiente) Ciudad Plateada, Jardines de la Mansión Douraji, 12:50 AM-**_

El entrenamiento del día, había comenzado con una batalla de entrenamiento al estilo Douraji, el estilo de batalla de la familia de Asphalt, era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se luchaba con Pokemon, ayudaba a mejorar la sincronización y el afecto entre entrenador y Pokemon. Mid ya era experta en el estilo, sus movimientos elegantes pero feroces daban que desear entre los más expertos, mientras que Asphalt, pues el tenia aún mucho que aprender, su estilo iba más por el Kick boxing, el joven lanzaba puñetazos para intentar alcanzar a su maestra, pero ella los desviaba con gracia y precisión.

-¡Typh, Rueda de Fuego! –Ordeno Mid mientras pateaba a Asphalt en el estómago y lo enviaba a volar -. ¡Vamos pequeño mequetrefe, puedes más que esto! –Dijo mientras sacaba una de sus katanas -. ¡Tú oponente jamás jugara limpio!

-¡Ugh! –Asphalt se levantó rápidamente del suelo y decidió saltar hacia las ramas de un árbol, la verdad es que poco a poco su cuerpo se hacía más ágil y rápido, también fuerte gracias al entrenamiento -. ¡Froakie, usa Frurbujas y luego Hidropulso! –Luego, Asphalt envió a sus otros dos a la batalla -. ¡Aerosmith, Tornado contra Mid! ¡Diver Down, usa Azote en Typhlosion!

-¡Aprendes rápido! –Afirmo su maestra mientras se preparaba -.

Aerosmith comenzó a batir sus alas para formar un gran Tornado, pero Mid rápidamente clavo su katana al suelo para evitar salir disparada. Mientras que Froakie lanzaba Frurbujas e Hidropulsos para defenderse, los ataques del pequeño Pokemon burburrana parecían no afectarle en lo absoluto, ni siquiera el Azote de su Magikarp.

-¡Y es jaque mate! –Una vez se mantuvo dentro del tornado, Mid tomo su otra Katana, apunto hacia Asphalt y la lanzo con tal precisión, que esta se clavó en la ropa de Asphalt, la zona del brazo sin siquiera rasguñarle su carne, dejándolo así atrapado contra el árbol que tenía detrás -.

-¡Maldicion! –Dijo el muchacho mientras intentaba quitarse la katana, pero esta estaba clavada de manera profunda -. Está bien, tu ganas, ¡Chicos, se acabó! –Ordeno a sus Pokemon detenerse y así lo hicieron -. Ni los tres pueden siquiera hacerle cosquillas a tu Typhlosion.

-Es por que Typh y yo somos invencibles. –Fanfarroneo Mid, para luego mirar a su reloj y poner una expresión de sorpresa -. ¡Woh, ya es tarde!

-¿Para qué? –Pregunto su pupilo aun clavado en el árbol -.

-Pues. –Mid tomo por el mango la katana que impedía a Asphalt liberarse -. Tu tío, me pidió que investigara algo, un asunto que nos ha estado molestando. –Finalmente, con un tirón, ella saco el arma y la guardo en su vaina -. Ah bueno, Jade me dejo a cargo de ti aun… ¿quieres venir? –Pregunto de manera desinteresada -.

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto sorprendido -. ¿No me dejaras abandonado por ahí?

-¡No me tientes pequeño, no me tientes! –Dijo mientras sonreía con malicia -. No, enserio, necesito ir y Jade me dejo uno de los autos. ¿Has ido alguna vez a Pueblo Lavanda o Ciudad Azafrán?

-No, nunca, con suerte he ido a Ciudad Verde y Pueblo Paleta, pero más allá de Ciudad Plateada, no he ido. –Explico el muchacho -.

-Pues, hoy es tu día de suerte mocoso. –Mid sonrió de manera fanfarrona mientras lanzaba las llaves que Jade le facilito al aire y las atrapaba -. Vamos, corre, debemos irnos ya.

Asphalt obedeció las órdenes de su maestra, regreso a sus compañeros Pokemon y continuo su camino hasta el garaje, mientras Mid le seguía de cerca. Una vez llegaron, tomaron uno de color negro, de estilo común, ambos se subieron al auto y procedieron a salir de Ciudad Plateada, su primer destino seria Ciudad Azafrán.

 _ **-Ciudad Azafrán, Centro de la Ciudad, 15:35 PM-**_

El viaje había sido largo, pero por fin habían llegado a su destino, la gran Ciudad Azafrán, la ciudad que gracias a ella la región mostraba avances tecnológicos, todo gracias a la compañía Sylph and Co.

Mid y Asphalt caminaban por la ciudad mientras la mujer Valefort recolectaba información, tarea que no era fácil con su pupilo rondando. La verdad Asphalt no hablaba ni se comportaba mal, pero con el simple hecho de estar ahí le quitaba anonimato y seriedad a su trabajo.

Entonces, a la mujer se le ocurrió una gran idea, como gran adulta responsable que era, tenía un deber, una idea que como cualquier ser humano que se considera con una pisca del sentido de hacer lo correcto, seguiría sin dejar atrás a ningún hombre, mujer o niño en su misión…

Por lo que a la primera oportunidad lo dejo en el nuevo bar que su amiga, Leia abrió en Ciudad Azafrán junto a Barca, su padre. Mid entro como pedro por su casa y una mujer bastante atractiva, de cabello y ojos cafés, vestida con blusa blanca y una falda de color negro, los recibió a ambos.

-¡Leia! –Saludo Mid de manera animada -.

-¡Mid, cuanto tiempo! –Leia salto por encima de la barra y abrazo a Mid con energías -. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Trabajo, necesito que cuides a este mocoso. –Mid apunto a Asphalt quien solo miraba a Leia, con algo de admiración -. ¿Qué, te gusto Leia?

-Ósea, es bella. –Admitió Asphalt -.

-¡Owww, que ternurita! –Dijo Leia mientras se agachaba para saludar a Asphalt con un apretón de manos -. ¡Me llamo Leia Davis, un gusto!

-Me llamo Asphalt Douraji.

-Espera… ¿Él es…? –Pregunto mientras miraba a Mid -.

-Sí, él es su hijo. –Afirmo Mid, sin dar mayores detalles -. Necesito ir a Pueblo Lavanda, ¿Podrías echarle un ojo?

-¡Claro, no hay problema! –Dijo Leia de manera animada -. Parece que estas investigando sobre los robos que ha habido por estos lugares, ¿no? –Pregunto Leia -. Bueno, es obvio.

-¿Sabes algo que pueda ayudarme? –Pregunto Mid mientras tomaba asiento -.

-Tengo información… es uh… -Leia se acercó a Mid -. Es información peligrosa, pero según se, se trata de una mafia que llego a la región, supe que en ciudad Carmín ha habido tráfico de drogas, drogas que fueron hechas con materiales robados de camiones que transportaban medicamentos y otros químicos alrededor de la región.

-¿Una mafia, en Kanto? –Se preguntó Mid -. ¿Tienes algún nombre?

-Pues… -Leia dudo un momento, sabía que podía ser escuchada y que su información podría ser un peligro o una sentencia de muerte -. Regulus… ese nombre se ha estado escuchando en los mundos bajos, muchos caza recompensas lo han mencionado de forma sutil… Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir…

-Regulus… -Mid entonces se levantó de su asiento -. Gracias Leia, con eso me basta.

-De nada Mid, solo ten cuidado con todo lo que te mencione. –Leia, si era buena en algo, era en el tráfico y manejo de información -. Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer Asphalt, quieres ver la tele? –Pregunto mientras prendía la televisión de todos modos -.

-Sí, no creo que sea malo descansar un rato. –Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba para mirar la televisión -.

-Enserio, este chico es un amor. –Leia al decir aquello, recibió una mirada incrédula de Mid -.

-Debería lavarte la boca por haberte atrevido a decir eso. –Sin decir nada más, Mid se largó del lugar para poder investigar apropiadamente -.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando un hombre grande y corpulento entro por la puerta, tenía el mismo color de cabello y ojos de Leia, tenía vestimentas de mesero y traía consigo varias cosas, de las que Asphalt pudo notar que traía barriles con cerveza.

-¡Hola pa'! –Saludo Leia mientras corría a ayudarle con las cosas que él traía -.

-¿No ha habido ninguna novedad? –Pregunto el hombre mientras dirigía su mirada a Asphalt, quien lo miraba con gran curiosidad -. ¿Y este pequeño?

-¡Ah, vino Mid hace un rato! –Menciono Leia -. ¡Él es el discípulo de Mid, su nombre es Asphalt Douraji!

-¡Ah claro, si vi a Mid hace un rato por aquí! –Rio Barca -. ¡Mucho gusto pequeño, mi nombre es Barca Davis, soy dueño de este bar aunque por lo general hago de mesero, mi hija aquí es la que se encarga de casi todo!

-Mucho gusto señor… -Respondió el pequeño Douraji con timidez -.

-¡Pequeño, discúlpanos un momento, debemos preparar todo para abrir en unas horas! –Dijo Barca mientras se ponía manos a la obra -.

-¡Oh pero tú no te preocupes, puedes descansar y ver televisión hasta que te aburras! –Siguiendo a la solicitud de Leia, se dedicó a eso un buen rato pero antes, le hizo una pregunta -.

-¿Puedo sacar a mis Pokemon? –Pregunto -.

-Claro, solo que no revoloteen por el lugar. –Respondió Barca por Leia -.

Haciendo caso a Barca, Asphalt saco a sus Pokemon fuera de sus Pokeball para que lo acompañasen a ver televisión. Mientras ellos veían la televisión, Leia y Barca le hablaban o preguntaban cosas sobre su tiempo con Mid. Sorpresivamente, Asphalt no hablo mal de Mid, hablo sobre cómo era una persona competente y fuerte, que no dejaba las cosas a media aunque no le agradaran, quizás refiriéndose a su propia situación con ella como maestra.

 _ **-Ciudad Azafrán, Bar de Leia, 18:15 PM-**_

Así pasaron varias horas, hasta que por fin, el par ya tenía todo listo para abrir, pero antes Leia decidió que había que comer, por lo que se dirigió al refrigerador para ver que había para cocinar pero al hacerlo, solo se encontró con aire.

-Oh, papá, ¿Olvidaste llenar el refrigerador otra vez? –Pregunto Leia algo molesta -.

-¡Oh, lo siento cariño, olvide por completo que debía hacerlo! –Pidio perdón Barca -.

-Ok, supongo que tendre que salir a comprar. –Se resignó Leia -.

-¡Espere! –Dijo Asphalt mientras sus Pokemon le seguían -. ¡Yo puedo ir a hacer las compras!

-¿Enserio? ¡Awww Asphalt, eres un amor! –Dijo Leia para luego abrazarlo de manera cariñosa -. Toma, aquí está el dinero, te hare una lista de lo que debes traer. –Rápidamente Leia comenzó a anotar muchas cosas en una pequeña hoja de papel, una vez término, le dio el papel a Asphalt y este se lo guardo en el bolsillo -. Saliendo de aquí, debes doblar a tu derecha y seguir por esa dirección cuatro cuadras más, la tienda está en una esquina.

-¡De acuerdo, volveré enseguida! –Sin darse a esperar más, salió corriendo junto con Froakie, Aerosmith y Diver Down, en dirección a la puerta -.

El pequeño Asphalt y compañía, abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con las calles de la ciudad, pero recordó las instrucciones de Leia y se puso camino hacia la tienda, no sin antes darse cuenta de un grupo de cuatro hombres, que se acercaban al bar, quizás iban a beber algunos tragos, pero no sabían que el bar aun no abría por lo que él decidió avisarles.

-Disculpen. –Dijo el pequeño mientras corría hacia los cuatro. Parecían turistas, vestidos con chaquetas de distinto tipo, de cuero, de lana y un polar, pero uno de ellos tenía un abrigo largo y portaba una larga bufanda que no llevaba enrollada, si no que ambos extremos caían hacia adelante, llevaba unos pequeños lentes redondos, los cuales reposaban elegantemente sobre su tabique y traía una camisa blanca con pantalones negros de tela -. ¿Van hacia el bar?

-No es tu asunto moco… -Antes de que el hombre pudiese acabar su frase, el hombre con la bufanda lo detuvo y le brindo una sonrisa a Asphalt -.

-Discúlpalo, sus modales nunca han sido muy buenos. –Dijo aquel hombre -. Si pequeño, nos dirigíamos a beber unos tragos, hace tiempo no veníamos por aquí y queríamos celebrar.

-Bueno, es que el bar aun no abre. –Dijo Asphalt mirándolo directo a los ojos -.

-¡Oh, eso es una pena! –Dijo el hombre con decepción -. Aunque conozco al dueño, Barca, de todos modos pasare a saludarle.

-¡Oh, entiendo! –Asphalt entonces sonrió de medio lado -. Ya debo irme, que le vaya bien señor.

-Leo, mi nombre es Leo. –Dijo el hombre -.

-Me llamo Asphalt. –Respondió el Douraji mientras corría hacia su destino -.

Mientras el joven se alejaba, el cuarteto se quedó mirando expectante hacia el bar, mientras se ponían en marcha nuevamente para poder entrar. En eso, uno de los hombres miro a Leo y le pregunto.

-¿Crees que ese pequeño este metido en esto?

-Nah, ellos no son la clase de personas que usan niños pequeños para esta clase de trabajos. –Respondió Leo -. De todos modos, me dijo su nombre y yo, no olvido nada. –Dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras por fin, su mano alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta del bar -.

 _ **-Ciudad Azafrán, Calles de la Ciudad, 18:35 PM-**_

Asphalt se tardó más de lo que planeaba, a pesar de las instrucciones de Leia, el pequeño no tenía idea de que hacer en aquella ciudad, puesto que no la conocía y no podía encontrar la tienda. Por suerte, no tardo en localizar la tienda mencionada por la chica del bar y pudo hacer las compras con normalidad, por lo que se puso en carrera de regreso hacia el Bar.

Cuando iba llegando, pudo ver a una mujer que se dirigía al Bar, era su maestra.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –Pregunto Mid extrañada -. ¿Te dejo unas horas y ya te tienen de recadero?

-Me ofrecí a comprar para la cena. –Dijo el muchacho -. ¿Cómo te fue con tu trabajo?

-Interesantemente bien, gracias a que no estabas absorbiendo mi energía vital cual parasito a mi lado, pude descubrir muchas cosas de este tal, "Regulus". –Dijo la maestra de Asphalt -.

-Bueno, no es algo que me competa ahora mismo. –Asphalt comenzó a caminar para acercarse a la puerta del bar -. Ahora mismo, Leia nos hará de comer así que ven si quieres alimentarte.

-¡Ah, muero de hambre, ojala Leia haga su famoso estofado! –Rogo Mid mientras seguía a su pupilo -.

-¡Leia, Mid llego y…! –Asphalt abrió con la puerta del bar en su totalidad -. ¡..Quiere que le hagas estofa…!

Cuando Asphalt vio la imagen frente a sus ojos, dejo caer las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos, las verduras rodaron por el suelo, las cuales pronto se ensuciaron con aquel líquido rojo que cubria el piso casi en su totalidad.

-Que es… ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! –Grito Asphalt aterrorizado -.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Mid mientras entraba al bar y por primera vez, pudo ver el lugar, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos -. …. –De la boca de Mid, no pudo salir nada -.

El bar yacía destruido frente a los ojos del par, las mesas partidas por la mitad, las sillas estaban hechas pedazos, distintas botellas de alcohol se encontraban rotas en el suelo y lo que más llamo la atención de ambos, fue un mar de sangre que cubría el suelo, mientras seguían el líquido hacia su origen, finalmente, sus ojos se toparon con los cuerpos de una bella mujer de cabellos café y el de un hombre robusto y corpulento el cual estaba frente a ella, boca abajo.

Asphalt no podía entender la escena que se encontraba frente a él, no podía procesarla y mucho menos creer que alguien sería capaz de aquella atrocidad. Por primera vez, sintió un miedo aterrador, uno que quisieras jamás sentir y mucho menos pensar en cómo se sentiría y a la vez, una ira creciente comenzó a surgir, pero si él se encontraba así, su maestra tendría que estar mil veces peor. El pequeño desvió la mirada a Mid, quien tenía un semblante serio pero tranquilo, tomo su teléfono y lo arrojo a su discípulo.

-Asphalt, toma el teléfono y marca a la policía, rápido, no hay tiempo. –Pidió su maestra -.

-… -Asphalt tomo el teléfono, pero al hacerlo solo siguió paralizado -. M-maestra… ¿P-porque? –Dijo el joven aun en shock -. ¡¿Por qué alguien hará algo así?! –Grito exasperado -.

-¡Asphalt! –Rápidamente, Mid se puso frente a Asphalt, para que así evitara que siguiera viendo aquella escena tan horrenda -. Te necesito en tus cinco sentidos, ve afuera y llama a la policía, te necesito para eso ahora mismo, ¡VE! –Dijo la maestra mientras que Asphalt finalmente, acepto -.

Asphalt corrió hacia afuera con el teléfono en mano, mientras que Mid miraba nuevamente al cuerpo de los que fueron sus amigos y compañeros alguna vez. Se odio por un momento, por no reaccionar antes y evitar que su pupilo viera esa horrible escena… pero despejo su mente para hacer lo que sabía hacer mejor, investigar.

-Lo siento mucho… Leia… -Dijo con pesar, para luego examinar el lugar -.

Lo primero que reviso sin tocar, fueron los cuerpos, a pesar de que ambos murieron por un disparo en la cabeza, Barca era el que menos había sido dañado. Leia por otro lado, tenía heridas profundas de cuchillo por partes no fatales de su cuerpo, eso indicaba que la torturaron antes de matarla…

Comenzó a revisar el bar, teniendo cuidado en no tocar nada, todo debía hacerlo rápido antes de que la policía no la dejase interferir con la escena del crimen. Además de que Leia había sido torturada hasta que no les sirvió más, no había nada fuera de lugar… pronto comenzó la gran pregunta en su mente.

-¿Por qué matarían a alguien como Leia? –Se preguntó la Valefort -.

Sus preguntas y dudas fueron interrumpidas por las sirenas de los autos policiales, ella salió del bar para encontrarse con las patrullas los cuales al verla, la retuvieron para hacerle preguntas. Estuvo un buen rato ahí, para luego decirle que aun debía ir a la comisaria para testificar, aunque no pudieron acercarse a hablar con Asphalt por ser menor de edad.

Mid vio a su pupilo, sentado, con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas… Lo vio vulnerable y al parecer eso hizo que se sintiera vulnerable también, por lo que se acercó a él, para ver qué tal se encontraba. Asphalt sintió a su maestra caminar hacia él, por lo que le dirigió una mirada de tristeza y angustia.

-Si yo… me hubiese quedado… -Comenzó Asphalt -.

-Te habrían matado también, habrías hecho mi trabajo más difícil, no puedo entrenar a un cadáver… -Dijo Mid sin saber cómo abordar bien el tema -.

-Habríamos tenido más oportunidades… -Siguió -.

-No fue tu culpa… nadie la tuvo. –Dijo Mid -. Red me llamo, está en la ciudad por lo que él te llevara a la mansión, yo debo quedarme.

-… -Asphalt guardo silencio, mientras volvía a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas -.

-¿No ocurrió nada? –Pregunto antes de irse -. ¿Nada paso fuera de lo común, que te haya llamado la atención?

-No… -Asphalt no tardo ni un segundo en responder, seguro de su respuesta, por lo que su maestra se dio por satisfecha -.

-Bien, cuídate cuando llegues a casa. –Dijo Mid mientras volvía con los policías -.

Asphalt la miro irse, fueron uno de los minutos más largos de su vida y por fin cuando termino de irse, Asphalt miro hacia el cielo lejano, ahí yacía Aerosmith volando en cirulo marcando un lugar. Entonces, sin darse a esperar, regreso a Diver Down a su Pokeball mientras Froakie saltaba hacia su hombro y se ponía en marcha hacia donde marcaba su Pokemon volador.

-¡Tuve suerte que Aerosmith lo viera conmigo, tuve suerte de salir a comprar justo en ese momento! –Pensó mientras fruncía su seño con ira extrema -. ¡Fue él, nadie más pudo haber sido! –Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad y usando su entrenamiento, dio un gran salto para escalar a sobresalientes y de estas impulsarse para correr sobre el tejado de las casas -. ¡Aerosmith está marcando su posición ahora mismo, lo encontrare!

Asphalt corría a toda velocidad sobre el tejado de las casas de Ciudad Azafrán, por lo que no tardo en finalmente encontrarse con su Pokemon Volador el cual estaba en el lugar que había avistado al tipo que vieron antes de salir a comprar. Cuando el muchacho comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, pudo ver a los cuatro tipos con los que se encontró al ir de compras.

Lleno de adrenalina por la ira y la frustración, salto sin siquiera pensarlo y cayó frente a ellos, haciendo que los cuatro se detuvieran y se le quedaran mirando. El muchacho los miro con furia, sabiendo que era lo que habían hecho minutos atrás.

-Tu… ¡Oh, tú eras Asphalt! –Dijo Leo mientras sonreía de manera animada -. Veo que saliste de la nada. –Haciéndose el despistado, comenzó a mirar a todas partes, como si buscase el lugar de donde salió Asphalt -.

-¡Fuiste tú! –Grito Asphalt mientras llamaba la atención de todos a su alrededor -. ¡TU MATASTE A LEIA Y BARCA! –Finalmente, lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Asphalt -.

-Oh… -Súbitamente, el semblante de Leo, pasó de ser de uno amistoso a uno de expresión malévola, pero calmada -. Vaya, parece que si estabas metido en esto… y yo que los creía decentes. –Hablo con sarcasmo -.

-¡Así que lo admites!

-Sí, así es, fui yo. –Dijo atribuyéndose el mismo las muertes -. Por lo que veo, deje un cabo suelto, yo no acostumbro hacer eso en esta clase de trabajos. –Se explicaba mientras tomaba una Pokeball -. Veras, este trabajo está lleno de cosas que odias hacer, como matar mujeres, ancianos o niños… pero no es algo que yo personalmente odie, la verdad, me agrada ese sentimiento de poder que sientes al momento de ver que los ojos de tus víctimas, comienzan a perder su brillo, hasta que todo rastro de vida se les va de sus cuerpos.

-¡Eres un maldito!

Pronto, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de fuego, el cual era provocado por varios Pokemon de fuego, como Magmar, Camerupt y demás, la gente comenzó a dispersarse, dejando solo a Asphalt con el grupo de asesinos.

-Déjenmelo a mí, vuelvan a aquel lugar y espérenme. –Dijo Leo bastante seguro de sí mismo -.

-Como usted diga, señor Belleti. –Dijo uno mientras se largaban del lugar, dejando a Asphalt y Leo, solos -.

-¿Belleti? –Se preguntó Asphalt -.

-Bien, estamos solos. –Dijo Leo sonriendo con malicia -. Espero que de verdad, no tengas miedo a la muerte, tengo como afán jugar con mis victimas antes de darles su final y por como viniste hacia mí, diría que quieres darme tu vida.

Ashalt no se movió, no respondió, se quedó paralizado por la increíble presión que daba aquella persona con solo mantenerse ahí parado, era como si su fuerza se escapara por los poros de su piel… pronto, Asphalt comenzó a temblar… probablemente, de miedo…

* * *

 **=Froakie - Froakie.**

 **Habilidad:**?

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Burbuja.**

 **-Destructor.**

 **-Ataque Rapido.**

 **-Hidropulso.**

 **=Pidgey - Aerosmith.**

 **Habilidad:** Vista Lince.

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Placaje.**

 **-Tornado.**

 **-Ataque Arena.**

 **-Ataque Rapido.**

 **=Magikarp - Diver Down.**

 **Habilidad:** Nado Rapido.

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Salpicadura.**

 **-Placaje.**

 **-Azote.**


	4. Ahora, esto es personal

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, solo lo uso con fines de diversion.**

* * *

 **Hola nuevamente, aqui otro capitulo de mi amado fic, el cual he estado bastante animado en escribir o3o pero bueno vamos a lo que importa, el fic.**

 **Aedora: Tu querias sorpresas, yo cumpli qwq pronto se veran mas sorpresas.**

 **SaRaShi: Que bueno que saliste de las sombras y me alegra que hagas conjeturas o3o significa que la historia te atrapa y si, pobre Asphalt, ya tiene su primer trauma uwu.**

 **Sin nada mas que añadir, disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Ahora, esto es personal.**

 _ **-Ciudad Azafrán, Bar de Leia, 18:00 PM (Antes del asesinato)-**_

Antes de los horribles eventos que ocurrirían minutos después, mientras Leia y Barca seguían ordenando y preparando todo, Leia se entretenía hablando animadamente con Asphalt, contándole todo tipo de historias sobre su maestra, Mid, cuando era más joven.

-¡Woh, espera! ¿Entonces Mid fue una caza recompensas? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-¡Exacto y una de las mejores, ella venia cada día a tomar trabajos aun sin terminar el anterior y antes de que terminara la semana, traía todos completados al mismo tiempo! –Explicaba Leia de manera animada -. Si bien, no era de las del buen tipo, muchas veces hacia trabajos que según ella eran por "lastima", pero realmente ayudaba personas aunque fuera por autosatisfacción. –Seguía la muchacha contando la historia de manera animada -. Fue en una de sus misiones que conoció a Silver, ella pretendía robar uno de los artefactos conocidos como las Reliquias de Arceus, pero Silver la detuvo, él le conto sobre el peligro en el que se encontraba el mundo y a pesar de que él le ofreció dinero, estoy muy seguro que ella lo hizo para ayudar.

-Hablas muy bien de mi maestra. –Dijo Asphalt, quizás tenía razón, quizás Leia si exageraba sobre Mid -.

-Pues, no lo sé, siempre he visto a Mid como una heroína de acción, ella es increíble, ella puede con todo. –La admiración que Leia tenía hacia Mid, era algo que envolvía poco a poco a Asphalt, sabía que su maestra era increíble a pesar de ser una niña vengativa en cuerpo de adulta a veces, pero cuando sacaba su espíritu de lucha y su fuerza, era una persona digna de admiración, claro que Asphalt jamás lo admitiría frente a nadie -.

-Creo que eso es bastante lindo de tu parte, Leia. –Sonrió Asphalt -.

-¡Owwwww, gracias Asphalt!

Asphalt no pensó que iba a ser la primera y última vez que vería a Leia, era una persona agradable, humilde, honesta y sobre todo, era una persona que amaba a sus personas cercanas.

 _ **-Ciudad Azafrán, Calle Comercial, 19:00 PM-**_

Asphalt se vio rodeado por las llamas, sin escapatoria, estaba prácticamente acorralado frente a un hombre de cabello negro, ojos grises, un gran abrigo negro, bufanda gris la cual no llevaba envuelta en su cuello, si no que ambos extremos caían por sus hombros, una camisa blanca con corbata negra y pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color. Era Leo, Leo Belleti, la persona que vio Asphalt antes de que asesinaran a Leia y que estaba por hacer lo mismo con Asphalt.

-¡Usar este truco de las llamas no hará que te salgas con la tuya, Leo! –Grito Asphalt mientras Froakie saltaba desde su hombro -. ¡Tuve mucha suerte que Aerosmith te viera cuando salí afuera, gracias a su gran orientación y memoria pude ubicarte!

-¿Oh? –Leo pareció regocijarse con las palabras de Asphalt -. Ya me salí con la mía, pequeño Asphalt, estas llamas son para atraparte, para poder jugar contigo… ¡Ve Furiosso! –Con gran habilidad y gracia, lanzo una Pokeball de la cual salió un imponente Pokemon amarillo, parecido a un primate con dos colas -.

-¡Ese Pokemon es…! –Asphalt rápidamente saco su Pokedex y la apunto al Pokemon enemigo -.

" _Electivire, el Pokémon rayo y forma evolucionada de Electabuzz. Cuando Electivire ataca, lanza las puntas de sus dos colas contra sus oponentes. Al exaltarse, se golpea con ímpetu el pecho. Cada vez que lo hace saltan chispas y un trueno resuena por la zona."_

-¡Maldita sea, con los Pokemon eléctricos! –Dije para mis adentros -. ¡Froakie, podemos con esto!

-No, no puedes. –Afirmo Leo, colocándose unos guantes de cuero cafés -. ¡Furiosso, Puño Trueno!

-¡Froakie, salta tan alto como puedas y lanza tus Frurbujas a sus pies! –Ordeno Asphalt -.

El Pokemon Burburrana no tardó en dar un gran salto, al mismo tiempo que Furiosso explotaba el suelo donde se encontraba Froakie con su Puño Trueno, esto no solo sirvió para esquivar, si no que Asphalt pudo leer más o menos la potencia de su enemigo. Siguiendo con su orden, Froakie lanzo sus Frurbujas, pero debido al calor del fuego, estas no tardaban en reventar tan pronto llegaban al suelo o cerca del Electivire. No solo las Frurbujas, Froakie se sentía sofocado por el gran calor que invadía el lugar.

-¡Aerosmith, ve! –Asphalt lanzo la Pokeball de su Pidgey el cual salió disparado hacia Froakie para que este se montara sobre él -. ¡Bien, veamos cómo te comes esto! –Asphalt rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia Leo, saltando sobre Electivire gracias a la agilidad ganada en su entrenamiento -. ¡Froakie, Aerosmith, Hidro Tornado!

Froakie comenzó a acumular una esfera de agua con energía rotatoria entre sus pequeñas manos, al mismo tiempo que Pidgey batía sus alas para formar un tornado, una vez el Tornado estuvo listo, el Pokemon de Agua lanzo la esfera hacia el tornado.

-¡Ya que el Hidropulso gira en sentido contrario, debería haber una reacción violenta ante dos energías rotatorias iguales! –Explicaba Asphalt mientras por fin llegaba hacia Leo y saltaba con un puño formado en su mano -.

-Interesante. –Menciono Leo, para luego atrapar el puño de Asphalt y estamparle su rodilla en la boca del estómago del chico -. Pero no suficientemente fuerte.

Cuando los ataques de Asphalt chocaron, causaron una violenta explosión de viento y agua, que logro apagar gran cantidad del fuego y a la vez arrastraron unos metros de su sitio a Electivire, mas no lastimarlo de gravedad, pero eso no evito que el Pokemon eléctrico se enfadara mientras comenzaba a golpear su pecho provocando grandes descargas de electricidad.

-¡Ugh! –Asphalt caía al suelo, suplicando porque sus pulmones se llenasen de aire mientras Leo lo agarraba del cabello y lo levantaba para que quedara frente a su rostro -.

-Pequeño y tonto chico, pensé que en la forma por como controlabas a tus mascotas, como me ubicaste y como apareciste frente a mí, señalaba tu gran habilidad y poder, pero no era más que un niño frustrado por que… ¡Asesine a su amiga! –Una gran patada impacto contra las costillas del pequeño Asphalt, el cual salió impulsado unos metros hacia atrás-.

-¡No son mis mascotas…! -Dijo débilmente -. ¡La…la acababa de conocer! –Dijo desafiante mientras intentaba ponerse de pie -. ¡Era una amiga importante para mi maestra y tú la mataste! –Asphalt entonces choco su puño contra el suelo -. ¡Me siento humillado, por cómo me burlaste, si lo hubiera notado antes, habría…!

-Habrías muerto, me habría asegurado de eso. –Lo cortó Leo de inmediato -. ¡Furiosso, atrápalos y usa un Chispazo!

Mientras ambos Pokemon yacían en el cielo, planeando, Electivire salto lo más alto que pudo hasta la altura de ambos, intento atraparlos con sus grandes manos pero estos lograron esquivarlo, pero no esquivaron las colas del Pokemon Electrico, quedaron atrapados firmemente en su par de colas mientras caían con él al suelo. Entonces Furiosso, comenzó a cargar energía y dando una sonrisa sádica, descargo una increíble cantidad de electricidad en ambos Pokemon, estos gritaban de dolor de una manera brutal, ambos eran débiles a la electricidad y además eran varias ligas menores que aquel Electivire.

-¡Detente! –Grito Asphalt viendo como sus amigos eran heridos -. ¡Ya basta! –En eso tomo la Pokeball de Diver Down y apunto a su enemigo, Electivire -. ¡Diver Down, Azote! –Sin saber cómo, sin haberlo pensado y sin haber entrenado, lo increíble sucedió -.

La Pokeball se abrió y el Magikarp, sin darse a esperar, uso su Azote de manera instantánea contra Furiosso. Asphalt no entendía como era posible que un Pokemon saliera atacando de manera instantánea, como si ya dentro de la Pokeball estuviera preparando su salida cual bala fugaz, por lo que el ataque además de ser sorpresivo, fue duro y preciso, por lo que Electivire dejo caer a ambos Pokemon de sus colas.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Asphalt no entendía mucho lo que acababa de hacer, pero sin dejar que eso lo abrumara, regreso a todos sus Pokemon a sus Pokeball -. ¡Debo retirarme!

-No lo creo. –Asphalt, al voltearse para Leo, solo vio un cañón, apuntándole a su frente, era una pistola semiautomática de 9 milímetros -. No me juzgues mal, Asphalt, te reconozco como una amenaza. –Mientras apuntaba con su mano derecha, con la izquierda regresaba a su Electivire a su Pokeball -. A las amenazas debes cortarlas de raíz, además, ese Magikarp… no sé si lo atrapaste fuerte o si lo entrenaste, pero para que conozca Azote y además, haya logrado dañar un poco a Furiosso, significa que no se le puede tomar a la ligera.

-No… no puedo morir aquí… -Pensaba Asphalt mientras veía con miedo, la sonrisa de aquel hombre, una sonrisa bastante sádica mientras saboreaba la expresión de miedo de aquel niño -.

Mientras ambos se observaban y las llamas retomaban la fuerza de antes, el hombre hizo más presión en el gatillo, asegurándose que Asphalt viera cada segundo que tardaba en darle una rápida muerte al pequeño. Asphalt entonces cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no quería morir, no debía acabar aquí para él.

-¡Hecatombe…! –La mirada de Leo se desvio hacia su espalda, donde un pequeño de la misma edad de Asphalt, cabello rubio, ojos rojos, llevaba una gorra de color naranja al igual que su chaqueta manga corta, debajo de esta traía una playera negra, unos jeans azules y zapatillas blancas. El muchacho tenía un brazalete con un cristal rojo incrustado, pronto cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho, luego los abrió llevándolos hacia atrás para juntarlos nuevamente de frente, parecido a un baile, luego, comenzó a mover sus manos hacia arriba como simulando ser llamas y por último, apunto hacia adelante con su palma abierta -. ¡…Pírica!

-¡¿Uh?! –Leo no supo que hacer, menos aun cuando una pequeña niña, de la misma edad que Asphalt igualmente, de cabellos marrones atados en una cola de caballo, ojos de un verde claro, llevaba una playera rosada y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero café y usaba una falta de color blanco, con unos leggings cortos debajo de esta, sacaba a Asphalt del lugar montada sobre un Tauros, dejándolo solo contra el inminente ataque del otro chico -.

El chico tenia fuera un Charmeleon bastante imponente, el cual imito aquella especie de danza que hizo el joven, pronto, de su boca salió una gigantesca bola de fuego que se aproximaba a Leo de con una peligrosa velocidad.

-¡Demonios, sal y usa Escudo…! –Leo alcanzo a liberar a un Pokemon, justo cuando la bola de fuego estallo formando una gran explosión, la cual destrozo gran parte de la calle comercial -.

Cuando aquel resplandor desapareció, Leo estaba de pie detrás de un Pokemon, el cual tenía un gran escudo y su forma era la de una espada con un ojo en la guarda. Pero a pesar de la potencia del ataque, el Pokemon no cayó, es más, no salió ni gravemente dañado.

-¡…Real! –Leo permanecía tras de su Pokemon a cubierto de todo daño, pero a pesar de que el Escudo Real protegía de todo daño, ese ataque sobrepaso la barrera que lo protegía del daño -. Eso… ¿Eso fue un movimiento Z? –Pregunto -.

-Así es, no lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerte por lo que veo. –Dijo el chico -. ¡Ya viene la policía para acá!

" _Aegislash, el Pokémon espada real y forma evolucionada de Doublade. Según la leyenda, Aegislash detecta las cualidades de líder reconociendo a un verdadero rey."_

Asphalt había logrado analizar al Pokemon de Leo antes de que este lo regresara. Además, Leo, sin caer en desesperación, miro a Asphalt con superioridad.

-Deberías aprender de él, se nota que esta ligas por delante de ti. –Se burló el hombre mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro -. Bien, se acabó el show, debo irme.

-¡No, esperen, no lo dejen escapar! –Pidió Asphalt, pero la chica lo sujeto con fuerza para que no se moviera -.

-¡Hasta la vista, amigo! –Sin más, lanzo una pequeña esfera que estallo en un destello brillante que los cegó a todos, cuando la luz se apagó, Leo ya se había ido del lugar -.

-¡No, maldición! –Asphalt maldecía mientras buscaba con la mirada a Leo Belleti, el asesino que había buscado -. ¡Lo dejaste escapar, Orange!

-¡Hey, por como yo lo veo, te salve, Asphalt! –Orange, el hijo de Red y Yellow, el chico era un muchacho bastante amigable, aunque nunca se llevó bien con el joven Douraji -. … Rayos, enserio, esto es un desastre y pensar que estabas metido en todo esto.

-Ya, calmemos un poco los ánimos. –Dijo la chica -.

-Discúlpame, pero no pregunte tu opinión, Pink. –Asphalt parecía exaltado, más de lo normal -.

-Oh, tú a mí no me hablas así, Asphalt. –Pink, la hija de Red y Yellow, o al menos legalmente, porque en realidad es la hija de Green y Blue, pero Red la adopto cuando sus verdaderos padres fallecieron -. Ah, no se para que me esfuerzo, ven aquí, regresa Taury.

-Regresa Fire. –Dijo Orange mientras regresaba a su Charmeleon -. ¿Quién era ese tipo?

-Si… ¿Quién era?

En eso, la voz que Asphalt menos quería escuchar en esos momentos, apareció frente a ellos. Red y Mid caminaban hasta el lugar, Asphalt se sorprendió puesto que supuestamente ella estaría con los agentes de policía aún, rindiendo testimonio de lo que paso. Sin previo aviso, Mid se acercó a Asphalt y de manera fugaz, lo abofeteo y aprovecho de levantarlo por el cuello de sus ropas.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! –Le recrimino Mid, gritándole a la cara ante la mirada expectante de Red y sus hijos -. ¡¿Acaso crees que tengo menos derecho que tú de patearle el trasero a ese tipo?! –Mid lo acerco a su rostro tanto que chocaron sus frentes y sus ojos parecían casi pegados el uno al otro -. ¡Los conocí mejor de lo que tú podrías en solo unas horas! ¡No te atrevas a guardar las cosas de mí, mocoso de mierda! –Asphalt solo desvió la mirada con culpabilidad, sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no sabía que decir en aquel momento -. Dime su nombre, debes saberlo, es obvio que lo sabes… ¡Dímelo!

-Leo… -Musito Asphalt dirigiendo su mirada a su maestra -. Leo Belleti…

-Bien… ahora… volveré con la policía, tuve que venir al ver todo el espectáculo que tenían aquí… -Mid soltó a Asphalt dejándolo caer al suelo -.

-Perdón… -Dijo Asphalt con gran sentido de culpa -. Por hacerte llorar…

-¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Yo no estoy llorando! –Dijo Mid sin voltearse hacia su pupilo -. ¡Red, hazme el favor de sacarlo de mi vista!

-Uh… Mid…

-No, ella si lloraba… quizás no salían lágrimas pero, estaba llorando… -Dijo Asphalt mientras Mid se alejaba sin escuchar ninguna palabra más de nadie -.

-Uh… ok… Bueno, yo ayudare a apagar ese fuego, ustedes no se ven hace tiempo así que, pónganse al día. –Dijo Red, quien llevaba una larga gabardina roja, su característico sombrero, playera negra y jeans azules con zapatos blancos -.

Orange y Pink conocían a Asphalt de hace mucho tiempo, a veces sus familiares se reunían en distintas ocasiones, pero como ya se sabe, ni Pink ni Orange se llevan bien con Asphalt por su difícil actitud.

Mientras Red ayudaba a apagar el fuego a los bomberos que llegaban al lugar, Orange y Pink hablaban sobre el movimiento de antes, aquel llamado movimiento Z… Asphalt le llamo la atención y quiso preguntar, pero por algún motivo, Orange se acercó al chico sin previo aviso.

-¿Te gusto lo que hice antes? –Pregunto Orange -. Es un movimiento Z, lo use tomando la pulsera Z de mi padre, la obtuvo hace mucho al viajar a Alola.

-¿Por qué Aegislash recibió daño a pesar de haberse protegido? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-Los movimientos Z son considerados movimientos definitivos tan poderosos que es casi imposible bloquearlos, los ataques como Protección, Escudo Real, Bunker y demás, solo disminuyen la potencia del ataque, mas no la anulan. –Explico Pink mientras se sentaba cerca de Asphalt -. Dime, ¿Qué paso?

-Ese tipo… asesino a una persona importante para mi maestra… -Dijo Asphalt con pesar -. Y yo lo vi, yo vi a ese tipo entrar al bar, pero no supe qué iba a hacer…

-Así que te sentías culpable… -Adivino el rubio -. Debo decir, que aquel tipo se veía bastante fuerte.

-Ninguno logro hacerle frente… Froakie, Aerosmith, Diver Down, ninguno logro derribar siquiera a uno… -Asphalt apretó los dientes y miro al suelo con rabia -. ¡Qué frustrante!

-Somos niños aun, aquel tipo probablemente llevaba años y años entrenando a su equipo. –Pink apoyo su mentón en su puño mirando aburrida como terminaban de extinguir las llamas -.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué hacían en ciudad Azafrán con el señor Red? –Pregunto ya más calmado el chico -.

-Pues papá vino a ver qué tal se encontraba el nuevo líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán, como campeón es su deber verificar que todo esté en orden. –Explicaba Orange -. Pink y yo intentamos derrotarle pero el tipo es… aplastantemente fuerte.

-Ya veo… -Dijo el chico para luego suspirar de manera profunda -.

-¡Bien chicos, ya todo está listo, podemos irnos! –Aviso Red -. Hmmm, ¿Asphalt?

-¿Si señor?

-Yellow ya casi tiene la cena lista, si quieres puedes cenar con nosotros. –Dijo amablemente el campeón -.

-No me encuentro muy bien… de hecho… -Todo el estrés, todo el trauma, toda la "mierda" por la que paso ese día, comenzó a golpearle como un mazo en la cabeza. Asphalt se levantó de golpe y corrió a un lugar más o menos desolado y sin aguantar más, termino vomitando -. ¡Ugh…Brrugh!

-¡Iugh! –Expreso Pink con asco -.

-Vamos Pink, no seas así, él ha pasado por mucho hoy. –Luego de decir aquello, se acercó a Asphalt para darle palmadas en su espalda, mientras que el chico al terminar de expulsarlo todo, comenzó a llorar, en una combinación de ira, tristeza y humillación -.

 _ **-Ciudad Verde, Casa de Mid, 01:30 AM-**_

Era de madrugada, estaba comenzando a caer un frio que calaba los huesos, la silueta de una mujer adulta caminaba hacia la puerta de su casa. Mid estaba cansada, repitió la misma historia unas cuantas cientos de veces y ya se había aburrido, la muerte de Leia y Barca quedo bajo investigación, pero ella, gracias a su entrometido discípulo, supo quién era él autor.

Abrio la puerta con sus propias llaves y cuando entro a la oscura sala de estar, las luces se encendieron de repente, encandilando a la mujer que recién llegaba a su hogar para descansar. Cuando los ojos de Mid se acomodaron a la luz, pudo ver a Silver, quien estaba con su pijama puesto, además de traer una bata para el frio, el joven de cabellos rojos tenia dos tazas de café, una de la cual bebía y la otra la sostenía mientras la levantaba en dirección a su mujer.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces te recalenté el café? –Pregunto Silver sonriendo de medio lado -. Me preocupe cuando Red me llamo…

-Red es un chismoso… -Dijo Mid mientras tomaba la tasa y se quitaba su abrigo -. Asesinaron a Leia…

-… -Silver lo sabía de antemano, Red no omitió detalle -. Lo lamento…

-Silver, ¿Te suena el nombre, Leo Belleti? –Pregunto curiosa, para luego proceder a sentarse -.

-A mí no, pero puedo preguntar. –Silver le dio un sorbo a su café -. Deja de hablar de tu trabajo y comienza a hablar sobre cómo te sientes.

-Me siento bien… -Obviamente, no era como se sentía, pero ella creía que no sería correcto lanzarle la carga a Silver -.

-¿Podrías acercarte? –Pregunto Silver mientras dejaba su café en la mesa -.

-¿Para qué? Estoy bien aquí en este asiento, es el lugar perfecto, las energías cósmicas pasan por este punto y la silla está en la posición correcta para…

-Por favor. –Pidió seriamente su marido -.

-Ugh, tu ganas. –Dijo Mid para luego acercarse a su marido -.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Mid puso sus manos en el apoyo de brazos de la silla de ruedas de Silver. Su marido la miro de manera profunda, casi viendo dentro de su cabeza para luego tomar con ambos brazos su cuello para arrastrar su cabeza hacia su pecho, Mid cayó de rodillas por la acción de su marido, apenas ella intento pararse, Silver se lo impidió.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? Pregunto Mid, rindiéndose en intentar levantarse -.

-Ya, puedes dejar de interpretar a la Mid dura. –Con las palabras de Silver, pareció que el cascaron de Mid se hubiese agrietado un poco -.

-Pero, yo… -Pronto, Mid se aferró más a las ropas de Silver, apretándolas y enterrando su rostro en el pecho del chico -. ¡Es que… es tan injusto…!

Las lágrimas de Mid caían por sus mejillas de manera agitada, sollozos entrecortados rebotaban por la habitación y el cariño de su marido la acompañaba y consolaba mientras ella seguía desahogándose.

 _ **-(Una semana después.) Ciudad Plateada, Mansión Douraji, 10:00 AM-**_

La familia Douraji se encontraba en la mesa desde temprano, habían decidido tomar el desayuno juntos, ya que ni Asphalt ni Amethyst tenían entrenamiento. Después de lo que había pasado, Mid no había vuelto para entrenar a su pupilo y Asphalt sentía la responsabilidad y culpa por lo que había sucedido, aun si él no había sido el responsable de aquello.

Jade había hablado con Mid sobre lo sucedido y al parecer le dio el permiso para ausentarse hasta que el trabajo estuviese hecho. Todos se encontraban preocupados por cómo afectaría este trauma a Asphalt, era la primera vez que veía un cadáver, mucho menos una escena del crimen como aquel y sin mencionar su encuentro con el tal Leo Belleti.

En la mesa se encontraba Asphalt, a su lado su madre, en la cabeza su tío Jade y ambos lados estaban Lira y Amethyst, al igual que de invitada estaba Amber.

-Entonces, ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy tío? –Hablo Asphalt de manera desanimada y sin interés real en la pregunta, solo sentía que el silencio se hacía molesto -.

-Bueno, hoy vendrán Red y Yellow, debo atender un asunto con ellos. –Contesto su tío -. Vendrán Orange y Pink por lo que si quieren pueden jugar con ellos.

-No, gracias… de hecho quería saber, ¿puedo quedarme en mi cuarto el resto del día? No me siento bien. –Pregunto el chico dejando su desayuno de lado -.

-Uh… Está bien, pero al menos baja a almorzar más rato. –Le pidió su tío -.

-Gracias, la comida estaba deliciosa. –Sin más, Asphalt se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió camino a su cuarto -.

Cuando el muchacho se fue de la habitación, todos se quedaron mirando preocupados, sin saber bien que decir.

-Quisiera poder hacer algo por él. –Dijo Amber -.

-Igual yo… -Le siguió Amethyst preocupado por su primo, quien era prácticamente un hermano -.

-Niños. –Los llamo Jade -. ¿Podrían ir a hacerle compañía? No quiero que se encierre solo. –Solicito el adulto de ojos rojos -.

-Es una buena idea, ¿vienes Amber? –Pregunto Amethyst mientras saltaba de su asiento -.

-¡Claro! –Amber siguió a Amethyst fuera de la habitación -.

Amber era el apoyo emocional de ambos chicos, el gran secreto que tenían ambos hacia ella, era que los dos se encontraban perdidamente enamorados de la chica rubia, ella era la única que podía domar la actitud difícil de Asphalt. Por lo que la actitud de Asphalt a pesar de que ella estuviera ahí haciéndole de apoyo, era preocupante.

Una vez los dos jóvenes llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Asphalt, Amethyst procedió a darle unos pequeños golpes para que el pelinegro les abriera, pero nada paso, esta vez fue Amber quien toco a la puerta un poco más fuerte, de nuevo, no hubo respuesta.

-A ver… -Amethyst intento girar la perilla, para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta -. Hey, Asphalt, queremos hablar con… ¡¿Qué rayos?!

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron un mural, lleno de papeles periódico y hojas de distintos tipos, todas con algún tipo de información, varias estaban conectadas con hilo rojo el cual estaba clavado con varios alfileres en distintas partes. En medio de la habitación, Asphalt estaba sentado mirando el mural que él mismo tuvo que haber hecho, lo observaba casi esperando a que el mural le dijese lo que buscaba, mientras el par que venía a verlo, atónitos, entraron sin más a la habitación.

-¿Asphalt? –Pregunto Amber -. ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Son las pistas que obtuve… buscando y buscando… -Asphalt se había obsesionado con el caso -. No logro encontrar algo en concreto…

-Asphalt, debemos hablar de esto. –Pidió su primo mientras se acercaba al mural para verlo mejor -. No puedes hacer esto.

-No me digas que lo deje, no puedo dejarlo. –Contesto Asphalt levantándose para mirarlos a ambos -. Ese tipo debe ser detenido.

-No, espera, quiero decir que no puedes hacer esto solo. –Al decir aquello, Asphalt lo miro con sorpresa -. Déjame ayudarte.

-Amethyst… -Asphalt sonrió de medio lado, casi emocionado porque a quien el consideraba su hermano, lo apoyase -. ¡Gracias!

-Yo también quiero ayudar. –Pidió Amber -.

-Amber, esto será muy peligroso y tú no eres una luchadora. –Le dijo Asphalt -. No quiero decir que no lo aprecie, pero no podría… permitir que algo te ocurriese por mi indulgencia.

-Pero… yo puedo aprender… -Dijo Amber, la verdad la chica quería ser de ayuda para sus amigos -.

-… -Ambos muchachos guardaron silencio, no sabían que decir o decidir la verdad -.

-¡Vamos, dejen que la chica haga algo! –Una voz procedente del umbral de la puerta les llamo la atención. Ahí se encontraban dos personas, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos rojos al lado de una chica de ojos verdes claros, eran Orange y Pink -. Esto se oye interesante, Orange, yo quiero entrar.

-Sería un total mentiroso si negara lo que acabas de decir, hermana. –Orange rio por lo bajo mientras se sobaba la nuca a modo de disculpas -. Perdón por escuchar así de manera entrometida.

-No se preocupen, entren y cierren la puerta. –Pidió Amethyst a lo cual el par asintió -. Mi padre dijo que vendrían sus padres y por ende, ustedes.

-Supongo que… gracias. –Dijo Asphalt sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada -.

-Vaya, de nada. –Dijo atónito el joven rubio -.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí, agradeciéndonos entre todos o hablaremos de acción? –Pregunto finalmente Pink mientras se sentaba en el suelo -.

-Tienes razón, disculpen… -Dijo Asphalt para pedirles a todos que se sentasen, mientras él se ponía frente al mural para explicarles -. Lo que tengo aquí es mi propia investigación, más algunos archivos que robe… del tío Jade… -Asphalt miro a Amethyst a modo de disculpas, pero su primo solo rio un poco -. Además, saque algunas cosas de internet.

-Bien, comencemos por lo primero. –Dijo Amber, quien se oía algo animada -. ¿Podrías repasar todos los acontecimientos?

-Sí, solo tú, Orange y Pink se encontraban ahí y tienen la mayor información del caso. –Le siguió Amethyst -.

-Bien. –Acepto Asphalt haciendo memoria -. Hace una semana aproximadamente, mi maestra y yo nos dirigimos a ciudad Azafrán para la investigación de los recientes robos a camiones con provisiones y también asaltos a bancos y joyerías. Se había repartido el rumor de que en Pueblo Lavanda se habían acabado las provisiones de comida y se había formado una revuelta, pero mi maestra no encontró nada… esperen, me adelante un poco… -Asphalt pidió disculpas, intentando recapitular lo que había pasado antes de que Mid se fuese a Pueblo Lavanda -. Primero fuimos a Ciudad Azafrán, ya que está al lado de Pueblo Lavanda, mientras mi maestra investigaba, me quede en el bar de su amiga, Leia.

-Y mientras estabas ahí, tía Mid fue a Pueblo Lavanda. –Supuso Amethyst -.

-Exactamente. –Afirmo el joven -. Luego de un rato, Leia me pidió ir de compras, me señalo la dirección pero aun así, al no conocer la ciudad, termine perdiéndome… -Admitió avergonzadamente -. Aquí esta lo importante, antes de perderme, al salir del bar, me encontré con cuatro sujetos que se dirigían al bar… pensé que solo querían un trago por lo que les advertí que aún no abrían, puesto que Leia y su padre se encontraban preparándolo todo. El tipo me dijo que se llamaba Leo y que era amigo del padre de Leia, por lo que sin más, seguí mi camino. Cuando por fin logre encontrar la tienda y completar mi encargo, tome el camino hacia el bar y me encontré con Mid en la salida, luego de hablar… sucedió, abrí la puerta y encontré el cadáver de ambos…

-¿Cómo encontraste a Leo, después de que la policía llegase? –Pregunto Pink -.

-Cuando salí a comprar, tenía a Aerosmith fuera de su Pokeball, al igual que Froakie. –Asphalt tomo la Pokeball de sus dos Pokemon para luego sacarlos fuera -. Aerosmith es un Pidgey, ellos poseen una excelente memoria, por lo que apenas salí a llamar a la policía, le pedí que fuera a buscar a Leo... era obvio que él estaba detrás de todo eso.

-Entonces, la señora Mid debió irse con la policía y fue cuando llamo a mi papá para que te viniera a recoger. –Adivino Orange -.

-Probablemente, la verdad es que apenas mi maestra se alejó de mi vista, salí a perseguir a Leo, quien Aerosmith ya había localizado. –Explico el Douraji de cabellos negros -. Al llegar, lo encare, pero antes de poder sacarle algo sus acompañantes quemaron el mercado y me acorralaron, pero a pesar de tener la ventaja numérica, Leo decidió enfrentarme solo.

-Y lo demás es lo que sabemos, el tipo te venció con gran facilidad. –Cortó Pink la explicación, a pesar de haber sido un tono desagradable el que uso, Asphalt admitió que tenía razón, sin discutirlo -.

-Cuando estábamos en el bar, Mid y Leia hablaron sobre los robos. –Continuo Asphalt -. Leia sabía que los rumores de la revuelta eran falsos y ella dijo que según sus fuentes, había una mafia en Kanto.

-¡¿Mafia?! –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, para luego hacerlos callar por subir la voz -.

-¡Si, una mafia! –Dijo Asphalt en un tono bajo -.

-Creo que nos metimos en algo más complicado de lo que pensamos, Orange. –Dijo Pink -.

-Si no quieren, no tienen por qué hacerlo, no los obligare y tampoco tenemos una buena relación para que lo hagan por obligación. –Asphalt miro al par, el cual pareció tener un poco de dudas -.

-Nuestros padres… -Hablo Orange -. Pink, cuando nuestros padres tenían nuestra edad, se enfrentaron a una organización criminal. –Orange se refería tanto a Red, como Blue y Green, puesto que Pink sabía quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres -. No lo digo para que hagamos esto solo para ser como ellos, sino porque ellos lucharon por que creían que era lo correcto… pienso que como habitante de Kanto e hijo del campeón de esta región, deberíamos dejarles esto a los adultos, pero como yo mismo, como Orange… no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Asphalt, quizás no nos llevemos bien, pero confió en ti, déjame pelear a tu lado.

-Diablos Orange, odio cuando tienes razón. –Bufo Pink para luego sonreír -. Bien, estoy dentro, pero debemos prepararnos y por prepararnos, hablo de ti jovencita. –Dijo mientras apuntaba a la chica rubia de ojos carmesíes -.

-¿Y-yo? –Pregunto de manera tímida -.

-Tienes una Pokedex, el señor Jade debió dártela por algún motivo. –Señalo Pink -. No sabes pelear, no has tenido una pelea en tu vida me atrevería a decir, ¿Asphalt, cuando llevaremos a cabo la operación?

-Tengo un plan, debo explicárselos pero será mejor que nos movamos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de lo que tramamos. –Entonces Asphalt se levantó y recogió una mochila -. Pasaremos un tiempo fuera de nuestras casas, pero si tenemos éxito, en una semana derrotaremos a Leo, o mejor dicho, Regulus.

-¿Regulus? –Preguntaron todos -.

-Leia lo menciono, Regulus era la pista que dejo antes de morir, pensé que era una organización pero… es un sobrenombre. –Dedujo Asphalt -.

-¡Oh, claro, es por su nombre, Leo! –Siguio Amethyst -. Litleo, en la constelación de Litleo existe una estrella, es la estrella más brillante de esa constelación y esa se llama Regulus.

-Según lo que pude reunir, Leo Belleti, usaba su apodo de Regulus cuando hacia sus trabajos. –Explicaba Asphalt -. El me dio su nombre, cuando salí a comprar, solo para parecer normal, luego cuando peleábamos, sus hombres le dijeron "señor Belleti". –Asphalt apunto a un papel de periódico que hablaba sobre un magnate mafioso de otro país -. El nombre es real, es hijo de Giorno Belleti, probablemente Leo, es el heredero de la familia.

-Bien ya basta de tanta información. –Dijo Pink mientras tomaba la mano de Amber -. Avisa a tu casa que te quedaras en la mía, debemos ponerte en práctica desde hoy.

-¡P-pero…! –Amber intento reclamar, pero Pink solamente se la llevo de ahí -.

-¿Estarán bien? –Pregunto Orange -.

-Probablemente… -Asphalt miro a Amethyst mientras recogía su mochila con las cosas necesarias -. Amethyst, debemos irnos ahora, aprovechando que el tío Jade está ocupado.

-Sí, de acuerdo, vamos por mis cosas.

 _ **-Ciudad Plateada, Jardín de la Mansión Douraji, 11:00 AM-**_

Los cinco chicos se reunieron en el jardín de la gran mansión, los jóvenes Asphalt y Amethyst tenían su mochila con lo que necesitaban para su pequeño viaje. Una vez estuvo todo listo, los chicos se pusieron camino hacia el Bosque Verde, puesto que tanto Orange como Pink debían recoger sus propias cosas.

Asphalt aún no contaba detalles sobre cómo encontrar a Leo o sobre el plan que tenía para poder derrotarlo. Todos hablaban de cosas triviales, sobretodo Amber y Pink quienes parecían estar conectándose bastante bien.

 _ **-Bosque Verde, Entrada de Ciudad Plateada, 11:45 AM-**_

Mientras los chicos atravesaban el bosque, Asphalt se topó con un pequeño Pokemon, era una especie de larva de color amarillo oscuro, como color mostaza, tenía una nariz roja, un par de ojos negros y un pequeño cuerno en su cabeza.

Como ya era costumbre, Asphalt saco su Pokedex, Amethyst lo imito y por consejo de Pink, Amber lo hizo también, para comenzar a aprender.

" _Weedle. El Pokemón Oruga, El aguijón que posee en la cabeza garantiza que cualquier atacante recibirá un pinchazo justo donde duele. Su venenoso aguijón es muy potente, y su colorido cuerpo hace que los enemigos huyan."_

-Este tipo de Pokemon, lo vi cuando me enfrente a Aerosmith. –Menciono Asphalt, mientras tomaba la Pokeball de dicho Pokemon y lo enviaba afuera -. Adelántense, me interese por él.

-No, espera, no nos importa esperar. –Dijo Amethyst mientras se alejaban junto con los demás -.

-Bien… -Entonces se concentró en su enemigo y su Pokemon -. ¡Aerosmith, Ataque Arena, luego vuela alto!

El Pidgey de Asphalt, con su ala derecha, raspo la tierra logrando lanzarla hacia los ojos del Pokemon tipo Bicho, el Weedle no pudo ver bien a su enemigo, pero decidió tratar de embestirlo con su cuerno, pero Aerosmith logro esquivarlo mientras alzaba el vuelo.

-Los Weedle se caracterizan por ser fáciles de capturar, al igual que los Caterpie y Pidgey. –Explicaba Amethyst -. Además ese Pidgey, pronto evolucionara, Asphalt atrapo a un potente Pokemon, ese Pidgey cuando fue salvaje, probablemente tuvo muchas peleas.

-¿Quieres decir que Asphalt ganara fácilmente? –Pregunto Amber -.

-Así es, solo hace falta un ataque. Mira bien, Amber, esto podría darte algo de experiencia. –Le dijo Amethyst -.

-¡Aerosmith, Tornado! –Ordeno Asphalt -.

Aerosmith comenzó a batir sus alas para luego formar un gran vórtice de aire, el cual termino formando un Tornado que succiono al Weedle, le dio unas cuantas vueltas y termino por arrojarlo duramente al suelo. El tipo Bicho intento levantarse, pero simplemente no pudo. Entonces, Asphalt tomo una Pokeball vacía y la lanzo hacia el Pokemon que yacía derrotado en el suelo, la Pokeball succiono al Weedle dentro y cuando estuvo totalmente atrapado, esta cayó al suelo mientras la luz roja del botón parpadeaba y la esfera se movía de izquierda a derecha.

-¿Lo atrapo? –Pregunto Amber -.

-Aun no, el Pokemon se puede resistir, si la Pokeball se deja de mover, significa que la captura tuvo éxito. –Cuando Amethyst dijo eso, la Pokeball dejo de moverse -. Ahora si logro capturarlo, ¡Bien hecho Asphalt!

-¡Si, felicidades! –Dijo Amber emocionada -.

-Bueno, parece ser que Asphalt tiene conocimientos de captura. –Dijo Pink estirando su cuerpo -. Pensaste en algún nombre.

-Estuve revisando, en la Pokedex menciona que evolucionara a Kakuna. –Asphalt entonces mostro la foto del Pokemon, más no la información, ya que al no haberlo visto o tenerlo, la Pokedex no la contenía -. Tiene un color dorado… Gold Experience.

-Me gusta el nombre, algo largo, pero me gusta. –Menciono Orange -.

-Bueno chicos, salgamos de aquí, debemos apurarnos. –Pidió Pink, a lo cual todos hicieron caso -.

 _ **-Pueblo Paleta, Casa de Red y Yellow, 12:30 PM-**_

Los chicos habían llegado a la casa de Orange y Pink, ambos subieron al segundo piso de su hogar en el cual se encontraba la habitación de ambos. Mientras ellos guardaban lo necesario para el viaje, los demás esperaban en la sala de estar.

La verdad no tardó mucho, luego Orange y Pink bajaron con todas sus cosas listas para el gran plan. Los cinco chicos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala y comenzaron a hablar del tema, Asphalt se levantó y se puso en medio de todos, para comenzar con la explicación del plan.

-¿Entonces, cual es el plan? –Pregunto Pink -.

-Como les dije en mi habitación, investigue por mi cuenta, todos los robos que han habido, tenían un patrón, un camino. –Explicaba Asphalt -. Todo se originó a partir del rumor de Pueblo Lavanda, ahí fueron los primeros robos, luego, fue en ciudad Azafrán, de ahí saltaron a ciudad Celeste, todos en relativa cercanía. Pensé que la cercanía tenía que ver, pero luego descubrí algo de los archivos de mi tío, en todas esas ciudades viven ex mafiosos que llegaron a Kanto cerca de tres años.

-¿Tu tío los investigo? –Pregunto Orange -.

-Mi padre es prácticamente el que maneja todo en Kanto, es obvio que investiga extranjeros sospechosos. –Aclaro Amethyst -.

-El siguiente ex miembro, vive en…

 _ **-Ciudad Fucsia, Entrada de la Zona Safari, 19:00 PM-**_

-Tienes que estar bromeando… -Dijo Pink con cara de incrédula -.

Los jóvenes viajaron por horas en bus para llegar desde Pueblo Paleta a Ciudad Fucsia. Cuando Asphalt les dijo que el siguiente objetivo de los robos seria esa ciudad, no se imaginaron que podría ser la Zona Safari, era el lugar con menos ingresos de todo Kanto y solo servía para entrenadores y concursos.

-Chicos, preparémonos… -Dijo Asphalt mientras caminaba en dirección contraria -.

-¿Adónde vamos? –Pregunto Amber -.

-Aun no llegan, por lo que cuando lo hagan… -Asphalt miro hacia el horizonte con gran determinación -. Estaré listo para la revancha…

* * *

 **=Weedle - Gold Experience.**

 **Habilidad:** Fuga.

 **-Picotazo Venenoso.**

 **-Disparo Demora.**

 **-Picadura.**


	5. Nunca lo veras venir

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Hola bienvenidos, primero aviso, este capitulo seria mas largo pero preferi acortarlo para el siguiente capitulo o3o:**

 **Aedora: Aqui tienes tu capitulo y que sepas que te odio por hacerme dormir 2 horas menos de lo que deberia para subir el puto cap q-q okno xDDDD**

 **SaRaShi: Me emocionaste pense que habia sido otra persona pero a la vez me alegra el apego por el fic, lamento la tardanza de este pero me compre una fucking Nintendo Switch y esta hermoso qwq!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Nunca lo veras venir.**

 _ **-(Día Siguiente) Ciudad Fucsia, Playa de Ciudad Fucsia, 15:45 PM-**_

Los muchachos llevaban un día de haber huido de sus casas, para poder seguir a Asphalt en su alocado plan para desbaratar a la mafia de Leo chicos se habían estado preparando para el día en que el plan deba llevarse a cabo.

Asphalt se ausentaba de vez en cuando a la ciudad, no le decía a nadie de que se trataba, pero él les aseguraba de que no era nada importante. El acto principal, era que Orange y Amethyst, se sentaban en la arena para ver a las chicas entrenar.

Pink era una estricta maestra y Amber aprendía lentamente, lo suyo no eran las peleas, pero de todas maneras estaba totalmente decidida a estar preparada para el día de la batalla. Amethyst y Orange disfrutaban observarlas por largo tiempo mientras ellas practicaban por largas horas hasta quedar agotadas.

-¡Torchic, usa Ascuas! –Ordeno Amber a su pequeño Torchic -.

-¡Saury, evádelo y usa Drenadora!

Como ordeno Pink, su Bulbasaur salto a un lado para esquivar las llamas, ante la confusión de Amber y Torchic dio oportunidad para que Saury lanzara sus semillas Drenadoras hacia Torchic. Las semillas impactaron con el pequeño Pokemon Polluelo y estas se abrieron transformándose en enredaderas que atraparon a su pequeño Pokemon.

-¡Ah, Torchic! –Grito Amber -.

-¡Vamos, debes quitártelas o Torchic perderá vitalidad!

-¡¿Pero cómo?! –Dijo cayendo en desesperación -.

-Ay no puede ser… Amber esto lo hemos pasado una y otra vez, no puedes olvidar todo cada vez que Torchic es herido, ¡Solo saldrá más herido! –La regaño Pink para luego sacar la Pokeball de Saury -. Ah, regresa Saury.

-Regresa Torchic… -Amber imito a Pink para luego mirarla apenada -. Lo siento, Pink, no puedo aprender años de experiencia en días.

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo pensé que por tus ganas de ayudar quizás, podrías aprender más rápido. –Dijo Pink -. Tómate diez.

-Si…

-Vaya, Pink es realmente estricta. –Dijo Amethyst sorprendido por la actitud de la chica -. ¿No crees que es muy dura con Amber?

-No, Pink está bien, sé que presiona a Amber pero, ella misma decidió meterse en esto. –Respondió Orange mientras se sobaba la nuca -. Si Amber no está lista, no podremos contar con ella.

-…

Amethyst prefirió callar a decir que Orange tenía razón, no podía pensar en Amber como alguien que no servía, le tenía fe plena en que ella de alguna manera seria una pieza fundamental del plan. Luego de que pasasen los minutos de descanso, Pink se puso a esperar a Amber quien no aparecía aun para comenzar el entrenamiento.

-¿Dónde está esa chica? –Pregunto Pink con una creciente molestia -.

-Oh pues… -Orange quiso avisarle, pero Amethyst intervino con una señal de mano, haciéndole callar -.

-¿Uh? –Pink puso una cara de confusión, no entendió el porqué de la actitud de Amethyst -.

-¡Estoy aquí! –Grito una animada Amber detrás de Pink -.

-¡Kyaaa! –Pink dio un chillido agudo al sentir a la chica detrás suyo -.

Pronto Pink dio un salto alejándose de Amber, alertada y preocupada, con su cara de sorpresa miro a la chica rubia que solo podía devolverle la mirada con una de confusión. Pink no sintió los pasos de Amber, aunque se encontraban en la playa, era el sector de las rocas por lo que con aquellos tacos de la joven, era imposible no causar ruido.

-¡¿Desde cuándo estuviste ahí?! –Pregunto Pink -.

-Desde que preguntaste por mí, me acerque para entrenar. –Contesto la chica -.

-No… no sentí sus pisadas… -Pensó Pink con curiosidad -. A ver, ¿podrías correr hacia Amethyst?

-Uh… ok. –Contesto la chica para ponerse a ello -.

Amber comenzó a correr de manera elegante y grácil hacia Amethyst, fue cuando por primera vez puso atención a una gran cualidad de Amber que la podría hacer indispensable para el plan. Sus pisadas, casi no producían ruido, es más, parecía casi no tocar el suelo, Pink entonces sonrió hacia la chica quien había llegado con el chico para luego devolverse hacia su maestra.

-Ahora entiendo todo, Amethyst. –Pensó Pink mientras daba un suspiro -. ¡Amber, entrenaremos aún más duro hoy!

-¡S-si! –Dijo una animada Amber, no entendiendo muy bien que sucedia.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Le pregunto un curioso Orange a Amethyst -.

-Pues, Amber tiene una peculiaridad especial, su madre, Adamantium Weiss fue una gran y experimentada Ninja, se decía que ella era tan sigilosa, que ni mi padre podría notar si ella se acercase por detrás. –Explicaba el joven Douraji -. Al parecer Amber, heredo esa habilidad innata de caminar sin causar ruido.

-Oh, entiendo… ¿Quieres entrenar? –Pregunto Orange, a lo cual recibió una positiva de parte de Amethyst -.

 _ **-Ciudad Plateada, Mansión Douraji, Oficina de Jade, 15:50 PM-**_

Había pasado un día desde la huida de los cinco chicos, todos estaban alterados por la situación puesto que era obvio que era lo que sucedía. Jade había llamado a una reunión a Red, Yellow, Kige y Mid, esta última solo acababa de llegar esa tarde a Ciudad Plateada, ya que últimamente había estado ocupada con el asesinato de Leia.

No tardó mucho en que la mujer había llegado a la oficina de Jade y se encontró con el tumulto de invitados del Douraji. Sin entender muy bien, ella entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí para sentarse en uno de los numerosos asientos que ahí había para ellos.

-¿Cuál es la urgencia por la que me llamaste? –Pregunto Mid con tono aburrido -.

-Pues… -Red titubeo un poco antes de decir algo -.

-¡Tu pupilo, tomo a su primo, su nunca jamás novia, los hijos de estos dos y se largaron de casa para aventurarse contra Leo Belleti! –Dijo Kige con gracia mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja como un niño -. Oh… si eso es malo… supongo. –Esto último lo dijo en un susurro -.

-Espera… ¿Qué? –Pregunto Mid confundida -.

-Orange y Pink desaparecieron y no han vuelto a casa, todo después de que hablaron con Asphalt. –Dijo Red -.

-En la habitación de Asphalt encontré muchos papeles sobre Leo Belleti, lo estuvo investigando y hasta donde yo sé, mi sobrino sabe dónde está. –Siguió Jade -.

-¡Ese maldito niño de nuevo me escondió información sobre Leo! –Pensó una iracunda Mid mientras intentaba no estallar -. ¿Tienes idea de dónde fueron?

-Asphalt fue astuto y se llevó las pistas clave en donde se supone esta Leo. –Explico Jade -. ¿Sabes dónde podría estar?

-Ojala, así podría ir y hacerle usar sus intestinos de corbata. –Solto Mid algo enojada -. Ocupada con el asesinato de Leia y además debo hacer de niñera, UNA VEZ MAS y buscar a mi estúpido pupilo.

-¿Podrías buscar al mío de paso? –Pregunto Kige -.

-¡Oh no, no, tu vienes conmigo maldito! –Mid entonces tomo a Kige por el cuello de su playera -. ¡Tú sabias que ocurriría, apuesto que preferiste no hacer nada!

-Nunca lo sabremos, quizás. –Kige le guiño un ojo en señal de que salieran de la habitación -.

-Jade, me pondré manos a la obra de inmediato. –Aviso Mid mientras arrastraba a Kige fuera de la oficina con ella -.

Mientras salían del lugar, Kige se puso a mirar a Mid, quien se notaba a leguas que no dormía bien en días.

-Si te soy sincero, no pude ver claramente que ellos se irían. –Confeso Kige -.

-Tienes una deuda impagable conmigo, lo sabes, así que será mejor que me ayudes a encontrarlos. –Exigió Mid -.

Kige asintió mientras daba un largo suspiro, Mid por otro lado fruncía su ceño aún más ante la sorpresa que le acababan de soltar. Si bien, Asphalt le había ocultado sus planes, era la oportunidad de encontrar a Leo Belleti también, por lo que el trabajo no se oía nada mal ante sus pensamientos de venganza hacia el mafioso.

 _ **-(Día Siguiente) Ciudad Fucsia, Afueras de la Ciudad, 17:20 PM-**_

Ese día, los chicos decidieron moverse de lugar, la playa ese día se había llenado de personas por la temporada de verano y además un cambio en el entrenamiento de Amber podría venirle bien, esta vez, ella se enfrentaría sola a Pokemon Salvajes para así poder intentar capturar al menos uno.

En lo que estaban ahí, Asphalt volvió a ausentarse como el otro día.

Amber estaba combatiendo distintos tipos de Pokemon, luego de derrotarlos, los sanaban y los dejaban ir en agradecimiento por el entrenamiento, cuando entonces, pudieron notar una pareja de Pokemon que aparecieron frente a la rubia. Eran ambos de color blanco en el cuerpo y la cabeza de color verde, con una especie de "aleta" roja que sobresalía, era una hembra y un macho. La hembra estaba dañada, quizás un Pokemon salvaje o un entrenador, mientras que el macho estaba aún más añado, pero parecía querer protegerla a muerte.

-¡Son Ralts! –Señalo Pink, mientras que el par de Pokemon parecían temerosos -.

-Woh, están muy dañados, alguien debió lastimarlos de una manera brutal. –Dijo Amethyst -.

-Están asustados, ¿no? –Amber levanto ambas manos en señal de no querer hacerles daño -. Hola, soy Amber…

-" _Los humanos son todos iguales, solo quieren dañarnos…"_ –Fue la voz del Ralts macho, que solo pudo oír una persona -.

-" _Tengo miedo…"_ –Dijo la hembra -.

-No soy como los demás humanos. Hablo Amber, luego de haber escuchado atentamente las voces de aquellos Pokemon -.

No fue telepatía, no fue imaginación de Amber, no fue la imaginación de ninguno de los que estaba ahí presentes… no, ella realmente estaba hablando con los Ralts, solo que ella nada más podía hacerlo, ¿Por qué? Ella era la portadora de la Mente Verde.

La Mente Verde, una habilidad que poseen Lance y Yellow, un poder que permite la conexión con los Pokemon, poder hablarles, entenderles, sanarlos y sacar el máximo poder de ellos. Amber había nacido con aquel Poder y solo sus amigos sabían de ello.

-Ahí está otra vez, hablando con los Pokemon. –Dijo Pink -.

-" _Puede oírnos…"_ –Hablo la hembra sorprendida -.

-" _¿Puede entendernos?"_ –El Macho pregunto aún más confundido -.

-¿Quién les hizo eso? –Pregunto Amber, curiosa -.

- _"Fue un grupo de humanos, vivimos en el bosque de las cercanías, pero… estos tipos nos siguieron, ni siquiera querían capturarnos, ellos solo querían cazarnos para divertirse… logre sacarla de ahí a tiempo antes de que la atraparan como a los demás…" –_ Explico el Macho -.

-Un grupo… -Repitió Amber -. Dice que un grupo de humanos los estuvo cazando.

-Pregúntales cómo se veían y hace cuanto fue eso. –Pidió Amethyst a lo cual la chica asintió -.

-¿Cómo se veían y hace cuánto fue? –Pregunto Amber -.

- _"Fue hoy hace unas horas… estaban vestidos con ropas negras… había un tipo con bufanda y un enorme Electivire…"_ –Al decir aquello, supieron que el momento de la verdad se acercaba -.

-Gracias… Déjenme sanarlos… -Amber entonces poso sus manos sobre las cabezas de ambos Ralts y cerro sus ojos, sintió como un calor se transfería hacia los Pokemon que había decidido sanar -.

Ambos Ralts, se envolvieron en una luz verde que comenzó a sanarlos, no paso mucho rato hasta que ambos se encontraron en óptimas condiciones. Los Pokemon se miraron sorprendidos y efectivamente pudieron confirmar que todas sus heridas se habían sanado.

- _"¿Cómo es posible?"_ –Pregunto sorprendido el macho -.

-Ya… están bien… -Amber entonces tambaleo cansada solo para ser atajada por Amethyst -. Váyanse, pronto esos tipos malos estarán por aquí.

- _"Espera… quiero ayudarte…"_ –Espeto el Ralts macho -.

- _"Y yo lo apoyo, confiamos en ti, puede que sea repentino, pero tu poder es bondad pura, no es posible que seas una mala humana."_ –Siguió la hembra -.

-Entonces… ¿Quieren venir conmigo?

Ambos Ralts sonrieron, mientras que la débil Amber aún era sostenida por Amethyst, sonrió y saco dos Pokeballs vacías.

-Tú te llamaras, Mont Sainte. –Amber apunto a la Ralts hembra antes de meterla dentro de la Pokeball -. Y tú, serás, Victoire.

Las Pokeballs ni se movieron, como los dos pequeños Ralts, Mont y Victoire dijeron, querían ayudarla y ser sus Pokemon al ver el poder de Amber.

-Sabes, nunca me aburro ni dejo de sorprenderme cuando te veo hacer eso. –Menciono Pink -.

Amethyst aun sostenía firmemente a la muchacha rubia, sabía que se encontraba cansada luego de usar su poder de manera prolongada. Asphalt llego a lo minutos más tarde, le explicaron la situación y como aparentemente, Leo Belleti aparecería esa noche en ciudad Fucsia.

Los muchachos se dirigieron a descansar al centro Pokemon, mientras todos sus Pokemon descansaban, Asphalt comenzó a armar lo que el llamo, su venganza personal, tenía preparada una gigantesca soga de la seda que podía lanzar Weedle, un pequeño bote con gasolina para parrillas, guantes gruesos, una gran cantidad de una especie de alfileres purpuras brillantes, los cuales identificaron los demás como los Picotazos Venenosos de Weedle y por ultimo un gran cuchillo de cazador el cual tenía una funda que puso en su cintura.

-¿Froakie, puedes salir un momento? –Pregunto el entrenador de cabellos azabaches hacia la bandeja con sus Pokeballs, para que luego el Pokemon Burburrana saliera de la Pokeball por si solo -. Ven, quiero probar algo con tus frurbujas.

-¿Qué pretendes, Asphalt? –Pregunto Pink realmente curiosa -.

-Oh, nada, solo quiero prepararme bien… -Señalo el joven mientras seguía ocupado con lo suyo, hasta que desvió su mirada hacia Amber-. Así que, te diste cuenta de lo sigilosa que es Amber, ¿no?

-Exacto, creo que nos será muy útil para poder entrar con todos los guardias de noche. –Afirmo Pink -. Además ya aprendió mas o menos a defenderse, nada más queda ponerlo en práctica.

Mientras las horas pasaban y los chicos se quedaban en el Centro Pokemon a esperar, en la zona safari, la silueta de un chico se hacía presente, casi tan natural como las hierbas que cubrían casi la totalidad de la zona Safari.

- _ **Ciudad Fucsia, Zona Safari, 20:00 PM-**_

La noche había caído, la Zona Safari yacía cerrada para el público, obviamente las puertas estaban cerradas y los guardias se encontraban rondando para evitar a los que se escabullían en medio del manto nocturno. Pero un pequeño de no más de 14 años se encontraba en medio del Safari, con algunos Pokemon Salvajes que realmente disfrutaban de la compañía del peliblanco.

Tenía el cabello de color nieve corto, sus ojos tenían heterocromía por lo cual su ojo izquierdo era azul y el otro era ámbar, llevaba una playera negra con delineaciones rojas alrededor del cuello de esta y unos pantalones verde oscuros con unas zapatillas negras. El muchacho se encontraba con dos Pokemon, un Fraxure y un pequeño Charmander, el cual había prendido una fogata.

-Ah, es tan genial este lugar, no puedo creer que lo cierren por la noche. –Comento el muchacho mientras se acomodaba sobre el césped -. ¿Qué opinas Axel? –El chico se dirigió a su Fraxure, el cual le devolvió la mirada -. Si… quizás no debimos golpear a esos tipos tan fuerte…

El muchacho apunto a un bulto de hombres que se encontraban tirados al lado de un árbol, todos vestían con traje negro y usaban unos lentes de sol. Al parecer se habían topado con el chico, al verlo intentaron encargarse de él y como ya se sabe, el chico los despacho.

-Eran terriblemente extraños, no parecían trabajar en el Safari… -En eso, el joven se levantó de un salto y Axel junto con el pequeño Charmander -. Bien, vámonos de…

En eso, el joven miro hacia una de las incontables casas que se encontraban esparcidas en el gigantesco Safari, entre medio de estas había una gigantesca bodega y pudo ver un grupo de al menos cinco muchachos, escabullirse dentro de este. El joven, curioso y entrometido, los comenzó a seguir para ver qué era lo que sucedía, pero fue justo ahí cuando avisto a un grupo más gigante de hombres, vestidos de traje dirigirse hacia el lugar.

 _ **-Bodega de la Zona Safari, Ciudad Fucsia, 20:35 PM-**_

Gracias a lo sigilosa que era Amber, ella logro escabullirse por entre los guardias y despacharlos con ayuda de los chicos, por lo que entrar dentro de la Zona Safari gracias a Amber, fue realmente fácil. Asphalt había recolectado información sobre un lugar en la Zona Safari, el cual jugaba el papel de bodega pero en realidad se juntaban personas sospechosas de noche ahí.

Los muchachos sortearon la seguridad del lugar y pudieron entrar a la gran bodega. Asphalt llevaba al grupo con los conocimientos que aprendió del lugar y cuando por fin entraron, todas las luces se prendieron de repente, alertando al quinteto los cuales se juntaron en formación tortuga.

-¡¿Nos descubrieron?! –Pregunto Orange viendo hacia todos lados -.

-¡Nadie nos seguía, maldición! –Dijo Pink -.

-Oh, eso prendía la luz. –En eso, la mirada de todos los chicos se dirigió hacia una pared cerca del gran portón, ahí había un tablero el cual controlaba la electricidad del lugar y junto a el, un chico de cabello blanco, tez pálida, ojos de distintos colores, playera negra y pantalones verde oscuros -. Uh… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-No, espera, ¿Quién eres tú? –Contra pregunto Asphalt desafiante -.

-No tengo por qué responder a eso, se veían sospechosos y decidí ver que tramaban. –En eso, a ambos lados del muchacho se colocaron Fraxure y Charmander -.

-Considerando que te encontrabas aquí, deduzco que estabas en la Zona Safari antes que nosotros. –Adivino Amethyst -. Escucha, no queremos problemas, estamos aquí por algo importante.

-Oh… entonces ese grupo de matones vestidos como mafiosos que se dirigen hacia aquí son cosa suya… -Dijo el muchacho dejándolos a todos helados -.

-¿Q-que grupo? –Pregunto temerosa la joven Amber -.

En ese momento, un gran estallido reventó una pared cercana, el chico de cabellos blancos dio un gran salto para esquivar tanto la explosión como los perdigones de roca que volaron por todo el lugar. Del agujero que quedo, una figura conocida por algunos de los ahí presentes se manifestó frente a todos, el hombre los miraba a todos con superioridad como si no fueran más que ratas que se habían escabullido en su hogar.

-Cuando vi entrar al mocoso de cabellos blancos, pensé nada más que era un tipo que vagaba por aquí. –Dijo el hombre mientras sacaba un cigarrillo cuando las luces se prendieron, me imagine que algo no andaba bien, así que el chico o quería ver a alguien o es en entero idiota. –Finalmente el hombre, el cual era Leo Belleti, prendió su cigarrillo -.

-Es idiota. –Dijeron los cinco al unísono -.

-No soy idiota… me llamo Sieg, Sieg Kurokiba. –Dijo el muchacho mientras caminaba al lado del quinteto -. Y Veo que estos no son tipos cualquiera… esa explosión iba dirigida a matar… -Entonces Sieg se fijó en el imponente Electivire que reventó la pared -.

-Leo Belleti… por fin podre vengarme por lo de la última vez… -Dijo Asphalt mirando a Leo con el ceño fruncido -.

-Ah, miren niños no tengo tiempo para estupideces así que, solo los mataremos rápidamente. –Dijo Leo mirándolos de manera aburrida -. ¡Ya saben de qué hablo, mátenlos a todos!

Entonces, los hombres de Leo, que al menos eran unos treinta, comenzaron a liberar a sus Pokemon. Uno de ellos libero a un gran Slaking, el cual se lanzó contra los cinco, pero entonces Sieg se puso enfrente seguido de su Fraxure.

-Bien, no me importara hacer alianza de momento… ¿Listo Axel? –Pregunto el entrenador a su Pokemon dragón, recibiendo una afirmativa de parte de este, al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Sieg cambiaron a un rojo intenso -. ¡Protección!

El ataque del gran simio choco con una gran barrera trasparente que genero el pequeño dragón, pronto, por la fuerza del enemigo, salto hacia atrás para ser recibido por un Charmander.

-¡Ahora Rogue, Lanzallamas! –Con gran potencia, el pequeño Charmander lanzo una gigantesca lengua de fuego el cual mando al suelo al Slaking, el cual termino inconsciente -.

-¡Maldito mocoso! –Grito el hombre para regresar a su Pokemon caído -.

Pronto, comenzaron a ser rodeados por distintos tipos de Pokemon, los cuales no dudaban en atacarles si era necesario. Entonces, Orange y Pink comenzaron a prepararse para repeler a los demás.

-¡Fire, Garra Dragón!

-¡Saury, Hoja Afilada!

El Charmeleon de Orange comenzó a repeler una horda de Ratticates y Sentrets que se acercaban, con sus garras envueltas en una energía purpura, estas golpeaban a diestra y siniestra a los enemigos. Mientras que las hojas de Saury repelían a los hombres que querían sacar sus armas de fuego para matar a los niños de una vez por todas.

-¡Son demasiados! –Dijo Orange -. ¡Amethyst!

-¡No te preocupes, Asphalt tiene un plan! –El joven Douraji confiaba en su primo, más que en nadie más -.

-Esperen… ¡¿Dónde está Asphalt?! –Pregunto Amber, a la vez que todos notaron la ausencia del chico, menos Sieg, quien sonreía de manera fanfarrona -.

-Ese chico si tiene cojones. –Sieg dirigió sus ojos rojos hacia el agujero en la pared, a través de los hombres de traje se encontraba su líder, Leo -.

Mientras Leo veía la batalla, advirtió que Asphalt se escabullo detrás de él, esperando dar un potente ataque. Pero no paso, Asphalt se le quedo mirando mientras Leo terminaba su cigarrillo y lo apagaba en el suelo, aplastándolo con sus zapatos.

-Podrías haber intentado. –Dijo Leo refiriéndose a que Asphalt, pudo intentar un ataque por la retaguardia -.

-Esto es una venganza, no una ejecución. –Dijo el joven mientras rápidamente sacaba la Pokeball de Aerosmith -.

-Te matare antes de que siquiera saques a tu masco…

-¡Remolino!

 **(Persona 5 - Last Surprise - Extended)**

Leo se sorprendió al ver que la Pokeball nada más abrirse, salió una gran ráfaga de aire, que poco a poco ganaba más fuerzas. Entonces entendió que Asphalt estuvo entrenando para este momento, el ataque sorpresa que salió de improvisto aquella vez que pelearon, ahora parecía tenerlo bajo control.

Con la gran fuerza de aire provocada por el Remolino, el cuerpo de Leo comenzó a elevarse, por lo cual intento sostenerse de alguna parte, pero entonces Asphalt, salto sobre él, para así comenzar los do al mismo tiempo comenzar a elevarse por los aires. Leo logro regresar a Furiosso a su Pokeball antes de salir disparados por el manejo del aire de Aerosmith, el viento los envió al fondo de la bodega, a una sala gigantesca que parecía una bóveda vacía.

-Ugh, eso estuvo bien jugado pequeño mocoso. –Admitió Leo mientras liberaba a Furiosso -. ¿Entonces cuál es la idea de esto?

-La idea es tener un uno contra uno. –Entonces Asphalt tomo la Pokeball de Froakie y regreso a Aerosmith -. ¡Estoy listo para el Round dos!

-¡Furiosso, hazlos añicos, no tengas piedad con aquel mocoso molesto! –Grito Leo algo cabreado -. ¡Me has hecho perder la calma, creerte mucho solo por esta basura, tus amigos morirán contra mis hombres!

-¡No lo creo, Froakie, Ataque Rápido! –El Froakie obedeció y salto disparado hacia Furiosso el cual recibió el impacto en su pecho, pero ni siquiera retrocedió ante el ataque -. ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Ja, pensé que al menos ese Froakie seria Frogadier para cuando me enfrentases! –Se burló Leo -. ¡Tómalo por el cuello!

Aprovechando que Froakie aún se encontraba en el aire por el rebote del Ataque Rápido, Furiosso, de manera veloz agarro al pequeño Pokemon Burburrana por su diminuto cuello, el Pokemon de agua intento liberarse pero el Electivire solo apretaba aún más el agarre.

-Ya, acabalo nada más con un Chispazo. –Ordeno Leo, más el Pokemon no reacciono -. ¡Furiosso, Chispazo…! –Pero el Electivire no respondía aun -. ¡¿Furiosso, que demonios te pasa?!

Entonces, con gran dolor, Furiosso soltó el cuello del pequeño Froakie, el cual sonreía de manera fanfarrona al igual que su entrenador, viendo que su plan había funcionado. Leo no entendió nada, no sabía por qué Furiosso se agarraba la mano con gran dolor y menos aun cuando comenzó a escupir unas burbujas purpuras desde la boca.

-¡¿Esta envenenado?! –Leo se hallaba sorprendido ante lo que acontecía -. ¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste?!

-Es algo que yo llamo. –Asphalt entonces le hizo una señal a Froakie, el cual entendió a que se refería y comenzó a escarbar en sus frurbujas que rodeaban su cuello y pecho -. Collar Venenoso.

-¿Collar qué? –Entonces Leo comprendió, Froakie traía escondido un collar el cual tenía una gran cantidad de agujas purpuras, estas eran de un ataque llamado Picotazo Venenoso -. ¡Ya entiendo, preparaste un collar con esos Picotazos Venenosos de algún Pokemon!

-Exacto, sabía que un agarre de tu Electivire sería peligroso, por lo cual quería intentar esto, ya inhabilite una de las manos de tu Pokemon, ahora Froakie solo deberá centrarse en sus dos colas y la mano que queda. –Entonces Asphalt saco fuera a Aerosmith de nuevo -. ¡Aerosmith, Tornado!

-¡Maldición, Furiosso, usa Cola Férrea en el suelo! –El Electivire golpeo con ambas colas al suelo, levantando una gran cantidad de escombros, casi reventando todo el suelo para que las rocas desarmasen el Tornado generado por Aerosmith -. No será suficiente, será mejor que tengas ayuda también Furiosso, ¡Ve Foglia! –Asphalt reconoció al Aegislash que Leo saco fuera -. Lo admito pequeño Asphallt, lograste hacerme que me preocupase, pero ya veremos cómo te resulta.

-¡Eso está por verse, Aerosmith, Ataque Rápido! –Ordeno el pequeño Asphalt -.

-¡Foglio, Escudo Real! –Ordeno Leo a su Aegislash -.

Aerosmith salió disparado apuntando su pico hacia Furiosso, pero pronto, Foglio se puso enfrente en su forma escudo para luego generar una muralla verdosa con la cual Aerosmith choco duramente. Pero no se detuvo ahí, al incorporarse en el aire, un brillo azul lo rodeo.

-¿Qué demonios? –Se preguntó Asphalt -.

-Oh, es un efecto secundario de ese ataque, me molestare en explicártelo, antes de matarte claro. –Entonces Leo saco su pistola 9mm de su gabardina y comenzó a cargarla mientras explicaba -. Veras, Escudo Real funciona como Protección, solo que cuando recibe un ataque, baja el estado predominante del ataque, en este caso, el ataque físico de tu Aerosmith bajo. –Cuando termino y por fin su arma estaba preparada, apunto a Asphalt -. Oh bueno, veamos que tal lo haces con… -En eso Leo noto una pequeña cosa que se arrastraba hacia la pierna de Asphalt, comenzó a escalar el cuerpo del chico hasta rodear su cuello -. ¿Qué rayos hace ese Weedle?

-Oh, no conociste a Gold Experience la vez pasada. –Dijo Asphalt acariciando la cabeza del Pokemon, con cuidado de no pasar a llevar su pincho -. ¿Qué tal te fue pequeño?

-¿E-en que momento lo sacaste? –Pregunto Leo, comenzando a mirar a todos lados para buscar alguna trampa -. Espera… la forma en como me arrastraste aquí, como te mueves con seguridad… ¡Tú ya estuviste aquí!

-Sip, adivinaste, vine aquí todas las noches que me encontré en Ciudad Fucsia. –La sonrisa de Asphalt se tornó oscura y llena de fanfarronería -. Estuve preparando el lugar para cuando llegaras, aunque Sieg no era parte de la ecuación, supongo que ayudara a que mis amigos no sean asesinados, vi su nivel y debo decir que el sí podría hacerte frente.

-¡Maldición, Furiosso, usa Puño Trueno en el suelo para destrozar lo que sea que Asphalt puso debajo! –Ordeno Leo, mientras Asphalt sonreía aún más -.

El Electivire golpeo el suelo con su mano sana, la derecha y destrozo nuevamente el suelo, provocando que varios escombros más saltasen al aire, pero entonces algo se vio entre medio de las rocas, un objeto blanco como…

-¡Una soga! –Advirtió Leo, pero para cuando vio a Asphalt, este comenzó a tirar de la soga que estaba escondida bajo tierra -.

Asphalt dio un gran tirón y la Soga termino de salir al exterior, rodeando a Furiosso y logrando atraparlo. Se podía notar que era una soga hecha de seda, probablemente de Weedle. Gold Experience había creado aquella soga y Asphalt la preparo unos días antes, cuando Furiosso con su Cola Férrea levanto la tierra, Asphalt le ordeno preparar la soga, solo bastaba con un par de sonidos fuertes y choques potentes para que Gold, supiera donde se localizaban y así poder colocar la soga en el lugar idóneo para atrapar al Electivire.

-¡Lo tengo! –Dijo Asphalt mientras apretaba el agarre de la soga que tenía atrapado a Furiosso -.

-Te felicito nuevamente, mocoso, pero ya me harte de jugar. –Leo comenzó a apuntar a Asphalt con su arma -. ¡Furiosso, usa Chispazo!

-Oh, yo no haría eso. –Al decir aquello, Leo se distrajo lo suficiente como para que Gold Experience lanzara unos Picotazos Venenosos hacia el arma de Leo y así quitársela -. Veras, a esta Soga, la empape con algo, un tanto explosivo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Furiosso, al siquiera generar una chispa, se vio envuelto en una explosión de llamas que comenzaba a dañarlo ferozmente, resulta que Asphalt había empapado la soga con gasolina para parrillas, por lo que Furiosso al generar chispas de electricidad, encendían la gasolina vertida sobre la seda.

-¡Froakie, Frurbujas a Aegislash, no puede volver a usar Escudo Real o fallara! –Ordeno Asphalt a lo cual su compañero obedeció -.

Froakie lanzo un buen resto de frubujas de su cuello, estas chocaron con Foglio y de manera extraña lo envolvieron, pero al reventarse las frurbujas, se revelo otra soga de seda empapada con gasolina de parrillas. Sin siquiera necesitar una orden, Aerosmith genero una ráfaga de viento, haciendo que las brasas de la soga de Furiosso, chocasen con la de Foglio, causando que esta se prendiera en llamas también.

-¡Foglio, Furiosso! –Dijo Leo sin creerlo -.

-¡Froakie, usa Hidropulso! ¡Aerosmith, Tornado! ¡Gold, Picadura! –Grito Asphalt mientras apuntaba a Foglio -.

Primero fue Froakie, quien con una poderosa esfera de energía rotatoria, impacto el metálico cuerpo de Foglio, enviándolo a volar contra unas rocas provocando que las llamas se extinguieran, no sin antes haberlo dejado muy dañado. Luego, Aerosmith envolvió a Foglio en un potente Tornado que lo mando a volar para que este cayera al suelo y finamente, salto Gold Experience mordiéndolo con su diminuta boca para finiquitarlo.

Foglio, ante la gran ráfaga de ataques consecutivos, cayó debilitado a los pies de su entrenador. Leo, anonadado, regreso a su Pokemon mientas observaba como Furiosso se liberaba de las llamas, aun con espíritu de lucha.

-Lograste derrotar a Foglio… -Dijo Leo sin poder creérselo -. Debo admitirlo, aunque seas un mocoso y hayas preparado todo el escenario, tienes un gran talento, me disculpo por lo que dije la última vez, ahora si te tomare enserio.

-¡Bien, chicos, hora de enfrentar a Furiosso! –Grito Asphalt para que su equipo se preparase -.

-¡Furiosso, destrocémoslo, Puño Trueno! –Este Puño Trueno fue distinto, era más potente y los relámpagos se entre escapaban cayendo en todos lados -.

-¡Froakie, usa Corte! –Hace poco que Asphalt le enseño ese ataque por medio de una Maquina Oculta -. ¡Aerosmith, Ataque Arena! ¡Gold, Disparo Demora!

Furiosso avanzo velozmente hacia los enemigos, su Puño Trueno no impacto directamente a uno de los Pokemon de Asphalt, pero fue tan potente, que los rayos chocaron con todo su equipo. Asphalt sabía que pasaría, ese Electivire se veía poderoso aun si con la trampa de Asphalt había sido debilitado un poco. Los Pokemon de Asphalt lograron resistir el impacto del choque eléctrico y procedieron a bombardear a su enemigo.

-¡VAMOS! –Grito Asphalt con todas sus fuerzas -.

Froakie formo una cuchilla de energía blanca y le dio un poderoso Corte crítico en el pecho a Furiosso, luego, Aerosmith procedió a lanzarle arena en los ojos y por último, Gold Experience envolvió a su enemigo con el Disparo Demora. Furiosso intentaba contraatacar, pero con la seda de Gold y la arena en los ojos de Aerosmith, estaba finalmente inmovilizado.

-¡Maldición, al final le paso factura todo el daño recibido! –Dijo Leo -.

-¡Ahora, es el momento! –Asphalt saco de su bolso, un extraño objeto que coloco en su muñeca, era una Pulsera Z, la de Orange -. ¡Lamento no habértela pedido Orange, pero no tuve el tiempo, además…! –En eso, Asphalt coloco un Hidrostal Z -. ¡Debo probar lo que compre en la ciudad!

-¡¿Un movimiento Z?!

-¡Froakie, es hora, reventémoslo! –La Pulsera comenzó a brillar, Asphalt cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho, los extendió hacia atrás para luego volver a cruzarlos pero esta vez hacia adelante para luego hacer un movimiento de olas con sus manos -. ¡Hidrovortice Abisal!

Pronto, Froakie se envolvió en aquella luz y el lugar comenzó a rodearse en agua hasta quedar totalmente inundado, solamente donde se encontraban Furiosso y Froakie, casi como si una burbuja gigante rellena de agua los envolviera, finalmente, Froakie disparo hacia Furiosso una esfera gigante de aire comprimido el cual al estrellarse con Furiosso, formo que toda la burbuja de agua comenzara a girar en un hidrovortice violento. Finalmente, cuando el agua desapareció, Furiosso cayó al suelo debilitado.

-¡Lo…lo logre! –Grito victorioso Asphalt, al mismo tiempo que sus Pokemon celebraban -. ¡Te derrote!

 **(Detener)**

-Sí, lo admito, pero se acabó el juego. –Leo entonces saco una especie de jeringa y camino hasta Furiosso -. Esto se llama Pokenfado, una droga que libera todo el potencial oculto de un Pokemon, lo regenera y lo mejor de todo, su poder se incrementa diez veces más.

Asphalt solo pudo observar, como Leo inyectaba el líquido de color rojizo en el cuerpo del Pokemon, no tardo ni dos segundos en abrir los ojos, inyectados en sangre, se levantó con un gran gruñido que retumbo por todo el lugar. Las espinas moradas en su mano izquierda se destruyeron y su veneno fue curado, pronto, un aura roja comenzó a envolverlo y pronto vapor salía de su boca.

La mirada sádica de Leo miro a un aterrado Asphalt, quien sabía que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad contra aquel Electivire furioso. El joven sabia del uso de drogas para potenciar a los Pokemon… pero era primera vez que podía ver el terror de uno.


	6. ¡Battle Bond!

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Finalmente, el final del primer arco el cual es al que yo llamo "Arco de la niñez". Este capitulo lo medite mucho, ya que planeaba que fuera combinado con el cinco, pero en vez de hacer un capitulo grande, preferí dividirlo y cubrir mas campos, obviamente, deje campos abiertos a drede, los cuales se irán cubriendo a medida que avance la historia.**

 **Aedora: Ame tu review e_e si mira mi sarcasmo e.e espero uno mejor ahora.**

 **SaRaShi: No se si no has leído el anterior o andas de ninja de nuevo D:**

 **Bueno, sin mas distracciones, los dejo con el capitulo titulado!...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: ¡Battle Bond!**

 **-Entrada de la zona Safari, Ciudad Fucsia, 21:50 PM-**

Un gran tumulto de hombres yacían tirados en el suelo a la entrada de la Zona Safari, estos tenían la misión de detener a cualquiera que intentase entrar, pero tuvieron la mala suerte de enfrentarse a la ira de una mujer que podía hacer arder el infierno cien veces más. Mid caminaba entre los hombres desmayados junto a su imponente Typhlosion y un hombre de cabellos colores grises.

-El hecho de que estos tipos estén aquí guardando la entrada, es la prueba de que ese mafioso sarnoso está aquí. –Mid hablo con extrema molestia, mientras regresaba a su compañero Pokemon a su respectiva Pokeball -.

-Sera mejor que te apresures, porque el hijo de Maki está por hacer una gigantesca idiotez. –Hablo Kige mientras tocaba con una rama a un tipo tirado en el suelo -. Oh y el mío parece que no se quedara atrás, rayos, odio tener a este mocoso de pupilo…

-Dímelo a mí… -Bufo la Valefort -.

Sin perder más tiempo, Mid se propuso a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia los adentros de la Zona Safari, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en la lejanía yacía un gran edificio con las luces prendidas.

- **Bodega de la Zona Safari, Ciudad Fucsia, 21:50 PM-**

Los cinco jóvenes se encontraban rodeados, pero por consejo de Amethyst, decidieron unirse en parejas, Orange y Pink, por otro lado Amber y el, y por último Sieg, prefería seguir solo. El chico se enfrentaba a cuatro hombres, se veían realmente diferentes al resto de los demás mafiosos del lugar. Esto se debía a que eran cuatro mafiosos de elite al cargo de Leo Belleti.

Los cuatros vestían iguales, saco gris, camisa blanca, pantalones grises, zapatos negros y guantes del mismo color. Uno, el cual llamaban Pietro, tenía el cabello marrón y ojos de color verde, con un semblante coqueto marcado en la cara. El de al lado, se llamaba Tonio, tenía el cabello de color dorado, no rubio, era literalmente, de un color dorado brillante, Sieg casi podía verse en los cabellos de aquel hombre y sus ojos eran de un profundo color negro. El que le seguía se llamaba Bruno, cabello negro azabache y ojos azules y por último, Capriccio, el que se veía más imponente de los cuatro, tenía el cabello azul oscuro peinado hacia atrás, dejando que mechones rebeldes cayeran hacia su frente y unos ojos grises profundos que podían taladrar el alma.

-Pietro, Tonio, Bruno, encarguémonos de este, se nota que no es cualquier cosa. –Hablo Capriccio, obviamente los tipos se habían presentado frente a Sieg, de hecho apenas Asphalt se largó con Leo, ellos habían estado persiguiendo a Sieg toda la batalla -.

-Sigo sin tener idea de cuál es cual, pero los hare trizas. –Dijo Sieg mientras Axel y Rogue se cruzaban de brazos a modo de fanfarronería -.

-Sera mejor que comencemos con este baile. –Señalo Bruno mientras tomaba su Pokeball y los demás lo imitaban -. ¡Abomasnow!

-¡Sealeo! –Siguió Tonio -.

-¡Weavile! –Luego fue Pietro -.

-¡Cloyster, tu turno! –Finalmente, Capriccio lanzo a su Pokemon -.

-Oh, genial, todo tienen ventaja contra mí. –Pensó Sieg, al mismo tiempo que Axel se giró para mirarlo con una expresión incrédula -. ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no me vengas a negar eso Axel!... ¡No, no creo que sean más fuertes que tú, tu sabes que eres el rey digo…! -Así comenzó una discusión entre Sieg y Axel, aunque este, por otro lado, solo balbuceaba lo que su especie acostumbraba a decir -.

-¿Acaso están discutiendo? –Pregunto Tonio con gran curiosidad -.

-Es no nos concierne, vamos, el señor Leo quiere que los derrotemos. –Sin más, Capriccio me apunto con el dedo de su mano derecha -. ¡Cloyster, usa Carámbano con Fraxure!

-¡…Así que no me hagas hablar de aquella vez en ese casino, sabes que fue tu culpa y…! –Sieg de repente se vio interrumpido por Capriccio, pudo ver el ataque venir mientras que Axel pudo percatarse, rápidamente los ojos de Sieg se tornaron rojos y como por arte de magia, el Fraxurre logro esquivar uno de los disparos para voltearse hacia los cuatro restantes -. Encadenado. –Pensó Sieg mientras miraba a Rogue -. ¡Axel, Garra Dragon! ¡Rogue, Lanzallamas!

 **(Fairy Tail Natsu Theme Ost - Extended)**

Con gran agilidad, las garras de Axel comenzaron a brillar de un color morado y una especie de aura en forma de garra las envolvió, aumentando el rango de sus ataques y la fuerza. Axel comenzó a repeler los Carambanos uno por uno, hasta que el quinto finalmente fue destruido por la fuerza de las garras de Axel, sin darle tiempo a Cloyster, Rogue salto por encima de Axel y lanzo una gran lengua de fuego hacia Cloyster.

-¡Weavile, usa Protección para defender a Cloyster! –De la nada, salto el Pokemon de Pietro, interponiéndose ante el poderoso ataque de Sieg -.

-¡Sealeo, usa Hidropulso! –Ordeno Tonio -.

-¡Abomasnow, Ventisca! –Le siguió Bruno -.

-¡Ok hora de pensar eso! –Súbitamente, el tiempo pareció ir más lento, casi como si Sieg lo estuviera provocando o al menos eso le parecía a él, pero la verdad era que estaba pensando a una velocidad absurdamente rápida -. ¡Bien, esto esta sencillo, solo lo hacen parecer difícil! –Cuando termino de maquinar lo que necesitaba, el tiempo le pareció volver a la normalidad -. ¡Rogue, usa Excavar y luego que Axel salte al agujero!

Sin darse tiempo a esperar más, Rogue cavo rápidamente y evadió aquel Hidropulso, por lo que se acercaba aquella poderosa Ventisca contra Axel, pero justo al último segundo logro entrar en el agujero que su compañero creo con sus garras.

-¡Todos, prepárense para cuando salgan! –Señalo Capriccio -.

 _-Estos tipos son inteligentes, pero no puedo revelar mi carta de triunfo aun…_ -Pensó Sieg mientras observaba a las amenazas principales del equipo enemigo -. ¡Axel, Garra Dragón!

Sin mencionar al objetivo, Axel salió desde debajo de la tierra para así ponerse detrás de Sealeo, rápidamente, comenzó una ráfaga de ataques contra el Pokemon agua y hielo, Sealeo no supo defenderse de los potentes golpes del pequeño Dragón, Axel no tardó en darle un gigantesco zarpazo en el pecho enviándolo a volar sobre su entrenador.

 _-Uno menos, faltan tres…_ -Sieg entonces miro a su siguiente objetivo -. ¡Ahora Rogue!

Las garras del pequeño Charmander aparecieron bajo los pies del imponente Weavile, los cuales fueron tomados por Rogue y jalados hacia dentro del agujero que recién había creado, dejándolo solo con la mitad del cuerpo afuera y sin posibilidad de liberarse. Entonces, Rogue no tardo en saltar desde debajo de la tierra pero enfrente de Weavile, todo esto mientras Rogue miraba a su presa con una mirada maliciosa.

-¡Oh si, Rogue, así se hace ahora, Lanzallamas!

Sin darse a esperar más, Rogue disparo un Lanzallamas a quemarropa hacia el Weavile que estaba imposibilitado para luchar. Weavile entonces se desmayó al no poder soportar el poderoso Lanzallamas del pequeño Charmander.

-Solo me quedan ustedes dos. –Señalo Sieg a Capriccio y Bruno -. ¡Chicos, animemos las cosas, Danza Dragón! –Pronto, ambos Pokemon de Sieg comenzaron a bailar frenéticamente, terminando con un brutal rugido que los cubrió con un aura roja electrizante -.

-¡Cloyster, Rompecoraza! –Ordeno Capriccio, para que luego su Pokemon se envolviera en una coraza trasparente de energía y de manera seguida, esta se agrieto y procedió a explotar, así aumentando el poder y la velocidad de Cloyster -.

-¡Abomasnow, cubre a Cloyster y usa Mazazo! –El brazo de Abomasnow rápidamente se envolvió de una energía verdosa y creció en gran medida, todo para azotar aquel ataque en contra de ambos Pokemon de Sieg -.

-¡Evádanlo! –Ordeno Sieg, al mismo tiempo que una sombra peligrosa se acercaba detrás de Rogue -.

-¡Cloyster, acaba a ese Charmander con Cascada! –Sin dar a esperar la orden de Capriccio, Cloyster se envolvió de agua -.

El enemigo Cloyster se lanzó contra Rogue en un ataque de agua ascendente, haciendo que este recibiera un gigantesco daño debido a su debilidad. Rogue no pudo soportar el ataque y salió disparados unos metros solo para caer sobre el duro suelo.

-¡Rogue! –Sieg comenzó a correr hacia su Charmander solo para ser interrumpido por Abomasnow -.

-¡Te tenemos maldito chiquillo! –Dijo Bruno con regocijo -. ¡Capriccio, acabémoslo!

-Estoy de acuerdo. Cloyster. –Capriccio le hizo una señal a Cloyster para que este atacara y así lo hizo -.

-¡Abomasnow, Puño Hielo! –Le siguió Bruno -.

-Las van a pagar, muy caro… -En eso, los ojos del joven entrenador, comenzaron a brillar en distintos colores al mismo tiempo -.

Cloyster disparo sus Carámbanos hacia Axel y así mismo, Abomasnow dirigía su puño hacia el pequeño Fraxure, estuvo a punto de ser prácticamente reventado por los potentes ataques, pero entonces, una explosión de energía rojiza y purpura se dio lugar desde el cuerpo de Axel.

Entonces, fue cuando notaron los ojos de Sieg, quien caminaba al lado de su Pokemon y poco a poco, comenzaban a sincronizar movimientos. Detrás de Axel se podía ver una extraña silueta distorsionada, casi como una especie de Haxorus pero se veía bastante distinto, era de un color blanco y la verdad, aquella aura desapareció así como apareció detrás de Axel.

-Este es el verdadero potencial de Axel y yo… ¡Nature Force! –Exclamo Sieg mientras la energía de Axel comenzaba a rodearlo como un torrente -. Provengo de una familia de amantes de dragones, ahí tenemos una tradición o mejor dicho, es una peculiaridad, el primer hijo de la familia, nacerá con el poder de conectarse con los Pokemon, había escuchado de un poder similar conocido como Viridian Mind o Mente Verde, pero esta versión me permite darle de mi poder a mis Pokemon y así conectarme física y mentalmente con ellos… pero nada se compara al extraño y poderoso vinculo que Axel y yo tenemos…

-¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! –Se preguntó Bruno impactado al ver como aquel Fraxure despedía una gigantesca cantidad de energía desbordante -.

-Un momento… había escuchado esto… pensé que era una leyenda… -Comenzó a hablar Capriccio -. Se dice que ciertos Pokemon, nacen con habilidades poco comunes entre sus especies, estos guardan un poder y según la leyenda, solo un humano en específico puede desbloquearlo.

-Espera… ¡¿No te referirás a…?!

-¡Si, el Fenómeno Lazo! –Al decir aquello, Sieg tenso todos sus músculos al mismo tiempo que Axel le seguía en perfecta sincronía -. ¡Se supone que es solo un mito, se sabe solo de una persona en el mundo en liberarlo!

-¡Acabas de conocer a otra, esa fue una de las razones por las que viaje aquí, para aprender! –Entonces ambos, Sieg y Axel formaron un puño al mismo tiempo mientras lo apoyaban en su pecho -. ¡Es hora de destrozarlos a ambos, Axel! –Sieg entonces miro a Abomasnow con sus ojos vario colores -. ¡Garra Dragón y luego Llamarada!

A gran velocidad y rompiendo el suelo al salir disparado hacia su enemigo, Axel se puso debajo de Abomasnow para darle un gran zarpazo debajo del estómago, logrando quitarle el aire al Pokemon y dejándolo vulnerable. Axel no se detuvo ahí, siguió dando zarpazos con su Garra Dragón en perfecta harmonía mientras Sieg imitaba sus movimientos por muy ridículo que se viera. Cloyster comenzó a disparar Carámbanos desde el punto ciego de Axel, pero entonces, el Pokemon Dragón los esquivo con un gran salto para luego lanzar un Llamarada el cual termino por acabar con Abomasnow, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡¿Cómo demonios esquivo eso?! –Pregunto Capriccio -.

-¡Ahora mismo, el ve lo que yo puedo ver y yo veo lo que él puede ver! –Explico Sieg mientras su vista se dirigía hacia Cloyster -. _¡No me queda mucho tiempo de energía, ya me estoy por agotar así que lo acabare rápido!_ –Pensó Sieg mientras observaba como los cuatro se juntaban, Pietro, Tonio, Bruno y Capriccio, todos tomaron más Pokeballs desde sus bolsillos -.

-¡Entonces, traeremos la cantidad! –Grito Capriccio mientras los demás lo seguían -.

-¡Bien, acabamoslos Axel! –Sieg entonces puso sus manos hacia adelante simulando con sus manos unas fauces de dragón -.

Al mismo tiempo, Axel abrió su boca para apuntar al cuarteto que se les venía encima con más Pokemon en sus reservas. Pronto, Axel comenzó a cargar energía en su hocico, era de color purpura y se veía peligrosa a la vista.

-¡Hiperrayo!

Sin dar más tiempo a la espera, un gigantesco rayo amarillo y purpura salió disparado de la boca de Axel, el rayo comenzó a cubrir tanto terreno, que no solo se llevó a los cuatro de elite y a sus Pokemon, si no que a una gran cantidad de personas junto con ellos. La energía atravesó la gigantesca pared que había detrás de ellos y cuando el torrente de energía ceso… los enemigos de Sieg estaban tirados en el suelo, sin poderse mover por el gran daño recibido.

Pero no todo salió bien para el muchacho, apenas se relajó un segundo, la energía de Axel se disipo y como si una bola de bolos le cayera en la cabeza, este cayó al suelo agotado. Sieg no podía moverse del cansancio por el retroceso y parecía que no podría hacerlo en un buen rato.

-Demonios… Axel… -Sieg vio cómo su compañero caía también al suelo, sin poder hacer nada al respecto -.

-¡Acabemos a este mocoso! –Entonces, Sieg fue señalado por uno de los mafiosos y pronto lo rodearon varios con la intención de rematarlo -. ¡Matenlo!

-¡Torchic, usa Ascuas!

-¡Rowlet, Hoja Afilada!

 **(Detener)**

Pronto, una ráfaga combinada de fuego y hojas comenzaron a repeler a los tipos que intentaban acabar con Sieg mientras él estaba indefenso en el suelo. Sieg no tardo en sentir como alguien lo levantaba y lo sostenía mientras pasaba su brazo tras su nuca para apoyarlo, era Amethyst y a su lado, Amber.

-Oh, gracias… -Dijo débilmente Sieg -.

-Yo debería agradecerte, nos libraste de varios tipos peligrosos, eres de hecho más peligroso que ellos. –Bromeo Amethyst -.

En eso, un gran estruendo resonó por todo el lugar, para que luego un estrepitoso grito de Asphalt retumbara por aquel escenario de batalla, pareció que todos dejaron de luchar por el miedo o sorpresa del grito, del joven Douraji que enfrentaba a Leo Belleti.

-¡Ese…es Asphalt! –Dijo Amethyst preocupado para luego dejar a Sieg recostado en un trozo de escombro al lado de Amber -. ¡Amber, quédate cerca de todos, debo ir a ayudar a Asphalt!

-¡Pero Amethyst, no puedes dejarme aquí! –Dijo Amber desesperada -. ¡Asphalt podrá solo, él es fuerte!

-¡No puedo abandonarlo! –Amethyst ignoro aquellas crueles palabras de Amber, a pesar de que ella también oyó el grito del muchacho, aquel grito desgarrador de dolor -.

Sin darse a esperar, Amethyst comenzó la carrera para salvar a su primo, el cual estaba en las garras de Leo Belleti, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo aquel monstruo podría estar torturándolo.

 _ **-Bóveda, Bodega de la zona Safari, Ciudad Fucsia, 22:50 PM-**_

Froakie, Aerosmith, Gold Experience y Diver Down, yacían tirados en el suelo, con graves daños eléctricos, Froakie parecía querer levantarse pero, el cansancio y las heridas eran demasiado grandes como para mantenerse en pie, por lo que irreparablemente, caía al suelo nuevamente.

Asphalt, el pequeño hijo de Makisotu Douraji, estaba suspendido en el aire por una de las colas de Furiosso, la cual rodeaba su cuello con gran fuerza mientras el joven apenas parecía poder luchar de vuelta, pero poco a poco, con todas sus energías, comenzaba a forcejear para liberarse del agarre, pero no tardaba en aparecer Leo y hacer lo que sabía hacer mejor, torturar.

-Furiosso, dale una gran descarga. –Ordeno Leo -.

Nuevamente, como lo estuvo haciendo por largos minutos, Furiosso comenzó a liberar grandes cantidades de energía, haciendo que el cuerpo de Asphalt se retorciera debido a la electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo. Entonces, cuando Furiosso dejaba de generar electricidad, las manos de Asphalt caían cansados hacia abajo, los espasmos musculares hacían que su cuerpo se convulsionara involuntariamente.

-Ah, te hare sufrir un largo rato, como lo hice con Leia… la verdad la intención, era tomar a Barca, planeaba matar a Leia sin dolor, por eso apunte mi arma y dispare, pero supongo que el amor paternal es hermoso. –Explicaba Leo mientras se acercaba hacia el pequeño Asphalt -. El disparo le impacto en la cabeza, no pude interrogar a Barca, por lo que tuve que hacerlo con Leia… Oh si… esa niña era ruda, pero al final termino por llorar y gritar ante el dolor.

-¡… Te… Mata…re! –Asphalt lucho mucho para decir aquellas palabras mientras su cuello era presionado -.

-Si ya lo creo… déjame decirte, con todo lo que planeaste, llegue a pensar en ti como una amenaza, realmente me asustaste cuando sacaste el Movimiento Z ese de la nada. –Explicaba Leo mientras se alejaba un poco hacia los Pokemon caídos de Asphalt -. Furiosso, otra descarga.

Cuando Furiosso, lleno de ira, se preparaba para otra ronda de descargas eléctricas, dos estelas, una verde y otra negra, atacaron los ojos de Furiosso, este logro cubrirse a tiempo pero soltó a Asphalt en el proceso, este último reacciono al no tener el agarre del Pokemon, por lo que apenas toco la tierra, procedió a rodar hacia sus Pokemon.

-¿Quién fue ese? –Pregunto Leo, obviamente irritado -.

-¡Asphalt! –El aludido miro hacia la procedencia de la voz y pudo ver a su primo, Amethyst, con su Rowlet y un Pokemon volador de color negro y blanco a su lado -. ¿Estás bien?

-No… mis Pokemon están muy heridos… -Dijo el pelinegro -.

-¡Toma mi bolsa! –Amethyst se quitó su bolsa trasera y la lanzo hacia Asphalt, el cual la atrapo -. ¡Tengo pociones ahí, recupera a tu equipo, yo te ayudare con…!

Sin dejarlo a terminar su frase, un gran relámpago golpeo a Amethyst, enviándolo a volar unos metros hasta chocar con una pared. Amethyst sintió todo su cuerpo retumbar por el impacto, ni siquiera escucho la orden de Leo para atacar, se sentía confundido.

-Lo siento, Furiosso no me obedece mucho ahora. –Leo sonrio ante la llegada de otro oponente, pero luego, pareció reconocer algo, algo en las ropas de Amethyst -. Ese cabello, esas ropas… ¿Eres un Douraji? Oh demonios, se supone que no debería meterme con los Douraji en Kanto.

-Lamento decírtelo, pero estuviste luchando con uno todo este tiempo. –Dijo Asphalt sonriendo todo magullado -. Mi nombre completo es Asphalt Douraji.

-¡¿Douraji?! –Leo pareció alterarse un poco, pero luego recobro la compostura -. Esto no es bueno, al menos para el negocio… ¡Furiosso, acábalos y larguémonos de aquí!

-¡Froakie, Hidropulso!

Afortunadamente, Asphalt curo a su equipo antes de que Furiosso pudiese lanzar otro ataque, aunque el Hidropulso no logro hacer mucho daño, parece que un milagro ocurrió, Furiosso se confundió.

-¡Maldición, Furiosso, recobra la compostura! –Pero Furiosso seguía moviéndose erráticamente, lo suficiente como para golpearse a él mismo y así, Asphalt acercarse hacia su primo -.

-Me salvaste la vida Ame… -Dijo Asphalt mientras veía a su primo herido en el suelo -.

-Bueno… no podía volver a casa y decirle a tía Freya que te mataron y no hice nada. –Amethyst sonrio cansadamente, mientras desde su cabeza comenzaba a brotar sangre -.

-¡Amethyst! –Aquel impacto lo dejo gravemente herido, tanto que no pudo mantener la conciencia y cayó desmayado -. Ame…

-¡Ah, al fin! –Leo por fin lograba calmar a Furiosso -. ¡Ahora si podré terminarlos y largarme!

-No te voy a perdonar… nada… ni lo de Leia, ni de Barca y mucho menos… -Cuando Asphalt miro a Leo, este pudo ver una mirada distinta en los ojos de Asphalt -. ¡De Amethyst! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que tres de sus Pokemon comenzaban a brillar -.

 **(** **Naruto Shippuuden ~ My Name FULL HD)**

Froakie, se envolvió en aquella luz y poco a poco comenzó a crecer, sus extremidades se volvieron largas y delgadas, al igual que las frurbujas que cubrían su pecho, ahora eran más abundantes dando un aspecto de bufanda de nubes. Aerosmith creció bastante, tanto como para llevar encima a Froakie ahora ya evolucionado, las plumas de su cola se intercalaban entre color crema y rosadas, y su cabello se volvió rosado y creció hacia atrás. Finalmente, Gold Experience se envolvió en una caparazón amarilla, solo se notaban dos pares de ojos negros.

-¿Ustedes…evolucionaron? –Confundido, saco su Pokedex, partiendo así por Froakie -.

" _Frogadier, el Pokémon burburrana y forma evolucionada de Froakie. Frogadier no tiene rival en cuanto a velocidad. Puede escalar una torre de más de 600 metros de altura en solo un minuto. Puede lanzar piedras envueltas en burbujas con tal puntería, que acierta latas vacías a 30 metros de distancia."_

-Frogadier… -Asphalt miro a su compañero, quien le devolvió una mirada llena de determinación y orgullo, Asphalt le sonrió para luego seguir con Aerosmith -.

" _Pidgeotto, el Pokemón pájaro y forma evolucionada de Pidgey. Está armado con garras afiladas y se precipita desde el cielo para capturar a su presa. Al contrario que Pidgey, que es más tranquilo, Pidgeotto puede ser peligroso. Por lo que se recomienda aproximarse con extrema precaución."_

A pesar de lo que decía la Pokedex, Aerosmith no miraba a Asphalt como una presa, si no como alguien a quien quería y admiraba y el sentimiento era mutuo. Por lo que luego seguía Gold.

 _"Kakuna, el Pokemón capullo y forma evolucionada de Weedle. Etapa transitoria entre Weedle y Beedrill. Kakuna permanece prácticamente inmóvil al encaramarse a los árboles, aunque la actividad interna de su organismo tiene un ritmo frenético, pues se prepara para su evolución. Prueba de esto es la alta temperatura de su caparazón."_

Tal como decía la Pokedex, Gold casi ni se movía, solo miraba a Asphalt con aquel par de ojos negros profundos. Asphalt admiro a sus compañeros, supo que ellos evolucionaron para poder ayudarle y fue ahí que Diver Down se puso frente a él, tratando de hacer fuerzas para evolucionar, pero nada ocurria.

-Diver Down, no necesitas evolucionar, has probado anteriormente ser muy fuerte, no dejare a ninguno de ustedes fuera de esta pelea. –Hablo Asphalt, mientras que el Magikarp lloriqueaba agradecido de las amables palabras de su entrenador -. ¡Prepárate Leo, mi equipo se encuentra recargado para aplazarte!

-¿Solo por qué evolucionaron? Todos siguen en segunda etapa y uno, es solo un Magikarp inútil. –Crítico Leo -.

-No es un inútil. –Rebatió Asphalt mientras miraba a Diver Down -. Ustedes vuelvan con Amethyst, cuídenlo. –Se dirigió Asphalt hacia Rowlet y el Pokemon que para el joven era un extraño, pero era un Starly -.

-¡Furiosso, aplástalos! –Ordeno Leo, mientras el Electivire golpeaba su pecho con gran ira y fuerza mientras se abalanzaba cual bestia descontrolada sobre todos nosotros -.

-¡Frogadier, Doble Equipo! –Ordeno el joven Douraji -.

Furiosso dio un gran salto hacia el equipo de Asphalt, pero rápidamente Frogadier comenzó a crear ilusiones de sí mismo, haciendo que el Electivire se confundiera sobre a quién debía atacar. Obviamente, el grupo retrocedió para evitar el impacto de Electivire al aterrizar en el suelo, pronto el Pokemon enemigo se vio rodeado por imitaciones del Pokemon Burburrana evolucionado, aunque el Pokemon eléctrico intentaba golpearlas, estas continuaban apareciendo.

-¡Diver Down, Azote! –Dijo Asphalt mientras quitaba se alejaba de Amethyst -. ¡Aerosmith, toma a Gold y elévalo para luego soltarlo, Gold, usa Placaje! –Luego miro a Frogadier -. ¡Frogadier, salta encima de Aerosmith apenas suelte a Gold!

Con un gran salto, Diver Down llego hasta el Electivire y con su cola le dio un poderoso ataque de Azote el cual lo hizo retroceder levemente, el Pokemon eléctrico pretendía eliminar al Magikarp, pero afortunadamente, Gold Experience cayó cual misil, así impactando en la cabeza de Furiosso. Finalmente, tal como Asphalt ordeno, Frogadier salto sobre Aerosmith para poder volar juntos.

-¡Furiosso, levántate, aun no se acaba, usa Machada con Magikarp! –Luego apunto a Gold-. ¡Puño Trueno con el Kakuna y luego Trueno contra el Pidgeotto y Frogadier!

Las ordenes no tardaron en acatarse, Electivire golpeo duramente a Diver Down, debilitándolo, de manera seguida, con su puño envuelto en electricidad, mando a volar contra una pared a Gold Experience y finalmente, preparo una descarga colosal contra el Pokemon volador y su acompañante de agua.

-¡Aerosmith, Ataque Rápido! –Luego, Asphalt miro a Frogadier -. ¡Luego, Frogadier, usa Hidropulso!

Con gran velocidad, Aerosmith lanzo su veloz ataque contra el iracundo Furiosso, este retrocedió un par de pasos por el impacto del Ataque Rápido, pero no basto para detenerlo, por lo que sin demora, Electivire disparo el Trueno sobra Pidgeotto, una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica casi pulveriza a Aerosmith, cayendo así debilitado como los otros dos… Pero faltaba uno, así es, Frogadier, logro saltar de Aerosmith, antes del Ataque Rápido, con aquella esfera de energía giratoria entre sus manos.

-¡Ahora! –Entonces, Frogadier estrello con todas sus fuerzas el Hidropulso en el estómago de Furiosso, logrando que este retrocediera bastante, siendo arrastrado por la fuerza del ataque, mas no logrando debilitarlo -.

-¡Ahora Furiosso, atrápalo con tus colas y usa Descarga! –Acatando la orden de Leo, Furiosso lanzo sus colas contra Frogadier -.

Las colas de Furiosso rodearon el cuerpo de Frogadier, mientras chispas comenzaban a rodear el cuerpo de aquel poderoso Electivire, hasta que finalmente, comenzó a liberar la electricidad, dañando de gravedad a Frogadier, este convulsionaba, intentando liberarse del agarre, pero no era posible, Electivire no lo dejaría ir no importaba que fuera.

-¡Suéltalo! –Grito Asphalt con desesperación -.

-¡Te dijo que lo dejaras, vayan y ayúdenlo! –Desde el suelo, un debilitado Amethyst ordeno a sus dos Pokemon voladores que ayudaran al Pokemon de su primo -. ¡Vamos, Rowlet, Salvador, Picotazo!

Mientras ambos Pokemon, Rowlet y Starly se dirigían hacia Electivire, sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar, Rowlet comenzó a crecer, tanto que era del mismo o quizás algo más grande que Frogadier, las plumas café de su cabeza se volvieron más oscuras y unos mechones de hojas verdes se formaron en su cabeza, dándole un toque más fino. Por otro lado, Starly aumento su tamaño y la verdad su forma era casi la misma.

" _Dartrix, el Pokémon Pluma Filo y la forma evolucionada de Rowlet, Es un poco coqueto, por lo que, cuando puede, se acicala las alas. En ocasiones se niega a combatir por temor a mancharse las plumas. Ataca a sus presas y enemigos lanzándoles plumas sorprendentemente afiladas. Acierta prácticamente siempre."_

" _Staravia, el Pokémon estornino y forma evolucionada de Starly. Staravia vuela sobre ciertos bosques y campos y viaja en grandes bandadas. Si dos bandadas se encuentran, pelean por el territorio."_

Asphalt tenía su Pokedex en la mano, aunque no presto atención y prácticamente la Pokedex solo reacciono a la aparición de dos nuevos Pokemon, se sintió bastante sorprendido de lo que sucedía. Pronto aquellos Pokemon impactaron de manera dura a Electivire, este soltó a Frogadier quien cayó de rodillas para luego ser recogido por Dartrix.

-¡Pestes, Furiosso, acábalos y luego mata a Asphalt y su Frogadier! –Grito Leo perdiendo la paciencia -.

-¡D-Dartrix…Salvador…! –Ante de dar una orden, Amethyst volvió a desmayarse -.

Al hacerlo, esto provoco que sus Pokemon perdieran el enfoque de la pelea, no vieron como Furiosso se les puso enfrente y con una ráfaga de Puños Trueno, los abatió fácilmente, disparándolos hacia una pared, incrustándose en ella en el proceso.

-¡Frogadier, no tengo más pociones, ellos nos dieron una última oportunidad, no la desaprovechemos! –Frogadier exclamo aquel característico ruido que hace su especie, a modo de que se encontraba preparado para el final -. ¡Frogadier, Doble Equipo!

Frogadier comenzó a correr hacia Furiosso, este levanto sus Puños envueltos en electricidad y el Pokemon Burburrana inicio la secuencia de ilusiones, el Pokemon enemigo empezó a golpear a todas las imágenes que veía del Frogadier, pero ninguna daba en el blanco.

-¡Se acabó, no jugaremos más! –Grito Leo -. ¡Furiosso, Chispazo y acaba con todas las ilusiones para encontrar al verdadero!

-¡Frogadier, no lo dejes y lanza un Hidropulso final! –Grito Asphalt con todas sus fuerzas -.

Todas las imágenes de Frogadier comenzaron a acumular aquella esfera de agua con energía rotatoria, al mismo tiempo que Furiosso comenzaba a liberar aquella cantidad inescrupulosa de energía eléctrica, poco a poco las copias del Doble Equipo empezaron a deshacerse, hasta que finalmente luego de un destello que cegó a tanto Leo como Asphalt, desaparecieron todas las copias.

-¡Furiosso, detrás de ti! –Leo logro ajustar su vista lo necesario como para avistar que Frogadier estaba detrás del Electivire, apunto de lanzar aquel potente Hidropulso -. ¡Puño Trueno!

Con su puño envuelto en electricidad, Furiosso termino de debilitar a Frogadier con un gigantesco impacto en su estómago. El Pokemon burburrana cayo hacia atrás, totalmente sin energías, no fue hasta que toco el suelo que aquel Frogadier desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, era solo un clon de frurbujas.

-¡¿Qué?! –Leo no entendía que sucedía -.

-¡Ahora, Hidropulso! –Ordeno finalmente Asphalt, para que desde el techo, cayera Frogadier enfrente de Furiosso -.

-¡Puño Trueno de nuevo!

Con todas las fuerzas restantes de Frogadier, intento asestar el golpe final contra Furiosso, pero este choco el Hidropulso con su Puño Trueno, comenzando un forcejeo que liberaba energía tanto eléctrica como acuática. Poco a poco, Furiosso iba ganando terreno, el lastimado cuerpo de Frogadier no podía soportar el estrés del choque de energias.

Frogadier comenzó a creer que vencer a Furiosso era algo imposible para él, para sus compañeros y su entrenador. Pensó que sería el fin, pero algo le decía que no debía rendirse, que el milagro que Asphalt y el esperaban, ocurriría en cualquier momento…

-¡No te rindas!

Fue entonces cuando Frogadier sintió una cálida mano en su espalda, era la mano derecha de su entrenador al mismo tiempo que la izquierda se ponía sobre las manos de Frogadier, ayudando a hacer presión con el Hidropulso. Frogadier se le quedo mirándolo, sorprendido y a la vez, feliz por lo que su entrenador estaba haciendo.

-¡Frogadier, no te rindas, seque soy yo el que siempre te da las instrucciones, pero hemos estado juntos desde aquel día, hemos entrenado, nos hemos fortalecido, nos prometimos que juntos seriamos algo grande que cambiaría al mundo y que seriamos tan poderosos que derrotaríamos a este bastardo! –Las palabras de Asphalt le daban poder a Frogadier, pronto un aura azulada comenzó a tomar forma detrás del Frogadier, era la silueta apenas visible de un extraño Greninja, pronto la silueta se fundió con el cuerpo de Frogadier, haciendo que una fuerza extraña aumentara el poder del Hidropulso -. ¡Debemos ser más, aún más fuertes, vamos, Frogadier!

Con un grito unísono de Asphalt y Frogadier, el Pokemon burburrana supero la potencia del ataque de Furiosso, logrando que finalmente, el Hidropulso impactase con su enemigo. Furiosso comenzó a girar como loco mientras salía disparado hacia una de las paredes más cercanas, quedando así incrustado en ella y así al fin, cayendo debilitado ante la mirada incrédula de Leo.

 **(Detener)**

Más temprano que tarde, aquel misterioso poder que envolvía a Frogadier, desapareció súbitamente y logro provocar que Asphalt y Frogadier cayesen agotados al suelo.

-¡¿Qué…?! –Con suerte, Asphalt podía hablar después de aquello -.

-Yo… no tengo las más puta idea de lo que acabas de hacer… Pero si derrotaste a Furiosso con aquel Pokenfado que le inyecte, eres peor que una amenaza. –Menciono Leo, que para sorpresa y desesperación de Asphalt, saco cuatro Pokeballs más -. ¿Qué, pensaste que solo tenía dos?

-N-no… no es justo… -Bufo Asphalt, cayendo finalmente en la desesperanza, creyendo que por fin habían logrado derrotarle -. _Lo siento mucho maestra, fui un idiota…_ -Pensó el pequeño Douraji -.

-¡Salgan, Imperatore, Frastuono, Stemma, Fiamma! –Leo lanzo las cuatro Pokeballs al aire, estas se abrieron revelando a un Empoleon, Exploud, Machamp y Darmanitan respectivamente -. Ahora Asphalt, es hora de morir, lo siento, serias un buen compañero si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias… ¡Nah, te mataría de todas formas, por lo insolente que eres maldito mocoso! –Entonces, Leo trono sus dedos -. ¡Acábenlo!

Imperatore, el Empoleon comenzó a cargar un Rayo Hielo. Frastuono, el Exploud, se preparaba para un Hiperrayo. Stemma, el Machamp, entre sus cuatro brazos cargaba una Onda Certera y finalmente, Fiamma, el Darmanitan, se preparaba para un potente Llamarada.

Asphalt podía ver impotente como aquellos cuatro preparaban su muerte, lo cual encontraba que era injusto, luego de toda la preparación, creía que no era justo que el perdiese de esa manera, que merecía algo mejor, pero finalmente, despejo su mente de tales pensamientos y se preparó para su final… Pero entonces, un bólido de fuego entro a la bóveda, al mismo tiempo que el cuarteto lanzaba aquellos potentes ataques y de manera oportuna, aquella bola de fuego se paró frente a Asphalt y luego de una gran explosión por el choque de poderes, todos los ataques quedaron anulados.

Una columna de fuego que se encontraba frente al muchacho, fue la que protegió a Asphalt. El pequeño podía ver dos siluetas dentro de la columna de fuego, pero no distinguía sus figuras, no fue hasta que la figura más humana comenzó a hablarle, que recién supo con quién trataba.

-Como… ¡¿Cómo te atreves maldito mocoso ignorante?! –Grito una mujer, la cual luego de que el fuego se desvaneciera, revelara a una iracunda Mid Valefort al lado de su poderoso Typhlosion -. ¡¿No te dije que no debías ocultarme nada más?!

-Lo siento… de verdad lo siento… -Dijo Asphalt débilmente -.

-Luego hablaremos… ahora… ¿Es él? –Pregunto la mujer a Asphalt -. ¿Él es el inmundo que asesinó a sangre fría a Leia?

-Oh, no necesitas decírselo, pequeño Asphalt, yo se lo diré. –Interrumpió Leo Belleti -. Sí, soy Leo Belleti, soy el conocido Regulus, soy además, quien asesino a la mugrienta del bar.

-Disculpa… ¿Cómo la llamaste? –Pregunto Mid, claramente enojada, aunque su semblante no se marcó más, se podía saber por su voz que estaba a punto de saltar sobre Leo -. Vamos, te reto a repetirlo.

-Le dije mugrienta, además, eres sorda. –Se burló Leo, confidente de que podía con Mid -. Bien, me canse, supongo que usare esto. –En eso, Leo saco cuatro Jeringas de Pokenfado, las lanzo de tal manera, que todas estas se clavaron en los cuerpos de sus Pokemon -.

Los efectos no tardaron en notarse, Mid pudo sentir como todos los Pokemon de Leo, incrementaban su fuerza al menos unas diez veces más, pero ni aun así se inmuto, solo miro a Typh, quien a su vez la miro de regreso a ella.

-Bueno Typh, no creo que para un energúmeno como el necesitemos ir con todo, ¿Te parece solo primera fase? –Pregunto su entrenadora al mismo tiempo que Typhlosion asentía y se ponía frente a ella -. Bien, se feliz, maldito hijo de perra, porque estas por presenciar lo que es el dolor de verdad… ¡Typh, es hora de hacerlo todo cenizas, quémalo todo!

 **(Pokemon XYZ - Opening Full)**

Como si prácticamente, Mid y Typhlosion fueran uno solo, ambos comenzaron a imitar los movimientos del otro o mejor dicho, se movían en completa sincronía, pronto, Mid formo un puño el cual llevo hasta su pecho, para luego levantarlo hacia el cielo.

Typhlosion, no tardo en envolverse en un gigantesco torrente de llamas, su pelaje se volvia más oscuro, sus ojos se notaban de un color esmeralda como los de Mid, el pelaje oscuro del lado derecho de su ojo, comenzó cubrir alrededor, como si simulara un parche, en el pecho del Pokemon se formó un símbolo parecido al Alfa invertido de color rojo como el fuego y finalmente, con un gran rugido, el torrente de fuego comenzó a rodearlo de una manera más sostenía y controlada.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! –Preguntaron tanto Asphalt como Leo al unísono -.

-Se llama… Fenómeno Lazo, espero que lo hayas memorizado antes de morir. –Dijo Mid mientras apuntaba a los cuatro Pokemon de Leo -. ¡Sable Ígneo!

-¡Imperatore, Hidro Bomba! ¡Frastuono, Terremoto! ¡Stemma, Tajo Cruzado! ¡Fiamma, Nitrocarga! –Ordeno rápidamente Leo -.

Typhlosion, aun envuelto en aquel torrente llameante, formo dos espadas de fuego, mientras corría hacia el cuarteto. Imperatore comenzó a preparar aquel potente chorro de agua a presión contra Typh, pero rápidamente su camino es interrumpido por Frastuono, quien dio un gran salto para provocar un Terremoto, pero con gran velocidad y con solo dos tajos de sus Sables Ígneos, salió disparado y debilitado contra una pared.

Leo se quedó viendo incrédulo como Frastuono caía al suelo, envuelto en llamas y debilitado, por lo que procedió a regresarlo a la Pokeball. Typh siguió con su camino hacia Imperatore, pero esta vez fue Stemma quien con un Tajo Cruzado, se propuso a detenerlo. El Pokemon de Mid, detuvo el Tajo Cruzado con un solo Sable Ígneo, mientras que con el otro, golpeo sus piernas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y rápidamente ser golpeado por un cabezazo de Typh, lo cual lo envió al suelo algo dañado, intento levantarse pero un solo golpe de los sables de fuego de Typhlosion, lo dejo fuera de combate.

- _¡Dio una maldita orden, una sola y eso fue suficiente para que este masacrando a todo mi equipo!_ –Pensó Leo mientras veía sin remedio a todo su equipo siendo apaleado por Typhlosion -.

Imperatore finalmente disparo el Hidro Bomba, Leo realmente esperaba que este ataque surtiera efecto, pero súbitamente, el calor de las llamas que rodeaban a Typh, aumento tanto que el agua apenas chocaba contra el fuego se evaporaba, generando una tremenda cortina de vapor que no dejaba ver bien a nadie o mejor dicho, casi nadie, puesto que Mid y Typhlosion tenían vista compartida.

El Pokemon de fuego no tardó en dar cuatro golpes con sus sables a Imperatore, el cual sin remedio cayo de rodillas intentando contraatacar, pero basto una gran patada para que saliese despedido hacia unos escombros. Entonces, aprovechando el momento, Mid desenvaino sus katanas y entro en el vapor que bloqueaba la vista de todos.

- _¿Qué planea?_ -Se preguntó su pupilo -.

Finalmente, Fiamma choco contra los sables de Typhlosion, ambos forcejeaban para ver quien poseía la fuerza más descomunal de entre ellos os, tipo fuego, pero pronto descubrieron que no importa cuánto intentase, la energía del Fenomeno Lazo era totalmente otro nivel, por lo que finalmente, con un gran combo de sus espadas y patadas, Fiamma cayo rendido al suelo.

 **(Detener)**

Sin previo aviso, una de las katanas de Mid salio disparada desde dentro de la cortina de vapor, logrando clavarse en el hombro de Leo, este se retorció del dolor y rápidamente, Mid salto desde el vapor, agarro la katana por el mango y la empujo para así lanzar a Leo al suelo, sin dejarlo con ninguna escapatoria.

-¡Ok, escucha, si me matas, solo pondrás en peligro tanto a los Douraji, como a los otros mocosos que se metieron en esto! –Leo comenzó a balbucear cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente -.

-… -Mid entonces relajo un poco el agarre de la katana que tenía prisionero a Leo Belleti -.

-Prometo irme de Kanto y no volver nunca. –Entonces, Leo noto que la pistola que Asphalt le quito antes con su Weedle, se encontraba a su lado, como por voluntad del destino… Entonces, mientras seguía hablando, Leo el tomo con cautela, sin que Mid lo notase -. ¿Hecho?

-No quiero ver, tu asquerosa cara en esta región… -Dijo Mid mientras sacaba la katana del hombro de Leo y procedió a darse la media vuelta -.

Apenas lo hizo, Asphalt noto como Leo le apunto con su pistola, listo para dispararle, su pupilo quiso avisarle pero fue tarde… Fue muy tarde para cuando la otra katana de Mid, se clavo en el cuello de Leo, mientras que con la otra katana, cortaba la mano donde sostenía el arma para que así la soltase. Leo comenzó a ahogarse con su propia sangre, mientras intentaba quitar la katana de su cuello, pero entonces, Mid solo apretaba y empujaba aún más la katana.

-Para ser completamente honesta, jamás tuve la intención de dejarte con vida, además, gracias a que comparto visión con Typhlosion, pude ver lo que planeabas a pesar de darte la espalda… -Mid empujo un poco más, provocando que Leo tosiera sangre tan estrepitosamente, que salto una gran cantidad a la cara de Mid -. Hazme el favor, de que cuando te estés cayendo al infierno, pide perdón hacia arriba, donde Leia debe estar… ruega porque ella te perdone… maldito… -Aquellas palabras, estaban cargadas con ira y deseos cumplidos de venganza -.

Finalmente, la vida en los ojos de Leo Belleti se extinguió, dejo de luchar por respirar y finalmente, Mid quito su espada de la garganta del mafioso, todo se terminó… Salvo, el detalle de que su pupilo observo todo, vio como Mid, asesinaba a Leo… Algo que para un niño de diez años, debe ser bastante impactante, aun más después de ver la escena del crimen de Leia… Entonces, Mid, realizando lo que había hecho frente a su pupilo, con el rostro y manos llenos de sangre del Regulus, se volteó para mirarlo con una sonrisa. Asphalt la miraba con cierto temor, quizás él no quería, pero era lo que sentía, miedo… Mid remarcaba la sonrisa que era entre la angustia para calmar al pequeño Asphalt y una disculpa por tener que presenciar aquello.

-¿Se acabó? –Pregunto con temor Asphalt -.

-Si… ya se terminó… -Respondió Mid manteniendo su sonrisa-.

Mientras Mid, ayudaba a Asphalt junto con Amethyst, Kige por otro lado, se encargaba de atrapar a todos los demás mafiosos restantes, el tipo se encargó de proteger a los niños mientras Mid se iba a encargar de Leo Belleti.

Antes de que llegase la policía, Typh prendió fuego a la bodega, no sin antes tomar los Pokemon de Leo y liberarlos en la Zona Safari. El fuego rápidamente comenzó a consumir el cuerpo del peligroso mafioso, que ahora no era nada más que carne muerta y así mismo, el fuego comenzó a consumir la bodega.

Pronto la policía y los bomberos llegaron al lugar, mientras los bomberos luchaban por apaciguar las llamas, los policías se llevaban arrestados a los mafiosos, Mid tuvo que deshacerse de su gabardina, puesto que quedo cubierta por la sangre de Leo y tuvo que limpiarse la cara. En un momento, Mid y Asphalt pudieron hablar a solas, en la parte trasera de una ambulancia.

-Entonces… ¿Derrotaste a dos de sus Pokemon? –Pregunto Mid para romper el hielo, Asphalt sabía que quería preguntar realmente, pero le siguió el juego -.

-Sí, vencí a su Electivire y Aegislash. –Entonces Asphalt mostro las Pokeballs de su equipo, el cual yacía durmiendo dentro de las capsulas -. Casi todos evolucionaron, lo hicieron para protegerme…

-Escucha Asphalt, sobre lo que sucedió antes… yo…

-No diremos nada… -Dijo Asphalt mientras la miraba fijamente -. Leo Belleti, murió en el incendio, que el mismo provoco… las llamas de tu Typhlosion en modo Typhlosion-Mid, debio hacer cenizas el cuerpo en segundos…

-¿Typhlosion-Mid? –Pregunto Mid extrañada -.

-Sí, digo, parecían casi fusionados, te veías tan asombrosa… Pensar que tenías aún más poder del que imaginaba. –Asphalt hablaba casi con devoción sobre lo poderosa que era Mid, ella habría de decirle algo siendo fanfarrona sobre sus habilidades, pero sabía que no era el momento -.

-Entonces, ¿Sera nuestro secreto? –Pregunto Mid mientras formaba un puño y lo acercaba a Asphalt -.

-Lo es. –Finalmente, el joven Asphalt choco el puño de su maestra -.

 _ **-Mansión Douraji, Ciudad Plateada, 03:00 AM-**_

Así, pasaron las horas, la policía dejo que todos se fueran a casa pero que los irían a visitar en unos días para aclarar la situación. Al llegar a casa, todos fueron reprendidos, ninguno se salvó de algún que otro castigo, las reprimendas de Freya, Lira y Yellow fueron legendarias, dignas de unas madres preocupadas.

- _Claro, todas preocupadas, pero mandan a la esclava a hacer el trabajo, claro, madres del año, púdranse._ –Pensaba Mid mientras oía a las mujeres cacarear -.

Sieg, quien llego a Kanto a petición de un hombre, resultaba ser que ese hombre era Jade, el que lo invito a Kanto para conocer a otra persona. Sieg hace un tiempo había despertado el Fenómeno Lazo con Axel, aunque en una fase en extrema incompleta, por lo que Jade le dijo que viniese a conocer a Mid, para que pudiesen hablar sobre aquel poder que solo ellos conocían.

 _ **-(Días después…) Oficina de Jade, Mansion Douraji, Ciudad Plateada, 13:00 PM-**_

-Así que, a la otra persona que te referías, era este chico. –Dijo Mid, entendiendo las palabras de Jade -.

-Así es, Drayden me informo sobre un chico en Tesellia, con la cualidad de poder conectarse con los Pokemon, en uno de mis viajes al extranjero, pude conocer a Sieg, el cual efectivamente tenía el mismo poder que tú. –Explicaba Jade -. Se quedara un tiempo, así el podrá aprender de ti.

-¿Entonces me pondrás a otro mocoso para enseñarle? –Pregunto molesta Mid -.

-Obviamente, te pagare por dos. –Ofreció Jade, al mismo tiempo que Mid sonreía de medio lado -.

Así las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, o eso parecía, muchas cosas hicieron que algo cambiara dentro del joven Asphalt, ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo en su vida, quería liberar a este mundo e todo el mal, quería ser un justiciero como lo era su maestra Mid, pero para ello, debía ser más fuerte. Por lo que así, comenzaron a pasar los años, Asphalt se propuso una meta, que al cumplir los quince años, debía ser tan fuerte como para completar el objetivo que se había propuesto… Entreno con Mid, día y noche, se fueron juntos por un año entero al Monte Plata, ahí se fortalecieron tanto Asphalt como Sieg, el cual solo se quedó un par de semanas para aprender del Fenomeno Lazo de Mid y luego se largó de vuelta a Tesellia.

Kige y Amethyst, se fueron de viaje por el mundo para entrenar, todos los días pasaban rápidamente, aunque para los jóvenes se hacían eternos. Amber por otro lado, se restringió de las peleas, sabía que podía mejorar, pero no lo volvió un hobbie, a pesar de las reprimendas de Pink.

Y fue así, como finalmente, cinco años pasaron…

* * *

 **=Equipo de Asphalt.=**

 **=Frogadier-Frogadier**

 **Habilidad:**?

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Doble Equipo.**

 **-Hidropulso.**

 **-Corte.**

 **-Ataque Rápido.**

 **=Pidgeotto-Aerosmith**

 **Habilidad:** Vista Lince.

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Tornado.**

 **-Remolino.**

 **-Ataque Rápido.**

 **-Ataque Arena.**

 **=Kakuna-Gold Experience**

 **Habilidad:** Fuga.

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Picotazo Venenoso.**

 **-Disparo Demora.**

 **-Picadura.**

 **-Fortaleza.**

 **=Magikarp-Diver Down**

 **Habilidad:** Nado Rapido.

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Salpicadura.**

 **-Placaje.**

 **-Azote.**

 **=Equipo de Amethyst.=**

 **=Dartrix-Dartrix**

 **Habilidad:**?

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Hoja Afilada.**

 **-Picotazo.**

 **-Ataque Rápido.**

 **-Placaje.**

 **=Staravia-Salvador**

 **Habilidad:** Intimidación.

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Ataque Rápido.**

 **-Ataque Ala.**

 **-Picotazo.**

 **-Doble Equipo.**

 **=Larvitar-Dark Tower**

 **Habilidad:** Agallas.

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Tormenta Arena.**

 **-Avalancha.**

 **-Chirrido.**

 **-Mordisco.**


	7. Si no funciona, sigue intentándolo

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, solo lo uso con fines de entretener.**

* * *

 **Primer capitulo del nuevo Arco, este lo estuve pensando un poco puesto que hay muchas cosas que deben cubrir esta parte, por lo que me tomare mi tiempo para escribir parte por parte, obviamente intentare de que la espera no sea gigantesca :D**

 **Aedora: Aqui esta tu capitulo y feliz cumpleaños :D espero que te guste por que le puse empeño :I**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Si no funciona, sigue intentándolo.**

 _ **-Lugar desconocido, Bosque Desconocido, ¿?:¿?-**_

Un muchacho corre desesperadamente por un largo y profundo bosque junto a un gran Shiftry, el joven de cabello negro, ojos verdes, llevaba un polerón marrón oscuro y pantalones de jeans azules. Atrás de ellos, venían dos tipos los cuales los perseguían de manera eficaz y rápida, no perdían tiempo en nimiedades y les seguían los talones, ambos con una gran gabardina carmesí oscura.

La persecución siguió por unos largos minutos más hasta que por fin, llegaron a un claro gigantesco, perfecto para que el entrenador y su Pokemon se detuviesen, y finalmente encarasen a sus perseguidores, quienes no tardaron en plantarse dos metros frente a él.

-Vaya, debo ser alguien realmente famoso para que me estén persiguiendo personas como ustedes. –Menciono el chico mientras su Shiftry se ponía en guardia -.

-No, no, no, no quiero la típica palabrería del sujeto que esta por morir. –Dijo uno de los tipos con gabardina carmesí, este se quitó la capucha que traía y revelo a un sujeto de cabellos plateados, piel bastante pálida y ojos amarillos -. Solo queremos saber una cosa, no queremos al sujeto equivocado otra vez, ¿No, Crest? –Cuando el tipo le pregunto a su compañero aquello, este también se quitó la capucha, revelando a una mujer, de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos del mismo color, poseía una cicatriz vertical que le cruzaba la nariz -.

-No fastidies, eso solo ocurrió una vez… -Dijo algo avergonzada la mujer -. Terminemos con esto, está tomando demasiado tiempo. Oye tú. –Pregunto al joven entrenador el cual le presto toda la atención del mundo -. ¿Tú eres Mikael Storm, de la Isla Mele Mele, Alola?

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué quieren conmigo? –Pregunto Mikael, mientras se ponía aún más nervioso -. No me sirve de nada mentirles, sé que saben quién soy desde el principio.

-Bien, Clovis, ya comprobamos que es él, ¿Podemos iniciar? –Pregunto Crest -.

-¡Claro! Vamos, salgan pequeños. –Clovis lanzo seis Pokeballs, de las cuales salieron unos Cacnea, pero estos eran diferentes, tenían la piel morada y parecían poseer unos bultos amarillos en sus espaldas, la esclera tenía un color rojizo y las pupilas eran de un color ámbar -. ¡Mis pequeños bebes! –Hablo Clovis ante la mirada perturbada de Mikael -.

-¡¿Qué son esas cosas?! –Pregunto horrorizado al igual que su Shiftry -.

-Oh, lo siento, los llamo Cacneas Proto, son invenciones mías, veras, me especializo en el área de la ciencia, más precisamente, experimentar con la genética tanto humana como Pokemon. –Explico Clovis -. Yo que tu tendría cuidado con estos pequeñines, ni siquiera un usuario de Fenómeno Lazo como tu debería mirarlos en menos.

-¡Ya basta de habladuría, Shiftry, hora de liberar el poder, poder al máximo! –Mikael levanto su puño al cielo al igual que Shiftry levanto su brazo, pronto desde ambos, tanto Pokemon y Entrenador, los conecto un rayo de luz el cual termino por envolver a Shiftry -.

Primero Shiftry se envolvió de un tornado de hojas, mientras que su cabellera se volvía negra, sus ojos se pusieron de un color verde y finalmente, las hojas se acumularon en su espalda creando un escudo de hojas.

-Así que esa es la Sincro Evolución de Mikael. –Dijo Clovis realmente interesado -. Crest, querida, ¿me harías el favor?

-Claro, para eso vine de todas maneras… -Crest se quitó la gabardina, revelando que todo el torso de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una especie de fino exoesqueleto, en su espalda tenía una especie de gema incrustada de color azul profundo -.

-¡Shiftry, Hoja Aguda! –Ordeno rápidamente Mikael -.

Antes de que siquiera Mikael o Shiftry pudieran hacer su jugada, la gema de la espalda de Crest creo un gran campo que alcanzo a cubrir al menos diez metros a la redonda, este campo de color azulado, comenzó a debilitar tanto al Shiftry y a su entrenador.

-¡¿Qué demonios me sucede?! –Pregunto Mikael mientras tanto él, como su Pokemon caían al suelo de rodillas -.

-Es simple, el campo que genera Crest, debilita la radiación que genera la Mega Evolución, como el Fenómeno Lazo al entrar en Sincro Evolución, genera una energía similar, es como si el entrenador fuera en sí, una Mega Piedra. –Explicaba Clovis mientras sus Proto Cacneas se acercaban deseosos al par caído -. El campo absorbe la energía que liberan, obviamente, para evitarlo solo debes deshacer la transformación.

-¡Maldición…Shiftry! –Con solo un gesto de su mano, la Sincro Evolución se detuvo -.

-Claro, que los Proto Cacneas están diseñados para absorber ese poder a la fuerza. –Comento Clovis antes de tronar sus dedos -.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡AAAAAGH!

Tres Cacneas se lanzaron sobre Mikael, mientras enterraban sus espinas en un fuerte abrazo, rápidamente, estos comenzaron a absorber la energía de Mikael mientras que los otros tres, se lanzaron sobre Shiftry. Los bultos amarillos comenzaron a crecer a medida que brillaban, puesto que comenzaron a almacenar la energía absorbida ahi.

-Siempre me perturba ver a tus Proto Cacnea hacer eso. –Dijo Crest con disgusto para luego cubrirse con su Gabardina de nuevo -. Recuerda no matarlo, aun necesitamos su cuerpo y que esté vivo.

-Cariño, soy yo quien hace los experimentos, obviamente cuidare de mis nuevos especímenes. –Dijo Clovis mientras aplaudía para dar la señal a sus criaturas, de que dejasen a ambos sujetos y futuros especímenes -. Y aún viven, es hora de llevárnoslos.

 _ **-Sala de Entrenamiento Subterránea, Mansión Douraji, Ciudad Plateada, 15:30 PM-**_

La gran Sala de Entrenamiento Douraji, ahí era donde los más grandes Douraji practicaban diariamente para refinar sus habilidades de combate. Ahora mismo, cinco años después, Mid y Asphalt volvían a sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

El lugar era un gigantesco campo de batalla con gradas que estaban separadas del campo por una gruesa capa de vidrio, que protegía a los que gustaban de observar los entrenamientos. Sentado en uno de los asientos, yacía un pequeño niño, de al menos dos años, jugando con su pequeño Totodile, el pequeño tenía los ojos de distinto color puesto que padecía Heterocromía, el derecho era de un color esmeralda, mientras que el otro de un claro plateado. El cabello rojo ondulado del jovencito, revoloteaba mientras que la pareja de maestra y pupilo, se mataban a palos en una sesión de entrenamiento extrema.

-¡¿De dónde demonios viene este frio?! –Grito un ya adolecente Asphalt, quien se encontraba en el campo de batalla, luchando contra una gran ventisca, no llevaba playera y sus pantalones solo eran de Jeans, por lo que el frio lo recibía de lleno -.

Se podía ver que Asphalt había crecido bastante, sus músculos estaban más marcados y su estado físico parecía bastante óptimo, obtuvo cicatrices por todo alrededor del torso y abdomen, luego de pasar años con Mid en el Monte Plateado.

-¡Es de un Beartic, es diez veces más frio del que se sentía en el Monte Plateado! –Respondió Mid, quien se encontraba perfectamente abrigada hasta la medula -.

-¡¿De dónde demonios sacaste un Beartic?! –Pregunto el chico, muriéndose de frio -.

-¡Ah, es de tu tío, se lo tome prestado! –En lo que Mid decía aquello, Asphalt comenzaba a tambalearse -. Oye, oye ¿Te sientes bien mocoso?

Entonces, sin pronunciar palabras, Asphalt se desplomo sobre la nieve. Mid parecía preocupada, no por el en sí, sino porque podría habérsele pasado la mano con su fuente de trabajo.

-Ok, detente, Cold. –Ordeno Mid mientras lo regresaba a su Pokeball -.

Mid rápidamente corrió hasta Asphalt, quien parecía temblar de manera errática, tenía las mejillas rojas y parecía sudar bastante. Mid le toco la frente y pudo comprobar que ardía horriblemente en fiebre.

-Uh… ok, creo que si se me paso la mano contigo, renacuajo. –Dijo Mid mientras sacaba a Typh, para que él lo cargase -.

Rápidamente salieron de la zona de entrenamiento, solo para llegar a las galerías donde el pequeño se encontraba jugueteando.

-¡Luca! –Llamo Mid de manera animada, pero también extremadamente cariñosa -. ¡Ven con mami!

-¡Ma! –Grito el pequeño niño, mientras corría hacia su madre -.

Así es, Mid y Silver fueron padres hace dos años, por eso el entrenamiento de Asphalt se vio entrecortado, ya que ella debía vigilar su embarazo y a su primer hijo. Silver, al querer dejar atrás su pasado y su desconocido para la gran mayoría, apellido, prefirió adoptar el apellido de Mid.

Por lo que Silver y Mid Valefort, tuvieron a un tierno niño, que hace dudar de la procedencia de los genes maternos, llamado Luca Valefort. El pequeño Totodile que posee, es una cría del gran Felarigarth que tiene su padre, el pequeño se llama Wani, fue lo primero que dijo Luca al verlo y desde ese entonces, el pequeño Totodile pasó a llamarse así.

 _ **-Habitación de Asphalt, Mansión Douraji, Ciudad Plateada, 16:15 PM-**_

Jade, Mid, Luca y Freya, esperaban al doctor, el cual fue llamado para poder atender a Asphalt, que saliera de la habitación del chico para poder saber con exactitud como era su estado.

La madre de Asphalt, Freya, miraba con gran molestia a Mid, a quien le resbalaba lo que la mujer tuviera que decirle. Jade sabía que esas dos no eran con exactitud las mejores amigas y que probablemente ni siquiera lo eran, de hecho Mid siempre ha tenido cierto… disgusto por ella después de muchas cosas que ha tenido que enfrentar siendo la maestra de su hijo.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste pasarte así?! –Le recrimino finalmente Freya -.

-A mí no me mires, fue tu hijo el que llego diciendo que quería entrenar como lo hacíamos en el Monte Plateado. –Se excusó Mid -. Así que cálmate y no hagas un escándalo, menos frente a mi hijo. –Al decir aquello, una mirada amenazante se dirigió hacia la mujer -.

-¿Con que derecho me pides eso? –Siguió Freya -.

-Ok, con el mismo derecho de cuando te hiciste la inútil cuando tuve que ir a traer de vuelta el trasero de tu hijo, el cual por cierto casi muere si yo no llego. –Dijo Mid alzando algo más la voz -. ¡¿En qué momento a todas las madres se les olvido que fueron entrenadoras?!

-¡Eso no viene al tema! –Entonces, comenzaron los gritos -.

-¡Hey, silencio! –En eso, Jade les llamo la atención, para luego señalar a un Luca a punto de las lágrimas al ver a las adultas pelear -.

-¡Oh, cariño no llores, perdona a mamá! –Dijo Mid para luego ponerse de cuclillas, asi poder abrazar a su retoño -.

Freya tuvo que tragarse todo lo que tenía para decir, prefirió no seguir con la discusión por respeto al menor que los presenciaba.

Después de unos largos minutos, el doctor salió de la habitación del pelinegro, este se veía bastante tranquilo, pero su madre parecía apurada por algún diagnóstico. El doctor saco un papel, en el cual comenzó a escribir unas cosas para luego entregárselas a Jade.

-El chico atrapo una fuerte gripe, consigan esto para que se mejore, ayudara a su fiebre y pónganle paños fríos en la cabeza de manera regular, ahora mismo está dormido, déjenlo descansar. –Dijo el Doctor -.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo secamente Jade para luego dirigirse a las dos mujeres -. Iré a conseguir las medicinas para Asphalt, ya que no podrá entrenar por al menos un par de días, eres libre de regresar a tu hogar. –Fue lo que dijo Jade, antes de ponerse en camino -.

-Bien, vámonos Luca, te preparare algo de comer en casa. –Dijo Mid -.

-¡Yupi! –Fue la respuesta del alegre niño -.

En lo que Mid se marchaba, Freya decidió entrar al cuarto de su hijo para verlo ahí tirado, con la respiración algo agitada, pero mucho menos a de cuando llego, la mujer le toco la frente y pudo verificar que su temperatura, si bien había bajado, aún estaba alta. La mujer busco alguna de las toallas de mano de su hijo y del baño de este, lleno una cubeta con agua, para luego empapar la toalla, estrujarla para quitarle el exceso de agua y ponerla en su frente.

-Hasta cuando duermes, eres igual a él. –Murmuro Freya, para que muchos flashbacks vinieran a su cabeza, recuerdos fugaces sobre su difunto marido bombardeaban su mente al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para cerrar las cortinas de la habitación de su hijo -. ¿Cuál será tu dilema en esta vida? –Se preguntó Freya, refiriéndose que a todos los Douraji que ella tuvo la oportunidad de conocer, tenían un problema distinto -.

Así paso todo el día, Asphalt tirado en una cama, durmiendo, mientras Freya se pasó todo el día cambiando sus paños húmedos, cuando Jade llego, se encargaron de que bebiera la medicina recetada por el doctor.

 _ **-Habitación de Asphalt, Mansión Douraji, Ciudad Plateada, 01:30 AM-**_

En la tranquila noche, madrugada ya de hecho, el joven Asphalt abría los ojos, para encontrarse en la oscuridad de su habitación. Se levantó y con cuidado prendió la lámpara que estaba en su escritorio y lo primero que verifico fue su temperatura, ya estaba normal y se sentía de maravilla.

-Parece que todo salió como quería. –Dijo el chico mientras se vio que solo se encontraba en boxers, por lo que procedió a vestirse -.

Pronto, el joven tomo su típico pantalón negro, playera blanca y por encima se puso una camisa de manga corta negra. Tomo un bolso grande y ahí metió todo lo de vital importancia, poco a poco, era más notorio que el joven tenía en mente iré de su hogar a escondidas.

-Internet tenía razón, Frogadier, esas Bayas raras que conseguimos, fueron suficiente para simular una gripe por unas horas. –Desde las sombras de su habitación, Frogadier se revelaba frente a su entrenador, quien parecía estar coludido con este -.

Asphalt tomo todo lo que era de vital importancia para su travesía y sus nuevos planes, tanto ropa y equipamiento, como dinero que había logrado ahorrar. Tomo un cinturón que tenía en el incrustado, cuatro Pokeballs, una vacía y las otras contenían a un Pidgeotto, un Beedril y un Magikarp. Una vez tuvo todo en orden, barrió con la mirada su habitación, se preguntó ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá sido desde que tomo tal determinación?

Asphalt se escabullo por los pasillos de la gigantesca mansión y procedió a marcharse de su hogar, con un plan en mente, en hacer justicia y llevar dicha a los necesitados, así al menos él lo veía, pero primero necesitaba hombres que lo ayudasen, luego fama y por último, ser el mejor en el rubro. Pero, ¿Cómo?

El joven camino hasta la estación de buses de ciudad Plateada y tomo un bus rumbo a ciudad Carmín, ahí podría comenzar por hacer algo, aquella ciudad se conocía por recibir trabajos de mercenarios y cazarrecompensas. Él quería ser algo parecido a como lo fue su maestra, pero él tenía una visión totalmente distinta, todos esos años de entrenamiento fueron para esto.

Asphalt sabía que luego de la guerra, muchas ciudades quedaron vulnerables, tanto en provisiones como por seguridad. Había mucha corrupción de parte de las fuerzas extranjeras, ellos se llevaban más comida de lo necesario y él sabía que ahí era donde debía atacar.

 _ **-Terminal de buses de Ciudad Carmín, Ciudad Carmín, 4:00 AM –**_

Al llegar a la ciudad portuaria, decidió ir al Centro Pokemon, sabía que muchos entrenadores que comenzaban su viaje, se quedaban ahí para descansar. Cuando se encontró frente al Centro Pokemon, las puertas mecánicas de vidrio se abrieron para él.

Al entrar, se encontró con un panorama no muy agradable, no era como en antaño, en el que alguien llegaba al Centro Pokemon y la enfermera a cargo curaba a tus Pokemon lastimados, comprabas algo de la tienda de ahí mismo y te ponías a descansar y ver televisión… Ahora habían muchos entrenadores, quizás algunos más jóvenes que él, heridos, habiendo sido asaltados en su camino hasta la ciudad o atacados por los Pokemon salvajes que ahora parecían ser más fieros que nunca.

-Lo siento… hicimos todo lo que pudimos por tu Rattata, pero… -La enfermera, la cual tenía un pelo castaño y ojos azules, vestida de rosado con una bata blanca, entregaba la Pokeball del joven entrenado, esta se encontraba envuelta en unos paños para que no se viera -.

-¡No, Ratty! –Grito dolido el muchacho, mientras caía de rodillas, llorando a su compañero caído -.

Asphalt sintió estar muy lejos de su zona de confort, pudo tener una mirada del mundo real al salir de la burbuja llamada hogar que tenía. Aun después de estar un tiempo en ciudad Azafrán, no era nada parecido a esto.

Cuando el joven del Rattata se alejó, Asphalt aprovecho para acercarse a la enfermera que se encontraba a cargo.

-Uh… Disculpe. –Llamo el joven Douraji a la enfermera, quien parecía aun ida con lo que acababa de suceder -. ¡Disculpe! –Como siempre, el poco tacto del joven hizo que la enfermera se despertara de su sueño despierto y dirigiera su vista hacia el joven -.

-¡Discúlpame! –Se excusó la enfermera para luego sonreírle cálidamente -. Bienvenido al Centro Pokemon… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –Pregunto la mujer, notando al instante que las ropas de Asphalt no se encontraban ni sucias ni gastadas -.

-Uh, pues, quisiera saber si hay habitaciones disponibles y si es posible saber dónde está el tablón de anuncios. –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-¿Cómo conoces el Tablón de Anuncios? –Pregunto la enfermera preocupada -. Como sea, nos quedan unas habitaciones y el… Tablón… se encuentra en el segundo piso, al final del pasillo de las habitaciones, de hecho ten. –La bella mujer tomo una llave electrónica y se la dio a Asphalt -. Esta llave te servirá por dos días, que es el límite de permitido por persona para quedarse en el Centro Pokemon, obviamente, días seguidos, luego de eso puedes volver a quedarte si hay habitaciones desocupadas, está en especial esta al final del pasillo junto al Tablón de Anuncios, pero…

-¿Pero? –Pregunto intrigado -.

-Pues veras, nuestro Tablón de Anuncios es para aquellos que necesitan dinero, este funciona de manera electrónica y alguien ha estado hackeandolo de manera continua, por lo que no todas las misiones son reales. –Explico la Enfermera -. De hecho, alguien coloco una petición para detener al hacker.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias señorita… -Dijo Asphalt, haciendo un movimiento circular con su muñeca para que la Enfermera le dijera su nombre -.

-¡Ah, mi nombre es Judith! –Dijo la enfermera para luego sonreírle -. ¡Que descanse joven…! –La enfermera imito el gesto de Asphalt a lo que él bufo -.

-Me llamo As… Aster. –Mintió el joven Douraji -.

-Que descanse, joven Aster. –Sin decir nada más, ambos se despidieron al mismo tiempo que Asphalt se dirigía escaleras arriba -.

A paso normal, el joven comenzó a caminar hacia su nueva habitación, al menos lo seria por un par de días, antes de llegar a la puerta de su habitación, pudo ver el Tablón de Anuncios, tal y como dijo Judith, este parecía tener algún error de sistema, ya que cada cierto tiempo parecía tener estática y cada vez que sucedía, los anuncios se desordenaban de maneras imposibles.

Asphalt sin dar tiempo para más demoras, entro en su habitación, obviamente no era el cuarto más acogedor del mundo, tenía una mesita de noche, una cama para una persona y un baño personal. El chico se sentó en la cama y libero a todo su grupo, el cual se acomodó como pudo en la habitación, para Diver Down, Asphalt le lleno la tina para que no sufriera.

-Bien chicos, hoy es el día en que nuestro camino comienza. –Dijo Asphalt a su equipo quienes lo observaban orgulloso -. Primero necesitamos formar un equipo y por lo que escuche, hay una persona capaz de hackear el sistema de los Centro Pokemon y tengo una idea de cómo encontrar a esa persona.

Sus compañeros solo se le quedaron mirando confundidos, pero el parecía realmente convencido de esto, por lo que sus amigos solo le sonrieron. Pronto, se prepararon para dormir lo que quedaba de la madrugada y así, en la mañana, seguir con lo planeado.

Así fue, apenas amaneció, el joven Asphalt se propuso junto a su Frogadier, comenzar a recolectar información sobre los ataques hacker del Tablón de Anuncios y sobretodo, sobre los ataques de los Pokemon salvajes.

La misión de ese día estuvo bastante llena de puntos sin salida, nadie sabía mucho de los ataques cibernéticos y por lo general no eran los mismos originarios de la ciudad los que iban a hacer los pedidos, al menos no todos.

Durante su recopilación de datos, descubrió sobre un grupo que buscaba al hacker y que pagaban una gran cantidad de dinero, entonces Asphalt comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo prioritario. Un nuevo compañero que podría ayudar a sus labores o usar la recompensa para ganar dinero y así poder comprar lo necesario para su objetivo.

-Entonces… ¿Está todo listo para esta noche? –Mientras Asphalt pasaba por fuera de un callejón, pudo oír que un grupo grande de gente estaba reunida ahí, el joven se escondió para no ser detectado y con precaución comenzó a observarlos -.

Era un grupo de al menos unas quince personas, todos parecían adultos experimentados en combate, eran mercenarios, que por culpa del hacker, no podían hacer su trabajo.

-Sí, hoy ese maldito se muere, logramos identificar su identidad. –Dijo un sujeto, parecía una especie de científico loco, su bata blanca estaba toda roñosa y podía verse que estaba en buen estado físico, tenía cabello verde y unos ojos amarillos brillantes -. Logre poner un virus rastreador en el Tablón, por lo cual pude descubrir quién era nuestro amigo… Esperen…

El tipo de cabello verde se volteó en dirección hacia Asphalt, quien se volvió a esconder apenas vio que el sujeto se encontraba sospechando si es que alguien se encontraba escuchando la conversación. El hombre comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la esquina del callejón que daba a la calle, por donde pasaba Asphalt y que subsecuentemente, se escondió para no ser atrapado. Una vez el tipo llego ahí… no había nadie, puesto que el muchacho se encontraba pegado en la pared unos cuatro metros más arriba con la ayuda de Frogadier, puesto que salir volando con Aerosmith, era muy ruidoso.

-Huh, creo que fue solo mi imaginación. –Dijo el tipo para devolverse a su lugar -.

Asphalt y Frogadier rápidamente salieron rápidamente de aquel lugar, ahora Asphalt tenía algo de información… ¡Alguien sabia la identidad del Hacker!

-Y esos tipos no tienen reparo siquiera en matarlo. –Se dijo Asphalt mientras caminaba por las calles de ciudad Carmín -.

 _ **-18:50 PM-**_

Ya se había hecho tarde y el joven se había topado con la entrada del Centro Pokemon, al entrar, pudo verificar que no había nadie, solo Judith en el mostrador, quien parecía ver algo en la computadora que tenía en su puesto, fue cuando las puertas mecánicas se cerraron que noto la presencia de Asphalt y ella lo saludo.

-¡Hola! –Judith miro la hora en el computador -. Vaya, el tiempo pasa volando.

-Ya lo creo, estuve investigando todo el día sobre el tal Hacker y pues estoy agotado. –Dijo el chico, el cual sin nada más que decir, se lanzó hacia uno de los grandes sillones que se encontraban pegados a la pared del Centro Pokemon -.

-Debió haber sido un arduo trabajo, ¿Lograste descubrir quién es o sus motivos? –Pregunto Judith curiosa -.

-Pues, si, ya sé quién es. –Entonces la mirada morada de Asphalt se fijó en la única persona, además de él, que se encontraba en aquel Centro Pokemon -. Pero, aun me faltan los motivos, ¿Podrías iluminarme en eso, "Judith"?

-… ¿Huh? –La chica pareció desconcertada por un momento, no creyó entender a que se refería realmente el chico -. Espera…

-Ahora probablemente dirás… ¿"Piensas que yo soy la culpable"? ¿No? –Judith se sorprendió un poco cuando Asphalt dijo aquello al mismo tiempo que ella. Judith rio un poco, antes de mirar de manera divertida a Asphalt, pero al ver que el muchacho le dirigía una de las más serias expresiones que ella jamás había visto, no pudo evitar poner una expresión incrédula -.

-Oh, hablas enserio. –Dijo Judith mientras se recostaba en su asiento -. ¿Qué te hace pensar aquello?

-Pues, desde la primera vez que halamos supe que eras tú. –Afirmo Asphalt mientras se levantaba del asiento y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella -. Primero, me fije en como atendiste al chico del Rattata muerto, actuabas como si aún no estuvieras acostumbrada a ver cadáveres, quizás eras nueva, pero luego al ver aquella foto en la pared, supe que llevas trabajando años, en este lugar. –Entonces, Asphalt apunto a una foto que se encontraba en la pared detrás del mostrador, era la foto de Judith, pero más joven, abajo decía "Primer día" y se podía ver el Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Carmín detrás de ella – Ok, quizás eras alguien sensible, pero lo segundo que me hizo sospechar fue lo que dijiste cuando pregunte por el Tablón de Anuncios.

-¿Lo que pregunte? –Se dijo a sí misma la chica -.

" _¿Cómo conoces el tablón de anuncios?"_

-¡Oh, eso! ¿Qué tiene de raro? –Pregunto la chica despreocupada -.

-Oh nada… considerando que el Tablón de Anuncios es regional… quiere decir que en toda la Región de Kanto, en todo Centro Pokemon, existe un Tablón de Anuncios, ¿Cómo alguien que ha trabajado años, no sepa que el Tablón de Anuncios es bastante común? –Pregunto Asphalt y por fin, Judith se vio bastante más preocupada, revelando un poco su fachada -.

-¡Ah, eso, solo rompía el hielo contigo! –Dijo haciendo movimientos con sus manos para enfatizar y darle poder a sus palabras -. Además, todo lo que has dicho, no se confirma con ninguna prueba, no me gustan este tipo de bromas, Asphalt.

-Bueno, acabas de comprobarlo. –Asphalt miro con completa fanfarronería a Judith -. Te dije que me llamaba Aster.

-¡…! –Judith se quedó helada. ¿Acaso ella lo había llamado Asphalt? Sí, eso había hecho y el joven pudo saber aprovechar aquello -. ¿Y-yo dije eso?

-Ok, dejémonos de tonterías, sé que ese no es tu color de cabello, note que usas lentillas de otro color y… tu busto es de diferente tamaño hoy… -Dijo algo sonrojado -.

-Oh… Así que eres travieso. –Entonces Judith, o al menos como ella hacía llamarse, se agarró el cabello y se quitó lo que en verdad era una peluca, luego se quitó las lentillas de sus ojos, tomo el relleno de su busto y se lo quito, y al parecer, simulaba su edad con… ¿piernas falsas? La chica tenía el cabello rosado, ojos café y una piel suave como la porcelana -. ¡Eres bastante perceptivo!

-Espera, ¡¿Qué son esas piernas largas falsas?! –Pregunto el chico al ver las prótesis que la chica usaba -.

-Es solo un par que construí, no tengo piernas reales y tengo que usar estas piernas mecánicas que diseñe para moverme. –Desde abajo, probablemente de un cajón, saco unas piernas mecánicas, las cuales eran desde la rodilla hacia abajo, de un tamaño más adecuado para una niña… de 13 años al menos, las encajo donde deberían ir y salto del asiento -. Me llamo Emily, soy experta en disfraces y además, soy la Hacker que tanto andabas buscando.

-Note como me miraste extrañada, mi ropa estaba limpia por lo que supiste que venía de algún lugar en bus, solo debías investigar mis credenciales de Entrenador que debo usar para la llave Electrónica. –Dijo Asphalt mientras le enseñaba la llave electrónica a Emily -. Así supiste mi nombre y probablemente, de donde vengo.

-Así es y antes de que lo preguntes, la verdadera Judith está bien, ella se fue de vacaciones. –Confeso Emily -. No conozco al completo el sistema de Kanto, vengo de…

-Del extranjero. –Finalizo Asphalt -. ¿Por qué Hackeaste el tablón de Anuncios? Kanto es más peligroso de lo que piensas.

-Pues, no lo hice por gusto, cuando suplante a Judith, me llego una carta anónima de un tipo que descubrió quien era yo y que sabía de donde venía. –Explicaba la muchacha -. Te mentiría si dijera que no me interesaba, quería probar mis habilidades.

-Pues resulta que de donde sea que vienes, tenías enemigos, porque todo esto fue para planear matarte. –Aviso Asphalt justo cuando unas cuatro bombas molotov estallaron dentro al ser lanzadas por las ventanas del Centro Pokemon -. ¡¿Por qué siempre en el peor de los momentos?!

-¡Sal de ahí pequeña rata, o muere quemada, nos da igual! –Eso y varias cosas más gritaban los mercenarios desde afuera -.

-¡¿Todo esto solo por Hackear un estúpido Tablón de Anuncios?! –Se preguntó la muchacha -.

-¡Para ti es estúpido, para la gente de Kanto es un día más para comer, esta región está en bastante declive desde el término de la guerra! –Explicaba Asphalt mientras tomaba a Emily por la muñeca y la llevaba hasta el segundo piso, mientras el fuego se hacía camino rápidamente hacia ellos -. ¡Escucha, solo puedo deducir que tienes enemigos aquí que ya tenías desde antes! –Asphalt la tomo por los hombros -. ¡Dime que sabes quién puede ser y poder ayudarte!

-¡Suéltame, maniaco!

En eso, miles de ataques comenzaron a atravesar las paredes, casi como si una ráfaga de balas fuese. Ambos chicos se tiraron al piso para cubrirse, pero sabían que el fuego o los mercenarios acabarían con ellos.

-¡Aerosmith, Frogadier! –Dijo Asphalt para luego liberar a sus compañeros -.

 _ **-Afueras del Centro Pokemon, Ciudad Carmín, 19:25 PM-**_

Los hombres se encontraban celebrando ante la gran hoguera que habían creado, casi como si una bruja estuviese ardiendo. Fue entonces cuando desde el techo del establecimiento, un Pidgeotto con una persona salieron disparados para poder escapar de aquel sitio en llamas.

-¡Es ella, maldita sea! –Dijo el tipo de cabellos verdes -. ¡Se está escapando!

-¡A por ella! –Gritaron todos mientras tomaban sus Pokeball y se disponían a atacarla con todos su Pokemon -.

Mientras el tipo de cabellos verdes sonreía, tres cuchillos voladores salieron disparados desde la nada, uno roso su mejilla, otro su hombro y por último, la pierna derecha.

-Bastante valientes cuando están en grupo, solo para acabar con una niña mientras todos están siendo usados. –Entonces, el hombre se dio cuenta que los cuchillos venían del edificio en llamas y que desde este, salía disparado un Frogadier junto a su entrenador -.

-¿Siendo usados?

-¡No lo escuchen, seguramente este tipo está trabajando con esta maldita! –Dijo el tipo mientras apretaba los dientes -.

-No lo creo, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas por qué quieres vengarte de una niña a la cual apenas conoces? –Dijo Asphalt desafiante mientras tomaba su teléfono celular -. ¡Emily, lo que hablamos!

-¡Si! –Grito Emily sobre Aerosmith, por lo que tomo un teléfono que ella misma tenía y pareció enviarle algo a Asphalt -.

-¡¿De qué demonios habla este niño?! –Preguntaban los mercenarios mientras el sujeto de cabellos verdes no parecía querer gastar más tiempo -.

-¡Ya basta, sal Diggersby, acabémoslo! –Dijo el hombre mientras sacaba a su Pokemon -.

-Bien, entonces mientras me atacas, cuéntales cómo es que conoces a esta niña, Clover. –Entonces, Asphalt envio la noticia a todos los teléfonos cercanos, gracias a que Emily, había logrados conectar el teléfono de Asphalt con todos los demás móviles que se encontraban cerca -. Cuéntales, como tú, parte de un grupo criminal de Tesellia, asesino a los padres de Emily hace unos años para robarles su investigación. –Explicaba Asphalt -. ¡Explícales cómo es que quieres vengarte de ella, por robar la información que tú habías buscado con sus padres!

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntaron los mercenarios -.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Grito el sujeto llamado Clover -.

 _ **-Minutos atrás –**_

-¡Debes confiar en mí, si no detenemos a esos tipos, nos mataran a ambos! –Dijo Asphalt -.

-¡Esta bien! –Grito finalmente Emily para comenzar a explicar -. ¡Mis padres eran científicos de Tesellia, pero eran originarios de Kalos, ahí existía un antiguo poder llamado Mega Evolución, ellos investigaban aquel poder, pero hace unos años comenzaron con la investigación de algo llamado Sincro Evolución y Fenómeno Lazo!

-¡¿Fenómeno Lazo?! –Entonces, Asphalt recordó a su maestra -. ¡Sigue contando!

-¡Se descubrió que el Fenómeno Lazo existía y comenzaron a hacer investigaciones sobre como replicarlo, un día, papá y mamá dijeron que habían encontrado resultados, pero entonces, ese mismo di un grupo de tipos irrumpió en nuestra casa! –Una mirada de odio se marcó en el rostro de Emily -. ¡Esos malditos mataron a mis padres e intentaron llevarse sus investigaciones, pero yo me lleve el único disco duro que guardaba toda la información!

-¡Entonces, este tipo busca venganza contra ti! –Entendió Asphalt -.

-¡El tipo fue arrestado pero, el escapo, por eso escape a Kanto! –Entonces Emily comenzó a buscar en su teléfono -. ¡Se llama Clover!

-¡Espera… yo lo conozco, lo vi hoy! –Entonces todo termino de encajar -. ¡Emily, haremos lo siguiente!

 _ **-Actualidad-**_

-¿Aun quieres dañar a Emily por haberte puesto tras las rejas? –Pregunto el joven Douraji, mientras sacaba más cuchillas arrojadizas desde su bolso trasero -.

-¡Jajajajaja! –Clover comenzó a reír mientras apuntaba hacia mí -. ¡Maldito mocos, Diggersby, Disparo Lodo!

-¡Frogadier, Doble Equipo, luego usa tus Frurbujas para "ya sabes que"! –Ordeno el joven Douraji -.

Diggersby comenzó a disparar lodo hacia todas las imágenes del Doble Equipo de Frogadier, por más que seguía y seguía, no lograba encontrar al original. Rápidamente, uno de los clones se acercaba para atacar, por lo que Diggersby, con una de sus grandes orejas, lo golpeo para repelerlo, pero al hacerlo, este estallo en Frurbujas.

-¡¿Qué?! –Entonces Clover se dio cuenta de los clones comenzó de Frurbujas -.

-¡Hidropulso! –Ordeno Asphalt -.

Diggersby entonces comenzó a repeler a los clones de Frurbujas, cada clon que se acercaba, explotaba en miles de Frurbujas, pero no se dio cuenta que mientras más derrotaba, se veía envuelto en una cortina de Frurbujas de Frogadier.

-¡Diggersby, aléjalas con un golpe en el suelo! –Ordeno Clover -.

Entonces, dando un golpe tan fuerte en el suelo, produjo una onda de choque que despejo el lugar de Frurbujas y al mismo tiempo, de las imágenes residuales del Doble Equipo, entonces, desde arriba, Frogadier cayo con un Hidropulso, que talvez hubiera funcionado, pero Diggersby logro repeler al Pokemon Burburrana con un gran golpe proveniente desde sus orejas.

-¡Ahí tienes, acaba con él Diggersby! –Ordeno Clover -.

-¡Perdón por hacerte ser la carne de cañón, amigo! –Dijo Asphalt mientras el Frogadier sonreía y rápidamente, sacaba su larga lengua para atrapar las orejas del Pokemon enemigo -. ¡Aerosmith, Ataque Rápido!

-Espera, ¡¿Qué-AAAAAAAHH?! –Fue lo que dijo Emily antes de caer de Aerosmith cuando él se disparó al ataque -.

-¡Espera, eso no…! –Clover intento ordenar algo, pero su Pokemon parecía inmovilizado -.

Antes de que Diggersby pudiese hacer algo, Aerosmith estrello su pico en la boca de su estómago, el golpe fue tal, que cayó desmayado al instante, por otro lado, Emily caía libremente por el aire hacia el duro suelo, hasta que rápidamente, Asphalt logro atraparla entre sus brazos. La chica miro por primera vez a Asphalt, no como un mocoso maleducado y creído, si no como alguien que realmente se veía bien, no solo bien, era la persona que la estaba ayudando, la primera desde que llego a la oscura Kanto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir los brazos del joven rodearla para sujetarla con fuerza, para que no cayera.

-¡Malditos sean! –Dijo Clover antes de intentar correr -.

-¡Ve, Gold Experience, Paralízalo! –Asphalt dejo a Emily en el suelo para lanzar la Pokeball de su Beedril, el cual rápidamente se disparó hacia su enemigo y con una de sus lancetas, apuñalo el hombro de Clover -. Ufff, eso estuvo cerca.

-Maldición… -Dijo de manera cansada -.

Cuando por fin, lograron amarrar a Clover, entre todos, llamaron a la policía quienes no tardaron en llegar al lugar. Los demás, ella mercenarios se disculparon con Emily por… bueno, intentar matarla los perdono, puesto que solo fueron parte del plan del tal Clover. Antes de que la policía se llevara a Clover, este se dirigió a Asphalt, lleno de ira.

-¿Crees que esto ha terminado? ¡El verdadero terror comienza ahora, pronto, mi hermano Clovis les hará una visita y será su perdición, Jajajajaja! –Sin más, fue metido dentro del carro de policías y se lo llevaron -.

-¿Qué rayos quiso decir? –Se preguntó Asphalt, pero al ver que la policía comenzaba a interrogar a todo aquel que estuvo involucrado, decidió que era momento de irse -. ¡Emily!

-¿Huh? –La chica se sorprendió cuando Asphalt la tomo por los hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos -.

-¡Ven conmigo! –Le dijo directamente -.

-¡¿Huh?! –Obviamente, ella lo malentendió -.

-¡Por favor, quiero que te quedes conmigo! –Claramente, el muchacho no supo expresar que en lo que verdad quería, era que ella se uniera a su grupo -.

Luego de divagar por unos segundos, ambos decidieron salir de Ciudad Carmin juntos. Asphalt decidió que el destino más a salvo, era Ciudad Celeste, por lo que tomaron sus cosas y se fueron de ahí, no sin antes que Asphalt comprar más provisiones y ropa para Emily, quien tenía todas sus cosas en el Centro Pokemon.

 _ **-Camino a la Cárcel, Carretera de Ciudad Carmín, 21:30 PM –**_

A un lado, el auto de policía estaba destrozado, a solo unos metros, los Policías que escoltaban a Clover yacían muertos, más bien asesinados… y Clover, estaba de rodillas, con sus esposas aun puestas, frente a dos figuras a las que el reconoció.

-¡Clovis, Crest, me alegro de verlos! –Dijo Clover -.

-Uh… Armaste un gran revuelo… -Dijo Clovis disgustado -. El maestro dijo que estabas siendo una molestia… y que debías ser eliminado de la ecuación.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera, Clovis, se dónde está la información del Fenómeno Lazo y sus secretos, solo debes ayudarme y quizás el maestro me perdone! –Suplico Clover -.

-La cosa es, que yo ya tengo todos los datos necesarios del Fenómeno Lazo, el Maestro nos ordenó cazar a los usuarios para comenzar con la siguiente fase del plan, toda esa información que buscaba, ya no nos sirve. –Sin más que decir, Clovis saco un cuchillo -.

-¡Crest, tú debes convencerlo! –Crest solo se encogió de hombros y antes de que Clover pudiese decir alguna cosa, su hermano, Clovis, le cortó la garganta -.

Clover, luchaba por poder respirar, pero solo se ahogaba con su propia sangre, hasta que finalmente, la vida de su hermano termino ahí mismo. Clovis parecía inmutable, incluso, hasta alegre por haber asesinado a su propio hermano.

-¡Ah, qué alivio, ahora el Maestro estará complacido! –Dijo Clovis mientras se iba del lugar junto con Crest -.

 _ **-Mansión Douraji, Ciudad Plateada, 22:00 PM –**_

Mid había sido convocada por Jade, para discutir un asunto importante, ella había decidido ir luego de poder dejar a Luca con su marido, puesto que Silver ha estado ocupado con su recuperación. Entonces la Valefort llego a la oficina de Jade, donde se encontraba el ya anteriormente mencionado Jade, Freya, Lira y Red. Entonces, Mid los miro a todos y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-¡Ok, ok, esto parece dejavu, díganme qué diablos hizo ahora ese mocoso! –Exigió enojada la mujer -.

-Mid, Asphalt se escapó de casa. –Dijo Jade -.

-Espera, ¿Cómo que se escapó? ¡Tenía fiebre! –Dijo Mid -.

-Pues… -Freya entonces rebelo de entre sus manos, un par de Bayas de un color moado con tintes amarillos -.

-Se llaman Bayas Atarro, su efecto en Pokemon, ayuda a que se vuelvan resistentes a estados alterados por un periodo de tiempo, pero en humanos, les produce una sensación de fiebre por unas horas, como si tuviera gripe. –Explicaba Jade -. Mid, Asphalt tomo muchas de sus cosas y él se escapó.

Entonces, todas las miradas fueron a parar hacia Mid, cuya vena de la frente parecía querer estallar, ella apretó firmemente sus puños y sus dientes mientras no sabía a quién mirar.

-¡ASPHALT! –Grito con una ira llameante, la cual pudo retumbar por toda la ciudad -.

La ira de Mid, se había desatado, cual demonio que busca ver arder el mundo.


	8. Mid, en el País de las Pesadillas

**AVISO: Pokemon no me pertenece, solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Hora de las excusa! :D okno, la verdad habia tenido bastante perece y entre mi Switch y varias cosas mas ademas de mis inexistentes vacaciones, tarde un montón... pero bueno aqui esta el esperado capitulo :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Mid, en el País de las Pesadillas.**

 **-Ciudad Carmín, 16:30 PM-**

Dos días pasaron desde la desaparición de Asphalt, obviamente, Mid fue la que tuvo que responder con la tarea de traer a rastras a su tonto pupilo de vuelta a casa. Afortunadamente, supo deducir que Asphalt se paseó por Ciudad Carmín, lo que termino en que Mid se metió en problemas con algunos de los mercenarios que vieron al joven… y por problemas se refiere a que Mid era el problema de ellos.

Mid últimamente no estaba de humor para retrasos, por lo que cuando los mercenarios siquiera comenzaron a ponerse un poco agresivos… ella pues…

-¡Espera, detente, te diremos lo que sabemos! –Gritaba uno suplicando porque Mid detuviera la paliza -.

La mujer Valefort había apaleado a la gran mayoría de los hombres que ahí se encontraban, a mano limpia, ni siquiera tuvo que sacar a Typh para que le ayudase, pues se valía por sí misma. Pronto, tomo por el cuello al tipo que había suplicado y lo acerco a su rostro mientras ella ponía la mejor cara de matona que tenía para hacerla más intimidante.

-¡Una vez más lo preguntare! –Dijo mientras le pegaba en la cara la foto de Asphalt -. ¡¿Dónde se fue este mocoso?!

-¡N-no lo sé, el apareció un día y luego supe que ayudo a capturar al criminal suelto! –Confeso el hombre -. ¡Cuando la policía llego, él se fue con la chica del incidente!

-¡Entonces no me sirves idiota! –Y con todas sus fuerzas, lanzo al tipo lejos, para que este se reuniera con sus amigas estrellas -. ¡Agh, necesito un descanso! –Se dijo para luego dar un suspiro profundo -. ¿En qué demonios piensa ese pre púber?

Sin decir nada más, la mujer dejo tranquilos a los mercenarios mientras seguía caminando por la Ciudad portuaria. Cerca de donde estaba el S.S. Anne 2, nombre que obtuvo el nuevo barco luego de que el anterior se hundiera por culpa de Maki, habían puestos de comida, obviamente, con enojo viene el hambre y nuestra heroína del día decidió que era momento de comer y meditar sobre lo que sabía de su pupilo por el momento.

La mujer llego hasta uno de los puestos, el cual serbia Ramen, por lo cual Mid se sentó y miro que aún no había nadie ahí para atenderla, solo estaban las ollas al fuego cociendo los fideos y la carne a base de bayas que se regulaba usar en toda Kanto, puesto que comer carne de Pokemon está prohibido, por lo que la carne que se vende en la región es artificial.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita? –Pregunto un anciano que llego luego de unos minutos de espera -.

-Solo deme un plato de Ramen normal. –Pidió la Valefort para luego entregar el dinero correspondiente -. _No puedo creer que tenga que hacer de niñera, aun peor, de detective de pañales._ –Pensaba la mujer mientras el hombre miraba curioso la fotografía arrugada que Mid poseía entre sus manos -.

-Disculpe pero, ¿sucede algo? –Pregunto el anciano al ver la cara de acomplejada que arrastraba Mid -.

-Ah, solo busco a alguien… -Dijo mientras le mostraba la arrugada fotografía de Asphalt al anciano -. ¿Ha visto a este mocoso del averno?

-No puedo decir que lo he visto, pero escuche a los marineros hablar el otro día sobre un chico que les causo problemas, pero quizás no es el mismo porque mencionaron a una joven que iba con él. –Al decir aquello, los ojos de Mid brillaron con esperanzas de acabar con el trabajo pronto y si se daba la oportunidad, con la vida de su pupilo por dificultarle la existencia -. Aquí tiene.

-¡Gracias! –Dijo Mid para luego recibir el tazón de Ramen, el cual devoro en cuestión de segundos -.

Luego de comer y despedirse del anciano, se dirigió a la zona de carga del puerto, donde generalmente se reunían los marineros, creía que ahí podrían saber más sobre el actual paradero de su pupilo.

Una vez llego al lugar indicado, se encontró con un gran grupo de marineros que trabajaban bajando la carga del barco, se notaba que era un trabajo atareado y probablemente agotador. La maestra del muchacho se les acerco y ellos notaron su presencia, uno de los marineros, se le acercó para saber que necesitaba.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita? –Pregunto amablemente el marinero -.

-Sí, de hecho, me preguntaban si habían visto a este mocoso. –Mid entonces enseño la foto de Asphalt, para sorpresa de ella, todos los marineros se acercaron a mirar la foto y pronto cambiaron su semblante amable por uno de enojo, solo para dirigir la mirada hacia Mid -.

-¿Usted conoce a esta rata? –Pregunto el marinero con el que había comenzado a hablar -.

-… -Mid miro hacia un lado, fingiendo estar despreocupada e ignorar a que se refería para sonreír de manera incrédula -. Nah…

-Eso me huele a mentira señorita… y a nosotros nos molestan los mentirosos… -Dijo mientras todos los marineros comenzaban a rodearla para arrinconarla -. Ese mocoso nos robó muchas provisiones que iban en las cargas, nos descontaron del salario por no detenerlo y usted parece conocerlo bien.

- _¡Coño Asphalt, juro que te matare apenas ponga mis zarpas alrededor de tu cuello!_ –Pensó mientras miraba al marinero con una sonrisa -. ¡De hecho, lo estoy buscando porque me lo ordenaron, así que si lo pensamos, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, como ustedes!

-Señorita, usted no se moverá de aquí hasta que usted o su jefe nos pague por lo que se robó el mocoso. –Hablo firme el marinero -. A menos que quiera que nos pongamos rudos.

-… -Typh entonces salió de su Pokeball, no para atacar, si no para poner una mano en el hombro de su entrenadora, quien de la ira no daba más -. Typh, intente el método de Mid pacifista, hora de la Mid genocida…

 _ **-Minutos más tarde…-**_

-Así que lo vieron marcharse en dirección a Pueblo Lavanda, ¡Muchas gracias! –Dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar con todos los marineros en el suelo, llenos de moretones -. En serio, ese niño ya me hizo meterme en dos peleas solo hoy.

Typhlosion negó con la cabeza mientras dejaban atrás el panorama desastroso que su maestra había provocado.

La pareja de Mid y Typh estuvieron investigando durante todo el día por la ciudad en busca de información adicional que pudiese ayudarles. Mid logro enterarse sobre rumores en ciudad Azafrán, por lo que su siguiente destino fue ahí.

 _ **En otro lugar…**_

A pesar de que solo habían pasado dos días, Emily y Asphalt habían logrado reclutar a algunos chicos que poseían los mismos ideales que el joven Douraji, aceptando unirse a un grupo que se dedicaría a robarle a los ricos para ayudar a los pobres,

Ya habían logrado realizar algunos asaltos pequeños para comenzar, todo esto planeado por Asphalt para llamar la atención de cierta persona que él sabía que se aproximaba, si quería engañarla, debía jugar con su mente.

-Entonces, ¿Dices que esta tal Mid, es un peligro para nosotros? –Pregunto Emily curiosa -.

-Sí, es definitivamente el mayor enemigo que nos podríamos hacer, si te lo tuviera que decir con alguna medición de su poder, diría que si ella quisiera, podría superar todas las Pruebas y Gimnasios de Kanto. –Hablo el joven Douraji mientras observaba unas cuchillas arrojadizas junto a una pulsera en las que se podía poner dichas cuchillas -.

-Ósea es un gigantesco problema, entiendo ahora por qué esparciste rumores de que nos movíamos hacia Ciudad Azafrán, cuando en realidad tenemos aun en la mira a Ciudad Carmín. –Menciono Emily mientras tomaba los accesorios que tanto miraba Asphalt -. Aquí esta lo que me pediste, es de mi propia creación, cada cuchilla tiene un dispositivo magnético especial de reconocimiento, quiere decir que cuando actives el magnetismo, no atraerás ningún metal además del de la cuchilla seleccionada, logre aislarlo con unas ondas rotatorias de electricidad por lo que parecerá que un cable se conecta al objeto que lanzaste.

-¡Eres genial Emily! –Dijo Asphalt recibiendo una mirada ruborizada de la chica -. En mi entrenamiento me especialice en armas arrojadizas, tener cuchillas que pueda recuperar cuantas veces quiera, será un arma genial, ¡Te lo agradezco!

-¡B-b-bueno, no es para tanto! –Dijo nerviosa -. ¡E-en fin, debemos prepararnos, según supe, a Ciudad Carmín viene un grupo de empresarios millonarios por un viaje de negocios, se dice que lo importante no es ellos, si no el por qué vienen!

-Soy todo oídos.

-¿Recuerdas sobre los camiones que supuestamente deben abastecer a las ciudades de comida? –Pregunto Emily -.

-Sí, las fuerzas americanas al ganar la guerra, se encargan de filtrar la comida que debe recibir la región. –Menciono Asphalt -.

-Bien, tal como decías, muchos de esos camiones no entregan sus cargas y las terminan vendiendo, pero además de eso, hackeando los mensajes de varios de los empresarios, es todo un sistema de tráfico, no solo comida, también armas, drogas e incluso órgano humanos y de Pokemon. -

-¿Cómo es eso? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-Pues… la comida que deberían traer… uh… -Emily titubeo un rato -. ¡Pues meten todo eso dentro de la comida si es posible! –Dijo finalmente -.

-… Oh Arceus… -Asphalt se llevó su mano a la frente -. Los interceptaremos hoy, les quitaremos todo.

-¡Si! –Dijo Emily algo ruborizada, quizás porque el ceño fruncido de Asphalt le agradaba o era porque obviamente, comenzaba a sentir algo por el chico -.

 _ **-Ciudad Carmín, Bodegas. Hora desconocida.-**_

Las bodegas de la ciudad portuaria de Carmín, se encontraba en el lado oeste del muelle, un lugar el cual fue construido un par de años atrás para guardar la comida que entraba por los camiones de las fuerzas americanas.

Dos grandes camiones se dirigían a aquel lugar, cuando cuatro sombras aparecieron en el manto nocturno, cayendo dos en cada techo de los camiones para poder proceder con su plan. El líder, el joven de cabellos negros, el cual portaba una lustrosa mascara de Greninja, procedió a avanzar hasta la parte delantera donde se encontraba el conductor.

-Según Emily, esto será suficiente para detener el camión sin riesgos. –Asphalt se dijo para sí mismo antes de clavar una especie de estaca metálica en el techo del camión, al hacer aquello, esta se abrió en forma de antena y comenzó a emitir unas ondas electromagnéticas que lograron hacer que los sistemas del camión se apagaran, pronto, el camión se detuvo naturalmente al igual que la pareja que lo acompañaba -.

-¡¿Qué rayo está sucediendo?! –Dijo uno de los conductores -.

-¡Maldición, son malditos ladrones! –El conductor del camión en el que Asphalt se había lanzado, salió armado con una pistola apuntando a todos lados, esperando verlos en algún momento -.

-¡Aerosmith, usa Ataque Ala para quitarle su arma! –Rápidamente, Aerosmith salió disparado de su Pokeball, dirigió su ala hacia la mano del hombre armado y de un certero golpe, mando a volar la peligrosa herramienta -. ¡Frogadier, captúralo con Frurbujas! –Sin demora, desde las sombras, un Frogadier lanzo sus características Frurbujas hacia aquel hombre, solo para apresarlo sin posibilidad de escape -.

Pronto, el otro conductor salió del camión igualmente armado, solo para ser reducido por los otros tres miembros del grupo del chico de ojos purpuras. Una vez terminado aquello, Asphalt abrió el cargamento y se encontró con la comida y también los materiales que traficaban…

-Estos malditos políticos podridos… -Se dijo a sí mismo -. Ellos saben lo que pasa y no hacen nada…

-¡Hey líder! ¿Qué hacemos con la mercancía que ellos traficaban? –Pregunto uno -.

-Saquen toda la comida y lo que sea dinero, quemen los órganos y demás… -Con repulsión, el joven comenzó a ayudar a sacar toda la comida de los camiones -.

No tardó en llegar Emily con una camioneta, lo suficientemente grande para transportar toda la comida y demás que habían logrado robar aquella noche. Los acompañantes de Asphalt rociaron con gasolina los camiones y se disponían a irse cuando de repente, una figura apareció ante ellos, una flameante mujer, con una ira que podría incendiar el mismísimo infierno y al parecer los buscaba a ellos.

-¡Deténganse ahí, malditos enanos! –Grito con gran ira mientras desenvainaba una de sus katanas -.

-Oh, oh… -Dijo Asphalt para voltearse y descubrir finalmente, que era ella, su mentora, aquella quien había sido dada la tarea de darle caza -. Chicos, suban todos al camión yo me las arreglo… -Dijo a lo cual todos asintieron -.

-¡¿Tienes idea, de cuanto me hiciste pasar hoy maldito enano?! –Pregunto Mid, con gran enojo hacia su retoño -. ¡Resulta que a tiempo logre darme cuenta que la información era falsa, recibí una llamada del maldito de Kige!

- _Carajo ese metiche…_ -Pensó el chico -.

-¡Además de que todos los que he preguntado por ti parecen tener deudas contigo! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! –Pregunto Mid sabiendo la respuesta -.

-¡Pero maestra, tu hacías lo mismo, robabas cosas y demás, solo quiero ayudar y equilibrar la injusticia de esta podrida región! –Se excusó Asphalt -.

-¡¿Qué acaso si me tiro de un puente, vas y te lanzas?! ¡Arceus, ya soné como tu madre, no puede ser! –Finalmente, Mid guardo su katana y se puso ambos puños en la cintura -. Vienes conmigo Asphalt, tu familia está preocupada por ti… ¡Sin peros!

-Está bien…

-¡Sin peros dije mequetrefe…! Espera, ¿Qué? –Mid miro la cara de su pupilo, se notaba arrepentido y afligido, quizás realmente pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, algo que ella creyó hacer por mucho tiempo y podía entenderlo, pero no podía dejar que el cometiera los errores que alguna vez ella cometiese -. ¿Es enserio?

-Si… digo… solo quería ver el mundo, al ver que tan mal estaba todo yo… no pude evitarlo, forme este grupo… Jormundgander, como la serpiente de ese libro mitológico que leí una vez, la serpiente que rodeaba un reino esperando para destruirlo, pero yo quería volverlo a su gloria… Supongo que fue un sueño infantil… -Entonces Asphalt se quitó la máscara de Greninja y la arrojó al suelo -. ¿Podrías cerrar la cajuela de la camioneta? Emily puede llevarnos a casa.

-Está bien, pero esto lo devolverán al llegar al centro de la ciudad. –Dijo su maestra para hacer caso al pedido del joven -.

Mientras Mid cerraba la cajuela de la camioneta y Asphalt procedía a subirse, unas grandes luces se prendieron desde atrás de ellos, cegando a la mujer Valefort. Pronto, se dio cuenta que estaban siendo rodeados por patrullas de policía y sin darse a esperar, la camioneta del grupo Jormundgander arranco, abandonando a Mid en el lugar.

-¡No te dejes atrapar Mid, nos vemos en el escondite! –Grito Asphalt, con una malvada sonrisa burlona hacia su maestra, mientras ella miraba incrédula la escena -.

-Que… yo… A-A… ¡ASPHALT! –Dijo mientras Typh salía de su Pokeball para prenderse en llamas -.

-¡Quieta, no se mueva! –Gritaron los policías -.

-¡Se equivocan, no soy parte de ellos, me llamo Mid Valefort y…! –Justo en aquel momento, algunas de las chispas del Typhlosion alcanzaron los camiones justo detrás de ellos, prendiendo así la gasolina y provocando que estos estallaran, haciendo que la policía fijase su total atención en Mid -. Quisiera un abogado…

 _ **-Ciudad Carmín, Cárcel provisional. (Un día después) 12:00PM-**_

La cárcel provisional de ciudad Carmín, así se le refería a la pequeña habitación con unas rejas en la comisaria de la ciudad. Mid había pasado la noche ahí sin poder llamar a nadie, gracias a su discípulo, ella estaba siendo la principal sospechosa de los robos y por si no fuera poco, la atacaban de ser la líder y de escoria al tratar de echarle la culpa a unos niños.

Por un lado, nuestra heroína se había cansado de discutir y pedir su tan merecida llamada, por lo que se había recostado en aquella cama improvisada que le habían dejado, se puso a pensar en distintas maneras de como torturaría al mocoso que la metió en aquel embrollo, también se preguntó qué pasaría con Luca si ella se iba a la cárcel, se imaginó las cosas horribles que podrían hacerle.

-¡No, la vida de Mid Valefort no puede terminar así! –Grito a todo dar -.

-Uh… ok no era como esperaba verte… -Jade, quien llevaba al menos unos veinte minutos llamándola mientras ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, vio aquel pequeño espectáculo, mientras disimulo toser para esconder una risa -.

-¡Sácame de aquí maldito! –Dijo Mid mientras agarraba el cuello de la ropa de Jade a través de las barras -. ¡Tú sobrino, me las pagara!

-Vaya… sí que te la jugo… pero no te preocupes que vengo a sacarte. –Informo a Mid, al mismo tiempo que venía un oficial con unas llaves para abrir la celda de la mujer -. Charlemos.

Mid se le quedo viendo mientras el oficial la liberaba y le devolvía sus cosas. Pronto ambos salieron de ahí caminando y Jade le ofreció tomar algo y comer, a lo cual ella acepto sin darse a esperar.

 _ **-Ciudad Carmín, Restaurante.12:35PM –**_

El jefe y su empleada se habían sentado en uno de los cuantos restaurantes de la ciudad portuaria. La brisa marina hacia que los cabellos blancos de Jade revolotearan un poco, el solo se daba la molestia de acomodarlos con su mano, mientras que la Valefort, devoraba lo que se encontraba en su plato, solo para terminarlo y pedir más aún. Jade solo se dedicaba en ver a Mid en su acto hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

-Woh, el pequeño sí que te la hizo. –Dijo Jade -.

-¡No puedo creer que le creí al maldito mocoso! –En eso, estrello ambos puños en la mesa, haciendo que los platillos se elevaran en el aire levemente, para luego mirar fijamente a Jade -. ¡Esta me las paga Jade, no se va a salir con la suya!

-Estoy de acuerdo, usa cualquier método disponible a tu alcance. –Dijo Jade -. Logre usar mis influencias para que te dejen tranquila al menos por un tiempo, concéntrate en perseguir al pequeño… -Entonces Jade comenzó a toser un poco, cubriendo su boca con un pañuelo oscuro, por el color del pañuelo no logro notarse, pero restos de sangre quedaron en los labios del peliblanco -. Dame un segundo…

Mid estaba acostumbrada, había trabajado años con el hombre y sabia de su perpetua condición. Jade tomo unas píldoras negras, se las hecho a la boca y con un poco de agua, las trago, no sin antes limpiarse bien la boca.

Jade entonces pidió la cuenta, pago la comida y dejo un fajo de billetes para Mid.

-No es mucho pero pagare por las molestias de mi sobrino, debo atender a una junta importante, mantenme en contacto. –Dijo Jade para luego irse a una limosina que lo había venido a buscar -.

-Debo llamar a casa… -Se dijo a si misma tomando todo el fajo de dinero que había dejado Jade -.

Mid se dirigió a la primera cabina que encontró, no sin antes de arreglarse como siempre y comprar algunas cosas de sus necesidades. Al llegar a la cabina de teléfono, marco a su casa y espero… unos eternos cinco segundos antes de que Silver respondiera al otro lado, se escuchaba como jugaba con Luca mientras veían televisión.

-Hola Mid, ¿Qué tal va el trabajo? –Pregunto Silver -.

-Uh… algo complicado, tendre que dedicarme de lleno, quizás no pueda volver durante un tiempo. –Explico Mid mientras puso atención al sonido de fondo -. ¿Acaso eso que se oye es Taurina Omega?

-… Quizás… -Dijo Silver mientras el chico de cabellos rojos, le bajaba el volumen al televisor -. Entonces, ¿Te ausentaras?

-Sí, lo lamento, prometo llevar algún regalo a Luca. –Dijo Mid mientras miraba a una señora que hacia presión presencial fuera de la cabina, esperando para usarla -.

-Eso espero o tu hijo no te perdonara, ¿Cierto Luca? –Pregunto Silver mientras le daba el teléfono al pequeño de ojos heterocromos -.

-¡Mamá, quiero regalo! –Grito, modulando difícilmente aquellas palabras mientras reía -.

-¡Por supuesto mi amor, te traeré todo lo que tú quieras! –Sintió como el alma se le agrandaba al escuchar a su hijo del otro lado de la línea, gritar de alegría y emoción -. Silv, ¿sigues ahí?

-Sí, aun no muero. –Dijo a modo de broma -.

-Cuida de mi hijo, los llamare más tarde. –Mid entonces miro hacia todos lados, asegurándose de estar lo más en privado posible, aunque solo se encontraba aquella señora que ya parecía estar impacientándose -. Yo tebszbzz… -Mid balbuceo algunas palabras sin sentido, casi sonido genérico que haces con tu boca en momentos de aburrimiento -.

-¿Cómo dices? –Pregunto el pelirrojo -.

-Te absssbsszz… -Volvió a balbucear, repitiendo el ritual anterior, asegurándose de estar lo más en privado posible mientras se sonrojaba -.

-No te oigo…

-¡Que te amo carajo! –Grito antes de aporrear el teléfono en su lugar -.

-¡Ah, el amor de juventud, que bonitos recuerdos! –Se le escucho decir a la señora mientras sonreía al ver a Mid sonrojarse como un tomate -.

Mid salió del lugar tan rápido como pudo, una vez se olvidó de lo que ahí había ocurrido, decidió ponerse a trabajar. Sabía que su estúpido pupilo atacaría más lugares y que era su trabajo darle caza.

 _ **1 mes después…**_

 _ **-Carretera desconocida, 22:00-**_

Un mes basto para que Asphalt se hiciera de fama y aumentara el número de miembros en el grupo de los Jormundgander. Jade temía que se hiciera una organización tan grande como para llamarla "Team", esto no debía suceder y menos si era miembro de la familia Douraji.

Durante un mes, Mid estuvo jugando al Meowth y al Rattata con su pupilo, cada vez que ella creía tenerlo justo en la palma de su mano, él le tenía una trampa, la hacía ver como sospechosa y se escapaba. Fueron al menos tres veces lo que esto sucedió… Mid iba a por otro intento, esta vez los seguía de cerca.

Eran algunos miembros de Jormundgander y Asphalt, cargaban varias cosas a un camión con mucha prisa. Mid decidió dejarse de ser persuasiva, prefirió ser directa. La mujer fugazmente se puso frente a Asphalt de manera furtiva mientras liberaba a Typhlosion. La explosión de llamas del Pokemon alerto a los otros miembros, los cuales se disponían a atacar, pero Asphalt los detuvo de inmediato.

-¡Aléjense, están cien ligas debajo de ella! –Alerto el líder de los Jormundgander -.

-¿Solo cien? –Dijo ofendida -. No interesa, de todas maneras, ahora si vendrás conmigo, o hare que arresten a todos los miembros del Jormundgander… ¡Es ahora o nunca, decídete! –Pero Asphalt solo se escarbaba el oído con su meñique como si no le interesara de lo que ella hablaba -. ¡¿Me estas tomando el pelo?!

-No, claro que no… -Dijo Asphalt -.

-¡Bien, tú lo pediste! –En eso una mano se posó en su hombro -. ¡¿Y tú qué diablos quie…?!

 **(Para referencias busquen, I am Shock OST de Gintama.)**

La cara de Mid se deformo en una mescla de incredulidad, sorpresa y horror. Atrás de ella se encontraba una banda gigantesca de forajidos con mohicano, muchos gritaban o mejor dicho, aullaban como animales mientras lamian sus cuchillos, giraban cadenas sobre sus cabezas y agitaban barras de acero de manera amenazante.

-¡Así que te atreviste a robarnos, a nosotros! –Dijo mientras se acercaba amenazante hacia Mid -. ¡Lo pagaras caro, maldita!

-Uh… no… yo… espera fueron ellos… -Mid, al girarse para señalarlos, vio como ellos llevaban ya kilómetros de distancia en el camión mientras Asphalt se despedía con lágrimas falsas en sus ojos -. _¡Juro que me bañare en tu sangre, maldito mocoso!_ –Pensó Mid para luego girarse hacia los mohicanos -. Ok, señores, ha habido un malentendido… estoy… uh, segura que si hablamos…

-¡CORTEMOSLE LA CABEZA!

-¡DESOLLALA HERMANO!

-¡HAGAMOSLA TRIZAS!

Así fueron los gritos más suaves de entre todos los bandidos mohicanos, los cuales seguían pidiendo la cabeza de Mid a toda costa como compensación por cualquier cosa que Asphalt les haya robado.

-Ok, la diplomacia no funciono, de nuevo… -Mid chasqueo los dedos y Typh supo lo que debía hacer -.

Durante cinco minutos, Typh y Mid lucharon contra los bandidos, sin dañar de gravedad a nadie, Mid ni siquiera uso sus katanas. Luego de un rato en que Mid logro reducir a todos los bandidos al suelo, estos desde la tierra la miraron mientras ella solo los observaba con gran poder en su mirada. Para ellos, era como una guerrera corpulenta de grandes músculos, que había probado su fuerza como una estrella en el norte.

-¡GRAN HERMANA! –Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo antes de saltar sobre Mid -.

-¡¿Qué, quieren pelear de nuevo?! –Grito poniéndose en guardia, pero antes de que estos llegasen hacia ella, estos se postraron a sus pies -.

-¡Hermana, te seguiremos en todo lo que tú nos digas! –Decían mientras Mid los miraba perplejos a todos -.

-En todo… -Dijo ella y por fin, las cosas comenzaban a salirle bien a la buena de Mid -. Oh Asphalt… Ja… Jajaja… ¡Jajajajaja!

 _ **Semanas después…**_

 _ **-Afueras de Ciudad Azulona, Camino de Bicis. Hora desconocida-**_

Asphalt y su grupo habían logrado otro robo exitoso, se habían fugado de la policía y por fin estaban tranquilos después de una noche movida. Parecían querer celebrar su cometido pero entonces, el grupo que los amenazaba de cerca se hizo presente. La líder se hizo presente ante todos, vestida con una gran gabardina que colgaba de sus ojos y una peluca de mohicano sobre su cabeza.

-¡Fuego! –Ordeno la gran hermana a lo que sus secuaces obedecieron -.

Varios disparos de bazuca se hicieron presente en el lugar, logrando explotar todos los autos ahí presentes sin dejar algún escape para el grupo de los Jormundgander.

-¡Atrápenlos a todos!

-¡SI HERMANA! –Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo -.

Los bandidos mohicanos saltaron al ataque, quizás ellos eran ladrones expertos pero no tenían mucha experiencia en batalla además de su líder, Asphalt. En cuestión de segundos estaban todos los miembros de los Jormundgander, atrapados por los mohicanos en el suelo.

Asphalt estaba atrapado por dos mohicanos los cuales lo pusieron de rodillas mientras le amarraban las manos, el muchacho luchaba fervientemente pero no lograba zafarse. Entonces, la gran hermana de los mohicanos comenzó a avanzar hacia el muchacho.

-¡YEEEEEAAAAAH! –Gritaban todos como locos -. ¡ARRANQUEMOSLE LA PIEL! ¡HERMANA DINOS QUE HACER CON EL! ¡ARRASTREMOSLO CON NUESTRAS MOTOCICLETAS!

Todos gritaban ideas horrorosas de que hacer, pero el joven logro captar algo de lo que dijeron, "hermana". Pero sus dudas se respondieron al ver una silueta caminar entre el fuego de las explosiones, era una mujer de gran mohicano que se acercaba.

-¡No! –Grito ella con voz imponente, a lo cual todos se arrodillaron ante ella -. ¡El…es MI presa!

-¡¿Tu?! –La reacción del muchacho fue de una sorpresa enorme -. ¡Ah ya reconozco a estos tipos!

-¡Al fin te atrape, Asphalt! –Dijo la "hermana" de los Mohicanos -.

-¡¿Maestra?! –Pregunto al ver como andaba vestida, sobretodo la llamativa peluca de mohicano que traía -. ¡Oh, los mohicanos, ahora entiendo todo!

-¡Si ahora lo entiendes, ahora entiendes las humillaciones maldito mocoso! –Dijo Mid mientras agarraba el mentón de su pupilo -. Ok Asphalt, haremos lo siguiente, no más juegos… Ven conmigo ¡AHORA!... o me encargare de que tu tío ponga a todos tus amigos tras las rejas.

-¡No! –Dijo un poco preocupado -.

-¡Entonces ríndete y ven conmigo carajo! –Dijo dando el ultimátum -.

-Yo… está bien… -Dijo el muchacho viéndose derrotado -.

-¡Asphalt, no puedes hacernos esto! –Grito Emily -.

-¡No tengo opción, si no lo hago ustedes… por mi culpa…! –Asphalt solo desvió la mirada -. ¡Ya fue suficiente!

-Bien… ¡Déjenlos ir, nos llevamos a este! –Grito Mid para que luego ellos gritaran a modo de victoria -.

Los mohicanos dejaron ir a los Jormundgander y a pesar de que parecían no querer retirarse, Asphalt los convenció de lo contrario. Poco a poco, los miembros de Jormundgander se fueron, solo quedando Emily, mirando con decepción a Asphalt, este no le devolvió la mirada… por lo que la chica solo se fue sin si quiera darle una última mirada de despedida.

Una vez Asphalt fue asegurado, Mid le coloco unas esposas y le quito todo el equipamiento que traía encima. Los mohicanos escoltaron a su líder y gran hermana hasta un gran bus que Jade encargo para el transporte de Asphalt.

-¡ADIOS GRAN HERMANA! –Gritaban los mohicanos hacia Mid mientras ella se despedía de ellos desde la ventana del bus -.

-¡Cuídense chicos, los recordare! –Grito Mid mientras el bus partía camino a ciudad Plateada -.

Así partieron camino a la mansión Douraji, el camino era largo, pero por fin, Mid había logrado cumplir con su misión. La Valefort miro hacia su pupilo, quien miraba con enojo hacia la ventana, no le dirigía la mirada aun si era por si acaso.

Mid no le dio importancia, estaba fastidiada con el como para complacerle aún más, decidió tomar el celular que había comprado con el dinero de Jade, quizo marcar a su casa pero prefirió esperar a entregar a Asphalt a su tío, ella se lo anduvo pensando un tiempo y quizás ya era tiempo de renunciar a ser la maestra de Asphalt, sobre todo después de todo lo que había hecho. Tanto fue el espectáculo del Douraji, que Kige y Amethyst tuvieron que acortar su viaje por Estados Unidos y volver a Japón, Kanto.

Pasaron varias horas de viaje, Mid se entretenía con lo que pasaban por la televisión, tardarían unos días en llegar en bus hasta ciudad Plateada, pero tenían tiempo después de todo.

-No lo entiendes Maestra… -Hablo por fin Asphalt -.

-Ok, dejare algo en claro desde ahora. –Dijo mirando directamente a su pupilo mientras se cruzaba de piernas -. No más "Maestra", quedas expulsado de mi tutela, no te entrenare después de todo lo que me hiciste.

-¡¿Qué?! –Asphalt parecía incrédulo -. ¡Pero Maestra, tienes que entender…!

-¡A ver! –Dijo alzando la voz -. ¡¿Qué parte de no soy más tu maestra no..?!

Mid entonces sintió el peligro, una sed de sangre que alertaba e inundaba sus sentidos, gritándole que actuara ya. Vio por la ventana una gigantesca bola de fuego que venía en dirección a ellos. Rápidamente, Mid agarro a Asphalt y libero a Typhlosion en el acto.

La bola de fuego impacto con el bus, haciéndolo explotar y aniquilando al conductor que se encontraba manejando. El transporte se partió en dos, las cuales comenzaron a rodar por el lugar hasta detenerse, prendidas aun en fuego. Una cúpula de fuego quedo en el lugar donde fue el impacto, esta desapareció y revelo a Typhlosion, Mid y Asphalt, siendo protegidos por el Pokemon de fuego.

-¡Ufff, campeón, esa estuvo buena! –Mid golpeo el pecho de su compañero con el dorso de su mano, a modo de felicitaciones -. Ahora bien, tú quédate atrás. –Tomo a Asphalt por el cuello de sus ropas y lo lanzo a un lado, para luego lanzarle sus Pokeballs -. ¿Quién me honra con ese ataque sorpresa?

-Ah… la legendaria Mid Valefort, no sabes cuándo me excitaba la idea de atacarte y quemarte por sorpresa… -Una extraña mujer, cabellos negro, ojos café, con una gabardina carmesí que se encontraba expuesta en la zona de sus pechos, dejándola con solo un top negro, una minifalda carmesí y unas botas largas, caminaba hasta el encuentro con la entrenadora -. Me ordenaron capturarte, tú eres famosa por los bajos mundos pero aún más famosa, es tu particularidad "única". –Dijo haciendo un signo de comillas con sus dedos -. El famoso, Fenómeno Lazo.

-¡¿Sabes del Fenómeno Lazo?! –Pregunto Asphalt sorprendido -.

-Tu, silencio. –Ordeno Mid a su ex pupilo -. Ahora, ¿me dirás quienes son los que me buscan?

-Oh… -En eso, un Houndoom apareció para ponerse al lado de la chica -. Me ordenaron no decírtelo… aunque me encantaría… Pero si puedo decirte mi nombre, soy Diana.

-Bien, Diana, estoy lista para pelear. –Dijo Mid empuñando sus katanas -.

-¡Que emoción! –Grito la chica mientras su Houndoom se ponía en posición de ataque - ¡Kerberos, mata al chico!

Sin previo aviso, el Houndoom lanzo un gigantesco Llamarada hacia Asphalt, quien no había terminado de quitarse las esposas y por ende, no podía esquivar aquel letal ataque.

 _-¡Maldita sea!_ –Pensó Mid mientras rápidamente, se lanzó hacia Asphalt -.

Mid se puso frente a Asphalt y justo antes del estallido, Typhlosion se colocó frente a ella. La explosión de fuego logro dañar gravemente a Mid y a Typhlosion, un ataque sorpresa puede llegar a ser crítico y letal para quien lo recibiese. La mujer parecía apenas poder quedarse de pie, mientras el Typhlosion caia desmayado detrás de ella… la Valefort cayo de rodillas para luego caer debilitada al suelo aun consiente.

-Demonios… esto ha sido una pesadilla… -Murmuro la mujer, mientras comenzaba a sangrarle la frente -.

-¡Maestra! –Asphalt se liberó de sus esposas y salió corriendo hacia Mid -. ¡No, maldición!

Después de todo lo que él le hizo, ella aun así, salto a protegerlo sin importarle nada, a pesar de que tiene el riesgo de perderlo todo y aún más importante, su vida. Jamás en su vida, Asphalt vio a Mid con un solo rasguño, verla así era algo impactante para el muchacho, que temblaba ante la idea de perderla.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Lloriqueaba el muchacho -.

-Enano… estúpido… no soy tu… maestra… -Dijo antes de perder el conocimiento -.

-¡Mid, Maestra, despierta! –Asphalt parecía fuera de lugar, la vista de tenerla herida, llenándose de sangre de varias heridas que comenzaban a emerger de su cuerpo -.

-¡Aaaaaw… me ordenaron matar estorbos pero termine matando a Mid! –Dijo la chica creyendo haber acabado con su orden -. ¡Ah bueno, de todos modos me la llevare!

-¡Aléjate de ella, Frogadier, Corte! –En eso, Asphalt lanzo a su Frogadier, quien genero una cuchilla de energía blanca para usarla como arma cortante, este se dirigió hacia Diana con ira, mas no con intenciones asesinas -.

-¡Kerberos! –Sin siquiera dar una orden, aquel Houndoom atrapo en sus fauces al Frogadier y comenzó a agitarlo violentamente hasta que lo soltó y Diana, atajo su cuello con sus manos -. Vaya… Creo haber escuchado de ti, según los datos, Mid iba tras el hijo de Makisotu Douraji… ah que lastima, eres una decepción, ni siquiera le llegas a los talones a Clovis.

-¿Clovis? –Asphalt se le hizo muy familiar aquel nombre -.

-¡Kerberos, Mega Evolución! –Rápidamente, Diana activo una Mega Piedra que traía como colgante, el Pokemon se envolvió de una luz arcoíris, la cual comenzó a resquebrajarse para dar lugar a un Mega Houndoom, tenía los cuernos hacia arriba y más largos y una especie de calavera en la parte del pecho a modo de armadura -. ¡Ahora, acaba con este Frogadier!

Diana lanzo a Frogadier al suelo para que seguidamente, Kerberos comenzara a aplastar su cuello con sus patas, así imposibilitando que escupiera agua.

-¡Suelta a Frogadier! –Grito el joven con gran ira, mientras que Frogadier, en vez de tener un semblante asustado, tenía la expresión de un animal rabioso a punto de liberar su ira contra sus enemigos -.

-Insolente, pero entiendo tu desesperación, no podrás superar el poder de una Mega Evolucion con un simple y débil Frogadier. –Diana levanto su mano en dirección a Kerberos -. ¡Kerberos, acabalo!

-¡FROGADIER!

 **(Pokemon XYZ Opening)**

Mientras Frogadier forcejeaba contra Kerberos, una prominente luz comenzó a envolver su cuerpo… a medida que esta se hacía presente, Frogadier lograba hacer más fuerza contra su enemigo, logrando poco a poco levantar la pata del Pokemon Siniestro. Pronto, Frogadier se deshizo del agarre de su captor y lo envió a volar unos metros más lejos, finalmente todo el cuerpo del Pokemon Burburrana comenzó a mutar.

Los brazos crecieron aún más, su cabeza se volvió más grande y dos protuberancias alargadas crecieron hacia atrás en cada extremo de su cráneo. La bufanda de burbujas desapareció dando paso a una alargada y rosada lengua del Pokemon, finalmente la luz se desvaneció revelando que el azul de su cuerpo se había vuelto más oscuro y sus piernas eran más corpulentas.

Asphalt, anonadado, tomo por inercia su Pokedex y esta identifico tanto a Houndoom como Greninja.

" _Greninja, el Pokémon ninja y la forma evolucionada de Frogadier. Los veloces movimientos de Greninja confunden a sus oponentes y puede condensar agua para formar filosas estrellas._ _Con la sutileza de un ninja, entra y sale del campo de visión para atacar desde las sombras."_

" _Houndoom, el Pokémon tenebroso. La forma evolucionada de Houndour. Se dice que el espeluznante aullido de Houndoom hace temblar de miedo a quienes los escuchan."_

-Greninja… -Dijo con orgullo, para luego dar pasó a la rabia que sentía hacia Diana -. ¡No te perdonare Diana, jamás lo hare! –Un brillo purpura apareció en los ojos del muchacho, mientras un aura azulada comenzaba a emanar del joven -. ¡Shuriken de Agua!

Pronto, Greninja comenzó a correr en círculos, rodeando a Kerberos, mientras lanzaba poderosas estrellas de agua que lograban hacer retroceder al enemigo y causarle gran daño.

-¡Kerberos, usa Terremoto! –Ordeno Diana -.

-¡Salta y usa Hidro Pulso Cortante! –Ordeno Asphalt -.

Mientras Kerberos azotaba el suelo para sacudir la tierra, Greninja salto a los aires para generar una esfera de energía rotatoria, la cual comenzó a aplanarla para que quedara parecida a un disco cortante, el cual lanzo con gran certeza hacia su enemigo. Al impactar, genero un remolino de agua que daño gravemente a su rival.

-¡No puede ser, un Greninja común y corriente no debería ser tan poderoso! –Grito Diana -.

-¡Poder, necesitamos más poder, Greninja, arrasa con todo! –Asphalt formo un puño el cual llevo a su pecho, asimismo Greninja comenzó a imitar los movimientos de su entrenador -. ¡Ugh…Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Un violento torrente cubrió el cuerpo completo de Greninja, pronto su forma física comenzó a cambiar, el diseño de su pecho cambio ligeramente, una marca de estrella ninja se marcó en la espalda de Greninja y las protuberancias de su cabeza se volvieron de color purpura, cabello de color negro creció hacia atrás y los ojos del Pokemon se tornaron purpuras igualmente.

-¡¿Fenomeno Lazo?! ¡No, imposible, un mocoso como tú no debería poseerlo! –Grito descontrolada -.

-¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua! –Una vez más, el Pokemon obedeció, lanzando un poderoso ataque que logro mandar a volar unos metros a Kerberos, derrotado. El ataque había sido bastante más potente que el anterior-.

-¡Maldición, debo retirarme! –Dijo Diana mientras procedía a escapar -.

-¡No la dejes escapar, Greninja, As Aer…! –De pronto, la conexión de Asphalt y Greninja se cortó súbitamente, cuando la transformación de Greninja se deshizo y ambos cayeron al piso agotados -.

 **(Detener.)**

Cuando ambos yacían en el suelo, mirándose fijamente, lograron olvidar la ira que sentían y vino el recuero de la pelea que tuvieron contra Leo Belleti, el cómo sucedió algo similar y que al fin todo caía en su sitio. Finalmente, ambos perdieron el conocimiento…

Los azares del destino comenzaban a moverse, el destino de aquel joven seria sellado el día que descubriese ese misterioso poder.

-No… me lo creo… -La mujer Valefort se levantaba del suelo tras haber logrado presenciar el acto de su pupilo… -. Maldita sea, no podré quitármelo de encima ahora…

* * *

 **=Greninja-Greninja**

 **Habilidad:** Fuerte Afecto.

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Shuriken de Agua.**

 **-Corte.**

 **-Hidropulso.**

 **-Doble Equipo.**


	9. Despertar

**AVISO: Pokemon no me pertenece, solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Aqui nuevamente, esta vez me dio la inspiracion :D**

 **Aedo: No esperes que explique ni spoilee mas sobre los Jormunds ewe y si el sindicato Mohicano es lo mejors xDD**

 **Sin mas que agregar, disfruten y comenten :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Despertar.**

 _ **-Aeropuerto de Kanto, Afueras de Kanto. 12:00PM-**_

Un viaje a los Estados Unidos, más precisamente, a Tesellia. Así inicio el entrenamiento de Kige y Amethyst hace unos cinco años, fue la propuesta de su maestro para alejarse un tiempo sobre todo, para mantener lejos al heredero de la familia Douraji, de los Belleti.

Así es, luego del incidente, oficialmente se declaró que Leo Belleti se mató a el mismo accidentalmente al quedar atrapado en el fuego que "él" mismo causo. A pesar de todo eso, la familia Belleti, más precisamente, Giorno Belleti, acuso a los Douraji del asesinato de su hijo. Jade por ningún motivo se dejaría intimidar y amenazo con acabar con toda la mafia de los Belleti si llegaban a ponerle una mano encima a su hijo o sobrino.

Cuando se tranquilizaron las cosas, Amethyst y Kige se fueron a Estados Unidos para poder entrenar más tranquilos, ahí conocieron a Black y White, Amethyst aprendió muchas cosas sobre Black en las batallas y su maestro le enseño muchos de sus trucos.

Kige siempre vio que la gran habilidad de Amethyst, era su gran presencia, era tan grande que realmente podías sentirlo a metros de distancia, si él se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser una presión aplastante. Se dedicaron a pulir sus habilidades y Amethyst se había vuelto un entrenador de peso… Ya tenía 15 años de edad y a pesar de que su entrenamiento no estaba cerca de terminar, tuvo que interrumpirlo al saber la noticia de que su Primo y casi hermano, se había fugado y vuelto un ladrón.

-Ah... los viajes en avión son agotadores… -Dijo un muchacho de ojos naranja, cabello blanco y piel pálida -.

Amethyst había crecido bastante, era solo un poco más alto que Asphalt, llevaba aquel pañuelo purpura rodeando su cuello, una chaqueta verde oscura que tenía las mangas arremangadas, la camiseta era de un color gris pero casi no se veía por la chaqueta que se encontraba cerrada y finalmente unos jeans combinados con unas zapatillas negras. A su lado se encontraba Kige, lo cubria una gabardina de color café clara, una camisa blanca con una corbata negra alrededor de su cuello la cual caía grácilmente hasta la hebilla de su pantalón de tela negro, llevaba guantes de cuero los cuales se encontraban unidos a unos anillos los cuales traían hilos los cuales sabia manejar con total control y unos mocasines café oscuro.

-Bueno, se lo agradecerás a tu primo por arrastrarnos a Japón. –Dijo en tono burlón -. Ah, extrañare las delicias de Tesellia.

-Sí, yo también, me hubiera encantado desafiar su sistema de ligas, no se ve difícil como el de Kanto, pero serviría de entrenamiento. –Menciono Amethyst mientras miraba sus Pokeballs y a los Pokemon dentro de ellas -. Decidueye, Salvador, Dark Tower, regresamos a casa y tú, Valerian, bienvenido a casa. –Le dijo a Decidueye, un Staraptor, un Pupitar y a su Dratini, la reciente adición a su equipo -. Me alegra que hayas evolucionado Decidueye, de seguro te has hecho muy poderoso. –Le dijo al Pokemon que solo le sonrió ocultando su sonrisa en su capucha hecha de hojas -.

-¿Vamos directo a la mansión Douraji? –Pregunto Nakaede -.

-No, maestro, quisiera pasar a ver a alguien primero. –Amethyst sonrió melosamente mientras miraba como el avión se disponía a aterrizar -. Han pasado cinco años desde que no la veo, quisiera hacerle una visita.

-Ah, los jóvenes y sus hormonas revolucionadas. –Dijo Kige con su característica risa burlona -. Tu futuro realmente está lleno de incertitud.

Amethyst no supo interpretar aquello como una simple broma o una advertencia.

El avión aterrizo, los hombres salieron mientras por fin podían estirar los músculos a gusto. Se bajaron de una vez por todas y sin demora, luego de tomar su equipaje, pidieron un Taxi y se fueron rumbo a la Mansión Ordeals.

 _ **-Mansión Ordeals de Kanto, Zona Rural cercana a Ciudad Plateada. 16:45PM-**_

El Taxi se ganó una gran paga por conducir cerca de dos horas, puesto que el aeropuerto quedaba bastante lejos de ciudad Plateada, la más cercana.

Amethyst pago al Taxista, bajaron su equipaje y el conductor amable se fue, mientras que ellos observaban la pequeña mansión rustica de los Ordeals en Kanto. El par camino hasta la entrada donde llamaron a la puerta, para minutos más tarde ser atendidos por una de las sirvientas, esta al ver a Amethyst, corrió a abrazarlo, puesto que el joven había crecido mucho.

-¡Por Arceus, joven Amethyst, es todo un hombre! –Dijo la sirvienta, quien era una señora de unos cincuenta años, había servido a la casa Ordeals toda su vida y era la que siempre acompañaba a Amber cuando ella debía salir o quería pasear -. ¡La señorita se alegrara de verlo!

-Es un gusto volver a verla, Berta y eso espero si le soy honesto. –Dijo el muchacho de cabellos blancos -. Estoy ansioso por ver como se encuentra.

-¡Oh, señor Nakaede, también es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta! –Dijo la amable señora para darle un abrazo a Kige quien le recibió el abrazo de manera algo forzada -.

-Ah, querida Berta, no sé qué decir. –Y se quedó callado… literalmente no sabía que decir -. ¿Te parece si entramos?

-¡Oh, por supuesto, que cabeza la mía, pasen, pasen! –Dijo mientras tomaba el equipaje de ambos -.

La señora Berta los hizo pasar mientras dejaba las maletas apartadas en un lugar de la gran mansión. Luego de hacer aquello, los guio por los grandes pasillos de la estructura, Amethyst se deleitaba la vista viendo los diseños del roble con el que estaba hecha la pared de los pasillos así mismo, como lo era el piso. Pronto llegaron a lo que era una terraza cubierta por madera pintada de blanco, con grandes ventanales decorados con cortinas largas trasparentes, una mesa de color blanco con un juego de té encima de esta y un piano a un lado.

Cuando llegaron a la terraza, una hermosa melodía los recibió, las teclas del piano bailaban al son de los dedos de una hermosa muchacha, sus cabellos rubios se agitaban cada vez que su cabeza y cuerpo se movían al son de la melodía que ella misma creaba cuando presionaba las teclas del piano. La muchacha se había vuelto bella, hermosa, su cabello dorado había crecido hasta su cintura, ahora mismo lo tenía suelto pero usualmente, está amarrado con una liga, en la frente tiene unos mechones sujetados con unos sujetadores de cabello que usaba su madre, un bello vestido blanco de una pieza que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y llevaba unas sandalias del mismo color.

Cuando por fin termino su melodía, abrió aquellos ojos de color carmesí, los cuales habían estado cerrados todo este tiempo mientras interpretaba aquella obra, se fijaron en los invitados, primero, observaron a Kige.

-Señor Kige… -Dijo con sorpresa para que luego sus ojos se desviaran a su acompañante, aquel que le sonreía, una sonrisa cálida como el sol matutino, mientras el chico le saludaba con su mano derecha -. No puedo creerlo, ¡Amethyst! –Amber salto de su asiento, corrió delicadamente hasta saltar a los brazos de Amethyst -.

El chico la atajo mientras apretaban el lazo que por tantos años se había mantenido lejos, ambos se extrañaban.

-¡No sabes cuánto quería verte! –Dijo la chica mientras más apretaba su abrazo -.

-¡Lo sé, yo también deseaba volver! –Respondió el Douraji -.

-¡Ejem! –Tosió Kige sonriente de arruinar el momento -. ¡Me alegra verlos querer iniciar un rito de apareamiento ya que ambos están en la edad! –Dijo Kige mientras ambos se separaban avergonzados -. ¿Cómo estas Amber?

-Bien señor Kige. –Respondió la chica -. Qué bueno que están de vuelta, sobre todo por las cosas que han sucedido.

-Si, al enterarme de lo que hizo Asphalt, decidí regresar. –Dijo Amethyst, pero supo que algo no andaba bien cuando Amber marco una expresión extraña -.

-Ósea, no lo sabes. –Amber entonces se mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar -.

-¿Saber el que? –Pregunto Amethyst intrigado -.

-La señora Mid y Asphalt fueron atacados de camino a Ciudad Plateada. –Anuncio la chica Ordeals -. Hace poco regresaron a la mansión Douraji, no me han querido contar mucho, solo que Mid salió herida.

-¿La Tía Mid? –Amethyst estaba anonadado -. ¡¿Herida?!

 _ **-Mansión Douraji, Ciudad Plateada. 17:20PM-**_

Aun no tenía idea como, por más que se preguntaba e intentaba encontrar la explicación a que había ocurrido, simplemente no podía. El muchacho se miraba las manos temblorosas, aun con espasmos musculares sin poder calmarse por completo, luego miraba a su Greninja el cual estaba frente a él, apoyado en la pared, ocultando que sentía exactamente lo mismo que su entrenador.

-¿Cómo? –Se preguntaba una y otra vez, luego miraba a su Greninja y repetía la pregunta -. ¿Cómo?

El Pokemon solo hacia el sonido característico de los de su especie, sin poder dar una respuesta definitiva a lo que se había acontecido hace unos días.

-Por unos segundos… fuimos uno… -Asphalt se miraba las manos mientras intentaba controlar los dolores de todo su cuerpo -. Sentí cada esfuerzo físico que hiciste, sentí tu desbordante poder, miraba lo que tú veías… Y por más que trato de explicarme, sigo sin comprender como es que tú y yo, poseemos este poder…

Greninja le dedico una mirada de suspenso a Asphalt, la verdad es que el Pokemon Ninja no tenía idea de que había sucedido tampoco. En aquel momento, solo sintieron como una gran fuerza los unió por breves segundos, alcanzando sus límites.

Mientras Asphalt y Greninja se encontraban fuera del despacho de Jade, ahí dentro se armaba una gran discusión entre Jade y Mid, con un leve añadido de Freya. Asphalt estaba demasiado perdido como para atender a que discutían, solo sabía que Mid quería renunciar a toda costa después de lo que él le hizo pasar y la verdad, no la culpaba, armar a los Jormundgander había sido una idea estúpida, a pesar de que el todavía creía que no lo era.

Finalmente, Mid y Freya salieron de la habitación, Freya miro con desaprobación a su hijo sin dirigirle la palabra, aun. Por otro lado, Mid se encontraba vendad de la frente y el brazo derecho, ella camino hasta Asphalt y lo miro unos segundos, para luego ver a Greninja.

-Greninja, ¿Podrías esperarme por unos momentos? –Pregunto el chico, a lo cual recibió una afirmativa de su compañero Pokemon, para luego desaparecer entre las sombras cual ninja -.

-Entra, tu tío quiere hablar. –Dijo molesta -.

Asphalt se levantó con desgano y procedió a caminar hasta el umbral del despacho de Jade. El joven Douraji dio un paso dentro del cuarto, Jade se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín, no fue hasta que Mid cerró la puerta que se volteó a mirar a su sobrino y realmente, parecía enfadado.

-Veo que cumpliste con tu tarea con éxito, está sano y salvo… y vivo. –Dijo Jade mientras Mid empujaba al muchacho para que se acercara más al escritorio de Jade -.

-Digamos que… -Mid miro a Asphalt con una sonrisa descarada, llena de rabia y burla al mismo tiempo -. Aun me debe varias, que ya saldaremos.

-Meh… -Se limitó a expresar el joven -.

-No hace ni tal… de peguntar el por qué lo hiciste, yo menos que nadie tengo el derecho de reprochártelo. –Dijo Jade pensando en recuerdos dolorosos del pasado -. Pero ni Freya ni Mid merecen que les hagas pasar momentos así, no se lo merecen.

-¡Ya basta! –Grito finalmente el muchacho, mientras Jade se acercaba a él -. ¡Lo sé, lo sé muy bien, pero estoy haciendo algo que yo creo que es correcto, no soporto quedarme sentado sin hacer nada aquí, sabiendo que puedo hacer algo en vez de pensar en que podríamos hacer!

-Creo que no comprendes la delicada situación en la que estamos, sobre todo luego del incidente Belleti. –Tanto Mid como Asphalt tragaron saliva al oír aquello -. Asphalt, después de la guerra, lo más difícil… es construir bajo las cenizas, es una tarea de suma importancia. –Explicaba su tío mientras ponía ambas manos en los hombros del muchacho -. Pero causar conflictos, robar y herir… no es la forma correcta de hacerlo.

-¡Pues creo que es la mejor forma que hay, por que no te veo a ti, ni a mi madre, ni a nadie preocuparse por las hambrunas, la injusticia, de la gente! –El chico grito frustrado -.

-¡Esto es algo que tu padre jamás habría hecho!

-¡PERO TU NO ERES MI MALDITO PADRE! –Entonces… el silencio inundo la habitación, fueron solo segundos que parecían horas… Mid incluso, olvido respirar al escuchar aquello y por sobre todo, la mirada de Jade… -. ¡Tan bueno y tan poderoso que todos dicen que era! ¡¿Cómo rayos fue que se murió?!

Entonces, una bofetada, resonó en el despacho, la mejilla de Asphalt sintió tal golpe que sus oídos comenzaron a sentir silbidos, el cual ceso luego de un segundo. Jade nunca había levantado la mano a nadie, jamás había demostrado enojo ni a Amethyst ni a Asphalt, pero esta vez, Jade había sido superado, su sobrino conoció una legendaria faceta de su tío.

-Jamás… ¡Jamás! –Grito -. ¡Vuelvas a hablar de mi hermano y TU padre…así! –Jade retuvo su ira, no quiso seguir ese sentimiento -. Ahora, serás vigilado, incluso si yo mismo debo hacerlo… y además por causarle tantos problemas a Mid, trabajaras para ella.

-Me parece justo. –Se atrevió a decir Mid, después de tanta tensión -.

Entonces, Jade comenzó a sentirse raro, su vista se nublaba y se sentía mareado, se agarró el pecho mientras tambaleaba, lucho por sacar unas píldoras de su bolsillo pero estas resbalaron cayendo al suelo.

-¡T-tío Jade! –Asphalt se precipito preocupado por el Douraji, quien poco a poco parecía perder el conocimiento –.

-¡A un lado, mocoso, muévete! –Mid aparto del camino a Asphalt, para recoger rápidamente las píldoras del suelo -.

Mid como ya estaba acostumbrada, saco unas cuantas, la medida que necesitaba Jade siempre, quizás por los nervios de no tener a su sobrino, había retrasado tomarlas por un rato. Pronto la Valefort saco un vaso de agua de la expendedora de agua que Jade tenía en su oficina, la sirvió en un vaso plástico y procedió a meter las pastillas a la boca de Jade, ya que este se encontraba débil para hacerlo el mismo. Mid acerco el agua a los labios de Jade, los cuales poco a poco fueron bebiéndola, hasta beber toda el agua en el contenedor.

-Esto te pasa por alterarte… -Dijo Mid mientras sentaba a Jade en el sofá de invitados -. Sera mejor que no vuelvas a preocuparlo ni enfadarlo así, ahora vete, tu madre querrá darte un escarmiento también. –Mid había sonado… adulta… -.

-De acuerdo… -Asphalt, sin más que decir, salió del despacho de Jade -.

Cuando Asphalt salió de la oficina de Jade, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, vio que su primo, Amethyst, acababa de llegar, al igual que Kige quien se encontraba a su lado y Amber detrás de ella.

-Veo que ya te regañaron… Dijo Amethyst en un tono burlesco combinado con tristeza -. Se escuchó todo por el pasillo, ven, te acompañare con la tía Freya. –Amethyst camino hasta Asphalt -. No creo que sea más terrible que ver a mi padre alterado.

-Piérdete Amethyst. –Dijo Asphalt queriendo pasar de su primo -.

-Oh no, no, no. –Rápidamente, Amethyst agarro del cuello de la ropa a Asphalt y lo estampo contra la pared, ante la vista atónita de la rubia -. No fue una pregunta, además, si vuelves a alterar a mi padre en su estado actual y te prometo… que te hare sufrir… ¿Entendido? –El de cabellos negros sabía que su primo era una persona amable y bondadosa, pero cuando se enojaba, realmente podía ser tenebroso -.

El agarre de Amethyst desapareció, prefirió ignorar sus propias palabras y dejo solo a Asphalt para dirigirse rápidamente al despacho de su padre, la verdad es que le tenía preocupado su estado de salud. Kige paso por al lado de Asphalt, solo le dedico una mirada de reojo y Amber, se limitó a darle un saludo desganado con una seña de mano, para seguir al par que había entrado al despacho de Jade.

El muchacho se sentó de nuevo donde estuvo esperando antes de haber entrado, se sentía desganado y aun le dolía el cuerpo de manera inexplicable. Greninja apareció desde las sombras para poner una de sus manos en el hombro del pelinegro, el chico agradeció el gesto, mas eso no basto para animarlo.

-Tienes espasmos y fatiga muscular, ¿verdad? –Sin que él lo notara, Mid se había parado frente a él -. LA primera vez que desatamos el Fenómeno Lazo con Typh, sentí que una excavadora me paso por encima, ve a ducharte y ve a hablar con Freya, luego debemos hablar los dos. –La voz de Mid era de desgano, casi se forzó para hablar con el joven Douraji y apenas termino su monologo, se encamino a un destino desconocido dentro de la mansión -.

El de ojos purpura decidió hacer caso a su ex maestra, por lo que se encamino al gran cuarto de baño de la mansión, fácilmente podrían ser aguas termales si no fuera porque era hogareño. Mientras el muchacho dejo correr el agua caliente, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, vio que estaba toda sucia por el incidente y procedió a arrojarla al cesto de la ropa que debía ser lavada.

Una vez se encontró desnudo y el agua hubiese terminado de llenar el gran estanque, Asphalt ingreso su cuerpo hasta el cuello, la temperatura era la correcta, sus músculos se regocijaban de la relajación que estaban recibiendo en estos momentos y disfrutaba un poco el no pensar en nada mientras se dedicaba a ello.

-Greninja… -Dijo finalmente, a lo cual el aludido apareció desde las sombras cual ninja -. ¿Crees que podamos replicarlo?

El Pokemon emitió aquel característico sonido de los de su tipo, a modo de afirmativa, el muchacho entonces sonrió y procedió a disfrutar de los siguientes minutos en el agua.

 _ **-Jardín de la Mansión Douraji, Mansión Douraji, Ciudad Plateada. 18:00PM-**_

Amber paseaba por el extenso paraje de los jardines de la mansión, mientras Amethyst se encontraba con su padre, la muchacha decidió darle espacio, hacia cinco años que el joven no volvía al país y quizás querría ponerse al corriente con su padre. A su lado iba un pequeño Torchic y dos Ralts, una hembra y un macho.

-"¿Amber, te sientes bien? Siento que tus sentimientos están revueltos." –Victoire, el Ralts macho, le hablo a Amber con preocupación, toda la línea evolutiva de los Ralts, siente un gran apego a sus entrenadores, sus mentes están conectadas en todo momento, es un lazo irrompible -.

-Estoy bien, es solo que todo este asunto… Más de alguna vez me dije que quería hacer algo con mi vida, no simplemente ser la señorita huérfana de los Ordeals. –Hablo Amber para voltearse al trio -. Asphalt, probablemente se sentía de una manera similar a la mía y él… sin miedo tomo una decisión que enfado a todos… en parte le entiendo y le admiro, pero también estoy algo molesta por que… quisiera hacer algo así…

-"Vamos Amber, no todos los humanos ni Pokemon somos iguales los unos con los otros, todos avanzan a su propio ritmo." –Hablo esta vez Montt Saint, la Ralts hembra -. "A ti no te gusta luchar, quizás, no lo necesitas, probablemente solo quieres ver que hay ahí afuera."

-Si… ¡Si, tienes razón! –Amber entonces miro a Torchic, el cual aún todavía, no entendía porque a pesar de poseer el Viridian Mind, no podía hablar con el -.

Amber, desde que nació, tuvo que ser cuidada por familiares de Crimson Ordeals y Adamantium Weiss, los cuales ambos fallecieron en aquella terrible guerra. A pesar de que Amber Ordeals nació con ese apellido, no era alguien con poder, se le educo como sucesora de la familia, pero al pasar los años aquella familia perdió poder, por lo que los Douraji se hicieron cargo de esta y de Amber.

Toda su vía, Amber fue tratada como un copo de nieve, para todos los de la familia Ordeals, ella era la delicada piedra preciosa que los impulsaría algún día a la gloria nuevamente, esto hizo que Amber creciera sintiéndose vacía por dentro, los únicos momentos en que se sentía libre, era cuando la pasaba con los dos chicos.

-¡Amber!

La chica dio un pequeño salto, asustada al estar atrapada en sus pensamientos al oír una fuerte voz que la llamaba a sus espaldas, era Amethyst, quien le sonreía a modo de disculpas.

-Perdóname, Ame, no te escuche. –Se excusó la joven -.

-No hay problema. –Amethyst se acercó a la chica, sonriendo como siempre -. Mi padre se encuentra mejor, dijo que en unos días quería anunciar algo y me pidió quedarme en Kanto, así que no me iré en un buen rato.

-¡Me alegra escuchar eso! –Dijo la muchacha -. Por cierto… ¿Estas molesto con Asphalt?

-… No, no realmente, puedo comprender por qué lo hizo, simplemente, ciento que fue egoísta de su parte, preocuparnos a todos. –Explico el peli blanco -. Quizás me pase un poco...

-¿Y se vamos a pasear los tres? Así nos despejamos de toda esta presión. –Pregunto la chica -.

-Sabes, eso es una buena idea. –Dijo Amethyst -. Podríamos ir al pueblo que está al lado de Ciudad Verde, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Pueblo Magenta.

Pueblo Magenta, fue uno de los tantos pueblos nuevos que se fundaron luego de la guerra, fue construida por habitantes de la región de Hoenn, la gente vive de lo que le da el bosque y parecen buenas personas, también es conocido por los mercaderes que venden rarezas.

-¡Eso es, Pueblo Magenta, iré a poner mi equipaje en mi habitación, si encuentras a Asphalt, nos juntamos en la entrada! –Entonces el joven de cabellos blancos emprendió una carrera a su habitación -.

-¡Claro, yo me encargo! –Contesto la rubia de ojos carmesíes -. ¡Bien, busquemos a Asphalt!

Amber se aventuró a la gran mansión, debía buscar al chico de cabellos negros para salir y distraerse un momento, fue directo a la habitación del joven Douraji. La muchacha llego a la puerta y cordialmente llamo a la habitación con unos leves golpes hechos con el dorso de su mano derecha. *Knock* *Knock* Sonó la madera al ser golpeada por la mano de Amber, se escucharon pisadas que se acercaban a la puerta, hasta que esta se abrió de mala gana.

-¿Quién es…? –Asphalt miro a Amber fijamente -.

El muchacho había terminado su baño, por lo que se encontraba con el torso al descubierto y solo traía una toalla que le cubría sus partes de honor. Poco a poco, ambos adolecentes se sonrojaron de la vergüenza, sobretodo Amber quien se volteó al ver aquello, mas no ignoro las incontables cicatrices que traía el chico en su cuerpo.

-¡A-Amber, lo siento, deja terminar de vestirme! –El muchacho cerró la puerta bruscamente -.

Se escuchó un revoltijo en la habitación del muchacho, como si diera vuelta toda su habitación encontrando que ponerse. Finalmente, Asphalt abrió la puerta, llevaba una camiseta blanca, con pantalones deportivos plomos, ni siquiera se puso zapatos con el apuro.

-D-dime Amber, ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto el chico -.

-P-pues… -Amber miro de reojo a Asphalt, asegurándose que ahora si estaba vestido -. Amethyst quiere que salgamos a pasear, queremos visitar pueblo Magenta.

-Pueblo Magenta… Uh, el de los Mercaderes… La verdad no sé si es buena idea para mí salir ahora mismo, digo, acaban de traerme a rastras. –Anuncio Asphalt -.

-Si quieres puedo preguntarle a tu tío. –Se ofreció Amber -.

-No… -Asphalt se lo medito unos segundos -. Ah, está bien, supongo que si Amethyst está ahí para vigilarme, no pasara nada.

-¡Bien, termina de vestirte para junarnos con Ame!

Asphalt hizo caso a las palabras de Amber, se tardó solo unos pocos minutos antes de volver a salir, no llevaba sus Pokeballs lo cual extraño a Amber.

-¿No llevas a tus Pokemon? –Pregunto -.

-Uh… Oh, no. –Asphalt entonces dio un leve silbido -.

Desde las sombras se apareció Greninja, desde que había evolucionado, prefería estar más tiempo fuera, vigilando a su entrenador y las cercanías.

-Greninja ira con nosotros. –Advirtió el joven -.

-Prométeme, que no harás nada tonto.

-Lo prometo.

Eso basto para que la joven se quedara tranquila y pudieran dirigirse hacia la entrada de la mansión. Una vez ahí, los esperaba Amethyst con una sonrisa, todo lo contrario a como había tratado a Asphalt apenas se vieron.

Asphalt desvió la mirada apenado, no sabía cómo poder ver a la cara a su primo, pero este de improviso se acercó a él dándole un abrazo fraternal.

-Amethyst… -Dijo Asphalt ante el gesto de su primo -.

-Estoy molesto aun, pero, no significa que te odie. –Dijo Amethyst para separarse de su primo -. Te comprendo pero no te justifico, hablemos de todo mientras vamos a Pueblo Magenta.

-Yo… de acuerdo… -Dijo Asphalt mientras sonreía de medio lado -.

Al salir, se encontraron con que un auto estaba preparado por pedido de Ame, un chofer los llevaría por la ruta alterna que rodea el Bosque Verde y los dejaría en las afueras de Pueblo Magenta.

-Esperen, ya que vamos en Auto. –Asphalt tomo una Pokeball que traía en su bolsillo -. Greninja, regresa. –El Greninja de Asphalt apareció frente a él y regreso a la capsula de su entrenador -.

-¡Oh, Frogadier evoluciono! –Dijeron Amethyst y Amber al mismo tiempo con gran emoción -.

-¡Si, fue hace unos días…! –Entonces los recuerdos vinieron a él -. De hecho, hablemos de esto en él camino, no me creerán.

Amber y Amethyst se miraron confundidos al oír aquello, por lo que hicieron caso al joven Douraji y los tres subieron al auto el cual dirigió su curso a pueblo Magenta.

Mientras los jóvenes partían a su destino, Jade observaba desde su despacho, detrás de él se encontraban Mid, Red, Kige y para sorpresa de algunos, Sieg había venido de visita. Jade entonces se aleja de la ventana meditando sobre el asunto por el cual los convoco.

-Bien, seré directo, este asunto compete a todos aquí presente. –Menciono Jade mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano y escondía su boca tras estos para hablar -. Primero… Mid, lo siento, sé que dije que Asphalt trabajaría para ti, pero debo rechazar tu renuncia.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo indignada -.

-Aumentare tu paga, todo lo que desees, pero necesito, que entrenes a Asphalt… habría aceptado tu renuncia, pero no después de saber que posee el Fenómeno Lazo. –Explicaba Jade -. Tú eres la indicada para eso.

-¡Puedo recomendarte a quien me enseñó a controlarlo! –Dijo intentando deshacerse de la tarea -.

-¡Por favor! –Jade súbitamente, junto las manos a modo de plegaria -. Te… te lo ruego…

-… -Mid nunca había visto esa parte de Jade, una parte de ella quería atreverse a no respetar la humillación del hombre, pero no pudo -. Hablaremos de los arreglos después…

-Estaré en deuda eternamente, espero que tú Sieg puedas ayudar también. –Dijo Jade para luego proseguir -. Lo segundo… En unas horas daré un anuncio nacional, es un cambio en las reglas de la Liga Pokemon de este año, daré comienzo a la temporada de clasificaciones.

-¿Cuál es el cambio? –Pregunto Red -.

Jade pensó unos segundos, no estaba seguro de lo que diría, quizás solo se estaba basando en supuestos y nada más… pero su determinación era firme…

 _ **-Pueblo Magenta. 20:15PM-**_

El chofer los dejó en la entrada del Pueblo, les dijo que los esperaría y procedió a estacionarse, para luego salir y comenzar a fumar un cigarrillo para esperar al trio. En el camino, Asphalt les conto absolutamente todo, sobre lo que paso este último mes, el grupo que formo, como se disolvió, su persecución con Mid y finalmente, el incidente con el Fenómeno Lazo.

El trio de jóvenes paseaba por el Pueblo Magenta, puestos de venta recorrían la calle central del pequeño lugar, había muchas piedras preciosas, joyas, artesanías, etc. Los chicos observaban con deleite todo lo que el lugar les ofrecía, pero en el fondo tenían muchas preguntas aun acerca de lo de Asphalt.

-Asphalt. –Llamo su primo -.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué se sintió estar conectado con Greninja? –Pregunto Amethyst -.

-Pues… es una sensación rara, es como estar en dos lugares a la vez… veía tanto lo que mis ojos transmitían, como los de Greninja… podía sentir su fatiga, su cansancio… -Asphalt no recordaba todo en su totalidad -. Lo siento Ame, mis recuerdos son confusos…

-Según la Tía Mid, ella debía mantener su físico a la par de su Typhlosion, si no, su cuerpo no soportaría la carga. –Explicaba Amethyst -.

Los chicos decidieron no hablar más del tema, prefirieron seguir paseando y ver que les ofrecían los puestos de venta. Amber gustaba de ver algunas joyas, mientras que los chicos revisaban objetos de batalla para sus equipos.

Los chicos la pasaban bien, se divertían y se olvidaban de sus problemas, cualquiera que fueran. Pero entonces, la Pokeball de Greninja se abrió por sí sola, aquel Pokemon Ninja de color azul profundo se puso en guardia, sintiendo una gran amenaza. Los jóvenes no entendían que sucedía, miraban por todos lados, pero no veían que los amenazaba.

-¿Greninja, que sucede? –Pregunto su entrenador -.

Entonces, Greninja apunto hacia la entrada de Pueblo Magenta, tres figuras de gabardina carmesí se acercaban al pueblo, pero algo más llamo la atención, desde varios lados, aparecieron más tipos vestido de manera similar, varios comenzaron a lanzar bombas incendiarias a las casas y calles.

Greninja identifico a una de las tres figuras de la entrada, como Diana, Asphalt también la reconoció y supo de inmediato que si veían a Amethyst y Amber con él, los matarían sin piedad.

-¡Maldición, son ellos! –Rápidamente Asphalt comenzó a correr junto con Greninja -. ¡Amethyst, escóndete con Amber, no salgan!

-¡Espera, Asphalt! –Grito Amber, pero fue atajada por Amethyst -.

-¡Amber, debemos encontrar refugio! –Amethyst siguió la orden de Asphalt, entendía el por qué su primo había ordenado aquello luego de escuchar la historia -.

Asphalt corría junto a Greninja para enfrentarse a las tres figuras, entonces, Diana lo reconoció, su expresión era de enojo y emoción. Uno de ellos, era un hombre rubio, bastante alto y musculoso, su cabello era largo hasta los hombros y llevaba aquella gabardina carmesí. La otra persona, era una mujer de cabellos y ojos rojos, su gabardina estaba abierta y se podía notar una especie de coraza en la zona de sus pechos.

-¡El Douraji! –Apunto Diana mientras Kerberos salía de su Pokeball -. ¡Oh, nos la pasaremos en grande!

-¿Él es el usuario del que nos hablaste el otro día? –Pregunto Crest, la mujer de cabellos rojos -. Hmmm, no siento una radiación tan fuerte del Fenómeno Lazo.

-¡Si es él, despertó su poder justo cuando lo iba a matar! –Explicaba Diana -. ¡Ahora viene el segundo round!

-Ok, si tú lo dices, nosotros buscaremos al otro usuario de Fenómeno Lazo que anda por aquí… -Crest entonces avanzo caminando por el lado de Asphalt, sin siquiera darle importancia -. Vamos Lambert, necesito ayuda.

-Ah, yo quería ver. –Dijo Lambert, mientras caminaba, también ignorando a Asphalt -.

El pueblo comenzaba a envolverse en llamas cada vez más, el fuego consumía todo a su paso y Asphalt no sabía qué hacer, no trajo a todos sus Pokemon y francamente no tenía como resistir tanto tiempo, hasta que llegara la ayuda.

-¡Kerberos, Mega Evolución! –Diana activo la Mega Piedra que llevaba -.

Kerberos se envolvió en aquella cúpula de luz de color arcoíris, la cual luego de unos segundos, se rompió y revelo la forma Mega de Houndoom.

-Greninja, aun no controlamos la Sincro Evolución, debemos pelear contra ella en nuestra forma base. –El entrenador, observo a su alrededor y pensó en alejar la pelea del pueblo para evitar más daños -. ¡Greninja, usa Doble Equipo!

Mientras tanto, Amethyst y Amber se habían escondido en una tienda vacía, los tipos de gabardina carmesí atacaban a la gente, aparentemente buscaban a alguien. Paso un rato hasta que finalmente apareció un tipo rubio, alto y musculoso, con aquella distintiva gabardina, trayendo a rastras a un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello negro canoso, ojos cafés y piel algo morena. El hombre rubio finalmente lanzo al pobre pueblerino frente a una mujer de cabellos rojos.

-¿Y bien, Crest? –Menciono el hombre rubio -. ¿Es él?

-Veamos… -Crest se acercó al asustado pueblerino, quien no entendía muy bien que sucedía -. Sí, es definitivamente él, Tobias Arclay. –La mujer sonrió hacia su compañero -. Lambert, deberás debilitarlo un poco para llevárnoslo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo con sorpresa aquel Tobias -.

-¡Sera un placer! –Sin aviso, Lambert estreno un gigantesco puñetazo en la cara del hombre -.

Lambert comenzó a patearlo y golpearlo sin piedad, el pobre hombre, Tobias, escupía sangre e intentaba defenderse de los golpes, pero eran tan potentes que era inútil la resistencia. Mientras eso sucedía, Amber y Amethyst observaban todo lo que pasaba afuera, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, deseando poder salir sin preocupaciones, mientras Amber temblaba de miedo, esperando a que todo terminaba.

Fue en ese momento, en que Amethyst vio a un niño correr hacia Tobias y Lambert… Amethyst entendió quien era y a que iba, intento levantarse y salir de su escondite, pero Amber lo agarro fuertemente, no quería que saliera, no deseaba que Amethyst se expusiera al peligro.

-¡No lastimes a mi papá! –Grito el niño mientras llegaba a las piernas de Lambert y comenzaba a golpearlo -.

-¡Amber, por el amor de Arceus, suéltame, ese animal va a matar a ese niño! –Ame estaba desesperado, rogaba a Amber por que le soltara del agarre -.

-¡Amethyst, no vayas, debes calmarte, si sales nos harán trizas! –Alego Amber -.

-¡No, Amber, va a ser demasiado tarde, suéltame! –Amethyst intentaba quitarse a Amber de encima -.

Entonces, Lambert se volteó hacia el niño, la expresión del rubio cambio a una de bondad, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño.

-P-por favor… No lo sigas golpeando… -Musito el niño, espantado ante el cambio de actitud del hombre -.

-¿Qué ya no lo siga golpeando? –Lambert miro a Tobias, quien escupía sangre e intentaba incorporarse -. Sí que tienes agallas niño… está bien, no lo golpeare más. –Una pequeña palmada le dio a la mejilla del pequeño, para ir bajando poco a poco, hasta que con una sola mano, atrapo el diminuto cuello del niño -. A ver mocoso, ahora intenta detenerme.

-¡A…agh…P-por….avor…eltame…! –El pequeño luchaba por respirar, por decir alguna palabra mientras Lambert apretaba el agarre, Tobias intentaba luchar por levantarse y Amethyst, desesperadamente quería saltar al rescate -.

-¡Colin, no! –Gritaba Tobias -. ¡Te lo ruego, suéltalo!

-¡Amber, lo va a matar! –Finalmente, Amethyst logro soltarse de Amber y se disponía a saltar contra Lambert -.

-¡No lo hagas, Amethyst! –Entonces, Amber logro atajar al de cabellos blancos antes de que saliera de la tienda donde se encontraban escondidos -.

-¡Agh…A…Ayu…! –La vista del niño viajo hacia la tienda, vislumbrando a Amethyst, luchando por salir -.

Entonces, un sonoro y seco crujido resonó en todo el lugar, grabándose como fuego en la mente de todos los ahí presentes, sobretodo en la de Amethyst. Pronto, Lambert soltó su agarre con Colin, cuyo cuerpo sin vida cayo a sus pies, inerte…

-¡MALDITO! –Grito con rabia el padre de Colin -. ¡Monstruo, te matare hijo de perra!

Mientras Lambert reía y reanudaba la golpiza, Amethyst observaba en estado de shock, al niño que yacía inerte sobre el frio suelo. Algo comenzó a surgir desde el interior de Amethyst, algo hacia ebullición dentro del joven Douraji, la ira comenzaba a dominar su cuerpo, entonces un brillo naranja se apodero de sus ojos, combinado con un aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡Maldito…! –Decidueye salió de su Pokeball, rodeado por esa misma aura -.

-¡..! –Crest desvió su mirada hacia la tienda y luego miro a Lambert -. ¡Esquívalo!

-¿Uh?

-¡LAMBERT, MALNACIDO! –Finalmente, cuando Amber quiso tocar a Amethyst, sintió que era quemada por una especie de calor que su cuerpo emitía -.

Decidueye de manera fugaz, hizo trizas la puerta de la tienda y como un misil, Amethyst salto disparado hacia Lambert y le propino un puñetazo que lo envió a volar bastante lejos. Los demás hombres con gabardina carmesí, no tardaron en rodear a Amethyst, mas este no se dejó intimidar.

-¡Jajaja! –Reía Lambert mientras hacía señas de que no estorbaran -. ¡Interesante, hace mucho tiempo que alguien no me daba un golpe así! –Menciono Lambert emocionado mientras, liberaba a un imponente Gyarados Rojo, el cual al salir, desprendió un hermoso brillo dorado -. ¡Gyarados, Mega Evolución! –Así sucedió, el Gyarados paso por el típico ritual del proceso de la Mega Evolución, el cuerpo de Gyarados se volvió robusto y le creció una aleta gigante en la espalda -.

-¡Decidueye, Puntada Sombría! –Rápidamente, el Pokemon no tardo ni una décima de segundo en preparar la flecha y dispararla hacia su enemigo -.

La Flecha de color purpura, al casi impactar contra el Gyarados, dio una curva y se estrelló con la sombra de este. Aunque no causo gran daño debido a que ahora el Gyarados era tipo Siniestro.

Amethyst, por primera vez en su vida, sentía odio, odio por otra persona, quería destrozar a su enemigo como fuera.

-¡Hoja Aguda! –Ordeno esta vez -.

-¡Triturar! –Ordeno Lambert -.

Decidueye saco dos plumas hojas de sus alas las cuales se envolvieron en un brillo verde, formando dos espadas de hierba. Ambos Pokemon se encontraron en el intercambio de golpes, Decidueye grácilmente intentaba conectar un ataque al cuerpo directo de Gyarados, pero este evadía e intentaba clavar sus fauces en el Pokemon Planta y Fantasma.

En un rápido movimiento, el Gyarados logro morder y herir de gravedad a Decidueye, pero este en vez de flaquear, giro sus espadas de planta y las clavo en la boca del Gyarados para que este lo soltase y así fue.

-¡Creo que tu Decidueye salió más mal parado! –Se jacto Lambert -.

-Lambert, te aconsejo que nos retiremos, llegaran a interrumpirnos en cualquier momento. –Alego Crest -.

-Está bien, que aguafiestas. –Dijo Lambert -.

-¡No! –Grito con ira el chico -. ¡Lo pagaras, lo pagaras todo! –Amethyst no parecía ser él, era como si sus emociones estuvieran descontroladas -. ¡No es suficiente, aun necesito más, aún más poder! –Entonces, Ame y Decidueye comenzaron a imitar sus movimientos, partiendo por Amethyst quien formo un puño y lo llevo a su pecho -. ¡Decidueye, arrasa con todo!

Una explosión súbita dio lugar a un torrente de hojas que rodeaba a Decidueye, dos líneas anaranjadas se marcaron alrededor de la capucha de hojas de Decidueye, la pluma en su cabeza fue sustituida por cabello blanco, como si en una cola de caballo estuviese tomado al igual que el de Amethyst, los ojos del Pokemon se volvieron Naranjas y una equis se marcó en la espalda de Decidueye. El cuerpo de Amethyst desprendía un aura descontrolada de energía.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! –Pregunto Lambert sorprendido -.

-Te lo dije Lambert, debíamos habernos ido. –Reclamo Crest mientras uno de los hombres se acercaba con un aparato -.

-¡Señor, el medidor de energía se disparó, es un Fenómeno Lazo! –Explico el hombre -.

-¡Crest, usa tu campo! –Pidió Lambert -.

-No puedo, no con esa energía desbordante. –Crest se negó mientras se giraba hacia los hombres -. ¡Aléjense del lugar si desean vivir!

-¡Decidueye, arrasa con todo, Hoja Aguda! –Ordeno Ame -.

Basto el blandir de una sola vez sus sables hechos de hojas, para liberar una gigantesca onda de energía. Aunque Gyarados la esquivo, el poder que causo, envió a volar a algunos de los hombres que se encontraban cerca… Amethyst sintió el esfuerzo de ese ataque y se agarró del brazo, su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle factura, pero no podía razonar.

-¡Gyarados, Colmillo Hielo! –Ordeno Lambert -.

-¡Dispara tus plumas! –Ordeno Amethyst -.

De manera fugaz, Decidueye disparo una ráfaga de plumas flechas, las cuales además de interrumpir el ataque del Gyarados rival, daño gravemente al Pokemon, enviándolo al suelo, herido.

-¡Gyarados! –Grito Lambert -. ¡Esto va mal, su poder es abrumador!

-¡Se acabó, nos largamos, toma al anciano y a tu Gyarados y nos vamos! –Dijo Crest de manera autoritaria -.

-¡No, no se irán a ninguna parte! –Entonces, Amethyst comenzó a sentir los dolores, pero no le importo -. ¡Decidueye, Aluvión de Flechas…! –Amethyst entonces cayo de rodillas al suelo, pronto Decidueye lo imito haciendo lo mismo -. ¡Maldición…!

-Ahora es cuando… -Dijo Crest mientras todos se retiraban -. Aun te falta madurar, las frutas son más jugosas cuando han madurado bien. –Menciono Crest sonriente -.

-¡Me las pagaras la próxima vez! –Dijo Lambert regresando a Gyarados para luego tomar a Tobias -.

-¡N-no! –Sin más que decir, Amethyst cayó desmayado, solo para que su Decidueye le siguiera -.

-Podría acabarte ahora mismo, mocoso… -Dijo Lambert por lo bajo -.

-¡Aléjate! –Desde la tienda, saltaron a la defensa de Amethyst, un pequeño Torchic y dos Ralts de distinto sexo -. ¡No te le acerques!

-Hmmp… -Sin nada más que decir, Lambert se fue junto con todos los demás -.

Amber temblaba de miedo, sentía que se iba a desmayar de inmediato, pero no podía darse ese lujo, no luego de ver como Amethyst había hecho lo imposible ahí fuera.

Mientras tanto, Asphalt tenía un rato complicado contra Diana, su batalla se estaba llevando diferente a la vez anterior. Los movimientos de Greninja eran torpes y descuidados, no podía acertar ningún ataque y a pesar de poseer ventaja de tipo, Kerberos le estaba ganando.

-¡Maldición, no logro concentrarme y hacer la Sincro Evolución! –Reclamo Asphalt -.

-¡Ya te tengo! –En eso, el teléfono de Diana sonó, ella lo tomo sin distraerse del combate y solo lo leyó, pues era un texto -. ¡Maldita sea, otra vez…! –Dijo mientras rápidamente saltaba sobre Kerberos, montándose en el -. ¡De nuevo, te salvas mocoso!

-¡Espera! –Pero sin decir nada más, la mujer se escapó -.

Asphalt la vio irse mientras Kerberos corría como condenado, perdiéndose en el bosque. Entonces comenzó su carrera en busca de sus amigos. El Douraji de cabellos negros rogaba por que se encontrasen en buen estado y grande fue su espanto al encontrar a Amethyst desmayado y con Amber llorando.

-¡Amethyst! –Grito con miedo -. ¡¿Ame, estas bien?! ¡Responde!

-¡Asphalt, cálmate! –Logro decir Amber, aun sollozando -. ¡Solo esta desmayado, pero ese niño…!

Amber no pudo continuar hablando, Asphalt solo se dedicó a desviar la mirada al pequeño e inerte cuerpo detrás de él. Se horrorizo al ver a aquel pequeño, muerto… El Douraji se quitó su chaqueta y delicadamente, cubrió el cuerpo del pequeño que ahí yacía…

-Lo lamento… -Dijo en voz baja para dedicarle unos minutos de silencio… minutos que fueron interrumpidos con las sirenas de los bomberos y policías que se acercaban al lugar -.

 _ **Tres horas después…**_

 _ **-Mansión Douraji, Ciudad Plateada. 23:35PM-**_

Todo había salido por las noticias, el ataque de un extraño grupo a un pequeño pueblo de Kanto. Para más remate, el pequeño grupo o el Trio de Idiotas, nombrados por Mid, estuvieron en el epicentro del problema.

Amethyst explico lo que sucedió con ellos y con él, revelo el cómo logro usar el Fenómeno Lazo al igual que Asphalt. Esto ya parecía extraño para todos, sobre todo para Mid, quien hace unos años, era el único caso conocido con tal poder.

Jade, al escuchar esto, supo que su decisión era la correcta y pidió hablar con los tres jóvenes a solas.

Los muchachos, al entrar en el despacho de Jade, se fijaron que había algunas cámaras de televisión. Estas se encontraban preparadas para transmitir, por lo que Jade quería hablar de manera precisa con los muchachos.

-Amethyst, Asphalt, Amber. –Los nombro a los tres -. Escuche de todo lo que sucedió en Pueblo Magenta… realmente lo siento…

-Tío… ¿Para qué nos llamaste? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-Seré directo, estoy a punto de anunciar algo que podría cambiar la Liga Pokemon de este año. –Revelo Jade -. Asphalt, Amethyst, quiero que participen este año.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijeron al unísono -.

-Asphalt, si participas, serás perdonado por todo lo que hiciste. –Dijo Jade -. Además, esto les servirá para cumplir con la tradición Douraji.

-¿Hablas de la de crear el Escudo Familiar con las medallas? –Pregunto Amethyst -.

-Exactamente, ambos son Dourajis, están en la edad y además… -Jade los miro a ambos seriamente -. Poseen un poder realmente raro…

-¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo no peleo y la verdad… soy inútil. –Dijo Amber -.

-Sí, lo eres. –Para sorpresa de todos, fue esa la respuesta seca de Jade -.

-¡Tío!

-¡Padre!

-Silencio ambos… -Ordeno Jade, para luego mirar a Amber, quien parecía ofendida y triste al mismo tiempo -. Quiero que eso cambie, por ello, quiero que los acompañes y viajes con ellos.

-Viajar… -Amber no sabía que decir, más bien, estaba confundida por la propuesta -. Yo… yo quiero…

-Bien… ahora ustedes dos… ¿Participaran? –Pregunto a modo de ultimátum -.

Los jóvenes se miraron unos instantes, casi se leyeron la mente, ambos tenían muchas preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas de manera urgente, pero si Jade les hacía esto, era con un fin en específico, no solo porque él quería que fueran así las cosas.

-¡Si! –Contestaron al unísono -.

-¡Bien, estoy orgulloso de ambos! –Dijo Jade mientras hacia la señal a los de las cámaras para comenzar la transmisión -. Quiero que ustedes escuchen esto, así que vayan detrás de las cámaras.

Los tres asintieron y obedecieron a Jade. Pronto, todos los canales, las televisiones de las tiendas de electrónica, las pantallas de anuncios de varias ciudades, se vieron interrumpidas con la imagen de Jade, quien espero unos segundos antes de comenzar a dar su anuncio.

-Querida gente de Kanto… -Comenzó -. Buenas noches, les saluda Jade Aster Douraji, Sub Campeón de la Liga de Kanto y representante de Japón… -Se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar -. Como es costumbre, cada dos años celebramos la competencia de la Nueva Liga Pokemon, nuestro sistema ha pasado no por cambios, sino que, evoluciones. Un sistema más estricto en cuanto a la elección de las futuras promesas que nuestro país encontrara. Como bien saben, desde este nuevo sistema, el Alto Mando y el Campeón se encuentran invictos.

La gente comenzaba a murmurar sobre de que trataría el anuncio tan esperado, mientras Jade continuaba hablando -.

-Este año, hemos sido sorprendidos por un grupo, que se dedica a secuestrar personas al azar y hoy mismo, atacaron a Pueblo Magenta. –Explicaba Jade -. Queremos que nuestros entrenadores no se sientan intimidados y también, que aprendan a defenderse en estos tiempos difíciles. Por eso, este año, con la aprobación del consejo de los Alto Mando y Red, el Campeón invicto… ¡Declaro la primera competencia Dual de la Nueva Liga Pokemon!

Todos quedaron perplejos, nadie entendía nada y entre las ciudades que escuchaban en público, solo vitoreaban ya asumiendo de qué se trataba la noticia.

-Como bien el nombre lo indica, este año, las pruebas, peleas de Gimnasio y competencia de la Meseta Añil, será de duplas. –Seguía con la explicación -. Esto fomentara el trabajo en equipo y ayudara a los jóvenes a volverse más fuertes en el futuro, además, de que los jóvenes entrenadores que quieran comenzar el proceso de calificación, tendrán un año entero, para tener las Ocho Medallas de Gimnasio. –Jade saco un estuche con las Ocho Medallas Originales -. Desde mañana, el proceso de calificación comienza, hasta que pase un año entero, de todos modos, se avisara la fecha límite cuando sea el momento.

Asphalt y Ame, entendían el por qué Jade, les pidió participar en la Nueva Liga Pokemon de este año, todo iba de acuerdo a las maquinaciones del Douraji mayor.

-Entrenadores, sean jóvenes, adultos o ancianos, nunca es demasiado tarde... Den lo mejor ¡Y que la Nueva Liga Pokemon, comience su proceso de calificación!

Sin nada más que anunciar… se cortó la transmisión.

* * *

 **=Decidueye-Decidueye**

 **Habilidad:** Fuerte Afecto.

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Hoja Aguda.**

 **-Puntada Sombría.**

 **-Hoja Afilada.**

 **-Picoteo.**


	10. ¡Gimnasio de Pueblo Paleta!

**AVISO: Pokemon no me pertenece, solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Nuevamente aqui, espero que este capitulo les guste, salio mas largo de lo que pretendia, pero me esforce y pues si quedo, espero disfruten. Conste que no prometo que todos los gimnasios sean asi de largos pero hare lo mejor que pueda para dar una buena entretencion.**

 **Aedora: Ahi esta el capitulo, espero te guste por que coño que sufri q-q**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: ¡Ascendiendo con elegancia! ¡Gimnasio de Pueblo Paleta!**

 _ **-Sala de Entrenamiento Subterránea, Mansión Douraji, Ciudad Plateada, 15:30 PM-**_

-¡Ufff, ufff, uff!

El jadeo sin cesar de dos jóvenes, arrodillados en el suelo, resonaba en toda la sala de entrenamiento. Una impasible mujer, con un parche en el ojo y sus dos confiables katanas descansando en su cintura, miraban a los jóvenes intentando levantarse.

Luego del anuncio, Mid tomo a ambos jóvenes y se los llevo a la sala de entrenamiento, si habían despertado un poder que ella poseía, debía enseñarles como activarlo, pero la tarea no era tan sencilla.

-Se los dije, no es algo que dominen de inmediato. –Dijo Mid mientras miraba a Asphalt con desdén, pero luego cambio de semblante al mirar a Amethyst -. ¡Ah, pero tú eres diferente Ame, de seguro mi chico favorito lo lograra!

-¡Agh, es solo que no termino de entenderlo! –Reclamo Asphalt mientras observaba tanto a Greninja como Decidueye -. No tenemos la resistencia física de ellos dos y no sabemos cómo hacerlo funcionar tampoco.

-Supongo que no tengo más opción. –Dijo Mid mientras les hacia una seña con las manos para que se levantasen -. Hay un truco, pero como no controlen el flujo de Sincro Energía que sale, se desmayaran por días.

-Eso sería malo… Asphalt, ¿No deberíamos comenzar lo más pronto posible con el proceso de Calificación para la Nueva Liga Pokemon? –Pregunto Amethyst -.

-¡Lo sé, pero cuando nos vayamos de aquí, Mid no nos dará más clases, será mejor aprender todo lo que podamos desde ya! –Entonces dirigió una mirada llena de determinación a su maestra -. ¡Maestra, enséñame por favor!

-¡Como me colmas la paciencia! –Mid entonces camino hasta detrás de ambos, asegurándose de tenerlos a la distancia idónea -. Bien, como no lo habrán notado, les voy a explicar…

Mid puso la yema de su dedo índice y pulgar de ambas manos en la nuca de los chicos. Comenzó a hacer un poco de presión y pronto, ellos pudieron sentir como poco a poco, energía comenzaba a fluir.

-El Fenomeno Lazo se desata cuando un Entrenador y Pokemon, fuera de lo ordinario, logran desbloquear un potencial Oculto… La habilidad del Pokemon se le conoce oficialmente como Fuerte Afecto. –Pronto, la energía del cuerpo de los chicos se volvió más agitada -. Todo ser vivo tiene ondas que su cuerpo despide, cuando Pokemon y Entrenador sincronizan sus Ondas, el poder del Fenómeno Lazo se libera… Solo deben estar en la misma sintonía con ellos y su cuerpo hará el resto.

-¡Siento la energía! –Dijo Asphalt -.

-¡Si, puedo sentir como se drena de mi cuerpo! –Le siguió Amethyst -.

-¡Concéntrense, solo desbloquee el canal de su Sincro Energía usando la propia mía, ahora deben sintonizarla en sus Pokemon! –Explicaba Mid -. Intenten mantener la conciencia, regulen la energía al máximo e imaginen que es agua recubriendo sus cuerpos…

Los jóvenes siguieron las palabras de la mujer Valefort, poco a poco, la energía fue acoplándose a su cuerpo, hasta que se vieron rodeados de una calmada aura de color azul.

-Sus emociones liberan este poder, el aura cambiara de color dependiendo de la intención. –Al escuchar aquello, Amethyst recordó su aura roja -. Ahora que ya mantienen el flujo, que sus Pokemon y ustedes intenten sincronizarse.

Greninja y Decidueye cerraron sus ojos, así mismo, los jóvenes les siguieron. Tardaron unos minutos pero lo lograron… Asphalt logro conectarse con Greninja y Amethyst con Decidueye.

-¡Aquí vamos! –Gritaron al unísono -.

Sin tardar más, Greninja e envolvió en un torrente de agua y Decidueye en un torrente de hojas, ambos comenzaron a recibir cambios en sus cuerpos, hasta completar la transformación del Fenómeno Lazo.

-¡Lo hicimos! –Dijo Asphalt emocionado -. ¡Pero puedo notar como esto drena mi estamina!

-¡Lo sé, estoy intentando detenerlo! –Dijo Amethyst -.

-A ver… -Mid entonces miro su reloj, mientras los jóvenes intentaban controlar el poder que habían liberado -. El truco está en la respiración, profundas y fuertes.

Los chicos siguieron el consejo de la experta, comenzaron a sincronizar su respiración con la de sus Pokemon, pronto sintieron como la energía se regularizaba y sin más, la transformación se detuvo en ambas partes, solo que esta vez, ninguno cayo agotado. Mid entonces quito la vista de su reloj y miro a los chicos.

-¿Ven que no era tan complicado? –Se burló de ellos un poco -. Bien, lo máximo que duran en esa forma, son treinta segundos, intenten pasar eso y quedaran semanas completas dormidos en cama.

-¿Cómo aumentamos la coordinación, sincronización y estamina de la transformación? –Pregunto Amethyst -.

-¡Excelente pregunta mi amado Ame! –Dijo Mid sonriente -. Sus Pokemon son básicamente unas copias Pokemon de ustedes, ósea, son parecidos en personalidad y objetivos, solo deben afianzar esos sentimientos y entrenar sus cuerpos, para poder resistir la carga de la transformación.

-Entiendo… -Dijo Asphalt regresando a Greninja a su Pokeball, Amethyst lo imito -. Así que la Nueva Liga Pokemon… si me hubieran dicho esto hace unos días, no me lo creía.

-Si… Aun no me trago bien lo que mi padre anuncio ayer, ósea, acabo de llegar de Estados Unidos y nos saltan con esta sorpresa. –Amethyst reclamo a modo de broma para luego reír un poco -.

-Sí, cuando Jade nos lo dijo, nos llevamos todos una gran sorpresa… -Mid se puso algo pensativa mientras veía a los dos chicos -. _De ninguna manera esto puede ser coincidencia, que Jade haya tomado tal decisión solo para horas más tarde enterarnos de que Amethyst también poseía el Fenómeno Lazo… Algo huele raro aquí…_

Mid prefirió desviar aquellos pensamientos que nublaban su mente, miro a ambos jóvenes que cada uno le hablaba a su Pokemon con el cual compartían aquel Lazo. La Valefort sonrió un momento, pero sabía que algo se estaba armando en la región de Kanto. Amethyst no logro escuchar sobre los motivos de aquellos tipos, pero por otro lado, Asphalt logro captar cuando el sujeto identificado como Lambert, dijo que venían a buscar a "otro" usuario de Fenómeno Lazo…

¿Es que alguien los está cazando? Ese era el pensamiento que recorría la mente de todos aquellos que escucharon las palabras de Asphalt luego del incidente y de ser así, no solo ellos eran objetivos, también ella misma podría ser buscada de nuevo. Todo ahora concordaba con el ataque de Diana el otro día.

Los muchachos decidieron descansar, tanto Greninja como Decidueye desaparecieron entre las sombras, estaban ya acostumbrados a no estar dentro de las Pokeball y al poder ocultar su presencia, uno por conocer las artes de los ninjas, las cuales posee dentro de sus genes y el otro, por ser descendiente de una raza de atacantes furtivos y además de adquirir el tipo fantasma. Asphalt y Amethyst procedieron a preparar sus mochilas, llevaban lo esencial para su viaje, además de algunas cosas extra para distraerse durante esta.

Lira y Freya esperaban a los jóvenes en el Hall principal, ambas estaban algo nerviosas, sabían que sus hijos correrían con toda clase de peligros, sobre todo luego de las noticias de los últimos días, pero al recordar que ellas cuando fueron jóvenes pasaron por problemas similares, decidieron confiar en sus hijos, confiar en sus habilidades que están por crecer aún más.

Entonces, se vio a los chicos bajar por las escaleras.

Asphalt traía su traje de los Jormundgander, decidió que ese traje le daba bastante movilidad y proteccion, era una chaqueta negra con bolsillos en ambos lados de esta, pantalones, ocultas bajo la ropa, llevaba aquellas cuchillas especiales que Emily diseño para el joven Entrenador y Ex Líder de los Jormundganders. Su equipaje de preferencia fue una mochila cruzada, a los lados tenia colores azules y en medio era roja. Como siempre llevaba algunas cosas, un libro viejo y gastado del cual no se podía leer el título, unas linternas, algo de ropa extra y entre otras cosas, llevaba su siempre confiable fijador de cabello, con el cual hacia que su cabello rebelde se quedara levantado.

Amethyst eligió un bolso cruzado, además cargaba dos sacos de dormir, uno para él y su primo, el bolso era de color verde pasto con delineaciones negras en los bolsillos, su ropa era la misma de siempre, una chaqueta de color verde con las mangas arremangadas, una camiseta de color negro ajustada, la cual gracias a un pañuelo de color purpura en el cuello del muchacho, no se notaba, usaba jeans con unos zapatos negros.

-Así que ya se van. –Menciono Lira, algo triste, pues su hijo solo había vuelto el día anterior y ya tenía que irse de nuevo -.

-Prometo pasar más tiempo contigo la siguiente vez que vuelva mamá. –Prometió Amethyst -.

-Asphalt, no hemos podido hablar de lo ocurrido… Quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero… -Freya se acerca a Asphalt con una caja en las manos -. Quiero que lleves esto contigo en tu viaje, siempre que tengas problemas, ten por seguro que estaré apoyándote… y el también.

-… -Asphalt sabía a quién se refería con lo de "él también" y aunque no le gustaba ese tema en lo más mínimo, decidió hacerse el loco y sonreírle a su madre -. Prometo que hablaremos cuando regrese y que podrás regañarme todo lo que tú desees. –Dijo mientras le sonreía cálidamente a su madre -.

-Bien, es hora de irnos. –Dijo Amethyst besando a su madre en la mejilla -.

-Adiós madre, adiós Tía Lira. –Dijo Asphalt despidiéndose de ambas -.

Las madres se despidieron de sus hijos, viéndolos como bajaban las escaleras y atravesaban el jardín de la mansión hasta llegar a la entrada. Una vez en la entrada, solo quedaba esperar a la joven Ordeals, la cual por cierto, se estaba retrasando un poco.

-Oigan mocosos. –Una voz conocida los llamo desde atrás, era Mid Valefort con dos aparatos en la mano -. ¿A dónde se dirigen?

-Pensábamos ir a Ciudad Verde para comenzar. –Hablo Asphalt -. No tenemos información de todos los Líderes de Gimnasio, así que comenzaremos con él.

-Oh… no se los recomiendo, ese tipo es muy rudo para ustedes pequeños copos de nieve. –Anuncio Mid, para luego lanzarles los aparatos que llevaban en su mano -. Jade me encargo darles estos PokeGears, les ayudara en su viaje y podrán mantener contacto con él y sus madres… _Si, las cínicas deben estar felices de que los mocosos se van de casa… -_ Dijo mientras pensaba aquello último -.

-¡Oh, eso es genial! –Dijo Amethyst mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo al igual que su primo -.

-¡Chicos! –Desde un auto negro, la joven de los Ordeals les saludaba con la mano, señalándoles también que subieran al auto -. ¡Suban, nos llevaran a través del Bosque Verde!

-Oh… Ok, ¿Por qué no? –Dijo Asphalt mientras se subía, seguido de Amethyst y luego Mid -. Uh… ¿Maestra?

-¿Qué? Solo voy camino a Ciudad Verde también, tengo familia a la que visitar. –Explicaba cruzándose de brazos -.

Sin reclamos de parte de nadie, el chofer de los Ordeals procedió a llevarlos hacia Ciudad Verde por el camino que rodeaba el Bosque Verde, la verdad, más de una vez habían atravesado aquel Bosque y no era un desafío para ellos, así que no había diferencia si lo cruzaban o no.

 _ **-Afueras del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, Ciudad Verde. 16:15PM-**_

El chofer de Amber los dejó ahí, mientras la chica comenzaba a sacar sus cosas, ella prefirió de equipo una maleta con ruedas, usaba su típico vestido blanco de una pieza, aquellas sandalias y su cabello además de ir amarrado, lo adornaba un sombrero de color blanco de ala ancha.

Los chicos miraron la maleta de la chica con cara de incredulidad, no sabían cómo reaccionar o si debían decir algo. Mid fue menos sutil al referirse a Amber con respecto a su equipaje.

-¿No crees que es muy…clase alta? –Pregunto Mid, tratando de sonar lo menos desagradable posible, ella sabía que Amber fue criada como una muñeca de clase alta y se refería a una muñeca literal -.

-Oh, pensé que podría estar bien, digo, traje muchas cosas que pueden servir. –Dijo emocionada, más de lo normal -. ¡Es mi primer viaje, al fin conoceré la región!

-Si tú lo dices. –Sin más Mid miro a los chicos y estos le devolvieron la mirada -.

-¿Te quedaras a vernos? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-Oh, créanme, no me perderé sus caras por nada del mundo. –Una sonrisa maliciosa se marcó en el rostro de la Valefort -.

 **(** **Pokémon Gym - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Music Extended)**

Los muchachos no supieron descifrar la intención tras esa sonrisa malévola, por lo que sin demora, abrieron la de par en par… Cuando vieron el interior, las luces se encendieron de golpe, revelando un gigantesco campo, un gran rectángulo estaba marcado en la tierra, estatuas de un Rhydon y un Rhyperior se alzaban en la entrada, imponiendo la ferocidad de aquellos Pokemon. En la zona de en medio, en la cual el marcado formaba una Pokeball, yacía el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde…

-No me lo creo…

-Esto debe ser una puta broma…

Amethyst y Asphalt tenían la mirada desencajada, a la par que Mid les tomaba fotos para el recuerdo y Amber se sorprendía al no creer lo que sus ojos veían. En medio del Gimnasio, yacía un hombre adulto en sus treinta y tantos, su cabellera roja y ojos plateados no dejaban lugar a dudas, de que él era Silver Valefort.

-¡¿Silver?! –Dijeron el trio al mismo tiempo -.

-Asi es, mi esposo, es el Lider de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. –Anuncio orgullosa Mid, mientras caminaba hacia Silver -. ¿Cómo estas Darling? –Pregunto Mid a todo de broma -.

-Estoy bien, gracias Mid. –Dijo Silver sonriendo de medio lado -. Luca, ven a saludar a mamá.

-¡Mami! –Desde las gradas, un niño de al menos dos años salto, corriendo a todo dar hacia los brazos de su madre -.

-¡Lu, ven aquí! –El niño salto a los brazos de su madre y es unieron en un abrazo -. ¡Mami te trajo muchos regalos!

-¡Yupi! –Grito con emoción el chico -.

-Entonces… -Silver miro a los chicos, los cuales aún tenían caras de no creerse lo que veían -. Amethyst y Asphalt, hace tiempo no los veía, y Amber también por lo que veo.

-¿Tu asumiste el cargo de Líder de Gimnasio? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-Digamos que… me lo impusieron. –Silver suspiro antes de cruzarse de brazos -. Entonces, al grano, ¿Vienen por su Medalla?

-¡Si! –Dijeron al unísono -.

-Pues mala suerte, porque no la obtendrán. –La mueca de los chicos se deformo con una combinación de expresión de incógnita -. Les advertiré desde el principio, no ganaran esta medalla, no están listos, aun no. –Luego Silver miro a Mid con reproche -. ¿Por qué no les advertiste?

-Meh, prefería que ellos vinieran y que por sí mismos se dieran cuenta de por qué no debían venir. –Sin decir nada más, camino hasta las gradas -. Amber, por aquí.

-¿Uh? Oh, claro. –Amber siguió a Mid hacia los asientos -.

-No importa si dices que no estamos preparados, yo quiero retarte de todos modos. –Dijo Asphalt de manera autoritaria -.

-Huh… -Silver entonces miro a Amethyst -. ¿Y tú, piensas lo mismo?

-Eh, si también. –Fue algo dudoso, pero término por afirmarlo -.

-Bien, comencemos. –Silver parecía algo molesto o quizás era que sabía los resultados -.

-Espera ¿Y la Prueba? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-No será necesaria. –Dijo tomando una Pokeball -. Es tan innecesaria como esta batalla… Sera dos contra dos, sin límite de tiempo, el primero en derrotar a los Pokemon del rival, gana. Mid, ¿harías el honor?

-¡Claro, cariño! –Mid entonces, se levantó y con una mano nos señaló a nosotros -. Los retadores, Amethyst y Asphalt Douraji, de Ciudad Plateada, contra el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, Silver Valefort, será una batalla dos contra dos por la Medalla Tierra, el primero que derrote a los Pokemon del rival, será el ganador. –Mid entonces bufo por lo bajo -. Si, acabo de repetirlo, pero debe haber un réferi, así que… hagan lo suyo, comiencen.

 **(Detener)**

 **(** **Battle! Gym Leader (Kanto Version) - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver Music Extended)**

-¡Gyarados, Felarigarth, salgan! –Silver lanzo dos Pokeballs al aire, estas a mitad de camino se abrieron liberando a los dos Pokemon del Líder de Gimnasio, siendo el Gyarados, de color rojo. -.

Las Pokedex de los chicos se activaron al instante.

" _Gyarados. El Pokemon Dragón Marino. Este Pokémon tiene un temperamento muy cruel, por lo que hay que tener extremo cuidado. Sus colmillos pueden partir piedras y sus escamas son más duras que el acero. Una vez que Gyarados se desmanda, la presión incontrolable y enrabiada de la sangre no se le calmará hasta que no haya quemado todo lo que le rodea. Según parece, a este Pokémon le duran los arranques de cólera hasta un mes."_

" _Feraligarth, Pokémon de gran mandíbula. La evolución final de Totodile. Una vez que Feraligarth cierra sus mandíbulas sobre un oponente, no le soltará hasta que el oponente caiga derrotado. Se suele mover lento, pero alcanza velocidades de vértigo al atacar y morder a sus enemigos."_

-Asphalt, Silver claramente nos está subestimando, hay que darlo todo. –Dijo Amethyst sonriente mientras sostenía una Pokeball -.

-¡Claro que sí, vamos Amethyst! –Asphalt también tomo una Pokeball -. ¡Greninja, ve!

-¡Decidueye, yo te elijo!

El Pokemon Ninja y el Pokemon Pluma Flecha aparecieron en el campo, Mid se llevó la mano a la frente cuando los vio, supo de inmediato que los jóvenes no tendrían oportunidad.

-Escuche lo que les sucedió, lo que tienen… lo que son. –Dijo Silver de manera seria -. No se olviden, que mi esposa es un monstruo de las batallas.

-¡¿A quién llamas monstruo?! –Pregunto Mid enfadada -.

-¡Greninja, usa Corte en Felarigarth! –Ordeno Asphalt -.

-¡Decidueye, Hoja Aguda en Gyarados! –Le siguió Amethyst -.

-Felarigarth, Surf. –Una de las manos apunto a Felarigarth y la otra a Gyarados -. Gyarados, Cascada.

Felarigarth invoco una gigantesca ola de agua, la cual amenazaba con golpear a los dos Pokemon de los Douraji. Greninja por su parte decidió salta lo más alto que pudo y Decidueye alzo el vuelo, en el aire, atajo a Greninja y así ambos evadieron la ola, pero rápidamente, Gyarados salió disparado, envuelto en agua y golpeo a Decidueye, mandándolo a volar como un misil hacia el suelo.

Pero Greninja, no perdió el equilibrio y al aterrizar en el suelo, genero una cuchilla de energía blanca, con la cual se dirigió a atacar a Felarigarth con un corte vertical.

-¡Felarigarth! –Ni siquiera dio una orden, solo grito con firmeza, esperando a que su Pokemon entendiese -.

Con ambas garras, Felarigarth atajo la cuchilla de energía del Greninja, todos miraban perplejos la escena mientras el Felarigarth de Silver sonreía.

-¡Hidro Bomba! –Luego miro a Gyarados -. ¡Triturar en Decidueye!

Greninja soltó la cuchilla para retroceder, pero con ambas garras, el Pokemon de mandíbula grande atrapo a Greninja sin darle posibilidad de escapar, abrió sus grandes fauces y a quemarropa, disparo un gran torrente de agua a presión, el cual envió Greninja a volar unos metros hasta el suelo, malherido.

Por otro lado, Decidueye se recomponía del Cascada, a pesar de "no ser muy efectivo", el ataque causó un gran daño en el Pokemon Planta y Fantasma, así como se levantó, se vio con las fauces de Gyarados, recubiertas de energía oscura.

-¡Decidueye, evádelo y dispara tus plumas! –Batiendo sus alas, Decidueye alzo el vuelo nuevamente -.

Mientras estaba en el aire, saco tres Pluma Flechas y apunto a la espalda de Gyarados, pero el Pokemon era mucho más ágil y antes de que recibiera ese ataque furtivo, lo golpeo con su cola y lo atajo con sus fauces, lo agito un par de veces y finalmente, lo lanzo al suelo estrellándolo contra este.

Greninja cayó muy cerca de Decidueye, sus entrenadores podían observar cuanto era la diferencia de poderes, así que decidieron que debían usar su carta bajo la manga.

 _-No lo hagan, no lo hagan, por favor no sean idiotas y no lo hagan… -_ Pensaba Mid, osea ella sabía que su marido tenía la batalla ganada, mas no quería ver como los Douraji cometían el error de desesperarse -.

-Amethyst, no queda de otra, debemos Sincro Evolucionar. –Dijo Asphalt mientras cerraba los ojos -.

-Pensaba lo mismo. –Amethyst le siguió -.

-Ah, lo van a hacer… -Dijo Mid decepcionada -. Bueno, fue lindo mientras duro.

-¿Uh, que pasa señora Mid? –Pregunto Amber -.

-Planean usar el Fenómeno Lazo y Silver es un experto en eso, digo, soy su esposa, él sabe todas las falencias de la técnica. –Dijo Mid mientras se cruzaba de piernas mientras Lu veía emocionado a su padre -. Pero supongo que esto animara a mi pequeño. ¡Vamos, Silver, tu puedes!

-¡Seremos más, aún más fuertes, vamos, Greninja!

-¡Necesitamos más poder, arrásalo todo Decidueye!

Ambos jóvenes se llevaron el puño al pecho, al igual que los Pokemon y procedieron a alzarlo al aire al mismo tiempo que alrededor de Greninja y Decidueye, explotaba un torrente de agua y hojas respectivamente. La forma de ambos Pokemon había cambiado, el Fenomeno Lazo estaba en acción por medio de la Sincro Evolución.

-Treinta segundos, desde ya. –Dijo Mid mientras accionaba el cronometro de su reloj -.

-¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua! –Asphalt estaba sincronizado con Greninja y por ende, podían imitar sus movimientos. Asphalt golpeo sus muslos y su Pokemon le siguió, al hacer aquello, Greninja genero dos estrellas de agua y Asphalt hizo el movimiento de lanzarlas -.

-¡Decidueye, Puntada Sombria! –Por otro lado, Amethyst imito el movimiento de un arco, como lo hace Decidueye y no tardo en soltar la flecha -.

-Ah… lo hicieron bien… -Silver entonces regreso a Gyarados mientras veía como los dos ataques se acercaban a Felarigarth -. Felarigarth… ¡Hidro Cañon!

-¡¿Hidroque?! –Dijeron al unísono -.

Felarigarth clavo sus patas en la tierra y de su boca se disparó un gran caudal de agua, este se tragó como sin nada los ataques de Greninja y Decidueye, Ambos Pokemon vieron como aquel gran torrente de agua a presión se les aproximaba… y fueron engullido por su fuerza.

-¡Aaaaagh! –Los jóvenes gritaron al unísono, sintieron en sus carnes aquel ataque y también el impacto de cuando cayeron debilitados al suelo -. ¡Ugh!

Los entrenadores cayeron de espaldas al suelo, sintieron todo el dolor que sus Pokemon soportaron ante el ataque o más bien, sobrevivieron, ya que tanto Greninja como Decidueye, estaban desmayados. Asphalt golpeo el suelo con su puño y Amethyst solo se lamentaba del dolor que sentía.

 **(Detener)**

-Bueno, el resultado es claro. –Dijo Mid apuntando con su mano alzada hacia Silver -. El ganador es el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, Silver Valefort.

-Re-regresa Greninja… -Dijo Asphalt sentándose en el suelo -.

-Sí, descansa Decidueye. –Amethyst hizo lo mismo que su primo -.

-Disculpen la rudeza, pero se los dije, los Gimnasios ya no son como antes, no cualquier persona puede clasificar en la Nueva Liga Pokemon. –Dijo Silver regresando a Felarigarth y acercándose a los jóvenes -. Según reglamento, solo hay dos Gimnasios que pueden tener restricción de Medallas y es este y el de Isla Canela.

-¿Restricción de Medallas? –Pregunto Amber -.

-Se refiere a la cantidad de Medallas necesarias para combatir en ese Gimnasio. –Explico Mid -.

-Así es, el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde solicita seis medallas y el de Isla Canela, solicita siete. –Silver entonces miro a los chicos -. Su poder aún no está cerca de madurar. Mid tuvo que haberles dicho que treinta segundos era su límite, ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es. –Afirmo Amethyst -.

-Bien, no les mentí. –Dijo Mid -. Pero me refería a que eran treinta segundos, estando quietos. Si se agitan, la energía se drena más rápido, por lo que al final son alrededor de cinco a diez segundos, ósea uno o dos ataques.

-Con este combate quise quitarles lo engreídos que era. –Señalo Silver -. Debido a su nuevo poder, creían que cualquier rival seria sencillo, pero no es asi… No subestimen a los Líderes de Gimnasio.

-Entiendo… -Dijo Amethyst -.

-También, Asphalt. –Dijo Silver llamando al Douraji de cabellos negros -. No hables por tu compañero. Discutan si no están de acuerdo en algo.

-Lamento haber hablado por ti Amethyst. –Se disculpó Asphalt -.

-No es necesario. –Rio Ame -.

Luego de la batalla, en la que los jóvenes fueron derrotados de manera aplastante. Se dirigieron al Centro Pokemon, ahí la enfermera de turno sano a sus Pokemon en cuestión de diez minutos.

Silver, Mid y Lu, decidieron que era momento de ir a casa, además Mid dijo que tenía un encargo de Jade en el cual debía trabajar.

-Maestra. –Asphalt llamo a Mid -.

-¿Qué sucede, mocoso?

-¿Qué Gimnasio recomiendas comenzar? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-Si tuviera que mencionar alguno, diría el de Pueblo Paleta. –Mid entonces señalo la dirección obvia hacia pueblo Paleta -. Es uno de los nuevos Gimnasios, será interesante para ustedes.

-Gracias, Tía Mid. –Dijo Amethyst, sonriente -.

-¡De nada, Ame! –Entonces Mid los observo a ambos -. Recuerden, no se fíen solo de Greninja y Decidueye, también tienen más compañeros de equipo.

-¡Si, maestra! –Dijo firme Asphalt -.

-Bien, ya me voy. Jade quiere que trabaje en algo. –Sin más que decir, Mid se separó del grupo, dejando a los tres para que pusieran rumbo a Pueblo Paleta -.

La familia Valefort se despidió finalmente y los chicos comenzaron su camino hasta Pueblo Paleta. Durante el camino, los chicos se quejaban de los dolores musculares, ahora entendían lo difícil que debió ser para Mid controlar dicho poder.

-Chicos, ¿Están bien? –Pregunto Amber preocupada -.

-Me duelen los músculos… -Admitió el Douraji de cabellos blancos, con una cansada sonrisa -. Asphalt, ¿Te parece si descansamos al llegar a Pueblo Paleta? Se está haciendo tarde.

-Si… Quizás en el laboratorio del profesor Oak podamos descansar. –Dijo Asphalt mientras seguían su camino.

Era más o menos media hora de caminata, ya que Pueblo Paleta, quedaba bastante cercana a Ciudad Verde. Mientras seguían su camino, Asphalt analizaba su batalla contra Silver… les faltaba experiencia en combate real y era algo que debían solucionar.

 _ **-Laboratorio del Profesor Bill Oak, Pueblo Paleta. 18:00PM-**_

Finalmente, "El trio de Idiotas" bautizado por Mid, llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Oak. Ahí, los recibió Bill Oak, un hombre adulto, con cabellera roja un tono más claro que la de Silver, de ojos café, llevaba una bata de laboratorio y bajo esta, una playera rosada con unos pantalones café y unos zapatos negros. Como se mencionó antes, Bill al casarse con Daisy Oak, este adquirió su apellido.

Bill era una persona amable, él había ayudado a los Pokedex Holders en innumerables ocasiones, siendo parte importante en varios casos contra organizaciones criminales. Daisy, su esposa, era una mujer de carácter alegre, firme y maternal.

-¡Hola, bienvenidos! –Los saludo Bill -. ¡Soy el Profesor Oak, pero muchas personas me conocen como Profesor Poke…!

-Bill… -Lo interrumpió Asphalt -. Ya te conocemos, tú ya nos conoces.

-Oh… Disculpen, hoy atendí a ocho grupos de niños que venían por su Pokemon. –Bill se sentó algo cansado en su asiento al lado del computador -. Desde el anuncio de Jade, los jóvenes vienen en doble número…

-Lo lamento. –Dijo Amethyst -. También nos tomó por sorpresa ese anuncio.

-¡Bueno, no es como si de todos modos no fuera mi trabajo! –Pero entonces Bill se mostró algo preocupado -. Aunque ya casi se me acaban los Pokemon que puedo entregar…

-Bill, no queremos parecer invasivos, pero… ¿Podemos quedarnos por hoy? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-Oh… -Bill los miro detenidamente -. ¿Ustedes están de viaje?

-Sí, ellos quieren calificar a la Nueva Liga Pokemon. –Explico Amber -. Yo los acompaño y aprovecho de conocer como es la región.

-Ah, ya entiendo. –Dijo Bill para luego levantarse alegre de su asiento -. ¡Pueden quedarse, no hay ningún problema, le diré a Daisy que haga más cena para todos!

-No quisiera ser tan mal agradecido pero… -Asphalt lo llamo de nuevo -. ¿Sabes algo del Lider de Gimnasio?

Los chicos cuando llegaron a Pueblo Paleta, además de las pequeñas casas del pueblo, vieron una edificación enorme, de hecho, parecía una mansión bastante elegante.

-Hmmm, bueno, si se de ella, pero no tengo permitido de hablar de ella. –Bill dijo claramente "ella", algo que no pasó desapercibido para ningún Douraji -.

-Así que es una mujer. –Dijo Asphalt pensativo -.

-¡Ah, yo no quise!

-Probablemente sea originaria de Pueblo Paleta. –Le siguió Amethyst pensativo -.

-¡Oigan, yo no dice eso!

-Solo jugamos contigo Bill, ¡Jajaja! –Reía Asphalt seguido de su primo -.

Todos rieron un poco con esto, para luego pasar al segundo piso del laboratorio, donde Bill y Daisy vivían y tenían todo lo que un hogar necesita.

Daisy recibió encantada a los jóvenes en su casa, hace mucho que no hacía de cenar para tantas personas a excepción de cuando Red y su familia los iban a visitar. Los encargados del laboratorio, luego de darles de cenar a los chicos, les dio una habitación a los chicos y otra separada a Amber.

Asphalt y Amethyst estaban completamente agotados, por lo que se tiraron a la cama y cayeron dormidos casi al instante… En la oscuridad de la noche, las Pokeball de Greninja y Decidueye se abrieron, ambos Pokemon se sentaron en el suelo para vigilar a sus entrenadores mientras dormían, sentían la necesidad de ser cautos y protegerlo incluso cuando estos estén durmiendo.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

 _ **-Afueras del Gimnasio de Pueblo Paleta, Pueblo Paleta. 11:00PM-**_

Los chicos se levantaron temprano, decidieron no esperar demasiado, puesto que el día sería algo largo… Los Oak les dieron desayuno y también les desearon muy buena suerte en su batalla de Gimnasio. El único dato de interés de la Líder del Gimnasio de Pueblo Paleta, era que… era mujer.

El trio caminaba a paso calmado, no era como si el Gimnasio Pokemon se encontrara a kilómetros, estaba solo a unos cuantos metros y por su tamaño, no había por donde perderse. Amethyst y Asphalt se preguntaban si Orange y Pink han de estar en casa, pero como por azares del destino, el dúo anteriormente mencionado apareció saliendo del Gimnasio y por su cara de júbilo, parecía que habían pasado un buen rato.

-Oye, esos… ¡No! ¡Si! –Pink, cual joven adolecente no sabía decidir entre que decir -. ¡Amber, que haces por aquí! –Dijo sorprendida de ver a su amiga fuera de su casa o de Ciudad Plateada -.

-¡Pink, oh te extrañaba tanto! –Amber abrazo a su amiga -. ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!

-¡Vaya, Asphalt y Amethyst, me alegro de verlos! –Orange extendió su mano a Amethyst, el cual al extenderla fue atrapado por Orange para darle un abrazo, esto se repitió con Asphalt -. ¡Me sorprende verlos por aquí!

-Si bueno, han pasado muchas cosas, ¿No, Amethyst? –Dijo el de cabellera negra -.

-Si… muchas cosas… -Amethyst miro a Orange con cara de querer conversar con él -.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿tienen tiempo? –Pregunto el rubio -.

-Sí, de todos modos nos levantamos temprano, así que, da igual.-Asphalt señalo unas bancas donde los jóvenes podían sentarse -.

Asphalt y Amethyst le contaron todo lo que había sucedido los últimos días a Orange. No era necesario hablar sobre la travesía de Asphalt, ya que Red lo tenía informado sobre eso, así que le contaron sobre los incidentes del Fenómeno Lazo. Orange no termino de tragarse la historia, era algo para el difícil de creer, mas no imposible.

-Esto es muy raro… Papá menciono dos casos más… -Dijo Orange -.

-Ah, éramos nosotros, solo fue hace unos días nada más. –Dijo Amethyst -.

-No, no, el menciono que fue en Sinnoh, nada mas ayer le llego la información. –Revelo Orange -.

-¿Están apareciendo más usuarios? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-No estoy seguro, de todos modos les diré cualquier cosa. –Orange saco su PokeGear y les acerco su número para que pudieran estar en contacto -. Bien, creo que va siendo hora de irnos, aun debemos recorrer más ciudades con Pink.

-¿Lograron superar el Gimnasio? –Pregunto Amethyst -.

-Sí, no fue tarea fácil, pero Pink y yo hacemos buen equipo, por lo que trabajamos excelente. –Orange se quedó pensativo un momento y luego los miro -. ¿Piensan enfrentarla?

-Si. –Dijeron al unísono -.

-Bien, que tengan suerte, porque no planeo decirles nada. –Dijo en tono de broma y algo burlón -. Si quieren les digo.

-Nah, estaremos bien. –Amethyst entonces se levantó del asiento al ver que las chicas caminaban hacia ellos -.

-Bueno, casi ni los vi, pero fue un gusto verlos chicos. –Dijo Pink mientras se despedía de Amber -. Un día llámame al PokeGear para conversar.

-Claro que si Pink, lo prometo. –Dijo Amber sonriente -.

-Bueno chicos, Pink y yo nos vamos, hay mucho que hacer. –Orange y Pink se despidieron de los chicos y procedieron a irse, fuera de Pueblo Paleta -.

Los tres se miraron un momento, mientras el dúo de colores se marchaba de su pueblo natal. Los jóvenes entonces se voltearon hacia la gran mansión, la cual tenía un gran letrero que decía "GYM" en letras negras. La mansión tenía un estilo barroco, apenas los jóvenes entraron, el piso era de mármol, y las decoraciones circulares de las paredes daban un toque fantasioso, como sacado de una película de princesas.

 **(Pokémon Gym - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Music Extended)**

En el hall principal había una fuente de agua donde jugaban diversos tipos de Pokemon, eran tantos que la Pokedex no podía identificarlos, de hecho, esta se apagó por algún motivo. Había tantos tipos de Pokemon, que no podían contarlos todos, agua, hada, normales, etc. Unas grandes escaleras se veían tras la fuente y había dos puertas grandes al lado izquierdo y derecho.

Los muchachos se encontraban tan inmersos en la decoración del lugar, que no notaron los pasos de una bella mujer, en sus veinte y cinco años. La bella mujer vestía de un vestido de una pieza de color azul que llegaba hasta sus muslos, ni muy corto, ni muy largo. Usaba unos zapatos algo gruesos de color café opaco, sobre su vestido traía una especie de bata sin mangas ni botones que se encontraba abierta y un lazo azul adornaba su delgado cuello. Tenía unos ojos azul cristalino, cabello rubio ondulado que llegaba hasta un poco más atrás de sus hombros y dos grandes aretes con forma de ojos de Unown.

La mujer termino de bajar las escaleras y solo fue cuando los Pokemon del Gimnasio se acercaron a ella que por fin la notaron. Ella recibió a los Pokemon con amor y cariño, los acariciaba con dedicación, para luego ver a los muchachos que la veían como si fuera una madre para estos Pokemon.

-¡Hola, bienvenidos! –Saludo la mujer -.

-H-hola, mucho gusto. –Saludo Asphalt de manera educada -.

-Es un placer, también. –Fue Amethyst quien hablo esta vez -.

-Un placer conocerla. –Saludo Amber al final -.

-¡Vaya, aun no me he presentado, pero creo que es obvio que saben quién soy! –Dijo la Mujer para alejar un poco a los Pokemon -. ¡Me llamo Molly Hale, soy la Líder de Gimnasio de Pueblo Paleta!

-¡Yo soy Asphalt Douraji! –Se presentó el de cabellos negros -.

-¡Y yo me llamo Amethyst Douraji y vinimos a retarte por la medalla de Gimnasio! –Amethyst hablo con decisión mientras la Líder, Molly, reía coquetamente -.

-¡Vaya, los veo bastante animados! –Molly entonces camino hasta estar frente a ambos -. ¡Pues les doy la bienvenida una vez más al Gimnasio de Pueblo Paleta! Este Gimnasio se fundó hace unos cuantos años, pero yo me convertí en Líder solo hace cuatro años. No daré más preámbulos y les comentare que tratara la prueba que deberán afrontar.

Molly entonces aplaudió con ambas manos, esto provoco que de todas partes de la mansión aparecieran Pokemon del tipo Hada, estos se juntaron alrededor de todos y comenzaron a emitir un brillo cegador. El brillo se transformó en un destello, el cual al desaparecer, revelo que Molly no se encontraba ahí y para la sorpresa de los chicos, Amber tampoco.

-¡¿Amber?! –Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, preocupados de que algo pudo haber sucedido, pero sus preocupaciones fueron calmadas cuando se escuchó la voz de Molly por un alto parlante -.

-¡Oh, lo siento, no quise asustarlos, pero su amiga ira hasta el área de enfrentamientos! –Aviso Molly -. Ella no compite, así que es bien recibida a observarlos.

-¡Chicos, no se preocupen, estoy bien! –Se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Amber por los parlantes -.

-¡Bien, sigamos con la explicación! –Prosiguió Molly -. Esto será… ¡El juego de las Escondidas!

-… ¿Qué? –Dijo el dúo al unísono -.

-¡Así es, en estos momentos me encuentro escondida en la mansión, son libres de inspeccionarla a fondo! –Anuncio Molly -. ¡La mansión está llena de datos interesantes sobre mí, por lo que no solo deberán buscar, deberán investigar! Por lo que cuando me encuentren, si es que lo hacen, deberán contestar algunas preguntas, tienen un total de sesenta minutos para encontrarme… ¡Ah, no pueden usar a sus Pokemon para buscarme! ¡Buena suerte!

Sin decir nada más, la voz de Molly se cortó y dejo a los chicos con una expresión de incredulidad. No podían creer que esa era la tan esperada prueba que Molly les había impuesto, pero no tenían de otra, debían superarla si querían avanzar a la siguiente fase.

 **(Detener)**

 **(Usar cualquier música de investigación, de preferencia de Ace Attourney)**

-Tomare el tiempo. –Asphalt uso su PokeGear, la función del cronometro para tomar el tiempo que les quedaba -. Una hora, será mejor que busquemos rápidamente.

-Recuerda, debemos recopilar información sobre ella también. –Anuncio Amethyst -. Lo usual seria separase, pero busquemos juntos, quizás veamos cosas que el otro no vea.

-Bien comencemos por la puerta de la izquierda… -Dijo Asphalt no muy convencido -.

Mientras caminaban, notaron que los Pokemon del lugar se les lanzaban para poder jugar con ellos. Teddiuras, Marills, toda clase de Pokemon tiernos. Los muchachos se los quitaron de encima de manera delicada y procedieron a entrar en aquella primera puerta.

Esta habitación no tenía mucho, era un gran comedor, con una mesa bastante larga que ocupaba gran parte del lugar, lo más destacable del lugar, era que había una foto de Molly de pequeña, con un hombre que la llevaba en brazos, el hombre estaba entrado ya en edad, tenía el pelo negro algo canoso y su cabello era un poco largo hacia atrás.

-Debe ser el padre de Molly. –Dijo Asphalt buscando por todos lados, cuando vieron súbitamente, algo correr hacia la siguiente habitación -. ¡Ahí!

Asphalt y Amethyst corrieron siguiendo aquella silueta que creyeron podría ser Molly. La persiguieron por solo un par de pasillos hasta que la encontraron arrinconada en un pasillo sin salida… o eso creyeron, puesto que la que creían que era Molly, solo era un Gardevoir.

-Maldición… aunque bueno, es una fortuna, aun no encontramos nada de ella. –Dijo Asphalt a Amethyst, quien había entrado a otra habitación -. ¡Hey, Ame, no me dejes aquí!

-Asphalt, ven a ver esto…

Amethyst entro en la habitación señalada, su primo le acompaño y al entrar, se encontraron con varias estatuas, todas de distintos Pokemon antiguos, pero una que les llamo la atención, fue la de un Pokemon con un gran mohicano, algo que no le trajo buenos recuerdos a Asphalt.

-Mira este Pokemon… -Amethyst saco su Pokedex, a ver si la función de imagen lo reconocía -.

" _Tapu Koko, El Pokemon Guardián. También conocido como el Espíritu Guardián de Mele Mele, Su endiablada velocidad aturde por completo al enemigo. Pese a su extrema irascibilidad, olvida rápidamente el motivo de su enfado."_

-Tapu Koko, según recuerdo, Mele Mele es parte de la Región de Alola. –Menciono Amethyst -. Esto no nos dice mucho aun…

-Bueno, quizás esto sí. –Asphalt apunto a un cajón que había abierto, en este se encontraba un diario y unos cinceles de precisión, que usualmente se usaban en la arqueología, esto Asphalt lo sabía, ya que varias veces vio cosas de Mid cuando entrenaban y ella le comentaba sobre sus estudios en arqueología cuando atendía a la universidad -. Ok, veamos que dice el diario…

Cuando Asphalt abrió el diario, se dio cuenta que la gran mayoría de las hojas, se encontraban gastadas, solo había una en todo el diario que decía algo.

"Día XX, Mes XX del Año XXXX

Hoy encontramos una réplica en estatua del Pokemon Tapu Koko, aunque no hay muchos datos sobre él, se sabe de su leyenda… aunque leyenda no es precisamente correcto, ya que Tapu Koko en verdad existe, se le ha visto aparecer frente a Entrenadores que el encuentre interesante y además siempre se le siente viendo las pruebas del recorrido Insular desde lejos.

Esta expedición fue tranquila, aunque quisiera saber que tiene que ver Tapu Koko con…"

Lo demás no es legible, por lo que Asphalt dejo el diario donde estaba y se dedicó a ver con más detención las herramientas de precisión. Parecían haber sido usadas, aunque se notaba que se encontraban en perfecto estado.

-¿Entonces, es arqueóloga? –Pregunto Amethyst quien leía el diario a la par con Asphalt -.

-No lo sé, digo… Estaba escrito en un diario antiguo a propósito. Molly no tiene tanta edad y tampoco tanta carrera como para que ese Diario este en esas condiciones. –Menciono Asphalt -. Ese diario pertenecía a otra persona… aunque… las herramientas parecen haber sido usadas, no estaban gastadas en exceso… Fueron usadas hace relativamente poco tiempo y suponiendo que Molly vive sola… pues creo que ella si es Arqueóloga pero… ¿escribió eso en un diario viejo y lo corto a propósito?

-Esto se pone cada vez más raro… -Amethyst decidió salir de la habitación y continuar buscando -. Los Pokemon de la mansión nos intentaran desorientar, hay que confiar en nuestros instintos.

-Ame, quizás no lo dije antes, pero ahora si es mejor que nos separemos. –Solicito Asphalt -.

-Si crees que es lo mejor, de acuerdo. –Dijo Amethyst sin protestas -.

-Pensé que dirías algo…

-A ver, somos como hermanos, la razón de por qué no te contradije con Silver, fue porque a pesar de saber los resultados, confió en ti ciegamente, si piensas que esto es mejor, yo confió en tu criterio, así como sé que tu confías en el mío. –Amethyst sonrió alegremente hacia su primo -. Yo seguiré registrando esta ala, tu ve a la que aún no hemos revisado.

-De acuerdo. –Sin decir nada más, los jóvenes se separaron -.

Amethyst reviso las demás habitaciones, ninguna era en particular especial, o estaban vacías o tenían esculturas y fósiles de Pokemon antiguos. En el segundo piso, en la primera habitación que estaba junto a la escalera, era el cuarto de alguien, al parecer un hombre, ya que al revisar el closet había trajes y camisas pertenecientes a un adulto.

El Douraji siguió revisando la habitación, encontró varias etiquetas con el nombre de Spencer Hale, en gran variedad de la ropa y además había otro diario, este tenía gran parte de las paginas arrancadas, solo un par se podían leer.

"Querido Diario:

Hoy mi querida Molly cumplió seis años, es toda una pequeña dama, seguro será una hermosa mujer como lo fue su difunta madre. A Molly le gustan los libros, novelas y sobretodo, los cuentos, por lo que le regale un cuento llamado "El Viaje de Entei".

A Molly le encanto el cuento y me pide cada noche que se lo lea antes de dormir."

Amethyst dio vuelta la página, esta tenía algo más de contenido.

"Querido Diario:

Han pasado unos días desde el cumpleaños de Molly, quizás debí esperar un poco más pero, el tiempo apremia. Unos colegas encontraron un nuevo pasaje en las ruinas Alfa, según mi investigación, estas tienen que ver con el origen de los Unown y el misterio detrás de estos.

Ah… Quisiera no dejar a Molly, sobretodo con lo sola que se debe sentir, pero es mi trabajo, por lo que le pedí a una vecina que la cuidara mientras yo no estuviera en casa.

Molly, perdóname, pero algún día entenderás que las personas debemos seguir nuestros sueños y ambiciones, sé que me comprenderás cuando seas grande.

PD: Quizás lo olvide por lo que me dejare un memo aquí. Debo dejar el regalo misterioso de Molly en la biblioteca."

La biblioteca, ¿Acaso esto era una pista?, probablemente, lo que si sabía, es que en esta ala no había ninguna, por lo que debía estar donde Asphalt se encontraba. El Douraji de cabellos blancos decidió tomar su PokeGear y marcar a su primo.

Por otro lado, Asphalt había entrado por la puerta que no habían elegido, esta daba a un gigantesco pasillo, el cual seguía hasta el fondo dando a una gran puerta y también, a mitad del pasillo, se encontraba otra entrada, algo más pequeña.

El de cabellos negros camino hasta la más cercana, la que se encontraba solo a la mitad del pasillo y decidió abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, se encontró con una gran biblioteca, se habría sorprendido más de no ser porque los Douraji tienen un ala entera dedicada a la lectura.

El Douraji no hizo más que entrar y sintió su PokeGear sonar, era su primo por lo que no tardó en responder.

-¿Hola? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-Asphalt, encontré un diario en una de las habitaciones, según entendí, era del padre de Molly, se llamaba Spencer Hale. –Explicaba Ame -. Lo interesante es que dijo que dejo un regalo misterioso en la Biblioteca.

-Que coincidencia que justo acabo de entrar a la Biblioteca. –Anuncio Asphalt -. Me ocupare de buscar, cuando acabes ahí, ven este lugar y sigue derecho por el pasillo, tu busca por ahí más información, yo me quedare en la biblioteca.

-Entendido, suerte. –Sin decir nada más, Ame corto la llamada -.

Asphalt se paseó por el lugar, en total eran dos filas paralelas con ocho estanterías cada una, haciendo un total de diez y seis. El Douraji miro el cronometro y ya habían agotado la mitad del tiempo, le quedaban alrededor de treinta minutos antes del tiempo límite.

-Lo primero será revisar algo del padre de Molly… -Inmediatamente, se puso a revisar algo sobre Spencer Hale en el primer estante, lo cual no encontró, pero si noto muchos libros sobre los Unown -. Huh… -Asphalt por curiosidad tomo uno y comenzó a leerlo -.

Para su sorpresa, el libro había sido escrito por Spencer Hale, el padre de Molly. Como no había tiempo de leerlo completo, Asphalt solo leyó un poco del principio y la verdad, no había nada muy relevante, solo eran datos y teorías sobre los Unown.

El joven siguió rondando por la biblioteca, cada que se encontraba un libro sobre los Unown, lo sacaba solo para leerlo un poco y lo devolvía… así siguió durante diez minutos… No había encontrado nada y supo que se había tardado, cuando sintió a Amethyst entrar corriendo, algo agitado.

-Revise todo… lo demás era lo mismo, solo cosas de arqueología y Unowns… -Dijo Amethyst entrando a la Biblioteca -. ¿Encontraste algo?

-Nada aun… se nos acaba el tiempo… -Asphalt pensaba y pensaba y no entendía -. Vamos, si Pink y Orange lo lograron, nosotros deberíamos poder hacerlo también…

-Hmmm, tantos libros sobre los Unown… Al padre de Molly sí que le gustaban. –Dijo Amethyst mientras sacaba uno de los tantos libros -.

-Espera, ¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-Que al padre de Molly le gustaban los Unowns.

-No, no, lo anterior. –Insistió Asphalt -.

-Que hay demasiados libros sobre Unown. –Repitió Ame -.

Asphalt lo pensó un momento, quizás era descabellado, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Fue al primer estante, tomo todos los libros sobre Unown que Spencer Hale hubiese escrito. En cada portada, había un dibujo de Unown, cada uno con una forma distinta.

Había una forma de ordenarlos, Asphalt lo presentía y su primo lo supo deducir también.

-¡Ame, ve a la otra estantería y ordénalos según fecha de salida! –No tenían mucho tiempo, Asphalt asumió que Ame lo había entendido y así fue -.

Los chicos hicieron esto con cada estantería, sacando cada libro sobre Unown de Spencer Hale, los minutos corrían en contra de los muchachos y ellos no se rendían. Una vez terminaron de armar todas las palabras, comenzaron a leerlas.

"Molly"

"El Legado"

"Reza a Dios"

"El Viaje Entei"

"Camino"

Esas cinco palabras se formaban. Casi no entendían que quería decir todo esto, pero Amethyst leyó el diario de Spencer, supo que el "Viaje de Entei" era el cuento favorito de Molly e niña, por lo que no fue difícil encontrarle un significado.

-"Molly, para encontrar El Legado, debes Rezar a Dios y el Viaje de Entei será tu Camino"… O algo así me imagino. –Dijo Ame en voz alta -.

-"Reza a Dios"… Espera, por una de las estanterías había una Biblia de Arceus… -Asphalt reviso una de las estanterías, ahí se encontraba la Biblia y justo al lado, estaba el cuento de "El Viaje de Entei" -. Por favor que sea como las películas… -Asphalt entonces removió ambos libros del estante y algo hizo "Clic" -.

Un cajón secreto se abrió en la pared de al lado de Asphalt. Los muchachos se acercaron para ver que contenia y al ver dentro del cajón, encontraron una caja extraña, estaba hecha piedra y tenía forma de todos los Unown conocidos. Los muchachos se aventuraron a abrirla y unas tabletas con las formas de los Unown, como si pudieras armar palabras con estas y junto a ellas, una nota.

-"Di lo que deseas." –Dijo Asphalt al leer la nota -. Pues… ¿Encontrar a Molly?

Entonces, las piezas comenzaron a brillar, cada una de ellas se elevaron mientras giraban alrededor del dúo y poco a poco, se transformaban en Unown, poco a poco estos brillaban más y más, haciendo que los jóvenes se asustaran un poco al ver esto.

Cuando el destello de los Unown desapareció, se vieron en un lugar extraño, pero no tan extraño como estar unos metros sobre el suelo. Estaban suspendidos en el aire y poco a poco fueron descendiendo, hasta llegar finalmente al suelo… Fue cuando se dieron cuenta, que se encontraban en una arena de batalla…

-¡Vaya, justo a dos minutos de tiempo fuera! –Molly se encontraba en el sector de las gradas junto con Amber, ambas vieron como los chicos habían aparecido de la nada en aquella zona -. ¿Qué les pareció la Prueba?

-Uh… -Asphalt se encontraba algo desorientado y desconcertado -. La verdad, no tengo idea de que acaba de pasar.

-Sí, suele suceder. –Molly camino hasta ellos junto con Amber, mientras reía un poco -. Verán, ustedes llegaron gracias a los Unown.

-¿Qué? –Dijeron al unísono -.

-Bueno, antes de hablarles de eso, debo hacerles preguntas, para ver si no fue solo suerte, ya que si así fuese no sería justo y deberían hacer la prueba ora vez. –Dijo Molly seria -. Bien, primera pregunta. ¿A que me dedico?

-Eres o fuiste Arqueóloga, antes de ser Líder de Gimnasio. –Contesto Asphalt -.

-¡Correcto! Siguiente pregunta. ¿Cómo se llamaba mi padre y que investigaba?

-Se llamaba Spencer Hale e investigaba sobre el misterio de los Unown. –Esta vez fue Amethyst -.

-¡Correcto! –Molly casi estaba satisfecha, solo faltaba una pregunta más -.

-Esta es la final y tendrán la prueba superada. ¿Cuál es mi cuento favorito y a donde me llevo?

-Uh… -Los jóvenes se miraron, sabían la respuesta o al menos creían saberla, pero sería solo azares del destino si respondían bien -.

-Tu cuento favorito es, "El Viaje de Entei". –Contesto Amethyst -.

-Y… si lo que suponemos es cierto y me dejo guiar por todo lo que vimos… sigo sin entenderlo del todo pero… ¿Te llevo a Alola a investigar a Tapu Koko? –Contesto Asphalt -.

Entonces, de manera súbita, unas campanas resonaron por todo el campo, mientras papeles brillantes de celebración caían por el lugar al son de que los Pokemon de la mansión saltaban de alegría.

-¡Felicidades! –Grito Molly -. ¡Vaya, todos tienen la misma duda con esa última pregunta y no los juzgo, de hecho, yo también dudaría!

-¡Si, lo logramos! –Celebro Ame -.

-¡Felicidades chicos! –Amber elogio a los chicos, los cuales se sonrojaron un poco -.

-Pero Molly, ¿Qué tiene que ver ese cuento con Alola? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-Pues, el libro habla del Pokemon Legendario Entei, habla de cómo viajo por todo el mundo en búsqueda de unos Espíritus guardianes, a los cuales él quería bendecir con un regalo. –Explicaba Molly -. Claro que mi papá solo me leía el principio del cuento y por ende, solo sabía de Entei, no fue hasta más adulta que me interese en la leyenda.

-¿Y los Unown? –Pregunto Ame -.

-Oh, hace varios años, cuando yo tenía alrededor de seis, mi padre desapareció mientras investigaba unas ruinas. –Entonces Molly sonrió de manera nostálgica -. Desconsolada, pensé que mi papá me había dejado, que se había reunido con mi mamá… fue entonces que encontré la caja, me dije, "Quiero a mi papá y mamá". Entonces… los Unown se manifestaron frente a mí… Sucedieron muchas cosas, casi no las recuerdo bien, pero lo importante, fue mi padre volvió días después, dijo que los Unown lo habían llevado a un espacio muy extraño. Desde ese día, los Unown de la caja se quedan en forma de tabletas y cada vez que necesitaba ayuda, ellos me la brindaban.

-Entonces cuando dije… Encontrar a Molly… -Entonces Molly le sonrió a Asphalt -.

-¡Los Unown respondieron a tu deseo! –Dijo alegre -. Obviamente, no responden a cualquier otro deseo, les pedí que solo respondieran a ese.

-Ok, entiendo. –Dijo Asphalt algo cansado -. ¡Bien, estoy satisfecho!

-¡Si, fue divertido! –Le siguió Amethyst -.

-¡Entonces, ya que acabaron la Prueba y tienen sus respuestas, es hora de la batalla! –Molly al decir aquello, provoco que todos los Pokemon se fueran a las gradas, mientras gritaban animadamente, posiblemente animando a Molly -.

Por otro lado, le pidieron a Amber que fuera a sentarse para poder ver la batalla desde ahí.

Tanto Líder como Entrenadores se pusieron en cada extremo del campo. Al fin, el momento había llegado, las palabras de Silver aun yacían frescas en las mentes de los muchachos, se sentían un poco más preparados.

-¡Réferi, dinos las reglas por favor! –Dijo Molly al mismo tiempo que aparecía una chica, llevaba una playera a rayas verticales negras y blancas, una falda negra, unas pantis que llegaban hasta el muslo con zapatos negros. Su cabello era castaño atado en una cola y tenía los ojos verdes -.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Xandra y seré la réferi de esta batalla de Gimnasio oficial. –Anuncio la chica, mientras desde el techo aparecían dos pantallas gigantes, una tenía el rostro de Molly y el otro, el del dúo de jóvenes Douraji -. De acuerdo a las nuevas reglas de la Nueva Liga Pokemon, será un combate oficial doble, se usara un total de seis Pokemon por lado, siendo los retadores tres cada uno. El primer lado que logre derribar a los Pokemon del rival, será el ganador. Ninguna de las partes podrá cambiar de Pokemon a mitad de la batalla.

-Creí que el retador podía cambiar. –Dijo Asphalt -.

-Así era con las antiguas normas, las nuevas normas están estructuradas para que sean más estrictas en cuanto a la selección de Entrenadores. –Asphalt, al escuchar la respuesta de Xandra, no tuvo más objeciones -. La Líder de Gimnasio elegirá su equipo primero.

-¡Bien, hora de comenzar este espectáculo, Espurr, Mime Jr. Requiero su asistencia! –Molly lanzo dos Pokeballs al campo, estas se abrieron dejando salir a un adorable gato gris con ojos purpuras y un pequeño payaso rosa -.

-¿En qué tipo de Pokemon se especializan aquí? –Pregunto Asphalt -. He visto muchos tipos de Pokemon, pero ninguno en específico dominante.

-¡Soy la maestra en Pokemon del tipo Adorable! –Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, ante la mirada incrédula de Asphalt, Amethyst e inclusive, Amber -. ¿Qué? La Liga lo permitió.

-Omitiré mis comentarios… -Asphalt tomo la Pokeball de Aerosmith -. Quizás Aerosmith pueda…

-¡Decidueye yo te…! –Antes de que Ame sacara a Decidueye a lo loco, Asphalt lo detuvo -. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡¿Estas demente?! ¡Decidueye es tu mejor Pokemon, no debes agotarlo de inmediato! –Le reprocho Asphalt -. ¡Silver nos apaleo por confiarnos!

-¡Si, también por que no sabes pelear en equipo! –Le recrimino Amethyst -.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Asphalt lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, hasta que la réferi hizo sonar su silbato -.

-Primera infracción, no se permiten disputas entre duplas… La tercera significa derrota por default. –Advirtió Xandra -. Ahora, prosigan con su equipo.

-¿Qué les sucede a esos dos? –Se preguntó Amber -.

Los chicos se encontraban tensos y nerviosos, la derrota de ayer aún seguía muy fresca y los des coordinaba… Esto podía ser fatal para su primera batalla oficial de Gimnasio. Finalmente, se calmaron un poco y decidieron como actuar de primeras.

 **(** **Battle! Gym Leader (Kanto Version) - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver Music Extended)**

-¡Aerosmith, ve! –Asphalt lanzo la Pokeball de su fiel Pidgeotto -.

-¡Salvador, yo te elijo! –Por otro lado, Amethyst libero a su feroz Staraptor -.

Entonces, la Pokedex de Asphalt reaccionó a los tres Pokemon, mientras que la de Amethyst, solo a los de Molly.

" _Staraptor, el Pokémon depredador y la forma evolucionada de Staravia. La feroz naturaleza de Staraptor le permite desafiar sin problemas a oponentes mucho más grandes._ _Al evolucionar a Staraptor deja su bandada y pasa a vivir en soledad. Sus alas son inmensas. "_

" _Espurr, el Pokémon moderación. La energía psíquica de Espurr puede viajar cientos de metros haciendo que todo estalle a su alrededor._ _Protege con las orejas el órgano con el que irradia su intenso poder psíquico para evitar que este escape al exterior."_

" _Mime Jr., el Pokémon mimo. Puede imitar a distancia a cualquiera que vea. Puede sentir las emociones de la gente y cuando presiente un peligro, levanta una barrera para poder escapar."_

Las dos aves se miraban con rivalidad, no hacían buena pareja, ambas especies eran en extremo territoriales, pero sabían que no debían decepcionar a sus compañeros entrenadores. Mientras que el equipo enemigo jugueteaba y parecían llevarse bien.

-¡Asphalt y Amethyst Douraji contra la Líder de Gimnasio de Pueblo Paleta, Molly Hale! –Xandra levanto un par de banderillas, una roja y otra verde -. ¡Que el combate oficial de Gimnasio, comience! –Entonces la réferi bajo las banderillas, señalando el comienzo del combate -.

-¡Espurr, usa Pantalla de Luz! ¡Mime Jr. Usa Reflejo! –Ordeno Molly -.

Rápidamente, los Pokemon levantaron defensas contra sus enemigos, creando así una barrera que cubría sus cuerpos, una era de tono amarilla y otra purpura.

-Así que aumento sus defensas. –Dijo Asphalt por lo bajo -.

-Asphalt, tu ataca, yo me encargo de esas barreras. –Amethyst apunto al dúo enemigo -. ¡Salvador, usa Despejar!

-¡Ya entendí! –Entonces Asphalt extendió su mano hacia Aerosmith -. ¡Aerosmith, ataca con Ataque Ala a Espurr y Ataque Rápido a Mime Jr.!

El Staraptor de Amethyst, batió sus alas con gran poder, lo suficiente como para generar una ráfaga que comenzó a levantar polvo. Los Pokemon de Molly se vieron afectados por esta mística ráfaga, que deshizo la protección que se habían puesto.

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Aerosmith estrello una de sus alas en el cuerpo del Espurr y con gran velocidad, uso su Ataque Rápido para golpear con su cabeza al Mime Jr.

-¡Woh, no pensé que tuvieran Despejar, eso fastidia un poco mis planes! –Dijo Molly sonriente -. ¡Pero esa emoción me gusta, hora de ser más ofensivos! –Grito mientras Espurr y Mime Jr. Se levantaban del suelo de manera animada y casi pareciera que no recibieron daño alguno -.

-Esos pequeños son un hueso duro de roer. –Comento Amethyst -.

-¡No debemos detenernos, que no se recuperen! –Entonces Asphalt apunto a los Pokemon rivales -. ¡Aerosmith, Vendaval!

-¡Asphalt, no ataques sin pensar! –Reprocho Ame -.

-¡Espurr, repélelo con Psicorrayo! –Ordeno Molly mientras miraba a su Mime Jr. -. ¡Tú usa Premonición!

Aerosmith batió tan fuerte sus alas, que género una gigantesca corriente de aire, esta se dirigía a los rivales, pero el Espurr era rudo y no se dejaría vencer, por lo que lanzo un potente Psicorrayo el cual logro deshacer el Vendaval del Pidgeotto ante la cara atónita de Asphalt. Mientras tanto, Mime Jr. Brillaba con una luz celeste para luego centrarse en la batalla nuevamente.

-¡Asphalt, ten cuidado no sabes lo que pueden hacer! –Comento Amethyst -.

-¡Se lo que hago! –Replico el joven -.

-Algo pasa, ellos no son así… -Dijo Amber por lo bajo -.

Mientras el dúo discutía, Molly sonreía con algo de fanfarronería, sabía que si ellos no trabajaban en equipo, su batalla sería algo fácil.

-¡Vamos, véncela si te crees tan rudo! –Grito Asphalt -.

-¡Espera, cuidado Asphalt! –Amethyst apunto hacia el campo -.

Ya era tarde, perdieron el tiempo y varios agujeros se abrieron en el espacio alrededor de las aves, de estos salieron miles de bolas de energía purpura, las cuales se estrellaron duramente contra Aerosmith y Salvador, quienes cayeron a tierra algo heridos.

-¡La Premonición! –Dijo Asphalt -. ¡Me haces perder el tiempo en bobadas, mira lo que causaste!

-¡Claro, si no fueras tan testarudo quizás estaríamos ganando!

-¡Oh, repite eso maldito!

-No puedo seguir viendo esto, será mejor acabar de una vez. –Dijo Molly ya cansada de las peleas -. ¡Espurr, Psíquico a los dos y Mime Jr. Usa Premonición de nuevo!

Rápidamente, Espurr comenzó a rodearse de energía purpura, la misma con la que se rodearon las aves, solo que estos estaban siendo controlados por los poderes Psíquicos del pequeño Pokemon. Mientras Espurr retenía a las aves con su Psíquico, Mime Jr. Volvía a repetir el ritual del Premonición, ahora Molly solo debía esperar a que la siguiente oleada de ataques acabase con Aerosmith y Salvador de una vez por todas.

-¡Maldición, ahora por tu culpa perderemos! –Le recrimino Asphalt a su primo -.

-¡Claro que no fue mi culpa! –Replico el de cabellos blancos -.

-¡Silencio, esta es ya la segunda advertencia a la siguiente serán descalificados! –Anuncio Xandra, esto solo provoco que los primos se vieran con rabia, una expresión de enojo adornaba sus caras y parecía que casi chocaban sus frentes mientras se miraban -.

-Y yo que esperaba un duelo más emocionante... –Dijo Molly algo decepcionada -. En fin, aquí viene el final…

Los agujeros se abrieron nuevamente, mientras el Psíquico de Espurr dañaba y retenía a las aves. No había mucho que hacer, lamentablemente, los jóvenes no podían darle talla… ¿O así era? Molly sintió un escalofrió cuando se fijó en que los jóvenes, súbitamente, la miraron y su expresión cambio de enojo a una sonrisa maquiavélica, prácticamente diciendo, "Caíste redondo".

-¡Espurr! –Molly se fijó como su Espurr comenzaba a moverse extraño y sin querer, se tropezaba y caía al suelo para golpearse a sí mismo -. ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Aerosmith, ahora usa Aguante y protege a Salvador del ataque! –El valiente Pidgeotto se puso frente a Salvador, cada vez que una esfera de energía pretendía golpear a su compañero, esto demostraba el verdadero valor de Aerosmith, su bravura no cedería contra nada ni nadie y mucho menos cuando se trataba de ganar una batalla importante como esta -.

Ráfagas y ráfagas de esferas de energías, causadas por el Premonición de Mime Jr. De no ser por el Aguante, Aerosmith habría caído hace un buen rato, pero aun así, el cariño hacia su entrenador habría logrado el milagro de resistir la oleada por el equipo, con ese pensamiento en la mente del joven pájaro, este comenzó a brillar, su cuerpo entero aumento de tamaño, su cabellera se volvió más larga y bella y con un gran batir de sus alas, disipo todos los ataques que provenían, haciendo desaparecer las esferas de energía purpura.

Todos miraban atónitos el milagro de una evolución en batalla, tan más si era con tan bello Pokemon volando por el aire. Rápidamente las Pokedex de los chicos, se activó.

" _Pidgeot, Pokémon pájaro. Forma evolucionada del Pidgeotto. Puede volar al doble de la velocidad del sonido y a una altitud de más de 1 kilómetro._ _El plumaje de este Pokémon es bonito e hipnótico. Muchos Entrenadores se quedan embobados ante la belleza impactante de las plumas que tiene en la cabeza; lo que les lleva a elegir a Pidgeot como su Pokémon."_

Pero no podían perder el tiempo admirando la maravilla.

Espurr se encontraba confundido, ya que cuando Aerosmith atacaba a los Pequeños, Salvador uso Contoneo, logrando confundir al Pokemon de tipo Psiquico. El dúo había fingido la pelea con tal de encontrar un huevo para la ofensiva, habían dejado inestable a Espurr y Mime Jr. Se tardaría en usar su siguiente ataque, debían atacar ahora.

-¡Salvador, Pájaro Osado! –Ordeno Amethyst -.

-¡Aerosmith, Vendaval! –Ordeno Asphalt -.

Salvador se envolvió en una especie de energía azul, con la que se lanzó en picada al suelo y justo antes de chocar, se desvió hacia el Espurr, el cual a pesar de las órdenes de Molly, solo volvió a golpearse a sí mismo. El golpe fue duro y seco, tan potente que Espurr salió disparado y estrellado en una pared detrás de Molly, obviamente debilitado.

-¡No, Espurr! –Grito Molly horrorizada al ver como su Pokemon fue derrotado de tal manera -.

Por otro lado, el Vendaval de Aerosmith, elevo por los aires a Mime Jr. Agitándolo como si dentro de una centrifuga estuviera, hasta que finalmente, cayo duramente al suelo, también acabado.

Molly, con gran pesar y enojo, regreso a sus dos primeros Pokemon, se sentía burlada.

-¡Si, lo logramos Ame!

-¡Yahoo, el plan resulto a la perfección! –Le siguió su primo -. Lo lamentamos Molly, pero queríamos intentar desconcentrarte con nuestras peleas, por eso no te fijaste en que momento Salvador, uso Contoneo en Espurr.

-Hablamos de esto en la biblioteca, pero no tuvimos tiempo de afinar los detalles, por lo que supe de inmediato cuando Ame quiso usar a Decidueye desde el inicio, que se estaba apegando al plan. –Explicaba Asphalt -. Ame es el sensato del equipo, no haría nada tan descuidado, así que le seguí la corriente.

-¡Ah… me alegro que solo haya sido una mentira! –Dijo Amber aliviada -.

-¡Se burlaron de mí! –Grito Molly iracunda -. ¡No me gusta, no me gusta! Pero ganaron a mis pequeños, pero no se crean con tanta suerte desde ahora… ¡Mawile, Teddiursa!

Molly lanzo dos Pokeballs, estas liberaron a un bello Pokemon de cuerpo amarillo con pies y garras negras, ojos rojos y una peligrosa boca con dientes afilados detrás de su cabeza. Asphalt sabía que Aerosmith estaba dañado y cansado, que no duraría mucho en la batalla, por otro lado, quizás Salvador podía resistir un poco más.

" _Mawile, el Pokémon tramposo. Mawile tiene una especie de mandíbula al final de su cuerno central trasero. Engaña al oponente que baja la guardia con su expresión hipnótica y luego se gira con rapidez para morderlo."_

" _eddiursa, el Pokémon osito. Este Pokémon de peluche tan mono se asusta fácilmente y se lame con frecuencia las garras que suelen estar cubiertas de dulce miel. Antes de que la comida escasee en invierno, tiene por costumbre ocultar comida en lugares secretos."_

Como siempre, las Pokedex se activaron de inmediato al detectar un nuevo Pokemon.

-¡Se reanuda la batalla! –Anuncio Xandra -.

-¡Comencemos de una buena vez! ¡Teddiursa, usa Encanto en Aerosmith! –El pequeño Teddiursa, miro con ojos coquetos al Pidgeot, el pequeño oso lanzo un corazón de energía el cual al impactar al Pokemon, este se embobo de amor por el pequeño oso -.

-¡¿Aerosmith?! –Dijo Asphalt preocupado -.

-¡Maldicion, rápido Salvador, usa A Bocajarro contra Mawile! –Ordeno Amethyst -.

-¡Golpe Bajo, Mawile!

Sin darle tiempo a atacar, Mawile se envolvió el puño con energía oscura y esquivando el ataque del Pokemon Pájaro, le estrello un gran puñetazo en el rostro, enviándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Salvador resiste! –Grito Ame -.

-¡Aerosmith, ayúdalo! –Pero Aerosmith estaba muy enamorado como para atacar -. ¡Maldicion!

-¡Teddiursa, acaba con Pidgeot usando Puño Trueno! –Así como lo ordeno su entrenadora, Teddiursa envolvió su pequeño Puño con Electricidad y con un gran salto para así alcanzar al Pokemon en pleno vuelo, le impacto su ataque al cuerpo, debilitándolo de una vez por todas -. ¡Boom, ahí tienen, no me insulten solo por haber sido amable!

-Vaya, realmente la enojamos… -Dijo Ame con una sonrisa nerviosa -.

-No tiene importancia, aún estamos en competencia. –Asphalt tomo una de sus Pokeballs, sabía quién era perfecto para este trabajo -. ¡Gold Experience, es tu turno! –Era un imponente Beedril -.

-¡Valerian, hora de actuar! –Amethyst por otro lado, envió a su fiel Dratini -.

Una vez más, las Pokedex reaccionaron.

" _Dratini, el Pokémon dragón. Dratini muda la piel cuando crece, a menudo lo hace mientras se esconde detrás de grandes y espectaculares cataratas."_

" _Beedrill, el Pokémon abeja veneno. Beedrill vuela muy rápido y ataca con los aguijones venenosos de sus patas delanteras y de su cola."_

-¡Se reanuda el combate! –Anuncio Xandra -.

-¡Teddiursa, Encanto en el Beedril! –Teddiursa, nuevamente lanzo aquel corazón de energía, esperando engatusar al Pokemon Bicho, pero este sin más, lo rechazo -. ¡Maldición, también es hembra, pues úsalo con el Dratini! –Teddiursa volvió a repetir el proceso, solo para obtener el mismo resultado -. ¡¿Ambas son hembras?!

-La verdad fue suerte, no tenía idea. –Confeso Asphalt -.

- _Yo menos, pero hare como que sabía._ –Pensó Amethyst mientras miraba confiado a Molly -.

¡Arrgh, ok, cambio de planes! –Dijo Molly emocionándose un poco -. ¡Teddiursa, Puño Hielo al Dratini!

-¡Valerian, contrarréstalo con Cola Férrea! –La cola de Dratini se envolvió en un brillo metálico -.

Ambos ataques se encontraron, liberando chispas mientras forcejeaban por ver quien lograba conectar el primer ataque primero.

-¡Puño Hielo con tu otro puño!

El Teddiursa sonrió de manera maliciosa, mientras envolvía su otro puño en hielo para atrapar desprevenido al Dratini.

-¡Gold, ayuda a Valerian con Puya Nociva a Teddiursa!

-¡Mawile, no lo permitas y cubre a Teddiursa!

Los aguijones de Beedril se envolvieron en una sustancia purpura, la cual se dirigía hacia el pequeño Pokemon oso, pero el cuerpo metálico de Mawile repelió el veneno de su oponente, ya que esta era inmune al tipo Veneno.

-¡Mawile, Cabeza de Hierro! –Ordeno Molly -.

-¡Gold, evádelo volando y usa Picadura! –Ordeno Asphalt -.

Gold hizo lo que su entrenador ordeno y evadió el ataque del Pokemon Acero volando. Luego de apuntar a su enemigo, se lanzó mientras sus pequeñas fauces embestían al Mawile dándole un potente Picadura.

Por otra parte, Teddiursa logro conectar el segundo Puño Hielo al cuerpo de Valerian, dañándolo bastante en el proceso.

-¡Valerian! ¿Estás bien? –EL pequeño Dratini asintió, pero se notaba cansado y dañado -. ¡Bien, usa Furia Dragón!

-¡Ahora, cambien!

Rápidamente, Mawile salto donde Teddiursa estaba y viceversa. Como Mawile era parte Hada, eso la hacía inmune a los ataques de tipo Dragón, por lo que al Valerian lanzar aquella esfera de fuego purpura hacia su enemigo, esta se desvaneció sin efecto contra Mawile.

-Asphalt, tengo una idea, es arriesgada pero, puede funcionar… -Amethyst se acercó a Asphalt y le susurro algo al oído -.

-Si… puede funcionar, intentémoslo… -Dijo Asphalt no muy de acuerdo de todo -.

-¡Mawile, Carantoña y Teddiursa, usa Puño Fuego!

-¡Valerian usa Constricción!

El joven Dratini esquivo el Carantoña del enemigo y con gran rapidez, envolvió el cuerpo de Mawile con su propio cuerpo mientras apretaba con fuerza.

-¡Ahora, lánzala contra Teddiursa y usa Constricción con los dos! –Valerian lanzo a Mawile contra Teddiursa, esto provocó que el Puño Fuego que se dirigía a Gold Experience, se desvaneciera -.

Sin dar tiempo a demora, al estar los dos juntos por haber sido lanzados, Dratini pudo con su cuerpo atraparlos a ambos. Entonces Amethyst miro a Asphalt.

-¡Ahora! –Aviso el e cabellos blancos -.

-¡Espera, no puede ser posible! –Dijo Molly incrédula -.

-¡Gold Experience…Usa Hiperrayo!

Ante la mirada atónita de todos los que observaban, ósea Amber y los Pokemon de Molly que rondaban la mansión. Gold comenzó a acumular energía en sus lancetas, para luego disparar un potente rayo de energía amarilla, la cual impacto contra Teddiursa, Valerian y Mawile. El ataque los arrastro unos metros hasta chocar con una muralla, hasta que el rayo ceso y Gold cayo de rodillas agotado por el ataque.

-Perdóname Valerian, lo hiciste bien. –Amethyst regreso a su Dratini el cual se encontraba debilitado -. Era una de nuestras pocas opciones, Valerian nació hace poco de un huevo en Tesellia, no era competencia para ninguno de tus Pokemon Molly.

-Lo lamento Ame, no quería dañarlo. –Se disculpó Asphalt -.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Bien, derrotaron a Teddiursa… mas no a Mawile… ¡Ahora, Cabeza de Hierro! –Ordeno Molly tras regresar a Teddiursa a su Pokeball -.

La cabeza de Mawile estaba envuelta en un brillo metálico, con la cual impacto duramente a un indefenso Beedril, este reboto unos metros en la tierra, bastante dañado por el potente ataque. Al parecer, debido a su resistencia al tipo Normal, el ataque no la afecto tanto, pero no se negaba que le había afectado.

-¡Gold Experience, resiste y ataca con Aguijón Letal!

-¡Cabeza de Hierro otra vez!

Los aguijones de Gold Experience brillaron de un color verde oscuro y se lanzó al encuentro contra Mawile. Poco a poco se acercaban, ambos estaban preparados para acabar con el otro, pero Gold fue más fuerte, logro evadir la Cabeza de Hierro del Mawile y seguidamente, dio un Crítico golpe en el pecho de esta… Pero el Mawile era rudo, no se dejaría vencer y con las últimas fuerzas que quedaban antes de que abandonasen su cuerpo, esta agito su boca con fiereza y la estampo contra el cuerpo del Beedril enviándolo al suelo…

Ambos Pokemon se encontraban débiles, Gold por un lado intentaba ponerse de pie y MAwile luchaba por mantenerse. Ambos Pokemon se miraron… para ambos finalmente caer debilitados l suelo.

-Estuvo bien Gold, regresa. –Anuncio Asphalt regresando a su Pokemon tipo Bicho -.

-Tú también descansa Mawile. –Dijo Molly mientras regresaba a su adorado Pokemon -. Debo decirlo, son mucho mejores de lo que esperaba, pero finalmente llegamos al final, mis mejores dos Pokemon del equipo.

-No me preocupa, Greninja y Decidueye son lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con una Líder de Segunda como tú. –Las palabras de Asphalt, resonaron en todo el complejo -.

Xandra y Amber… y Amethyst, miraban incrédulos el cómo Asphalt se había referido a Molly. Entonces, las miradas se dirigieron a Molly, quien tenía una mueca descolocada de enojo… Xandra quiso amonestar a Asphalt, pero Molly la detuvo.

-¿Con que de segunda? –Dijo Molly lanzando sus dos Últimos Pokemon -. ¡Te enseñare que tan de segunda soy!

Las Pokeballs de Molly se abrieron, revelando un hermoso Ninetales blanco y el otro era una especie de sirena, tenía una melena celeste el cual era adornado por una estrella rosada además de tener sujetado sus cabellos con unas finas perlas de mar, su cuerpo era blanco en la parte superior y azul profundo la inferior y como siempre, las Pokedex volvieron a reaccionar.

" _Pimarina, el Pokemon Diva. Recibe el sobrenombre de Diva. El espectáculo que ofrece al dirigir el coro de sus congéneres a la luz de la luna es absolutamente primoroso. Es capaz de controlar globos de agua mediante un canto cuya melodía se ha transmitido entre los suyos de generación en generación."_

" _Ninetales Forma Alola, el Pokémon zorro y forma evolucionada de Vulpix. Tiene un temperamento muy tranquilo. Hasta que se supo que era la forma regional de Ninetales, se le veneraba como a una deidad._ _En su pelaje se crean cristales de hielo con los que cubre al enemigo. Quien lo enfada acaba congelado al instante."_

Ambos muchachos quedaron embelesados con tan hermosos Pokemon, sobretodo con aquel raro Ninetales de Alola.

-¿Se quedaran ahí todo el día? –Pregunto una enfadada Molly -.

-Bien, es hora del combate final… -Dijo Asphalt mientras veía la Pokeball de su fiel compañero -. ¡Greninja, ya queda poco, es hora de luchar!

-¡Decidueye, dejémoslo todo en el campo!

Ambos chicos lanzaron sus últimos Pokemon al campo de batalla, un intrépido Greninja y un letal Decidueye.

Los compañeros de los entrenadores, miraban con determinación a los Pokemon Finales de Molly, quienes tenían plena fe en que no perderían por nada del mundo.

-¡Comienza el combate final! –Anuncio Xandra -.

-¡Comencemos! –Grito Molly -.

Y sin aviso previo, en el campo se formó una especie de nube oscura en el techo y de esta, comenzaron a caer trozos de granizos, los cuales comenzaban a caer de gran tamaño y a lastimar a Greninja, Decidueye y un poco a Primarina.

-¡La Habilidad de Ninetales Alola es Nevada, apenas comienza un combate, hace que la rodee un campo de Granizo! –Explico Molly -. ¡Eso significa que las Ventiscas nunca fallaran, ambas, usen Ventisca!

-¡Maldición, rápido, Doble Equipo! –Ordeno Asphalt -.

-¡Decidueye, intenta resistir el ataque y luego usa Punzada Sombría! –Le siguió Amethyst -.

Ambos Pokemon enemigos lanzaron un potente ataque de ventisca, el cual cubrió todo el campo amenazando a los Pokemon del dúo. El que más peligraba, era Decidueye al ser tipo Planta. Greninja por otro lado, uso Doble Equipo para crear copias de sí mismo, pero todas fueron eliminadas mientras liberaban una pantalla de humo blanca por el hielo. Finalmente, el ataque alcanzo a los dos Pokemon, no hiriendo tan gravemente a Greninja, pero si dando un buen golpe a Decidueye.

El Pokemon Pluma Flecha entonces saco una de sus flechas y apunto a Primarina, disparo la flecha envuelta en energía fantasmal y esta alcanzo la sombra de Primarina, dañándola de manera espiritual, lo cual cansaba igual como si fuese físico.

-¡No tienen oportunidad, vamos chicas usen Brillo Mágico! –Ordeno esta vez Molly -.

-¡Eso destrozara a Greninja! –Dijo Asphalt mientras observaba el campo -. ¡Rápido, usa Doble Equipo mientras lanzas tus Shuriken de Agua!

-¡Decidueye, usa Hoja Aguda contra Primarina!

El Greninja de Asphalt comenzó a crear copias de sí mismo y rápidamente, le siguieron una ráfaga de estrellas ninja hechas de agua, las cuales iban dirigidas a Ninetales. Lamentablemente, no tuvieron mucho efecto como el Brillo Mágico del Pokemon Hielo y Hada. Aquel brillo cegador daño gravemente a Greninja y Decidueye, mientras este último intento acercarse en vano a Primarina… Nuevamente, los clones liberaron ese humo blanco por la reacción contra el hielo, llenando un poco el campo con neblina.

-¡Asphalt, esto va mal! –Anuncio Amethyst -.

-¡Solo mírense, sus Pokemon apenas se pueden mantener en pie! –Molly reia fanfarronamente -.

-No... Chicos… -Dijo Amber, preocupada -. ¡Vamos, sé que ustedes pueden! ¡No se rindan! ¡Son los mejores!

Así comenzó Amber a gritar, ante la sorpresa de todos los ahí presentes, la chica tímida encontró el valor para darles animo a sus amigos. Entonces los Pokemon de Molly comenzaron a animarla a ella y así comenzó una batalla para ver quien animaba más fuerte a sus favoritos.

-Vaya… Amber nos anima, eso sí es genial. –Dijo Asphalt sonriendo de medio lado -.

-Demostrémosle que no debe temer. –Amethyst entonces se miró confiado -. ¡Hay que darlo todo!

-¡Greninja, vamos por un Pantalla de Humo!

Entonces Greninja, luego de poner sus manos al estilo ninja, libero gran cantidad de humo negro desde su boca en el campo. Molly sabía que solo debía esperar o mejor aún, usar otro Ventisca, pues este no podía fallar.

-¡Fue un bonito espectáculo, pero no me derrotaran tan fácilmente, usen Ventisca ahora!

Ambos Pokemon lanzaron aquella ráfaga de hielo hacia el humo, este se desvaneció y el hielo abatió a Greninja, haciendo que cayera al suelo derrotado junto con Decidueye… La batalla había acabado.

-¡No! –Grito Amber -.

-¡Aajajajajaja! –Reía sonoramente, satisfecha Molly -. ¡Ya decía yo, Growlithe que ladra no muerde, después de tanto insulto y trucos baratos, eso fue su límite!

-… -Los chicos permanecían en silencio -.

-¡Obtuvieron buenos resultados, me dieron una gran batalla, pero al final, este fue su límite, creo que…! –Entonces, Asphal sonrio fanfarronamente -.

-¡Ahora probablemente dirás! "¡Esto te enseñara a no llamarme Líder de Segunda!" ¿No? –Asphalt, como lo había planeado, había dicho la frase de Molly justo al mismo tiempo que ella, algo que la alarmo -.

-¡¿Q-que?! –Molly se vio sorprendida -. ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Ya perdieron!

-Molly, lamento el insulto, pero todo era para este fin. –Entonces Molly se fijó que los cuerpos de Greninja y Decidueye reventaron en miles de gotas de agua -. Resulta que… ¡Greninja aún tiene acceso a sus Frurbujas!

-¡N-no es posible, entonces eran…!

-¡Así es, eran clones de Frurbujas! –Entonces, Asphalt apunto hacia arriba -. ¡Ahora chicos!

-¡Vamos Decidueye! –Entonces, Decidueye y Amethyst comenzaron a sincronizarse -.

Decidueye y Greninja estaban volando, se mantenían fuera de la nube de granizo, por lo que Molly no pudo verlos escapar junto con la neblina que el granizo formaba y la Pantalla de Humo que Greninja creo. Entonces, el dúo comenzó a caer en picada contra los Pokemon de Molly.

 **(Pokemon XYZ - Opening Theme)**

Decidueye súbitamente, se envolvió en un torrente de hojas, cubriendo su cuerpo a la vez que este cambiaba a aquella peculiar forma Sincronizada del Fenómeno Lazo.

-¡Decidueye, Hoja Afilada!

-¡¿Qué rayos es esa forma?! ¡De ninguna manera me ganaran, usen Ventisca una vez más!

Ambos Pokemon de Molly lanzaron su Ventisca contra el torrente de Hojas Afiladas que Deciduey estaba disparando mientras tenía a Greninja entre sus patas.

El choque de poderes fue brutal, puede que Decidueye tuviera desventaja, pero aquel poder del Fenómeno Lazo, era suficiente como para rivalizar con ella. Pero no todo iba sobre ruedas, ya habían pasado ocho segundos y Amethyst no podía mantener la transformación por mucho más, solo unos tres segundos más…

-¡Con todo tu poder Decidueye! –Grito Amethyst -.

El torrente de Hojas Afiladas no retrocedia y finalmente, el choque de poderes causo que una pantalla de neblina se levantara con una explosión. El Decidueye de Amethyst salió disparado contra el suelo a la vez que su entrenador se resentía del daño.

Finalmente, Decidueye cayó debilitado a los quince segundos de transformación, por lo que esta se acabó y Ame cayo de rodillas, jadeante y agotado.

-¡Se acabó! –Grito Molly con emoción -.

-¡Ni cerca aun! –Dijo Asphalt, con una extraña pose -.

Asphalt tenía su brazo en alto, con la palma abierta como si sujetara algo inexistente.

-¡Ahora Greninja, Shuriken de Agua!

Desde la Neblina, se divisó la figura de un extraño Greninja, quien espero al último segundo, donde los Pokemon rivales fuesen más vulnerables. Ahí fue cuando la niebla se disipo y Greninja, envuelto en un torrente de agua, sujetaba un Shuriken de Agua que había estado acumulando energía, volviéndose solo un poco más grande, pero se veía que era peligroso. Asphalt y Greninja hicieron el movimiento de lanzarlo con gran poder y este salió volando mientras giraba hacia el dúo enemigo.

-¡No, usen Ventis…! –Pero fue demasiado tarde -.

El Shuriken de Agua estallo tan pronto hizo contacto con los Pokemon, esto formo que se liberara un gran torbellino de agua, en el cual Ninetales y Primerina fueron arrastrados y golpeados brutalmente, hasta que finalmente, cayeron duramente al suelo…

Greninja deshizo su transformación al sentir que los segundos límites se habían cumplido y Asphalt caía rendido de rodillas en su posición.

 **(Detener)**

Los jóvenes vieron como los Pokemon de Molly, se esforzaban en levantarse una vez más… y así lo hicieron… para volver a caer, esta vez, desmayados sobre la tierra…

Un silencio de ultratumba se generó en el campo de batalla… hasta que…

-¡La batalla ha terminado, el resultado final fue de Cinco Pokemon debilitados del lado retador contra Seis Pokemon debilitados del lado del Líder! –Anuncio Xandra, mientras levantaba una bandera hacia el lado de los Douraji -. ¡Los ganadores son, Asphalt y Amethyst Douraji, de Ciudad Plateada!

Entonces, los chicos gritaron con júbilo y alegría, al mismo tiempo que Amber saltaba de su asiento, con lágrimas de gozo en sus ojos y los abrazaba a ambos. Lo habían logrado, habían derrotado a la primera Líder de Gimnasio de ocho.

Molly se sentía rara, a pesar de los trucos usados, la batalla resulto ser emocionante… Con el orgullo aun en alto, camino hasta sus Pokemon y los acaricio.

-Perdónenme, dieron una excelente batalla, ya pueden descansar. –Dijo Molly mientras regresaba a Ninetales y Primarina, para luego mirar al par que celebraba junto con la rubia -.

Amber los abrazaba, a pesar de que ellos tenían los músculos resentidos, no decían nada, puesto que disfrutaban del contacto con Amber. No fue hasta que Molly tocio bruscamente junto con Xandra, que se separaron de la rubia para poner atención.

-Asphalt, en el combate dijiste que lo sentías, ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Molly -.

-No era mi intención insultarte, lo lamento, solo que todo era necesario para que el plan funcionara. –Explicaba Asphalt -. Todo lo del truco del principio, fue solo la preparación para el final. Si no hacíamos eso, el insulto seria tomado como el de alguien que se siente acorralado.

-Ya veo… y yo caí redondo, por mi frustración. –Se lamentó Molly -. Pero eso me enseña que aun debo crecer como Líder de Gimnasio. –Molly ayudo al par a pararse del suelo -. ¡Me sorprendieron con eso del final, no sabía que Greninja y Decidueye tenían esa capacidad de transformarse! –Dijo incrédula -.

-Es una larga historia, pero la historia corta es que, con este viaje aprenderemos a controlarla. –Dijo Amethyst -.

-¡Bien no se diga nada más! –Xandra le extendió una caja a Moly, quien la recibió y la extendió hacia Asphalt y Amethyst -. ¡Retadores de Ciudad Plateada, con el esfuerzo y la victoria que han obtenido aquí, por el poder que me confiere la Nueva Liga Pokemon, les doy la Medalla Incolora!

Al abrir la caja, habían dos Medallas idénticas, estas eran cuadradas con la forma de un cuadro para pintar y eran totalmente blancas. Los Douraji las tomaron y celebraron chocando sus puños con orgullos.

-¡Obtuvimos la primera Medalla de Gimnasio! –Dijo Amethyst con emoción -.

-¡Los felicito muchachos! –Amber entonces los abrazo fuertemente -.

-¡Ok, Amber, la verdad nos duele mucho el cuerpo, ya por favor no nos aprietes! –Reclamo Asphalt intentando delicadamente zafarse de la rubia -.

Mientras los chicos reían, una figura oculta en el gimnasio sonreía complacida, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar para retirarse del lugar ya habiendo cumplido su tarea del día.

Una vez salió, sonó su PokeGear, era su jefe quien probablemente, quería que le informara sobre la situación. Contesto de muy mala gana y puso el aparato en su oído para escuchar que querían decirle.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo fue? –Pregunto el hombre detrás del teléfono -.

-Lograron derrotar a Molly Hale, la Líder de Gimnasio de Pueblo Paleta. –Anuncio con algo de satisfacción o quizás alegría -.

-¿Te han notado? –Pregunto el hombre nuevamente -.

-Claro que no, soy una sombra. –Dijo en tono burlesco -. Exageras, Jade, no me van a notar.

-Eso espero, Mid, solo mantenlos vigilados y tú también cuídate, nadie sabe que puede suceder… Me alegro que lo hayan logrado, te hablare más tarde. –Sin más, Jade corto el teléfono -.

-Si… siento algo similar… -Mid se guardó el teléfono y rápidamente se fue del lugar, antes de ser notada… -.


	11. Velvet Doll

**Aviso: Pokemon no me pertenece, ese gran derecho le pertenece a GameFreak :c**

* * *

 **Al inicio, solo al inicio tuve problemas sobre este capitulo, he ahi el por que me tomo tanto tiempo (Ademas del Dragon Ball FighterZ * - *) PEro aqui lo tienen, me esforce en el espero que les agrade OwO.**

 **Aedora: Ya sabes Honey, Silver (con el que me engañas) es bastante OP aqui y siempre xDDDDD deberia hacer una referencia con Tapu Koko como jefe de los mohicanos(?) Y vamos que fue solo un detalle con lo de Spencer e_e y que bueno que al menos entendiste la pelea contra Molly o3o**

 **SkySpecial15: AMIGO! al fin estas de vuelta y bueno, como aun no llegas a este cap pero me andas dando reviews pos aqui te pongo. Coincidentemente, que te encanta el personaje de Amber, aqui tienes un cap que sale bastante, asi que esperemos que te agrade. Mid y Kige, son los mas adecuados para entrenar a ese par de idiotas xDDDDD**

 **Sin mucho mas que agregar, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Velvet Doll.**

 _ **-Afueras del Gimnasio de Pueblo Paleta, Pueblo Paleta. 17:00Hrs-**_

-¡Ah… aire libre! –Grito con energías el Douraji de cabellos negros -.

"El trio de Idiotas." Apodados por Mid, salían victoriosos del gimnasio de Molly Hale, la actual Líder de Gimnasio de Pueblo Paleta. Después de una dura batalla en la cual se jugaron el todo por el todo, con increíbles tácticas para distraer a su rival y así obtener la ventaja, lograron su primera victoria en una Batalla de Gimnasio oficial.

Asphalt estiraba sus brazos, lo hacía con placer para poder estirar todos aquellos músculos tensos y apretados que aún quedaban en su cuerpo, se sacó el estrés de la batalla dando un potente grito de júbilo al son de comenzar a reír junto con su primo, quien lo imito en su ritual. Amber por otro lado, apenas podía sentir su mandíbula de tanto que la había apretado viendo la infernal batalla.

-¡Ah, tenemos la Medalla Incolora! –Asphalt observo un poco más su medalla para luego engancharla en el revés de su chaqueta -.

-Fue un desafío, pero lo logramos. –Le siguió Amethyst, el cual también veía la su propia medalla antes de engancharla en el revés de su pañuelo morado -.

-¡Ok muchachos, solo por haberme ganado, no significa que todo será más fácil de aquí en adelante! –Dijo Molly con aquella sonrisa simpática de siempre -. Cada Gimnasio será un reto único, aprendan de ellos, no solamente son para librar batallas.

-¡Si! –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de sonreír -.

-Señorita Molly. –La llamo Amber -. ¿Cuál debería ser nuestro siguiente destino? –Pregunto la joven Ordeals -.

-Bueno, veamos… A ver, tu Asphalt. –Dijo mientras apuntaba a su bolsillo -. Dame tu PokeGear un segundo.

-Claro.

El muchacho le entrego el aparato a la Líder del Gimnasio. La mujer se manejaba con el aparato, pareciendo que ella misma poseía uno o al menos lo tuvo… Molly entonces accedió a la función del mapa y le pidió a los chicos que se acercaran.

-Ok, ahora mismo estamos aquí. –Señalo Molly en el mapa digitalizado del PokeGear -. Yo les recomendaría ir aquí. –Con su dedo marco a Ciudad Carmín, una ciudad que Asphalt conocía más o menos -. No hay atajos, por lo que deberán usar el camino largo, aunque se los recomiendo. Además pueden detenerse en Ciudad Celeste, donde se encontraba antiguamente el Gimnasio de esa ciudad, hay un teatro en el cual también se exhiben Concursos Pokemon.

-Podríamos detenernos en aquella ciudad para reabastecernos. –Menciono Asphalt, no muy interesado en el teatro -.

-Sí, también. –Molly ignoro aquella falta de interés y prosiguió -. Tengan cuidado aquí… -La Líder puso su dedo en un lugar que se marcaba, Monte Moon -. Ustedes son bastante fuertes, pero últimamente los Pokemon Salvaje de ahí han aumentado su peligrosidad.

-¡Ah, ahí capture a Dark Tower hace años! –Menciono Amethyst -.

-Sí, es posible que hace años hubieran atravesado el Monte Moon sin problemas, pero ahora es distinto. –Molly le entrego el PokeGear de regreso a Asphalt -. Seré totalmente directa en esto… Si quieren sobrevivir atravesando el Monte Moon, NO-SE-SEPAREN.

-¿Tan peligroso es ese lugar? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-Hace años no voy al Monte Moon, pero hace cinco años, los Pokemon de ahí ya eran bastante fuertes. –Explico Amethyst -. Por lo que es probable que se volvieran más fuertes en estos años que han transcurrido.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Molly. –Agradeció Amber con una leve reverencia -.

-¡Oh vamos chica, aunque me digas señorita me siento más vieja si lo dices de manera tan educada! –Molly puso su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Amber mientras le cerraba un ojo y con su mano derecha levantaba su dedo índice mientras lo movía de un lado al otro -. Solo dime, Molly.

-De acuerdo, Molly. –Amber le sonrió de manera sincera a la Líder, la cual se la devolvió mientras ponía sus manos como jarra para luego verlos a los tres -.

-¿Se irán de inmediato? –Pregunto curiosa y a la vez sabiendo la respuesta de los jóvenes -.

-Eso planeamos, nos tardaremos un poco pero… -Asphalt señalo al Centro Pokemon a las afueras del Monte Moon en el PokeGear -. Podríamos llegar para la noche y descansar en ese lugar.

-Entonces les deseo suerte, ¡Cuídense! –Molly se despidió del trio y los vio como comenzaban a marcharse hacia la salida del Pueblo Paleta. Una vez se fueron, Molly se sonrió para comenzar a caminar hacia el gimnasio -. Esos niños son prodigios, con el entrenamiento y motivación correctos, no tardaran en ser profesionales.

La Líder de Gimnasio entro en la gran mansión que tenía por Gimnasio, los chicos desaparecieron de Pueblo Paleta y una figura se asomaba por entre las casas. El cabello celeste del muchacho ondeaba de manera calma con la brisa del lugar, este llegaba hasta su nuca y sus mechones de adelante no cubrían sus ojos pero si algunos cabellos molestaban su vista, su piel pálida estaba marcada por varias cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo, tenía una playera de color gris de tela gruesa sin mangas y con cuello de tortuga, llevaba guantes de cuero negros, pantalones negros con una capa de tela delantera a modo de delantal hasta la mitad de los muslos y por la parte de atrás, otra tela más larga hasta las rodillas a modo de gabardina y botas largas gruesas del mismo color. Sus ojos anaranjados y con ojeras marcadas, como si no hubiera dormido en años, observaban el lugar, donde ya no había nadie, como observando lo que ya sucedió.

El brazo del muchacho tenia enrollado una especie de cola blanca desde su mano derecha hasta el codo. En la mano del joven, había un pequeño reloj de mano, con cobertura de plata y delineaciones de oro con las cuales se formaba el símbolo del infinito.

En el medio del cuerpo del Reloj, se abrieron dos ojos totalmente amarillos y circulares, y rápidamente, este comenzó a moverse como si vida propia tuviera, el cuerpo del extraño reloj quedo a la altura de la cabeza del muchacho mientras veía en dirección hacia donde desaparecían los jóvenes.

-Ya acabaron el primer gimnasio aquí, Chronit. –Dijo el joven mientras sacaba su móvil, marcaba unos números y esperaba en la línea… … … hasta que alguien contesto -. Van camino de vuelta a Ciudad Plateada.

-¿Time? –Pregunto Jade desde el otro lado de la línea -. Debo decir que me sorprende saber de ti desde la última vez que hablamos. Desapareciste hace unos años… temiendo lo peor.

-Estuve investigando… -Se limitó a decir el "joven" Protomon Holder -. Tengo información que podría servirle a la Casa Douraji, así también como al descendiente de Makisotu Douraji.

-¿Seguro que aún no quieres conocer a Asphalt? –Pregunto Jade -.

-Prometí proteger a Makisotu con mi vida… y falle, no tengo derecho a aparecerme frente a su hijo. –Los sentimientos de Time hacían que le doliera el pecho, como si ardiera en rabia por recordar aquellas oscuras memorias -. Al menos puedo ayudar con información crucial.

-Te espero en la mansión, puedes cenar con nosotros. –Jade sonrió y decidió añadir algo más antes de que Time se negase -. Es poco probable que los niños vengan a la mansión, así que no temas en tener que topártelos.

-De acuerdo, me pasare por ahí. –Time corto la comunicación y así comenzó a caminar a paso desganado y desanimado hacia Ciudad Verde, para luego seguir hasta Ciudad Plateada -.

 _ **-Ciudad Plateada, Mansión Douraji, 22:00Hrs-**_

Decidieron detenerse en la Mansión, solo después de haber comprado algunas cosas para proseguir el viaje. Se aseguraron de comprar provisiones tales como; comida, agua, medicinas tanto humanas como para Pokemon, etc. Luego de que Amber y Amethyst discutieran alrededor de media hora con Asphalt, finalmente decidieron entrar en la mansión.

Había sido solo un día, pero por algún motivo se sintió como si hubieran estado bastante más tiempo fuera de la mansión Douraji. Todo seguía en su lugar, la madera del suelo aun brillante como siempre, los detalles hogareños eran lo que hacía a la mansión Douraji, una de las más hermosas de la región.

Subieron las escaleras centrales y caminaron directo hasta el despacho de Jade, mientras que otro visitante, de cabello celeste, entraba por la misma puerta a paso desganado y sin ritmo. El trio de jóvenes abrió la puerta del despacho de Jade, quien leía de manera concentrada un libro gastado. La mirada concentrada del Douraji no se despegó del libro un solo segundo, ni siquiera cuando escucho la madera crujir tras el pisar de su único hijo.

-Time, llegaste a tiempo. –Dijo Jade, para subir su mirada y encontrarse con tres individuos, ninguno con el nombre antes mencionado -. Oh… ok esto es incómodo…

-¿Time? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-¿Quién me ha… -En eso, aquel joven de cabellos celeste, el cual fue invitado por la cabeza de la familia Douraji a cenar, entro al despacho para encontrarse no solo con Jade, sino también con su hijo, sobrino y Amber -. …nombrado?

-No, ahora si esto es incómodo. –Se corrigió Jade -. Ok pensé que no pasarían por la mansión tan rápido.

-Solo queríamos pasar a verte y mostrarte nuestras primeras Medallas. –Explico Amethyst -.

-Dijiste que no estarían aquí. –Reclamo Time, molesto, aun mas cuando Asphalt se lo quedo mirando -. ¿Qué rayos miras?

-Dije probablemente. –Le corrigió Jade -.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, subnormal?! –Aquel tono agresivo molesto a Time, bastante -.

-Ok, no hace falta pelear. –Calmo Amber -.

-Amber está en lo correcto. –Siguió Amethyst -. Nosotros solo estábamos de paso, ya nos íbamos de todos modos.

-Podrían quedarse a cenar, descansar y luego partir en la mañana. –Ofreció Jade -.

-En ese caso, será mejor que me vaya. –Time comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero Amethyst volvió a tomar la palabra -.

-¡No es necesario! –Dijo en tono amigable y animado -. Debemos seguir nuestro camino, no nos queda mucho tiempo y queremos aprovechar nuestra aventura al máximo, ¿Verdad Asphalt?

-… -Asphalt se quedó mirando de manera enojada a Time, quien le devolvía el mismo rostro, aunque algo más cansado. Entonces Amethyst, decidió darle un pequeño golpe con el codo a su primo, entonces este reacciono, no sin antes sobarse el lugar golpeado -. Sí, es verdad, solo pasamos a saludar, pero tal parece que el Tío Jade, está ocupado y nuestras madres no se encuentran en casa.

-Lira y Freya se encuentran en Ciudad Celeste. –Explico Jade -. Quizás puedan toparse con ellas.

-Me parece perfecto, ya nos vamos padre. –Amethyst corrió y le dio un abrazo a su padre -. Cuídate.

-Tú también. –Jade le devolvió el abrazo antes de mirar a Asphalt -. Cuídense ambos.

-No te preocupes tío, estaremos bien. –Asphalt le sonrió de medio lado antes de salir del despacho junto con su grupo -.

"El trio de Idiotas" se fue a paso firme, hasta salir de la gigantesca estructura. El silencio reino mientras Time seguía viendo la puerta por la que los jóvenes se habían marchado y Jade se limitaba a mirarlo con curiosidad. No había manera de saber si estaba enfadado o no, con aquella expresión de cansancio y desvelo.

-Huh… ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? –Pregunto Time al aire -. El muchacho tiene agallas.

-Como su padre. –Dijo Jade -.

-Las agallas mataron a su padre. –Respondió con un deje molesto, para luego calmarse y mirar a modo de disculpa a Jade -. Lamento haber dicho eso, no sé por qué lo dije.

-Aun estas herido. –Supuso Jade mientras se acercaba al hervidor, lo rellenaba de agua y luego, lo encendió -. No es fácil, perder a alguien que quieres.

-No, no lo es… -Time dio un largo suspiro antes de sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio del Douraji -. Sabes, no es fácil hablar de la persona que me gustaba frente a su hermano.

-Mucho menos fácil para el hermano, iniciar una conversación así. –Le siguió el de cabellos blancos, esperando a que el agua hirviese para servir unas tazas de café -. Soy el único que se dio cuenta de ello y que hasta ahora lo sabe.

-Prefiero que así se mantenga. –Time se masajeo los parpados, de manera agotada -.

-¿Cuánto has dormido esta semana? –Pregunto Jade, preocupado por el estado de salud de Time -.

-No lo sé, ¿quince horas? –Ni siquiera él sabía cuanto tiempo de sueño había logrado tener -. Trato de no pensar en ello.

-Esto se está volviendo difícil para ti, quizás deberías considerar tomar unas cuantas horas para dormir más. –Jade se acercó para darle la taza con café a Time -.

-No puedo darme ese lujo, no aun. –Dijo Time recibiendo la taza que Jade le había alcanzado -. De todos modos, decidí partir mañana. Por lo tanto, hablemos sobre la información que poseo en la cena.

-Les diré a los encargados que vayan preparando la cena, mientras podemos conversar. –Jade dio un largo sorbo a su café, no sin antes ingerir las píldoras que tanto lo tenían con vida desde hace ya muchos años -.

 _ **-Ruta 3, 23:00Hrs-**_

El grupo había abandonado la mansión y procedió a avanzar por la Ruta 3, camino hacia el Monte Moon. El camino era largo y probablemente no podrían llegar ahí en la noche, pero se sorprendieron al ver gran cantidad de Entrenadores aun batallando. Algunos apostaban dinero y otros objetos, pero la misma regla existía desde hace años en Kanto y en todo el mundo.

-¡Si dos entrenadores se miran a los ojos, mejor prepárate para pelear! –Dijo un tipo de unos cuarenta y tantos años, con una gorra hacia atrás de color azul, playera amarilla y unos shorts azules -.

-¿No estas algo grandecito para vestirte así? –Pregunto Asphalt de manera maleducada -.

-Asphalt. –Reprocho su primo al aludido -. Disculpe señor, mi primo suele hacer eso… ¿A cuál de los tres se refería con pelear?

-¡Pues a la jovencita aquella! –Al decir aquello, Amber retrocedió unos pasos al mismo tiempo que ambos jóvenes se acercaron peligrosamente al hombre adulto -.

-¡Con ella no te metas viejo verde! –Dijeron ambos al unísono mientras amenazaban con sus miradas al pobre hombre -.

-¡Ok, perdón, que sea alguno de ustedes! –Dijo el hombre -. ¡De todos modos debo entrenar para la Liga Pokemon y no tengo compañero siquiera!

-Ame, tu encárgate por favor. –Dijo Asphalt mientras se sentaba en una roca -. Amber, deberías sentarte también -.

-¡Si! –La muchacha corrió hasta una Roca al lado del Douraji, para poner distancia entre los entrenadores que batallarían -.

-¡Ok, que sea uno contra uno, mi nombre es Joey! –Anuncio el hombre -.

-Me llamo Amethyst. –Dijo el Douraji mientras tomaba una Pokeball -. ¡Valerian, ve!

El de cabellos blancos y ojos anaranjados, lanzo grácilmente su Pokeball, la cual en medio del aire se abrió, liberando a un pequeño Dratini, el cual lanzo un gruñido al aire preparándose para la batalla que se avecinaba.

 **(Battle! Trainer (Johto Version) - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver Music Extended)**

-¡Te demostrare que mi Raticate está por encima del porcentaje normal de los demás Raticates! –Luego de decir aquello, lanzo su Pokeball y al abrirse esta en mitad del aire, libero a un gran Raticate… común y corriente a la vista de cualquiera -. ¡Entonces comencemos, usa Placaje!

-Valerian, Onda Trueno y evádelo. –Ordeno Amethyst de manera firme -.

El Dratini de Amethyst cargo energía eléctrica y la lanzo contra el Raticate, este pronto sintió los efectos de la parálisis y sus movimientos quedaron restringidos por este. Valerian no tuvo problemas en evadir el Placaje de aquel Raticate que se aventó contra él.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Amber -.

-Ame uso Onda Trueno, un ataque que tiene un cien por ciento de probabilidades de Paralizar al oponente, en ese estado de Parálisis, el Pokemon le cuesta moverse y pierde movilidad casi tres veces de su velocidad original. –En eso, ambos notaron como pequeños rayos amarillos adornaban el cuerpo del Raticate -. Además, está la posibilidad de que el Pokemon no pueda moverse en lo absoluto.

-¡Oh! –Dijo Amber interesada en la pelea -.

-¡Raticate, tu puedes, usa Mordisco! –Ordeno Joey -.

-No podrá moverse bien, Valerian. –Ame sonrió de manera amable hacia Joey -. Furia Dragón.

El Dratini de Amethyst, disparó una bola de fuego azul y amarillo, la cual viajo rápidamente hacia el Raticate de Joey. El impacto fue bestial, pero no basto para derrotar totalmente al Raticate, quien desafortunadamente, no pudo moverse debido a la parálisis.

-¡Vamos Raticate, debes luchar! –Grito un Joey algo desesperado -.

-Valerian, acaba esto con un Cola Dragón. –Amethyst sonrió nuevamente hacia Joey, quien no podía creer la facilidad de su pronta derrota -.

De manera ágil, el pequeño Dratini envolvió su cola en una brillante energía de color purpura, con la cual azoto contra el cuerpo del Raticate, enviándolo a volar hasta los pies de su entrenador, ya debilitado.

-¡Ahhh, maldición, volví a perder! –Dijo Joey incrédulo -. ¡Pensé que por ser jóvenes, tendría mejor oportunidades!

 **(Detener)**

-Me subestimaste, pero está bien, Joey. –Dijo Amethyst mientras corría hacia el Raticate con una poción en las manos -. En estos tiempos, ver a jóvenes entrenadores, no es algo muy común.

-Sí, tienes razón, gracias por sanar a mi Raticate. –Dijo Joey cuando Amethyst aplico el objeto, para luego aplicar el Anti paralizar -. Oye chico, tu Dratini está brillando.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Amethyst volteándose a ver a Valerian -.

-¿Qué sucede Asphalt? –Pregunto Amber -. Es como Aerosmith en el gimnasio de Molly. –Recordó ella -.

-Amber, Valerian está evolucionando. –Anuncio Asphalt mientras que Valerian comenzaba su proceso evolutivo -.

El pequeño cuerpo serpenteante de Valerian comenzó a alargarse aún más, ninguno supo cuantos metros logro alcanzar. En la punta de su cola, aparecieron dos Gemas de color azul, una más grande que la primera, otra gema apareció en el cuello del Pokemon, en la frente del dragón, creció un pequeño cuerno y las protuberancias que tenía como orejas, cambiaron de forma parecidas a las de unas alas.

Entonces, Amber decidió hacer uso de su Pokedex, por primera vez.

" _Dragonair, el Pokémon dragón. Dragonair tiene la habilidad de manipular los elementos a voluntad. Sus cristalinos orbes parecen darle al Pokémon el poder de controlar el clima libremente."_

-¡Vaya Valerian, te convertiste en un poderoso Dragonair! –Amethyst acaricio el suave cuerpo nuevo de su Pokemon Dragón -.

-¡Felicidades a ambos! –Dijo Amber emocionada -.

-¡Si chico, felicidades, me destrozaste y debo decir que fue una gran experiencia! –Dijo Joey regresando a Raticate a su Pokeball -. Sera mejor que vuelva a casa o mi mujer me regañara… ¡Que tengan suerte muchachos!

Joey se despidió del grupo mientras ellos aun admiraban la hermosura del gran Dragonair que tenían frente a ellos. Pero la noche les cayó encima y aun no lograban atravesar toda la Ruta 3, ni siquiera para lograr llegar y pedir refugio en el Centro Pokemon y tampoco querían regresar al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Plateada.

Decidieron acampar, después de todo, era la primera vez que lo hacían y pensaron que sería una idea estupenda. Caminaron hasta encontrar el lugar perfecto y todos ayudaron para armar el campamento.

Gracias a las llamas de Torchic, lograron tener una fogata con la cual poder abrigarse en la fría noche, además de poder cocinar. Los demás ayudaron a levantar las tiendas de cada uno mientras Aerosmith y Salvador, vigilaban los alrededores, ambas aves tenían una excelente vista y podían ver si una amenaza se les acercaba en mitad de la noche. La oscuridad de la noche no era un impedimento para sus ojos y lo sería menos cuando se dispongan a entrar en el Monte Moon.

Una vez estuviese todo armado y los vigilantes se asegurasen de que no había peligro cerca, comenzaron a preparar la cena, un estofado de verduras con carne hecha de bayas. Sirvieron un poco a todos, inclusive a sus Pokemon y comenzaron a degustar la cena improvisada de la noche. No era mucho, de hecho la ración para cada uno tuvo que ser no muy abundante para que alcanzara para todo el mundo, pero se sentían bien, era un sentimiento de libertad o quizás de independencia lo que los motivaba.

-¡Esta delicioso! –Exclamo el de cabellera negra, mientras terminaba su plato de comida -. ¡Ah, con el dinero que ganemos enfrentando a otros entrenadores, podremos darnos un mejor gusto para la próxima cena!

-Para ello, debemos entrenar y asegurarnos de no perder, si perdemos entonces nosotros debemos dar dinero. –Dijo Amethyst dejando su plato ya vacío a un lado -. No es por ser rudo, pero Joey no entreno mucho en sus años de Entrenador, no esperemos rivales tan fáciles la próxima vez.

-¡Pero enserio me encanto como dominaste el combate! –Alago Amber al de cabellos blancos -. ¡Y Valerian evolucionando! –En eso miro a Torchic, Montt Sainte y Victoire -. Me pregunto si podré hacerlos evolucionar algún día.

-" _No lo sé, por mi parte estoy bien con esta forma de momento."_ –Hablo Montt -.

- _"Yo si deseo evolucionar, quiero protegerte a ti y Montt."_ –Victoire era más atraído a las batallas -.

-Me pregunto que pensara Torchic. –Amber miro fijamente a su compañera de fuego, quien solo miraba el fuego sin distraerse ni un poco, Amber no obtuvo más respuesta del Pokemon Polluelo -. Supongo que no lo sabremos.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. –Asphalt se levantó del suelo y observo que ya todos habían terminado su ración de estofado -. Mañana debemos llegar al Centro Pokemon que está a las afueras del Monte Moon, sanaremos a nuestro equipo y nos adentraremos.

-Suena como un plan. –Amethyst le siguió, comenzando a tomar los Platos de sus Pokemon -.

El trio se marchó a sus tiendas, pensando en que mañana sería un día más movido y quizás, hasta más peligroso. Los Pokemon Voladores decidieron hacer guardia junto a Greninja y Decidueye. La noche era oscura y llena de peligros que podrían estar asechando, mientras los muchachos descansaban luego de aquel agotador día en el cual obtuvieron su primera medalla.

 _ **-(Día siguiente) Ruta 3, Centro Pokemon, 12:15Hrs. –**_

Habían descansado bien, la noche paso sin ningún ataque ni nada por el estilo y los Pokemon de ambos chicos merecían un buen descanso luego de desvelarse cuidándolos. Al despertar hace unas horas, recogieron todo lo que habían armado y siguieron su camino hacia el Centro Pokemon.

En el camino batallaron con algunos Pokemon salvajes e intentaron que Amber luchara y entrenara un poco, pero no resulto, Amber seguía sin querer volver a luchar de nuevo.

Así luego de caminar por un par de horas, llegaron al Centro Pokemon. Se impresionaron al ver a gran cantidad de Entrenadores que ingresaban al Monte Moon, al parecer, no eran los únicos que estaban trabajando arduamente por la Nueva Liga Pokemon.

Una vez en el Centro Pokemon, la encargada del lugar, les dio comida para ellos tres y sus Pokemon, luego sanaron a los Pokemon heridos y/o cansados y se comenzaron a preparar para entrar en el Monte Moon. No había problemas con Amethyst o Asphalt, puesto que sus vestimentas estaban preparadas para la zona rocosa… Amber era el problema.

-A ver cómo te explico… -Decia Asphalt con ambas manos juntas a la altura de su boca, para luego apuntar con ambas manos hacia la chica -. No puedes entrar con sandalias.

-El terreno es peligroso y lleno de tierra, tienes que cambiarte. –Explico mejor Amethyst -.

-Ok, entiendo, denme unos minutos. –Dijo Amber escarbando en su maleta -. Creo que traje algunas cosas que podrían ayudarme.

Los chicos la dejaron ir al vestidor que poseía el Centro Pokemon, el cual usaban las enfermeras de turno cuando se bañaban. Los muchachos esperaron unos minutos hasta que la muchacha salió con sus vestimentas nuevas.

El sombrero de ala ancha fue cambiado por una gorra blanca en su totalidad, el vestido era el mismo solo que se había puesto una chaqueta de tela encima, de igual color que su blanco vestido y finalmente, sus sandalias fueron reemplazadas por unas botas largas y gruesas de color blanco, perfectas para un terreno engañoso como lo era el Monte Moon.

Los muchachos la miraron disimulando lo embobados que estaban, la miraron de pies a cabeza y a pesar de que su vestimenta no era nada distinta, se limitaron a darle un visto bueno, para así poder partir de inmediato.

 _ **-Monte Moon, Entrada, 12:45Hrs.-**_

 _ **(**_ ** _Pokemon HG/SS - Mt. Moon Theme)_**

Habrían querido tener una entrada más calmada al Monte Moon, pero simplemente las personas que entraban y salían, eran demasiadas como para sentirse a gusto en aquel lugar. De hecho al entrar hubo dos minutos en los cuales se separaron por el gran caudal de personas que ahí se encontraba.

-No pensé que los Entrenadores se tomaran tan rápido como nosotros el entrenar y superar los retos. –Menciono Amethyst viendo a su alrededor -.

-Sí, solo espero que el camino no esté muy difícil con ellos aquí. –Dijo Asphalt -. De todos modos, envié a Greninja apenas entramos a investigar algún camino sencillo.

-Bien pensado, Asphalt. –Dijo Amber -. ¿Les importa si me adelanto? ¡Quisiera ver si hay algún Clefairy!

-De acuerdo, nosotros esperaremos a que Greninja regrese. –Dijo Amethyst, mientras Amber salía corriendo a adentrarse un poco más en el lugar -.

Ahí esperaron y esperaron unos minutos, hasta que Greninja regreso con los muchachos. Algo alerto a los Douraji, pues Greninja no se veía muy contento.

-¿Qué sucede Greninja? –Pregunto Asphalt, sabiendo que no tendría una respuesta verbal -.

Greninja extendió su mano derecha la cual sostenía un trozo de tela roja, muy similar a…

-¡¿Ellos están aquí?! –Asphalt rápidamente comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, intentando reconocer algún rostro -.

-¡Maldicion, debemos sacar a la gente de aquí, debemos buscar un lugar seguro, debemos…! –En eso, mientras Amethyst hablaba, un gigantesco crujido resonó en el lugar -.

Las miradas de todos los Entrenadores presentes fueron a dar al techo de la gran caverna que era la entrada del Monte Moon. No sabían cómo, no sabían por qué, pero el techo rocoso comenzaba a agrietarse, amenazando con aplastar a todos los viajeros que querían adentrarse. Pero rápidamente, la mirada del par viajo hacia unos metros más lejos, donde una rubia de ojos carmesíes miraba atónita la situación.

-¡Amber! –Gritaron al unísono, desesperados por llegar hacia la muchacha. Pero la turba de gente que quería escapar, los arrastro a la salida -.

-¡¿Chicos?! –Grito Amber desesperada mientras el techo comenzaba a ceder -. ¡Ah, no!

-¡¿Qué haces ahí mujer?! –Una figura femenina corrió hasta ella, la tomo de la mano y decidiendo que era lo mejor, se adentraron más al Monte Moon -. ¡Vamos, muévete, debemos entrar más o las rocas nos caerán encima!

-¡S-si! –Dijo Amber reaccionando al fin, comenzó entonces a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras las rocas caían con fuerza detrás de ambas chicas -.

Cada paso que daban, era un gran trozo del techo que evadían, siguieron así por unos segundos hasta que con un gran salto, lograron llegar a una zona donde el techo parecía estable. Las mujeres cayeron al suelo tras el colapso total de la entrada y quedaron cubiertas por tierra y polvo, pero vivas. Amber abrió los ojos con dificultad, pues la tierra en el ambiente no la dejaba ver bien, pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin pudieron observar que habían quedado atrapadas dentro de la caverna.

-No… No, no, no. –Dijo Amber acercándose de manera cuidadosa hacia la pared de rocas que se había formado con el derrumbe de la gran entrada -. ¡Ayuda! ¡Chicos, alguien, ayúdeme por favor!

La muchacha gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la chica que la había salvado, se incorporaba recién a lo que había pasado en aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto, cuando todo se derrumbaba y pudieron ver que alguien arrastraba a Amber hacia lo más profundo del Monte Moon, ambos chicos comenzaron a forcejear, para intentar alcanzarla. Pero la muchedumbre era inmensa y el caudal que generaban, enorme, solo lograron gastar energías en vano. Amethyst entonces logro zafarse e intento correr, pero Asphalt supo que era demasiado tarde para perseguir a Amber y supo que si ella lograba correr lo suficiente, estaría a salvo, pero su primo no.

-¡Amethyst, vuelve! –Grito Asphalt intentando alcanzarlo -.

-¡Pero Amber…!

Fue entonces cuando un trozo de roca, del tamaño de un puño, golpeo a Amethyst en la frente, logrando causarle una herida de la cual, la sangre no se detenia.

-¡Ugh! –Gruño Amethyst -.

-¡Maldición, Greninja, tráelo! –Ordeno Asphalt -.

Greninja rápidamente, estiro su gran y poderosa lengua, con la cual atrapo a Amethyst y lo trajo consigo, justo a tiempo para cuando la entrada terminaba por colapsar sin remedio. El polvo se levantó y salió disparado hacia afuera, casi no se podía respirar.

Asphalt tomo a Amethyst, quien era cargado por Greninja, vio que la herida no era grave, pero si iba a necesitar puntadas para el corte que le causo la roca.

-¡Ame! –Grito Asphalt con preocupación -. ¿Estás bien?

-Uh… Asphalt… estoy bien, solo… ve a ver si Amber se encuentra bien… -Pidió Amethyst -.

-¡Bien, no te preocupes! –Antes de partir, Asphalt rasgo parte de su pantalón y le hizo presión en la herida de su cabeza -. ¡Sostén esto, entrare a ver si encuentro a Amber!

Sin darse más tiempo a demora, Asphalt salió corriendo a lo que quedaba de la entrada y la verdad, no era muy alentador el panorama. Solo quedo una pequeña abertura a la sección aledaña que estaba en el Monte Moon, mas no se podía cruzar hacia lo profundo que era lo que realmente importaba en ese lugar.

Asphalt se desesperó al no encontrar rastros de Amber, se temió lo peor, se temió que Amber estuviera sepultada bajo toneladas de roca del lugar. No fue hasta pasados unos minutos que escucho una voz, la voz de socorro de Amber.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Chicos, alguien, ayúdeme por favor! –Se escuchó la voz de la rubia -.

-¡¿Amber?! –Grito Asphalt todo lo que sus cuerdas vocales le dieron -. ¡Amber, soy yo, responde!

-¡Gracias a Arceus, te oigo! –Respondió la chica -.

-¿Estas bien, no estas herida? –Pregunto el muchacho preocupado -.

-¡No, una chica me salvo, estamos atrapadas…! –Amber se calló unos minutos antes de volver hablar -. ¡Creo que solo nosotras quedamos atrapadas!

-¡Amber, escúchame, necesito que tú y ella atraviesen el Monte Moon y avisen en Ciudad Celeste de lo ocurrido! –Grito Asphalt lo más fuerte que pudo -. ¡Intentaremos despejar el camino como podamos sin causar mayores daños!

-¡No, te esperare! –Pidió Amber -.

-¡Amber! –Regaño Asphalt -. ¡Escúchame, es peligroso quedarse aquí, además con todo este jaleo, los Pokemon Salvajes estarán más agresivos en esta zona!

-¡Pero no se pelear!

-¡Si lo sabes, solo debes dejar de temerle! –Asphalt apretó los dientes unos segundos, sabía que le pedía lo imposible, pero ahora mismo, Amber era la única esperanza de abrir el camino -. ¡Sé que tienes miedo, estas atemorizada, pero eres la única que puede ayudarnos, a mí, a Ame!

-¿Y dónde está Ame? –Pregunto la chica -.

-¡Está ayudando a los heridos! –Mintió Asphalt -. ¡Amber, debes seguir! –Entonces, un nuevo crujir se escuchó y algunas rocas sueltas del techo comenzaron a desprenderse -. ¡Maldición, debo retirarme! ¡Oye tú, quien quiera que seas, manténganse a salvo, vayan por ayuda, AAGH!

-¡¿Estas bien?! –Pregunto preocupada… pero no pudo seguir escuchando más -.

Asphalt logro evadir las rocas y dio un gran salto hacia la salida. Las rocas habían tapado totalmente la entrada esta vez y muchos quedaron sin palabras para lo que acababa de suceder. El de ojos purpura vio en donde había dejado a su primo y pudo ver que un Chansey lo estaba atendiendo.

El Douraji miro nuevamente hacia el Monte Moon, con el corazón en el puño, esperando a que la chica se encontrase bien y tuviera la fuerza para poder salir con vida de aquel lugar, sana y salva. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver como la enfermera de turno ayudaba a los más heridos y decidió acercarse a su primo.

-¡Ame! –Dijo Asphalt agitado -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si una roca me hubiera caído en la cabeza. –Hablo sarcásticamente su primo, antes de reír y quejarse por haberlo hecho, pues le causo algo de dolor -. ¿Y Amber? ¿Está bien?

-Calma. –Dijo Asphalt, notando que comenzaba a agitarse -. Ella está a salvo, lamentablemente quedo atrapada del otro lado con otra persona.

-Bien… debemos sacarla pronto… -Dijo intentando incorporarse, pero lo detuvo en el acto, reuniendo fuerzas para decirle lo siguiente -.

-Si bueno yo… eh… -Asphalt titubeo pero finalmente decidió hablar -. Le ammmm, "solicite" que fuera a Ciudad Celeste para pedir ayuda…

-¡¿QUE TU, QUE?! –Grito para luego quejarse del dolor -. ¡¿En qué diablos pensabas?! ¡Son al menos uno o dos días de aquí a Ciudad Celeste!

-¡Si y al menos medio día hacia Ciudad Plateada, pero piensa mejor Amethyst! –Asphalt entonces miro a su alrededor -. ¡Quien quiera que nos hizo esto, espera que hagamos eso y será ahí cuando nos atraparan!

-Vamos Asphalt, no seas paranoico eso no…

Entonces, una gran explosión ocurrió entre ambas estructuras rocosas que funcionaban como entrada hacia el claro donde se encontraba el Centro Pokemon. Aquello provoco que las rocas se derrumbaran, cerrando el camino y también la salida hacia Ciudad Plateada.

Una mueca de incredulidad se marcó en el rostro de Amethyst mientras que en la de Asphalt, era la expresión que alguien ponía, cuando odiaba tener la razón. Pronto, todos entraron en caos y la verdad, no era para menos, alguien había orquestado todo esto para obtener algo y Asphalt no tenía idea si los buscaban a ellos y alguien más era el objetivo.

-¡Escuchen todos! –Grito la enfermera a cargo -. ¡Sé que todos están confundidos, pero necesitamos organizarnos, todos los heridos que sean llevados al Centro Pokemon! –La mujer apunto hacia el edificio -. ¡Los demás, por favor, armen un campamento alrededor, no entendemos que sucede, pero debemos prepararnos!

-¡Escúchenme! –Grito Asphalt esta vez -.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Ame -.

-Confía en mí. –Le respondió el pelinegro en un susurro -. ¡Es posible que puedan atacarnos, ha habido rumores sobre ataques a Entrenadores, créanme, soy de la familia Douraji de Ciudad Plateada y se dé esto! –Asphalt miro como todos le prestaban atención -. ¡Aún no tenemos información de quien o quienes sean, pero debemos prepararnos, ya nos encerraron así que necesito que todos los Entrenadores que puedan luchar, nos turnemos para hacer guardia y protegernos!

Las palabras de Asphalt, alertaron un poco más a la gente, pero consiguió que algunos Entrenadores se decidieran a ayudar en proteger el campamento que debían armar en esos momentos. Mientras el Douraji sonreía, solo podía tratar de no pensar, en que la rubia estuviese en peligro.

 _ **-Monte Moon, Primera Planta, 13:20Hrs. –**_

Amber aun temblaba de miedo, no siguió escuchando la voz de Asphalt, pero tenía la esperanza de que su amigo había podido evitar quedar atrapado por las gigantescas rocas que amenazaban contra su vida. La muchacha que la acompañaba le puso la mano sobe su hombro, a modo de tranquilizarla, ahora que Amber se estaba relajando, por fin podía fijarse bien en cómo se veía.

Su cabello era de un tierno color rosa, unos ojos de un profundo café, piel de tez blanca y suave como la porcelana. Vestía unos shorts cortos de color negro, una playera sin mangas color granate, unas largas medias negras cubrían sus piernas hasta la mitad de sus muslos y traía unas zapatillas café deportivas. También llevaba una mochila y al Amber observarla, se dio cuenta de que solo traía su mochila y que su maleta tuvo que haber quedado enterrada bajo las rocas.

-¡Oh no, mis cosas! –Se lamentó Amber -.

-Hey, al menos no estas aplastada. –Menciono la chica que había salvado la vida de Amber -. Ah… supongo que deberíamos escuchar a tu amigo… ¿Entrenas Pokemon?

-Yo… esto… -Amber le enseño sus Pokeballs y la muchacha solo asintió unas cuantas veces -. No soy Entrenadora, aunque, lo intento.

-Bien, deberás aprender hoy y rápido. –La joven tomo una Pokeball de su mochila y la lanzo al aire, liberando así a una pequeña esfera metálica, con un imán en cada lado, lo que parecieran ser dos tuercas debajo de un gran ojo en el medio de su esférico cuerpo además de otra tuerca en la parte superior de su cabeza -.

Amber, busco entre sus cosas de manera desesperada, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y logro relajarse un poco. Era su Pokedex, la cual identifico al nuevo Pokemon en un instante.

" _Magnemite, Pokémon imán. Es capaz de flotar en el aire y emite ondas trueno a través de los imanes que tiene situados en los costados. Magnemite se engancha a las líneas de tensión para nutrirse de electricidad. Cuando se producen apagones en las casas, es aconsejable revisar el automático y comprobar que no hay Pokémon de este tipo colgados de la caja de fusibles."_

-Así que un Magnemite… -Dijo Amber maravillada por ver al Pokemon Eléctrico/Acero -.

-Así es, se llama Magel. –Menciono la pelirrosa antes de fijarse en algo -. Espera, ¿Eso es una Pokedex?

-Ah sí, la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo. –Menciono Amber -. Por cierto, mi nombre es Amber, Amber Ordeals.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Emily Evergreen. –Entonces la joven se giró hacia su Magnemite, Magel -. Magel, cariño, ¿Podrías iluminarnos un poco?

El Magnemite hizo unos sonidos metálicos y sus imanes comenzaron a iluminarse, dándoles la suficiente luz como para poder ver bastante de lo que venía adelante.

Una horda de Zubats se les acercaba, hambrientos y enojados por todo el ruido causado por el derrumbe. Emily no tardo en tomar otra Pokeball y lanzarla, liberando a un pequeño Pokemon arácnido de color amarillo con pequeños ojos azules oscuros.

" _Joltik, el Pokémon adjunto. Joltik se aferra a los Pokémon grandes y absorbe la electricidad estática. Almacena la energía en una bolsa especial. Los que viven en las ciudades saben absorber electricidad de los enchufes de las casas particulares."_

-Un Joltik. –Dijo Amber con Pokedex en mano -.

 **(Battle! Wild Pokémon (Kanto Version) - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver Music Extended)**

-¡Magel, quédate en la retaguardia y sigue iluminando! –Ordeno Emily mientras apuntaba a Joltik -. ¡Joel, usa Electrotela! –Luego se giró hacia Amber -. ¡Y tú has algo que no sea mirar la Pokedex, debemos avanzar mientras luchamos!

-¡Ah! –En eso, Amber tomo una de sus tres Pokeball y la lanzo al aire, para liberar a un pequeño polluelo anaranjado -. ¡Torchic, uhh! –Amber comenzó a temblar, no sabía exactamente qué hacer y así mismo, Torchic se puso nerviosa al ver que su entrenadora no reaccionaba -.

" _¡Sé que tienes miedo, estas atemorizada, pero eres la única que puede ayudarnos, a mí, a Ame!"_

Esas palabras retumbaron dentro de su cabeza, como una idea aun fresca, como si el mismo Asphalt se lo estuviera gritando ahora mismo. Aun temblaba, aún tenía miedo, pero se sentía determinada, más que nada, por instinto de supervivencia y por preocupación hacia sus amigos.

-¡Ascuas y gira mientras disparas el fuego! –Grito Amber con todas sus fuerzas -.

Mientras Joel lanzaba una telaraña eléctrica que logro abatir dos Zubats al mismo tiempo, Torchic se apoyó sobre Magel y dio un gran salto enfrentando a la gran cantidad de Zubats que se acercaban. Torchic comenzó a girar mientras disparaba aquellas bolas de fuego que impactaban a Zubats de manera aleatoria.

- _¡Esta bien Amber, imita lo que hacen ellos, piensa como ellos, actúa como ellos! –_ Pensaba Amber nerviosa, pensando en que debía hacer -. ¡Retrocede y deja que Joel ataque!

-¡Bien hecho novata! –Dijo Emily sonriente -. ¡Joel, dispara tus Telarañas y forma una red para atraparlos a todos!

El pequeño Joltik lanzo una gran cantidad de telaraña en cada extremo de las paredes rocosas formando una gran red que si ben no logro atrapar a todos los Zubats, si detuvo a una gran cantidad, dejándolos pegados sin posibilidad de escapar.

-¡Tu turno Amber! –Aviso Emily -.

-¡Torchic, dispara una ráfaga de Ascuas hacia la red! –Amber de manera instintiva, tomo las Pokeball de Victoire y Montt Sainte -. ¡Chicos, ayúdenme!

- _"¿Amber, estas luchando?"_ –Pregunto una atemorizada Montt -.

- _"¡¿Qué está pasando, Amber?!"_ –Pregunto Victoire, no sin antes comenzar a prepararse para cualquier cosa -.

-¡Chicos, lo lamento, no puedo explicarlo! –Dijo Amber mientras veía como la red de Joel se desintegraba, logrando quemar y dañar a algunos Zubats, pero rápidamente los que no quedaron atrapados, se lanzaron en picada hacia ambas entrenadoras y Pokemon por igual, solo quedaban siete -. ¡Por favor, usen Confusión!

Montt no pudo moverse, se sentía aterrada, por otro lado, el sentimiento de proteger a su amiga Montt y a su Entrenadora Amber, la protuberancia roja de su cabeza comenzó a brillar de un color purpura, al mismo tiempo que esa energía envolvía a uno de los Zubats y lo enviaba debilitado al suelo.

-¡Bien hecho Victoire! –Dijo Amber -.

-¡Ahora Joel, Chispazo! –Ordeno Emily -.

El Joltik se envolvió de energía eléctrica y la disparo en forma de cúpula hacia los enemigos, alcanzando a tres Zubats más. Otros tres quedaban bastante cerca, Amber tuvo que arrojarse al suelo junto con Emily para evitar un golpe feroz de los colmillos de un Zubat.

 _-"¡Amber!"_ –Grito Montt Sainte, mientras que veía como un tercer Zubat venia para rematarlas -.

Rápidamente, como había sucedido con Victoire, la protuberancia roja de aquel Ralts, se ilumino con energía purpura, así mismo, el Zubat fue envuelto por aquella energía Psíquica, siendo abatido por la pequeña Ralts, aun temerosa por lo que había hecho.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias Montt! –Dijo Amber agradecida y temblorosa -.

-¡Solo quedan dos, ahora Amber, acabémoslos! –Amber solo asintió a lo que dijo Emily -. ¡Joel, Impactrueno!

-¡Torchic, Ascuas!

Tanto el Pokemon Polluelo y Arácnido lanzaron sus ataques hacia el par de Pokemon Voladores que se acercaban de manera amenazante. Una combinación de fuego y electricidad los impacto al mismo tiempo y los hizo caer totalmente debilitados.

Las chicas jadeaban del cansancio al igual que sus compañeros Pokemon, ambas se sonrieron del alivio, pero luego Emily se puso más seria. La pelirrosa sabía que no podían perder más tiempo o tendrían que enfrentarse a más Pokemon salvajes.

 **(Detener)**

-Debemos movernos Amber, deja a uno de tus Pokemon afuera, no puedes ordenar a tantos al mismo tiempo y podríamos correr peligro. –Señalo Emily -.

-D-de acuerdo. –Dijo tomando la Pokeball de Torchic y Montt -. Victoire, ¿Me ayudarías?

- _"Tanto como desees, Amber."_ –Le respondió el pequeño Ralts -.

-Huh, es como si pudiesen entenderte, quizás es porque es un Ralts. –Menciono Emily curiosa -. Magel, tú te quedas conmigo. –Dijo luego regresando a Joel -.

-Sí, quizás. –Amber sonrió sin dar mayor explicación sobre su poder para hablar con sus Pokemon -.

Las jóvenes decidieron caminar, avanzar por la siguiente planta, ya que aún tenían dos sótanos que travesar para llegar hacia la Ruta 4, solo para poder atravesarla y llegar finalmente a Ciudad Celeste. Quizás tardarían uno o dos días, pero debían apresurarse en pedir ayuda.

Cuando avanzaban unos metros, saltaban Pokemon salvajes de tipo roca y tierra, así como Geodudes o Sandshrews. La cooperación entre Amber y Emily estaba resultando, sobre todo porque con cada pelea, Amber sentía como su habilidad como entrenadora crecía y su valor aumentaba con cada segundo que estaba con aquella muchacha y sus Pokemon.

Mientras ellas avanzaban, una figura las asechaba desde las sombras, las observaba con detenimiento, algo extrañado, enfadado pero con un deje de interés hacia las jóvenes que parecían haber evadido el derrumbe. Pronto, el asechador comenzó a moverse, persiguiéndolas, pero con total cautela, sin dejarse ver, preparándose para el momento oportuno.

 _ **-Monte Moon, Sótano 1, 21:00Hrs. –**_

Amber cayó de rodillas, nunca en su vida había caminado ni corrido tanto tiempo. Pensó por un segundo, solo por un segundo… que esto sería fácil, pero la realidad era otra. Desde que comenzaron el trayecto hasta el Sótano número uno, los Pokemon salvajes al principio eran sencillos, solo Zubats y Geodudes, casi ningún Sandshrew… pero cuando iban por la mitad, todo cambio. Los Pokemon se volvieron agresivos y eran más fuertes, grandes familias de Nidokings y Nidoqueens se habían hecho con un lugar en el gran Monte Moon, pronto salieron Rhyhorns a cortarles el camino y sus pequeños Pokemon no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerles frente, más si para lograr evadirlos con tácticas que Emily se sacaba de la manga.

-N-no podemos… -Balbuceo Amber -. No podremos lograrlo… -Dijo finalmente, con un deje de desesperación -.

-Óyeme chiquilla, debemos hacer esto solas. –La regaño la pelirrosa -. Ah… ¿Por qué no pude quedarme con alguien más competente?

-Perdón por ser una inútil… -Dijo Amber realmente apenada, a lo que Emily suspiro de manera sonora -.

-¡Ah vamos, por Arceus, respóndeme, insúltame, algo que sea! –Grito Emily perdiendo los estribos, para luego relajarse un poco -. Escucha, no sé qué tipo de problemas tengas o que pasaste para ser así pero, debes esforzarte, ese amigo tuyo te necesita. –Emily comenzó a apelar a su lado bueno -. _Si él estuviera aquí, de seguro que sabría qué hacer._ –Pensó ella mientras veía que sus palabras funcionaban en Amber -.

-Está bien, hare mi mejor esfuerzo. –Amber entonces se incorporó -.

-Así se habla. –Dijo Emily usando a Magel para iluminar el camino, que parecía un gigantesco y largo pasillo rocoso -. Es solo media hora de caminata, quizás menos hasta la siguiente zona del Sótano número uno.

-Según mi PokeGear, ya debe ser de noche afuera. –Señalo Amber -.

-Bien, acamparemos en la siguiente zona, esa es más pequeña y segura, los Pokemon salvaje de ahí son débiles y se esconden al ver a humanos cerca. –Sin decir nada más, se pusieron camino a su siguiente destino dentro del Monte Moon -.

 _ **-Ruta 3, Centro Pokemon, 21:50Hrs –**_

Tal como Asphalt sugirió, todos los Entrenadores en condiciones de luchar, se habían coordinado para hacer guardia, las guardias eran de cuatro en cuatro y con una ronda de dos horas cada grupo. Los heridos eran tratados dentro del Centro Pokemon, hacían lo que podían puesto que el Centro Pokemon no estaba diseñado para atender a humanos, pero de todas la enfermera a cargo tenia conocimientos de cómo tratar heridas humanas.

Asphalt y Amethyst, quien ahora tenía su frente vendada y se encontraba mejor, se reunieron con varios Entrenadores Montañeros, quienes decían tener un plan para poder apartar las rocas del túnel.

-Bien, déjenme tener esto claro. –Dijo Asphalt con un mapa del Monte Moon entre sus mano, el cual no tardo en colocar en el suelo, ya que no poseían una mesa en el campamento fuera del Centro Pokemon -. Si usamos a sus Rhydons y Rhyhorns, podrían intentar quitar las rocas sin un derrumbe y aun si hay uno, al ser Pokemon de tipo Roca, podrían fácilmente salir de ahí.

-Exactamente, mis compañeros y yo tenemos experiencia en este tipo de derrumbes, siempre lidiamos con algo así. –Dijo uno de los montañeros -. Pero nunca vi algo como lo de allá.

El hombre apunto hacia el derrumbe de la única ruta que les hubiese permitido salir y pedir ayuda a Ciudad Plateada, dejándolos aislados totalmente. Asphalt supuso que alguien debía estar encargándose de que los Entrenadores no llegaran a este punto, si no, ya se habrían enterado de que el camino yacía cortado.

-¿Cuándo pueden empezar? –Pregunto Ame -.

-Hoy mismo podemos comenzar, pero al ser solo tres de nosotros, nos tardaremos bastante. –Menciono el Montañero -.

-Asphalt, yo les ayudare, tengo a Dark Tower. –Amethyst se les quedo mirando a los montañeros antes de liberar a su Pokemon -. Es un Pupitar, servirá para ayudar con las obras.

-Bien, yo me encargare de protegerlos en caso de alguna visita inesperada, ahora mismo solo podemos contar con que Amber y su amiga logren llegar a Ciudad Celeste. –Detrás de Asphalt apareció Greninja, con su expresión tranquila de siempre -. Mis Pokemon nos mantendrán informados, intentare comunicarme con el PokeGear de Amber, lamentablemente, no creo que resulte, la señal no le llega.

-¡Bien, entonces manos a la obra muchachos! –Dijo uno de los montañeros a lo cual los demás lo siguieron con un grito de guerra y ánimos -.

-¿Crees que funcione? –Pregunto Amethyst -.

-Cincuenta por ciento seguro, no obstante, es nuestra única salida, no podemos arriesgarnos a un ataque sorpresa al despejar la Ruta Tres. –Explico Asphalt mientras liberaba a todo su equipo a excepción de Diver Down, ya que no podía dejarlo sin agua por mucho tiempo -. Greninja, vigila el perímetro. Gold Experience y Aerosmith, los quiero en el cielo, informen de cualquier cosa extraña que vean.

El equipo de Asphalt asintió y se separó rápidamente para poder cubrir sus responsabilidades.

-Toma. –Amethyst le dejo la Pokeball de Decidueye aa su primo -. Usa Decidueye, es tan bueno volando como ocultándose en las sombras.

-Gracias. –Rápidamente, Asphalt libero a Decidueye y este solo desapareció entre las sombras, sabiendo que debía hacer -.

Amethyst se dirigió junto con los Montañeros a la zona del derrumbe, para ayudarles a quitar las rocas del camino y así, poder alcanzar a Amber. Una parte del pelinegro se odiaba por enviar a Amber a tal difícil y complicada tarea, pero no había otra opción, Amber debía hacerlo o estarían condenados… probablemente.

Algo no paraba de circular en la mente de Asphalt, aquel trozo de tela roja, definitivamente eran los tipos de gabardina que se encontraron y que cazaban a personas con el poder del Fenómeno Lazo. Se sacudió la cabeza, quitándose esos pensamientos de su cabeza, decidió volver con los chicos que estaban de guardia y así poder ayudarles a vigilar, mientras su primo y los demás quitaban las rocas del sector del derrumbe.

 _ **-Monte Moon, Sótano 1, Zona Segura, 22:00Hrs.-**_

 _ **(**_ ** _Persona 5 OST - Beneath the Mask (Rain))_**

Las chicas habían llegado hacia unos minutos a la gran Zona Segura del Monte Moon y gracias a Arceus, lo que había dicho Emily, era verdad. Los Pokemon de aquel lugar se alejaban de ellas y así evadían el peligro de ser atacadas, mas no se fiaron del todo y decidieron hacer guardia para que no hubiera peligro alguno.

Apenas tocaron aquel lugar, totalmente cansadas, tuvieron que sacar un segundo aliento en armar un campamento totalmente improvisado. La mayoría de las cosas se encontraban en la maleta de Amber, por lo que solo tenía su saco de dormir, entre otras cosas.

Emily tenía una tienda y cavia un solo saco de dormir, de todas formas una de ellas debía hacer guardia mientras la otra descansaba. Con lanzar una moneda decidieron quien se quedaría primero y Amber fue la afortunada primer guarda de la noche.

-No creo que haya problemas, pero de todas maneras, si sucede algo, no dudes en despertarme. –Informo Emily con un tono serio, para luego sonreírle -. Me caes bien Amber, al comienzo pensé que tendría que arrastrarte, pero con la motivación correcta, eres bastante decidida.

-Lamento ser así… -Dijo Amber apenada -.

-Maldición, de nuevo, se mas asertiva cuando alguien hable así de ti, no sé, insúltame al menos.

-¡E-entendido! –Dijo con una combinación de timidez y confianza -.

-De todas formas… ¿Quieres hablar de ello? –Pregunto Emily -.

-¿De qué? –Pregunto suavemente Amber, no entendiendo la pregunta -.

-Bueno, el por qué eres tan… ¿Inocente? –Pregunto Emily, por no querer usar la palabra "dejada" -.

-Oh… Si, podríamos hablar un rato de eso… -Dijo Amber algo insegura -. Veamos…

" _Todo comenzó con la desaparición de mi padre… Crimson Ordeals…_

 _Soy la heredera de la familia Ordeals, cosa que a estas alturas no vale mucho, la familia quedo en la ruina tras la guerra. Mi madre, era una guerrera que estaba bajo el cargo de la familia Ordeals y mi padre, era la cabeza de la Familia Ordeals._

 _No sé todos los detalles ya que, solo era un bebé en ese entonces, pero según se, mi madre falleció en la guerra y mi padre desapareció meses después del término de la guerra._

 _Conmigo solamente como heredera y nadie que liderara la casa Ordeals, fui criada expresamente para seguir la etiqueta que supuestamente una muchacha, que en el futuro heredara el liderazgo de la familia, debe seguir… me criaron para ser una… Muñeca de Porcelana…"_

-Vaya… -Dijo Emily para luego suspirar -.

-Pero, gracias a mis amigos, estoy intentando no ser como los demás quieren, quiero ser como ellos, quiero cambiar. –Dijo Amber apretando sus puños -. ¡Lo lograre, algún día seré alguien diferente!

-Sí, lo lograras. –Dijo Emily mientras comenzaba a bostezar -. Lo siento, me entro el sueño, creo que ya me dormiré…

-Sí, mañana debemos llegar a la salida… -Dijo Amber, decidida -. Buenas noches.

Así pasaron la noche, cada ciertas horas, las chicas intercambiaban lugares para montar guardia y que la otra pudiese descansar. No hubo mucho que decir, no se acercó nadie y tanto Torchic como Montt y Victoire, eran excelente guardias para Amber y Emily.

 **(Detener)**

 _ **-(Día siguiente) Monte Moon, Sótano 2, 11:00Hrs. –**_

La noche paso sin incidencias, pudieron descansar de manera decente y apenas se levantaron, decidieron continuar su camino hacia la salida.

Habían logrado avanzar bastante, caminaban rápido y estaban cansadas, pero decididas a salir de aquel lugar y poder llegar hacia la salida, no les quedaba mucho, probablemente llegarían en veinte o treinta minutos.

Los Pokemon salvajes en el segundo sótano eran de mediana dificultad, pero eran manejables con buen trabajo en equipo. Estaban aliviadas de no tener que enfrentar a Pokemon gigantescos como los de la Primera Planta del Monte Moon.

Luego de minutos de caminata incesante, lograron visibilizar una luz, era la salida que por fin habían logrado alcanzar, ellas solas y sin ayuda de terceros. Amber se emocionó al igual que Emily y sintieron que un segundo aliento las llenaba y con fuerzas recargadas, saltaron a correr hacia lo que sería su pase a la tranquilidad de la Ruta 4.

-Hasta aquí llegaran…

Una voz retumbo en el lugar, mientras las chicas corrían hacia la salida, podían ver el pasto verde de la ruta. Amber se dio la vuelta al escuchar aquella voz y vio una extraña estrella de fuego que se les acercaba de manera amenazante, con una intención de aniquilarlas en el instante.

-¡Emily, al suelo! –Advirtió Amber -.

Emily, sin siquiera dudar, ni preguntar, ni siquiera voltear… se lanzó al suelo junto con su compañera rubia, vieron como la estrella de fuego se estrelló en la entrada, generando una muralla de fuego que les bloqueaba el camino. Rápidamente la mirada de ambas, viajo hacia el lugar que se había disparado aquel ataque y lo vieron.

Traía una gran gabardina carmesí, una bufanda negra que le cubría la mitad inferior de la cara, sus ojos eran de color azules cristalinos y su cabello era negro peinado hacia atrás. A su lado, tenía un gran Arcanine, el cual tenía su esclerótica de color roja y traía un collar negro en el cuello.

-¡Esa gabardina, son ellos! –Dijo Amber -.

-¡¿Los conoces?! –Pregunto Emily -.

-¡No exactamente, pero vi lo que le hacen a la gente! –Dijo la rubia, recordando lo que sucedió en pueblo Magenta -.

-Lo lamento muchachas, pero no puedo permitirles salir de aquí. –Explicaba el tipo -. Me divertí siguiéndolas, si mis jefes me decían que no había problema y que el trabajo estaba hecho, las podría haber dejado ir, pero aun no es el momento.

-Amber… -La llamo Emily -. Este tipo es la última línea a cruzar, para llegar a la Ruta cuatro. –Explico Emily -. Lo distraeré y tu huiras, ahora mismo está lleno de fuego, pero espera mi señal.

-¡P-pero, no puedo hacer eso! –Reclamo Amber -.

-¡No discutas y quédate atrás! –Entonces Emily, tomo una Pokeball y la lanzo al aire, cuando esta se abrió, libero a Joel nuevamente, el cual se juntó con Magel para prepararse a la batalla -.

-Lamento tener que hacer esto. –Dijo el hombre -. Arcanine, Lanzallamas.

 **(Boku no Hero OST - You Say Run)**

-¡Joel, Magel, evádanlo y usen Chispazo! –Ordeno Emily, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un pequeño dispositivo hacia el muro de fuego -.

Mientras los Pokemon Eléctricos atacaban al Pokemon de tipo Fuego, el dispositivo, al tocar el fuego, este estallo con una especie de espuma que logro apagar el fuego. Amber entendió que esa era la señal para huir.

-¡Ahora Amber! –Sin darse cuenta, fue impactada por sus dos Pokemon, Joel y Magel, quienes fueron lanzados por aquel feroz Arcanine que logro vencerlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -.

-¡Emily! –Amber grito al ver que Emily no reaccionaba, el golpe la dejo inconsciente mientras que aquel hombre se acercaba de manera amenazante -.

-No sé qué uso, ni que era… pero fue bastante inteligente. –Dijo el hombre, cada vez más cerca de Emily -. Niña, si escapas ahora, por respeto a esta joven, no te detendré.

-Y-yo… ¡Y-yo!... –Amber esta como estatua -.

No sabía qué hacer, vio que Emily uso esa oportunidad para poder dejarle la vía limpia para escapar… Pero no se atrevía a dejarla abandonada en aquel lugar, menos con aquel tipo que quizás la mataría en el acto…

" _No puedo, no puedo ¡No puedo!"_

-¡NO LA TOQUES! –Grito de manera impulsiva mientras liberaba a sus tres compañeros, Torchic, Montt y Victoire -. ¡No te dejare tocar a Emily!

-Me gustan tus agallas niña, pero… -El hombre miro despectivamente a sus Pokemon -. Honestamente, ¿Qué harán dos Ralts y un Torchic contra mi Arcanine? –Pregunto el hombre -.

-Quizás… ¡Pero aun así no te dejare! –Grito Amber preparándose para la batalla -.

-Como gustes. Arcanine, Triturar. –Ordeno -.

-¡Montt evádelo y usa Confusión! –Ordeno Amber -. ¡Torchic, Ataque Rápido! ¡Victoire, usa tus poderes para sacar a Emily y sus Pokemon de aquí!

Rápidamente, Montt Sainte, a quien iba dirigido el Triturar, dio un salto hacia un lado y rápidamente ataco con su ataque de Confusión, el cual no causo mucho efecto en el Arcanine, solo logro ponerlo más furioso. Antes de que pudiese atacar de vuelta, Torchic impacto la cabeza del Arcanine con un potente Ataque Rápido, que logro descolocarlo solo un poco. Por otro lado, Victoire levanto con sus poderes psíquicos el cuerpo inconsciente de Emily, no sin antes guardar a Joel y Magel en sus Pokeballs.

-¡Bien, déjamela a mí! –Dijo Amber tomando a Emily en sus brazos -.

-¡No! –Grito el hombre al ver lo que Amber planeaba -. ¡Arcanine, Llamarada!

Rápidamente, el Pokemon de fuego acumulo una gran cantidad de fuego en su boca y luego procedió a lanzar una estrella de fuego dirigida a las jóvenes. Los Ralts y la Torchic se pusieron como método de defensa, mientras que los Ralts usaban sus poderes psíquicos para formar una barrera improvisada, Torchic usaba sus Ascuas para detener el ataque.

Pero no basto…

La potencia del ataque fue tal, que la explosión envió a volar a Amber y Emily junto con los Pokemon de Amber, hacia afuera del Monte Moon, justo en las afueras de la salida. Fuego comenzaba a invadir el pasto, rocas salieron despedidas desde dentro y aun así, Amber solo tenía heridas menores al igual que Emily, ya que sus Pokemon evitaron que el ataque las calcinara y asesinara.

Amber vio atónita, una vez se incorporó, sus Pokemon tirados en el suelo, heridos… Un sentimiento comenzaba a florecer dentro de ella, no era algo que alguna vez hubiese sentido… si… así se sentía odiar… odiar a alguien…

-¡Torchic, Montt, Victoire! –Grito preocupada -.

-Bien, ya lograron salir, ahora, desaparezcan. –Aquel hombre extendió su mano, para poder ordenar a Arcanine, pero entonces se fijó en Amber -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Tu…! –Con la explosión, la gorra de Amber salió disparada, quien sabe a dónde. Su cabello comenzaba a revolverse con una energía extraña rodeando su cuerpo -. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dañar a mis queridos compañeros?!

Entonces, desde Amber salto una gran presión de energía, tan fuerte que la liga que amarraba el cabello de Amber en una cola de caballo, reventó, dejando su rubia cabellera, suelta y revoloteando con la energía que desprendía su cuerpo y que poco a poco, invadía el cuerpo de sus Pokemon.

-No puede ser… ¿Es esto un Fenómeno Lazo? –Rápidamente, el hombre saco un aparato, parecido a un medidor de radiación, el cual no marcaba ninguna señal de la energía que buscaba -. ¿No es un Fenómeno Lazo? –Se preguntó al no tener la respuesta que quería -. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

-¡Este poder! –Dijo Amber mientras la energía que despedía seguía aumentando -. ¡Mente Verde, el poder para conectarse con los Pokemon, el poder para fortalecerlos!

Al decir aquello, con otra explosión de energía de Amber, sus compañeros Pokemon se levantaron, esta vez parecía que se fortalecían a cada segundo… no, subían de nivel con cada segundo que pasaba… Pronto, los tres comenzaron a evolucionar, rodeándose con una luz brillante.

-¿Mente Verde, poder para conectarse? –Se preguntó él -. Ella… No, primero debo derrotarla.

-¡Chicos, ayúdenme! –El caudal de energía logro hacer que el sujetador del cabello que Amber usaba, que perteneció a su madre, saltase disparado a también -.

El cuerpo de Torchic comenzó a crecer, grandes piernas se formaban al igual que fuertes brazos crecían, luciendo bastante potentes, su cuerpo superior se volvió anaranjado y sus ojos se volvieron rojos con pupilas negras. Tanto Montt Sainte y Victoire tomaron una forma más frágil, pero elegante, las protuberancias en su cabeza se alargó solo un poco y otra más creció al lado, casi parecían bailarinas.

La Pokedex no pudo identificar que Pokemon eran, ya que la extraña energía de Amber causaba interferencias con esta, pero eso no importaba, algo le decía a Amber que hacer.

" _Ayuda…_ "

Amber pudo sentir la voz de aquel Arcanine, sentía que aquel collar no era normal y que debía estar siendo controlado por alguna especie de control mental.

-¡Combusken! –Amber sabía de alguna manera el nombre de la nueva forma de Torchic -. ¡Montt, Victoire, quitémosle ese collar!

-¡Arcanine, Llamarada! –Ordeno el hombre -.

-¡Montt, Victoire, usen Psíquico! –Ordeno Amber antes de dirigirse hacia Combusken -. ¡Combusken, espera mi señal y usa Ataque Rápido!

El Arcanine lanzo una gran Llamarada, la cual fue recibida por el trio de Pokemon, que como equipo resistieron de manera magistral o mejor dicho, porque el poder de la Mente Verde de Amber los recuperaba de una manera acelerada.

El dúo de Kirlias comenzó a rodear a Arcanine de una poderosa energía Purpura, mucho más poderosa que el del ataque Confusión. Aquel ataque de Psíquico levanto al Arcanine y comenzó a hacerle gran daño, muy distinto a lo que le hacían solo minutos atrás.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamo el hombre -.

-¡Ahora!

Haciendo gran fuerza en sus piernas, Combusken salto con su Ataque Rápido, apuntando con su garra derecha… Fueron segundos en cámara lenta para Amber, vio como aquel hombre sacaba una especie de Kunai de entre sus ropas y lo lanzaba hacia Combusken, no podía moverse ni evitar que aquel objeto se clavara en su Pokemon, de seguro, era un tiro a matar.

Entonces, otro objeto volador se interpuso, una daga, no una cualquiera, una que Amber reconocería en cualquier lugar. Aquella daga choco con la que lanzo el hombre de la Gabardina, el choque provoco que esta saliera disparada hacia otra dirección, logrando cortar la mejilla de Asphalt… El muchacho estaba en la salida, atrás de él venía Amethyst y un grupo de Montañeros, y para su sorpresa, estaba Time con ellos. Finalmente, Combusken arranco el collar del cuello de aquel pobre Arcanine.

 **(Detener)**

-¡Discúlpame Amber, nos tardamos pero gracias a este sujeto, logramos llegar a tiempo! –Dijo Asphalt apuntando a Time -.

-Luego de conversar con Jade, decidí acompañarlos un tiempo, ya que mi investigación se centra en la extraña organización de personas portando gabardinas carmesíes. –Explico Time -. Cuando los seguí hasta aquí, descubrí el derrumbe y algunos tipos intentaron asesinarme, probablemente los compañeros de este sujeto.

-Phobos, así me llamo. –Dijo algo irritado aquel hombre -. De todas maneras, parece que calmar a Arcanine no sirvió.

-¿Qué sucede? –Se preguntó Amber, mientras veía que Arcanine aún no se calmaba, es más, luego de quitarle el collar aún seguía intentando atacar -. ¡Le quitamos ese collar infernal! –Grito Amber frustrada -.

-¡Amber, debe estar confundido con lo que sea que le hacían! –Informo Asphalt -. ¡Debes conectarte con ese Pokemon y calmarlo!

Amber no se quedó quieta, ahora que sus amigos estaban ahí para apoyarla, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, evadiendo el fuego que intermitentemente disparaba accidentalmente aquel Pokemon.

Asphalt quiso ir a ayudarla pero Phobos tenía otros planes cuando le siguió lanzando cuchillos, eran tantos que Asphalt no podría esquivarlos todos a la vez.

-¡Tiempo!

El grito de Time resonó por todo el lugar, mientras las manecillas de Chronit giraban de manera agitada. El tiempo se congelo y él sabía que debía hacer, uno a uno, iba despejado los cuchillos hasta que no quedo ninguno.

-Solo cinco segundos es mi límite en mi estado actual. –Susurro para sí mismo, luego de volver a su lugar original y dejar que el tiempo corriera al llegar los cinco segundos limites -.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Phobos -.

-Time controla el flujo del tiempo, fue así como logramos adelantarnos y llegar a tiempo. –Explico Asphalt limpiándose la sangre de la herida de su mejilla, causada cuando llego a bloquear el ataque al Combusken de Amber -.

Mientras eso sucedía, Amber se lanzó sobre el Arcanine, quien intento repelerla, morderla o quemarla, pero no la quería cerca. La muchacha se envolvió en aquella energía de nuevo y logro hacer contacto con el Pokemon.

" _Duele… ¡Duele!"_

-Ya estás bien… -Dijo en un susurro -. El dolor ya se fue…

Como si nada, el Arcanine se quedó quieto, su esclera volvió a aquel común color blanco y luego término cayendo al suelo, debilitada.

-Ok, esto no salió como planeamos… -Dijo Phobos -. Escúchame tu, y tu también –Dijo apuntando a Asphalt y a Time -. Esto no se quedara así, "El Culto" no se detendrá, por nada.

-¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua no lo dejemos escapar, ahora! –Rápidamente, se sincronizaron y Greninja tomo aquella extraña forma combinada -.

Greninja quiso lanzar su ataque pero de la nada, un portal apareció y se tragó a Phobos, haciéndolo desaparecer en el acto al mismo tiempo que el portal desaparecía sin dejar rastro. La transformación de Greninja se deshizo rápidamente y al fin, los jóvenes pudieron relajarse.

Amber estaba en el suelo, abrazando al Arcanine con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La joven había trabajado duro y se merecía un descanso luego de tal hazaña.

-Ugh… ¿Qué sucedió? –Dijo Emily recuperando la conciencia -. ¡¿Amber?! –Grito al verla desmayada -.

-Ella está bien, solo se desmayó por el sobre uso de sus poderes. –Dijo Amethyst -. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡¿Emily?!

-¿Uh? –Emily observo a Asphalt, quien dijo su nombre y hasta la llamo -. ¡¿Asphalt?!

Ambos se quedaron de piedra, puesto que ambos trabajaron y crearon Jormundgander. Siendo Emily, la que creaba todos los dispositivos y trajes que Asphalt usaba para sus misiones y su apodo, era Goddess.

-¿Tú eras… la que cuidaba de Amber? –Pregunto atónito -.

-¿Eras tú el amigo de Amber? –Pregunto de vuelta, también sorprendida -.

-Escuchen, debemos ir a Ciudad Celeste, luego se ponen al día y conversan, ahora mismo, viene gente detrás de nosotros. –Dijo Amethyst -.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con un cobarde. –Dijo Emily para fijarse en Amber -. ¿Ella despertara pronto?

-Con un buen descanso, quizás mañana este de pie. –Explico Amethyst -.

Los heridos fueron atendidos, Emily solo tenía leves arañazos y cortes, nada grave. Amber estaba algo moreteada por la explosión que sufrió contra el Arcanine, pero además de eso, no tenía nada que fuese incurable. La gente que se lastimo en el derrumbe estaba habilitada para caminar y Asphalt, solo recibió un leve corte en su mejilla al desviar el cuchillo de Phobos.

 _ **-Ciudad Celeste, Posada, 20:15Hrs. –**_

Hace horas la gente pudo buscar refugio en Ciudad Celeste y así mismo, la gente de la Ciudad fue a ayudar con el derrumbe.

Los jóvenes Douraji no tenían el número de Jade, por lo cual Time se los facilito, no lo llamo antes pensando que ya lo habían llamado, por lo que recién en la posada pudieron hacer la llamada.

Los heridos fueron bien recibidos en el hospital especializado para humanos con el cual contaban. Amethyst recibió vendajes nuevos en su frente por el golpe de aquella roca y le dijeron que no le dejaría marca ni nada por el estilo, aunque él decía que se vería genial una cicatriz en su frente.

Amber despertó antes de lo esperado y pudo hablar con Emily, ambas se había hecho buenas amigas en ese pequeño tramo que pasaron juntas. Emily le conto el cómo se conocían con Asphalt en una cena que prepararon ella, Asphalt, Amethyst, Amber y Time en la posada, a pesar de que Emily no le hablaba a Asphalt, no lo repudiaba ni nada por el estilo, solo lo ignoraba.

-Y bueno, luego de que este tipo se fuera y nos abandonara, los de Jormundgander decidieron separarse. –Explicaba finalmente Emily -. Seguí creando dispositivos, como el extintor instantáneo que use para apagar las llamas. –Dijo mostrando otra capsula esférica de color metal -. Creía en las convicciones de Jormundgander, así que comencé a viajar, me convertí en Entrenadora y ayudo a la gente que necesite de mis inventos.

-¡Eso es increíble Emily! –Alabo Amber -.

-Bien, ya me aburrí, discúlpenme pero no tengo hambre. –Dijo Asphalt dejando su plato de comida sin tocar -. Hace unos días no duermo en una cama cómoda y quiero aprovecharla antes de partir.

-Descansa Asphalt. –Dijo Amethyst -.

El joven de cabellos negros se fue, dejando al grupo conversando de manera amena, intercambiando anécdotas y demás. Se entretenían, el ocio los mantenía ocupados y hasta se pusieron a jugar cartas luego de pedir unas tazas de café. Si, la estaban pasando bien, pero era hora de descansar, mañana seria otro día en cual deberían seguir avanzando.

-Ah, le llevare esto a Asphalt. –Dijo Amber, tomando el plato sin tocar de Asphalt -.

-¿Para qué? Dijo que no tenía hambre. –Le dijo Emily -.

-Sí, pero de todos modos debe comer, se ha esforzado mucho.

-Es cierto, creo que no comió demasiado en el campamento del Centro Pokemon. –Señalo Amethyst -.

-Iré a dejárselo y vuelvo para ayudar a limpiar todo. –Prometió la chica -.

-De acuerdo, pero antes toma esto. –Dijo Emily -.

La pelirrosa entonces le entrego una liga para el cabello nueva que ella guardaba y también el sujetador de cabello de su madre, que hasta ahora, no había realizado que no lo llevaba puesto, quizás el sueño le paso demasiado la cuenta y no se percató de aquello.

-¡Gracias, Emily! –Dijo Amber tomando las cosas que le entrego su amiga -. ¡Bueno, iré a dejarle su comida a Asphalt!

Amber tomo el plato y un vaso de agua para acompañar, subió grácilmente las escaleras de la posada y se dirigió directamente al cuarto del muchacho. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, no había muchas habitaciones después de todo, por lo que se puso frente a su puerta.

-¿Asphalt? Soy Amber, te traigo comida. –Dijo la rubia, pero aun así no recibió respuestas -.

La chica hizo el ademan de dar golpecitos a la puerta con sus pies, puesto que sus manos estaban ocupadas, y entonces advirtió que la puerta se encontraba abierta… Pensó unos segundos antes de entrar, quizás sería descortés, pero luego de meditarlo, decidió entrar a pesar de todo, solo le iba a entregar su comida y nada más.

-¿Asphalt, estas ahí? –Pregunto mientras entraba por la puerta -.

Lo primero que vio, fue al joven, tirado en el suelo, con su mano en el pecho y la respiración entrecortada. Estaba pálido y sudaba mucho, rastros de sangre se encontraban en sus labios como su hubiese escupido sangre o quizás vomitado. La chica tiro el plato de manera instintiva al igual que el vaso y corrió a socorrer al muchacho, instintivamente le toco la frente y pudo verificar que tenía una fiebre horrible.

-¡¿Asphalt, que te pasa?! –Pero no obtuvo respuesta -.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, el solo temblaba y sentía dolor, pronto los ojos carmesíes de Amber viajaron hacia el parche que Asphalt tenía en su mejilla, este se despegó, revelando que la herida estaba morada, no cicatrizada y las venas de aquella zona se encontraban bastante marcadas.

La mente de Amber no lo proceso bien, no fue hasta que Amethyst, quien escucho el sonido del plato caer al suelo, llegar a la habitación y ver al muchacho tirado, que obtuvo una respuesta clara de lo que sucedia.

-¡Asphalt! –Dijo con preocupación para verlo bien -. ¡Él está… esta envenenado!

Fue lo que dijo, antes de que Asphalt comenzara a convulsionar de manera violenta…


	12. Detiene, reanuda, avanza

**Aviso: Todos los derechos de Pokemon no me pertenecen. Mid pertenece a Aedora. Raiko, Nazuna y Tressa pertenecen a SkySpecial15.**

* * *

 **SkySpecial:** Finalmente lograste llegar aquí o3o me alegra que por fin alcanzaste y espero que este cap te guste o3o.

 **Aedora:** Tapu Koko es el gran hermano de los Mohicanos :D! Y asi es, Mid sera la reserva en la banca :D y que no, el hijastro seguira vivo asi que sonrie o3o.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **También** **me** **encantaría** **añadir 3 personajes invitados:**

 **Raiko Kamui**

 **Nazuna Veshiba**

 **Tressa Kamui**

 **3 OC que le pertenecen a SkySpecia15 el cual es un buen amigo mio con el cual estamos planeando un fanfic en conjunto. Por el bien de eso, inclui esos personajes sin mayor explicacion pero basicamente deben saber que ellos vienen de una** **Región** **original de SkySpeial15 llamada Zelkova, la cual existe dentro del Makiverse(Makiverse, vieron lo que hice? ewe) y de hecho ha sido mencionada anteriormente en otro de mis fic. Raiko Kamui es un adepto al control del Aura y un entrenador con una protesis en el brazo debido a un problema que tuvo en el pasado. Si les interesa lean sus fics o3o No quiero dar muchos detalles ya que el crossover se da lugar en el pasado por lo cual** **tendrán** **que esperar para conocerlo mas, al menos dentro de mi fic o3o**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Detiene, reanuda, avanza.**

 _ **-Ciudad Plateada, Mansión Douraji, 12:30 Hrs. (Un día antes) –**_

La mansión de los Douraji, como casi nunca, estaba siendo preparada para recibir visitantes, gente de gran importancia para la cabeza de la familia. El lugar relucía con elegancia, los cuadros de vibrantes colores parecían destacar ahora más que nunca y las sirvientas iban y venían con bandejas con comida para colocar en la larga mesa del gran comedor.

Jade salió de su despacho, leía unos informes mientras bebía té y caminaba a paso rápido por el pasillo, no tardo en encontrarse en el hall principal, justo a tiempo para ser atajado por su esposa, Lira. La de ojos anaranjados le sonrió de manera juguetona además de poner luego una expresión de cansancio.

-Jade. –Dijo de manera autoritaria, aunque por dentro quería morirse de risa -. ¿Qué hablamos sobre trabajar fuera de tu despacho?

-No trabajo, amor, solo leo. –Respondió Jade para luego doblar los papeles y luego guardarlos en el bolsillo interno de su gabardina -.

El Douraji se quitó las gafas que usualmente traía, odiaba usarlos con toda su alma, pero aun así debía dejárselos al menos para poder leer.

Las puertas, se abrieron de par en par, anunciando la llegada de los visitantes. Eran tres en total, un hombre alto, de la misma estatura que el de cabellera blanca, su cabello era de un brilloso castaño miel, sus ojos que alguna vez fueron claros ojos azules que parecían los de un relámpago, ahora eran de un color gris casi pasando a un banco lechoso debido a su ceguera, vestía una gabardina de cuero azul, una chaqueta negra bajo esta, pantalones verdes y unas largas botas cafés.

A pesar de estar ciego, eso no lo impedía moverse como si aun tuviera su vista real. El aprendió a ver de distintas maneras.

La mujer a su lado, de un cabello aún más blanco que el de Jade y con las puntas negras como el vacío el cual llegaba a la cintura, ojos azules brillantes, una piel suave como la porcelana. Llevaba un vestido blanco largo con corte en la pierna, también traía unas botas de color gris y como siempre, adornando su rostro con una gran sonrisa.

La ultima invitada, una niña de la edad de Amber probablemente, su cabello era de un castaño claro, unos ojos azules como los de su padre y su piel seguro era heredada por su madre, el cabello le llevaba poco más debajo de los hombros, tenía puesto una chaqueta de color café rojizo, debajo, una franela de cuello y mangas largas, unos shorts cortos, panties que adornaban sus piernas y unas zapatillas de un color gris con rayas negras.

Los tres entraron mirando los arreglos que se habían hecho para su llegada, embelesados por la belleza de la mansión Douraji. Pero pronto, el hombre miro a Jade y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Sabes, nunca paro de sorprenderme de lo lujosa que es tú casa y además, la arreglas para nosotros. –Dijo acercándose a Jade -.

-Ah no, es para otros visitantes luego de que te largues. –Bromeo el de cabellos blancos -. Es un gusto verte de nuevo, viejo amigo Raiko. –Dijo Jade mientras le daba un apretón fuerte de manos, el cual Raiko convirtió en un fuerte abrazo -.

-¡Si, de verdad que han pasado años! –Dijo Raiko sonriente -. ¡Lira, que agrado verte!

-¡Igualmente Raiko! –En eso, la de cabellos negros miro a la mujer que acompañaba a Raiko -. ¡Y tu Nazuna, sigues tan hermosa como siempre, querida amiga!

-¡Lira! –Nazuna se arrojó animadamente hacia la esposa del Douraji para saludarla -. ¡Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que nos vimos, tengo muchas cosas que contarte!

-Y supongo, -Dijo Jade mirando a la joven que se les quedo mirando de manera sonriente -. Que tú eres la pequeña Tressa, has crecido demasiado desde la última vez que te vi, Tressa Kamui.

-¡Lamento si no lo recuerdo, señor Douraji! –Saludo Tressa haciendo una leve reverencia, sin perder por un segundo aquella sonrisa animada, la misma que su padre siempre traía -.

-No te culpo, eras demasiado pequeña. –Luego Jade se dirigió a todos -. Pasemos al gran comedor, la comida ya está preparada.

-¡Genial porque muero de hambre, los viajes en Barco desde Zelkova son más largos de lo que recordaba! –Raiko soltó una pequeña risa mientras se dirigían a comer -.

El almuerzo fue bastante ameno, decidieron conversar de las cosas más triviales que se les ocurrían. Pero más pronto que tarde, Jade decidió ir al grano.

-Supe de los sucesos en Zelkova. –Dijo finalmente Jade, para luego limpiarse la boca con una servilleta -.

-Sí, de hecho, quería hablarte de eso. –Dijo Raiko para luego mirar a su hija -.

-Tressa, supe que estabas en el desafío de Reborn. –Comento Jade -.

-Estaba. –Dijo Tressa con una sonrisa -. Tuve que renunciar por… asuntos, pero bueno, de todos modos Papá quería decir que yo explicara la situación. –Comenzó la joven Kamui -. Mientras hacia el desafío, se corría la voz en Ciudad Yharnam, de un grupo que perseguía entrenadores, no fue hasta que yo misma los vi.

-¿Gabardinas carmesíes? –Pregunto Lira -.

-Precisamente señora Lira. –Dijo Tressa de manera animada -. ¿Puedo decirles tíos? Realmente me incomoda decirles señores, jeje.

-No hay problema. –Dijo Jade -. Recibí reportes de Hoenn y Sinnoh, siendo atacados también por hombres de este grupo. Time, mi informante, me reporto sobre que sus objetivos son los usuarios del Fenómeno Lazo.

Aquella revelación, hizo que tanto Raiko, Nazuna y Tressa se congelaran en el acto. Lira no supo descifrar aquella reacción, mas Jade, pudo adivinar a que se debía.

-¿Usuarios del Fenómeno Lazo? –Pregunto Raiko algo intrigado -.

-Exactamente… -Dijo Jade, bebiendo un poco de agua, para luego sacar un frasco con sus típicas píldoras -. Mi hijo, Amethyst y mi sobrino, Asphalt… Ambos lo poseen y están participando en la Nueva Liga Pokemón de Kanto. –Jade entonces hizo una pausa, observo a Tressa, quien yacía algo pálida, intentando no perder su sonrisa -. Dime Tressa, ¿Hace cuánto lo manifestaste?

-¡¿Q-que, yo?! –Dijo algo sorprendida, pero la mano de su padre en su hombro la tranquilizo -.

-Está bien hija, cuéntale. –Le dijo Raiko -. Le pedí a Tressa, no decir nada de su poder oculto, pero veo que estas bien informado aún más que yo.

-Fue hace unos meses, mientras entrenábamos, solo sucedió. –Explico Tressa -. ¡Pero fue genial, la mejor sensación que he tenido en mi vida! –Explico animadamente -.

-No lo dudo para nada. –Sonrió Jade mientras volvía su cara hacia Raiko -. Entonces…

-Si bueno, luego de manifestarlo, hubieron algunos problemas en Reborn y bueno, una amiga no pudo terminar el desafío porque cayó enferma. –Dijo Tressa apretando sus puños -. Su familia es… estricta… y bueno, la cosa es que está ahora en Ciudad Azulona, recuperándose, decidí venir a visitarla.

Esta vez, Jade y Lira se congelaron y se miraron por un rato en silencio, antes de decir alguna cosa. Raiko lo noto, mas no pudo entender el porqué.

-Últimamente, Ciudad Azulona no es lo que solía ser, es algo más… complicado. –Anuncio Lira con suavidad -.

-Ha habido ataques en la ciudad, personas afectadas. –Explico Jade -.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo Tressa algo alterada -.

-Calma cariño. –Dijo Nazuna intentando calmar a su hija -.

-¡No puedo, debo ir ahora mismo! –Anuncio Tressa -.

-Escucha Tressa, actualmente debido a las pruebas de la Nueva Liga Pokémon, los caminos aéreos están siendo vigilados y ni siquiera yo puedo autorizarte usar algún Pokémon con la capacidad de volar para avanzar rápido. –Explico Jade -. Pero si lo deseas, te aconsejo alcanzar al grupo de mi hijo que se dirige a Ciudad Celeste.

Tressa no se lo pensó dos veces…

Luego de la cena, Tressa se preparó para salir de inmediato, se llevó comía, ropa y dinero, además del único Pokémon que se trajo consigo desde Zelkova, su región de origen. Una vez lista partió camino a Ciudad Celeste a paso veloz.

Sus padres, Jade y Lira, la despedían desde la Mansión Douraji, mientras se internaba en su viaje para alcanzar al grupo.

-Espero que no tenga muchos problemas. –Dijo Nazuna algo preocupada -.

-Vamos, entremos y tomemos un poco de café. –Dijo Jade mientras caminaban dentro de nuevo -.

 _ **Presente…**_

 _ **-Ciudad Celeste, Hospital, 21:30 Hrs. –**_

La vista era borrosa, no podía enfocar con claridad, notaba que alguien lo llevaba rápidamente por un pasillo blanco y las luces del techo hacían doler su cabeza. No podía evitar los espasmos musculares y convulsiones involuntarias de su cuerpo, sentía que poco a poco su garganta se secaba y no podía respirar.

-¡Paciente está entrando en paro respiratorio! –Escucho una voz femenina a su lado -.

-¡Respirador, ahora! –Esta vez fue un hombre quien hablo -.

Sintió como insertaban una manguera dentro de su boca y de pronto, sintió el adorable oxigeno llenar sus pulmones nuevamente. Pero de todos modos, eso no arreglaba la situación.

Asphalt no podía razonar con claridad, no sabía quién lo acompañaba ni donde estaba, con gran dificultad logro adivinar que estaba en un hospital, o más bien dicho, en el servicio de urgencias de uno.

El medico de turno y las enfermeras se llevaron a Asphalt a lo más profundo del pasillo mientras Amethyst y Amber los seguían, pero hubo un punto donde no pudieron continuar. Ame se maldijo así mismo por no lograr notar esto antes y Amber se sentía fatal, quería llorar y gritar y no sabía si era lo correcto hacerlo.

Mientras esto ocurría, una figura los observaba desde una distancia prudente.

-Maldición… -Dijo la mujer que los observaba a la distancia. Procedió a sacar su PokeGear y marco el número de su jefe -.

-Mid, infórmame. –Pregunto la voz de Jade tras el PokeGear -.

-Muy mal, ingresaron a Asphalt de urgencias, según logre escuchar, fue envenenado. –Explico Mid -. ¿Debería intervenir? Asphalt… podría morir… -Dijo la Valefort algo preocupada -.

-Aun no, deben hacer esto ellos mismos, si la situación no avanza… deberemos tomar acción. –Explico Jade -. Sigue vigilando, infórmame sobre algún cambio y evaluare la situación dependiendo de cómo evoluciona el estado de Asphalt. Por cierto, Freya y Lira se fueron de Ciudad Celeste hacia Ciudad Carmín, así que no hay peligro de que se enteren de la situación.

-De acuerdo… -Mid colgó el PokeGear aun algo consternada por su pupilo, decidió irse al ver que Time aparecía para acercarse hacia Amethyst y Amber -.

El de cabellos celeste camino hasta el par, quienes no sabían que hacer en esta situación, solo podían observar impotentes a esperar que Asphalt lograra salir de su gravedad.

-Asphalt fue un imbécil, tuvo que haber dicho que se sentía mal. –Dijo Time enojado -.

-Solo espero que puedan hacer algo para ayudarlo… -Dijo Amethyst mientras sostenía las cosas de Asphalt, así como sus Pokeballs -. El Greninja de Asphalt también se siente mal, a pesar de llevarlo al Centro Pokemón, no se mejora, debe ser por la sincronización… el siente lo que Asphalt siente.

 _ **-Ciudad Celeste, Hospital, Sala de Espera, 23:15 Hrs. –**_

El grupo esperaba impaciente por alguna noticia sobre el estado de Asphalt. Emily había llegado hace unas horas y al igual que todos, no sabía muy bien que hacer.

No fue hasta pasada una media hora, en que el médico que recibió a Asphalt salió finalmente para hablar con ellos.

-¿Acompañantes de Asphalt? –Pregunto el hombre mientras se golpeaba en la cabeza con el dorso de su mano derecha -. Disculpen, ya sé que son ustedes, es la costumbre.

-Por favor, dígame como esta Asphalt. –Pregunto Amethyst -.

-Hmmm… -El hombre lo miro de manera seria, decidió tomarse leves segundos para ordenar sus palabras -. El aun esta grave, pero dentro de su gravedad, logramos estabilizarlo. –Todos suspiraron algo más aliviados mientras en medico se masajeaba el puente de su nariz -. Lo que me tiene más desconcertado es la toxina con la que lo envenenaron, no la conocemos y sin un antídoto, Asphalt no sobrevivirá.

-¿No es un veneno regular? –Pregunto Time -.

-No es nada que yo haya visto antes. Ahora mismo está afectando el sistema nervioso de Asphalt, incluso los sedantes no suavizan el dolor que siente. –Explicaba el médico -.

-Espere, ¿Esta consiente? –Pregunto Amethyst -.

-Lamento decir, que sí, se encuentra consiente pero no tiene fuerzas para siquiera quejarse. –Respondió -.

-¡Ame, necesitamos ayudarlo, no podemos dejarlo morir! –Dijo Amber al borde de las lágrimas -.

-¡Lo sé, tranquila Amber! –Eso fue lo que dijo Amethyst, pero en el fondo él también estaba desesperado –.

-Disculpen…

Todos se voltearon a ver a una joven, de cabello castaño largo cae por su espalda hasta su cintura, unos ojos azules puros, tenía un traje casual que constaba en una playera liviana de color azul, unos shorts de jeans, pantis negras hasta el muslo y unas zapatillas blancas. La joven se acercó al grupo mientras sostenía su bolso.

-¿Te podemos ayudar? –Pregunto Time -.

-Mi nombre es Tressa Kamui, mi padre es amigo de Jade Douraji. –Tressa entonces saco una foto del trio de jóvenes -. Tu eres el hijo del tío Jade ¿verdad?

-Así es… ¿Entonces eres hija de Raiko? –Pregunto Amethyst -.

-¡Exacto! El tío Jade me dijo que estarían aquí, quería pedirles si los podía acompañar hasta Ciudad Azulona pero… -Mira a su alrededor la tensión en el ambiente -. Apenas llegue escuche que algo sucedió, ¿está todo bien?

-… -Amethyst miro a todo el grupo antes de responder -. Asphalt, mi primo, fue envenenado y los médicos no pueden hacer nada.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto preocupada -.

Amethyst, cordialmente se dedicó a informar a Tressa de lo que acontecía. El incidente del Monte Moon, el viaje de Amber y Emily, el cómo Asphalt resulto envenenado y acerca del "Culto" que persigue a usuarios del Fenómeno Lazo.

-Entiendo… -Entonces Tressa mira al médico de manera decidida -. ¿Podemos entrar a ver al muchacho? –Pregunto -.

-Está bien, pero solo unos minutos, pronto deberá ser atendido para intentar sacar el veneno de su sistema. –Accedió el Medico mientras los guiaba a través de los pasillos -.

Caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde el Douraji de cabellos negros estaba recostado en una cama, conectado a un respirador y con múltiples sueros conectados en su cuerpo vía intravenosa.

Decidieron entrar y apenas dieron un paso en la habitación, Tressa marco su paso firme hacia Asphalt, a pesar de las protestas del médico de no acercarse, la chica procedió a tocar el pecho desnudo del Douraji y pudo sentir que solo el leve contacto le produjo dolor.

-Entiendo, el veneno aumenta tu umbral de dolor también… -Dijo Tressa mientras el medico intentaba sacarla del lado de Asphalt, pero ella se lo quitó de encima y continuo -. Quizás no puedo sanarlo, pero puedo ayudarlo.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Amethyst algo desconcertado -.

Alrededor de Tressa, una energía azulada comenzó a emerger, esta era cálida para todos los presentes y hacia que se sintieran seguros con Tressa a su lado. La energía comenzó a concentrarse en sus manos y ella las extendió hacia el pecho de Asphalt.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto Amber -.

-Es Aura. –Dijo Amethyst observando la escena -. Es una energía que todos poseemos, pero algunos humanos son adeptos en manipularla y usarla.

-Exacto, herede este regalo de mi padre. –Dijo mientras hacía presión en el pecho y cerraba los ojos -. No puedo eliminar el veneno, pero puedo ayudar a que el cuerpo de Asphalt lo resista de mejor manera y así también despejar la toxina de su corazón y pulmones…

-Increíble. –Menciono Time sorprendido -. Pero aun necesitamos el antídoto.

-Déjamelo a mí, yo tengo un plan. –Anuncio Amethyst de manera seria, algo que sorprendió a Amber, quien aún no se acostumbraba a ese lado de Ame -. Tressa ¿Puedes quedarte y cuidar de Asphalt? Sé que apenas llegas y es mucho pedir pero…

-¡No hay problema! –Dijo sonriente -. Me asegurare de que no muera, ustedes encárguense de encontrar algo que lo alivie.

 _ **-Lugar Desconocido, ¿:? Hrs.-**_

Era un salón no muy grande, pero lo suficientemente amplio como para que caigan al menos unas 15 personas. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con datos sobre experimentos que solo una persona del área podría entender, también habían algunos útiles como probetas de vidrio y demás. Era el despacho de Clovis.

Clovis se encontraba sentado dándole la espalda a Phobos, quien había estado ahí sentado por cerca de 15 minutos. Este último sabía que era lo que Clovis diría, sobre su fallo en la misión del Monte Moon y su enfrentamiento con los Douraji y Amber.

-Entonces. –Hablo finalmente el científico -. ¿Salió mal la operación?

-No totalmente, señor. –Respondió Phobos con una leve sonrisa -.

-Ok, explícate. –Exigió Clovis finalmente volteándose para darle la cara -. Por tu tono, sugieres que me intrigara.

-Absolutamente, señor. –Phobos saco un PokeGear el cual se encontraba conectado a una cámara casi indetectable a simple vista alojada en su gabardina -. Bien veamos. –El hombre entonces reprodujo la pelea que tuvo contra Amber, mostrando el momento preciso en el cual ella usaba aquel poder de la Mente Verde -. Esta muchacha tiene un poder sin igual, podía conectarse y entender las emociones de los Pokemón sin necesidad de un Fenómeno Lazo, ella lo llamo Mente Verde.

-Mente Verde, creo que me suena de algo. –Dijo Clovis, efectivamente intrigado -. Ok, continua, has llamado mi atención, Phobos.

-Su habilidad le permite entre otras cosas, subir el nivel de los Pokemón de manera instantánea, curarlos y lo que más le podría interesar, vincularse con ellos. –Justo se estaba reproduciendo la escena donde aparecen Asphalt y compañía, siendo el Douraji quien activaría su Fenómeno Lazo para atacar a Phobos -.

-Interesante y ese además, es uno de los jóvenes Douraji. –Dijo Clovis con creciente interés -. Sí, me contaron sobre él, espero tener la oportunidad de ir por él.

-Uh… -Phobos recordó que el joven probablemente este envenenado y muerto, debido a una herida de su arma -. Señor, lamento informar que ese niño probablemente esté muerto, fue dañado por una kunai.

-¿Qué? –La cara de Clovis se deformo mientras se levantaba del asiento -. ¡¿No sabes lo importante que son los usuarios de Fenómeno Lazo para La Orden?!

-Lo…lo siento señor, la herida fue antes de saber quién era él. –Se excusó Phobos -. Tengo el antídoto conmigo, si él estuviese vivo quizás…

-Entonces ve, verifica su estado, pero lo quiero con vida. –Ordeno Clovis -. Según los datos de Crest, el otro Douraji, el hijo de Jade, tenía rangos bastantes altos, quisiera ver que tal es ese chico.

-Entendido, señor, iré de inmediato. –Dijo Phobos levantándose del asiento -.

-Ah, lleva a Zeit contigo, quiero que me traigas a esa chica y según leí tu informe, hay un perro de los Douraji que será problemático sin él. –Dijo Clovis antes de volver a sus asuntos personales -.

Phobos suspiro por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que salía del despacho de Clovis, se sentía abrumado, ese hombre siempre causaba una sensación de escalofríos cuando lo miraba a los ojos. Sumado todo eso, debía hacer equipo con Zeit, quien lo estaba esperando a la vuelta de la esquina del pasillo. Era alto de 1,80 metros de alto, cabello de color ceniza, un rostro bastante bien marcado, llevaba una gran gabardina roja común en los de aquella organización.

-Supongo que haremos equipo. –Bufo Phobos -.

-¿Tan decepcionado como yo? –Dijo Zeit sonriendo de medio lado -. Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Irónicamente, entrar, salvar a un mocoso y llevarnos a una mocosa. –Explico Phobos sin dar mayores descripciones -. Te diré todo de camino a Ciudad Celeste.

 _ **-Ciudad Celeste, Parque, 03:15 Hrs.-**_

Habían pasado horas desde que dejaron el hospital, con Tressa cuidando al joven Douraji envenenado. Amethyst, Amber, Emily y Time se dirigieron al parque luego de que Amethyst les contara sobre su plan para atraer a los miembros de la organización que los habían atacado.

Amethyst les conto sobre como parecían buscar usuarios de Fenómeno Lazo, ya no era un secreto. Así que el plan del Douraji, era exhibirse en público para atraer la atención de sus atacantes.

Se puso a combatir en batallas llamativas, siempre finalizando con su Fenomeno Lazo, el muchacho se encontraba en extremo agotado pero no se rendía, debía hacer que su plan funcionase.

-¡Puntada Sombría! –Ordeno Amethyst sincronizado con Decidueye, el cual de manera elegante obedeció, disparando una flecha de energía fantasmal a la sombra del Butterfree rival -.

El Pokemón Mariposa cayó debilitado de inmediato al mismo tiempo que Decidueye volvía a la normalidad y Amethyst jadeaba con gran cansancio. El Entrenador del Butterfree le sonrió a Amethyst y se acercó a él.

-¡Buena batalla, eres bastante bueno chico! –Dijo el tipo para luego despedirse e irse al Centro Pokemón -.

-Ah… ah… Me falta el aire… -Dijo el Douraji por lo bajo -.

-Ame, debes descansar un poco. –Pidió Amber -. Has usado demasiadas veces la Sincronización, puede ser peligroso.

Amethyst recordó las palabras de Mid, quien les advirtió sobre el sobreuso del Fenómeno Lazo y sus consecuencias.

-Sí, lo sé. –Respondió volviendo a una compostura normal -. Pero debo continuar, a estas horas la gente sale a tener batallas nocturnas, en algún momento deben de aparecer esos tipos…

-Si es que Asphalt no muere antes.

Esas palabras hicieron que todos los presentes fijaran su atención a la fuente, que era Time. El muchacho se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirándolos con aquella penetrante mirada que poseía, el comentario fue de mal gusto, pero tenía razón.

- _No pude proteger a Makisotu y ahora, no pude proteger a su hijo._ –Pensó Time mientras abría la boca para decir unas palabras -. Debemos estar preparados por si tu plan falla, Amethyst. ¿Qué haremos?

-No fallara… -Dijo Ame cansado, agotado -. No puede…

Los minutos pasaron y luego los minutos pasaron a ser horas, la gente casi ya no se encontraba en las calles y Amethyst estaba a solo momentos de un colapso por agotamiento.

-Maldición… -Dijo Amethyst antes de caer rendido al suelo -.

-Vamos Ame, debemos volver al hospital y debes dormir algo, mañana podemos volver. –Dijo Amber tratando de calmar la situación -.

-Quizás no haya más tiempo. –Time seguía cruzado de brazos, él tampoco sabía que hacer -. _Aunque si seguimos así, quizás no tenga más opción que…_

Time comenzó a recordar sobre su pasado y sobre sus antiguos compañeros, Mirror y Alchemist. Sonrió para sí mismo a modo de nostalgia, para luego rememorar con tristeza lo que sucedería años atrás.

 _ **Flashback…**_

La guerra no había comenzado aún, pero la tensión se sentía en la región así mismo como en la casa Douraji. Los Protomon Holders estarían preocupados de eso, si no fuera porque Alchemist se encontraba terriblemente enfermo, inexplicablemente su cuerpo comenzó a fallar y a deteriorarse.

Mirror y Time se encontraban en la sala de espera, junto con Makisotu quien había llegado hace bastante poco. Nadie sabía que pasaba, aunque Maki tenía una idea leve de que podría ser.

-¿Acompañantes? –Pregunto el Doctor al salir de la habitación donde se encontraba Alchemist internado -.

-Explíquenos que sucede por favor. –Pidió Makisotu, tratando de disimular su preocupación -.

-Bueno, el pronóstico no es bueno para nada. –Comenzó a explicar el doctor -. Es un paciente poco peculiar, la mayoría de su cuerpo son prótesis, pero detecte un fallo degenerativo en su cuerpo, es como si su sistema comenzara a agotarse por sí solo.

-¿Dice que simplemente su cuerpo se está apagando? –Pregunto Mirror preocupado -.

-Precisamente, no tengo explicación, es como si algo le quitase su vida de a poco. –Dijo el Doctor mirando directamente a Makisotu -. Realice pruebas con la cosa que tiene pegada a su cuerpo.

-Se llaman Protomon y no son cosas. –Gruño Time molesto -.

-Time, cálmate. –Exigió Maki -. ¿Cuál fueron los resultados?

-Como se esperaba, ese "Protomon" que llaman ustedes, es una forma de vida simbionte, según estimo, es demasiado para su cuerpo, seré honesto, el joven no vivirá mucho más.

Los presentes ahí se congelaron ante tal revelación.

Ese mismo día, Makisotu invadió los archivos que se incautaron de las múltiples guaridas de Fubuki Douraji al momento de su arresto. Maki, junto a Jade leyeron los informes sobre experimentos e investigaciones realizadas por Fubuki durante sus años creando a los Protomon Holders.

No tardaron en encontrar lo que buscaban.

Resultaba que el periodo de vida de los Protomon Holders no era mucho, sus cuerpos se desgastaban alrededor de los 20 a 25 años aproximadamente, debido a que la relación simbiótica con los Protomon no era natural y además, las células de Zalg usadas en los experimentos contaminaban al ser humano de manera nociva.

Alchemist murió tres días después, mientras dormía, el resistió hasta los 26 años…

…

Entonces, los síntomas no tardaron en llegar a Mirror, quien tenía 24 recién cumplidos…

-Debes aguantar amigo mío, podemos lograrlo, solo debemos esperar a que Maki y Jade logren solucionarlo. –Animaba Time a su compañero quien yacía ya en una cama de hospital debido a una gran descompensación -.

-Fubuki tardo años en crear a los Protomon Holders… No me queda tiempo, probablemente no soporte la semana… -Mirror tocio fuertemente, se cubrió con su mano y una vez se detuvo, revelo la sangre que salía de su boca -. Mírame, estoy de papel… Pero tú aun no, tú puedes vivir, tú si tienes "Tiempo" en sentido más literal de la palabra.

-Puedo usar mi poder en ti, evitar que los días pasen para ti, ¡Puedo salvarte! –Dijo Time, con gran tristeza -.

-Tus poderes no funcionan cuando duermes, además, solo extenderás unos días más mi sufrimiento. –Mirror entonces sonrió y miro hacia la ventana más cercana -. Te queda mucho por ver y yo… yo me reuniré con mi hermano… No estoy arrepentido, tuve una vida feliz luego de lo de Fubuki… La disfrute al máximo, así que no me arrepiento…

-Mirror… -Time comenzó a llorar, sabía que su amigo no lo lograría, sabía que su tiempo avanzaría y se acabaría en solo unos días -.

Fue en ese momento, en el que Time, decidió detener su "Tiempo"…

 _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

Usando sus poderes del Tiempo, con la ayuda de Chronit el Protomon del Tiempo, detuvo su envejecimiento.

Claro que el precio a pagar es la gran limitación de su habilidad sobre el tiempo. Detenerlo solo dura 5 segundos, además de que su estamina se agota con rapidez y por sobretodo, se ve forzado a reducir considerablemente sus horas de sueño, mientras duerme sus poderes no funcionan y con el tiempo, mientras más duerme, su cuerpo envejece rápidamente.

Time desarrollo un trastorno y fobia del sueño, casi no duerme tratando de evitar de que su cuerpo envejezca.

Ha envejecido 1 año en más de 15 años. Físicamente, tiene 23 años…

- _Si uso mis poderes en Asphalt, podría condenarme y así mismo, no hay garantías de que Asphalt sobreviva… ¡Maldición! –_ Pensaba Time exasperado -. Regresemos al hospital, necesitas descansar Amethyst…

Cuando Time se giró hacia ellos, vio una figura amenazante tras Amber, era Phobos, logro reconocerlo de la vez que alcanzo a verlo desde la salida del Monte Moon. El enemigo intento agarrar por la espalda a Amber…

-¡Tiempo! –Grito Time, las agujas de Chronit se detuvieron y todos se paralizaron -. Gracias a Arceus, Amethyst tenía razón.

Time no perdió tiempo en patear a Phobos lejos de Amber, al mismo tiempo que el flujo temporal se reanudaba. El cuerpo de Phobos salió volando unos metros atrás, pero logro caer de pie con su gran agilidad y velocidad de reacción.

-Picaron el anzuelo. –Dijo Time algo aliviado -. Ya viste mi habilidad, sabes lo que puedo hacer, así que hagámoslo fácil, dame el antídoto de tu asqueroso veneno… -La expresión de Time cambio a una más amenazante -. Y no tendré que matarte sin que te des cuenta.

-Sí, controlas el tiempo, así fue como desviaste mi ataque la otra vez. –Phobos entonces saco un frasco con un líquido trasparente a la vez que su compañero se acercaba para respaldarlo -. Este es el antídoto, pero no creas que te lo daré sin…

-Tiempo…

Nuevamente, las agujas del reloj de Chronit se detuvieron, congelando a todos en el lugar nuevamente. Time camino hacia Phobos a paso seguro, sabiendo bien que debía hacer, arrebatarle el antídoto.

-Gracias por dármelo, solo necesito esto de ti. –Dijo Time estirando su mano para quitarle el frasco -.

Entonces, una mano detuvo a Time de su cometido, era el compañero de Phobos quien apretaba su muñeca con fuerza, sonriendo de manera arrogante mientras apretaba el agarre.

- _¡¿Qué?!_ –Pensó Time viendo a su alrededor -. _¡Mi poder aún le queda durabilidad, no se ha terminado! ¡¿Por qué este tipo se puede mover en mi tiempo detenido?!_

-A volar, princesa. –Dijo el compañero de Phobos, antes de patearlo en el estómago y lanzarlo al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor -.

El tiempo volvió a fluir, todos quedaron confundidos al ver a Time quejándose del dolor en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Se supone que Time debería poder quitarle el antídoto en su tiempo detenido! –Exclamo Amethyst confundido -.

-¡Es como si, hubiera sido atacado dentro del tiempo detenido, no puede ser! –Dijo Amber mientras miraba a aquel muchacho que apareció al lado de Phobos -. ¿Acaso…?

-¡Gusto en conocerlos, he oído de ustedes de parte del señor Clovis! –Decía el muchacho -. Me conocen como Zeit, encantado.

-Ese nombre… ¡No puede ser, tu! –Time se levantó rápidamente retrocediendo -. ¡Imposible, los experimentos se dejaron de realizar al acabar con Fubuki!

-Ni idea de quién es ese, pero el señor Clovis me dio un gran regalo. –Del bolsillo derecho de Zeit, se asomó un reloj igual a Chronit, era exactamente igual -. Él es mi compañero Protomon, Saturit.

-No puedo creerlo, alguien creo un Protomon Holder… -Dijo Time anonadado -. ¡¿Quién es Clovis, acaso los está fabricando en masa también?!

-Escucha loco, solo existo yo de mi clase o así lo creía hasta el día de hoy. –Dijo Zeit rascándose la nuca -. Cuando me dijeron que tu controlabas el tiempo, no pude evitar venir a conocerte y woh, realmente lo haces.

-Esto es un error, no sabes lo que te hicieron, ¡Tu cuerpo no!...

-¿Se deteriorara y moriré entre los 20 y 25 años? –Atajo Zeit -. Si bueno, no me preocupa, tener este poder, es algo que me encanta y no me importa con tal de completar el objetivo de La Orden.

-¿La Orden? –Pregunto Amber -.

-Zeit, no digas más, encárgate de él, yo me encargare de los otros. –Dijo Phobos dejando a Zeit y Time solos mientras el otro grupo se preparaba para lidiar con su enemigo -.

Time observaba como Amethyst, Emily y Amber intercambiaban miradas entre sí para luego mirar a Time. Este último les hizo un gesto para avisarles de que se alejaran y así fue, comenzaron a correr en dirección al hospital y desaparecieron de la vista del Protomon Holder… los Protomon Holders.

-Entonces… -Comenzó Time -. Otra persona que controla el tiempo, solo hubo una persona en el pasado que luche, que podía moverse en mi tiempo detenido. –Contaba mientras recordaba su pelea contra Kige años atrás -.

-Eres como un superior para mí, así que enséñame cosas útiles. –Dijo Zeit generando una lanza trasparente -.

-Como gustes, no sé cuál es tu determinación para abusar de tu poder sin consecuencias, pero tengo algo que proteger. –Time se puso en guardia, generando sus famosas agujas trasparentes, una en cada mano preparado para la lucha -.

-¡TIEMPO! –Gritaron al unísono, las agujas de Chronit y Saturit se detuvieron y entraron al reino del tiempo detenido -.

-Me pregunto, ¿Cuántos segundos eres capaz de resistir el tiempo detenido? –Pregunto Zeit lanzándose con arma en mano -.

- _Si puede durar más de 5 segundos, estoy acabado._ –Pensó time mientras se defendía de una estocada de aquella lanza trasparente -. _Esa cosa debe tener el mismo efecto que mis agujas, envejecen algo y si es orgánico, lo hace de manera temporal._

Un intercambio de ataques tuvo lugar, Time intentaba encontrar una abertura en la defensa y ataque de Zeit, pero no veía su oportunidad.

- _Quedan 2 segundos…_ -Pensó Time -.

Entonces, justo ahí, vio su oportunidad, tenía el camino abierto para comenzar un ataque ventajoso y fue ahí, que cayó en la trampa.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo se paralizo, pero su mente seguía funcionando, su cuerpo se detuvo como si estuviese congelado en el tiempo. Vio que Zeit sonreía con fanfarronería y arrogancia, entonces rio un poco y apunto con su lanza el rostro de Time.

-Así que solo 5 segundos, es una gran pena. –Anuncio Zeit dándole un leve corte en la mejilla, a modo de atemorizar a Time -. Yo puedo resistir 10 segundos.

- _¡¿Qué, 10 segundos?! ¡Es una locura!_ –Reclamaba mentalmente el Protomon Holder -. _¡Aun con mi poder completo, me tomo años llegar a los 10 segundos antes de reprimirlo!_

El tiempo se reanudo y Time dio un gran salto para tomar distancia, así mismo, con la punta de sus dedos todo la herida en su mejilla, sintió que la zona afectada estaba algo arrugada, como si su piel fuera la de un anciano.

-Así que si hacen lo mismo. –Dijo Time algo sorprendido -. Y además de eso, 10 segundos, maldición…

-Cálmate, no es como si pudiera aplastarte con un Road Roller, no, aunque me gustaría y sería interesante. –Dijo Zeit poniéndose en guardia -.

-Entiendo… -Time puso sus dedos en la herida, la cual fue envuelta en una cúpula de energía purpura trasparente y así mismo, la herida fue desapareciendo a la vez del envejecimiento de la zona afectada -.

-Regeneración Temporal, eso es interesante. –Dijo Zeit -. ¿Continuamos?

- _Esta batalla la perderé, si no hago algo con esos 10 segundos…_

Ambos se miraron nuevamente, preparándose para saltar sobre el otro, seres similares enfrentándose para ver quién era el más fuerte. Entonces, al unísono, casi como un grito de guerra, comenzaron de nuevo.

-¡TIEMPO!

 _ **-Ciudad Celeste, Afueras del Hospital, 05:30 Hrs**_ -

El trio había logrado arrastrar a Phobos a las cercanías del hospital, con algo de dificultad ya que Amethyst se encontraba totalmente drenado de sus energías. Una vez estuvieron a buena distancia, se voltearon para ver a Phobos.

-Sé que planean trayéndome aquí, así que seré breve. –Dijo Phobos algo exasperado -. El antídoto por la chica.

-¿Ese es el antídoto? –Pregunto Amber, ocultando sus esperanzas para no lucir desesperada -.

-En efecto, esto salvara la vida del mocoso, porque así lo quiere el señor Clovis. –Phobos se arregló su negra bufanda mientras miraba atentamente al grupo -. Y si no pues, tendré que llevarte a la fuerza y dejar al mocoso para que se muera.

-¡No te dejare! –Dijo Amethyst apenas teniéndose de pie -.

-Espera Amethyst, deja que Amber y yo nos encarguemos de esto, ese tipo me las debe. –Dijo Emily sonriendo con desafío -.

-Toma un descanso Ame, confiamos en ti para el resto. –Dijo Amber guiñándole el ojo a modo de seña -.

-Amber… -Pero el idiota lo vio por otro modo y quedo embobado -. Claro Amber.

 **(Octopath Traveler – Boss Fight Theme)**

Amber procedió a lanzar una de sus Pokeballs al aire, esta se abrió a mitad de caída y libero a un imponente Combusken, esta al ver a Phobos lo reconoció al instante y se puso en guardia.

-¡Bien, mi turno entonces compañera, ve Junnie! –Emily libero a un pequeño pero adorable Buneary de la Pokeball -.

-Hmp, adorable. –Dijo Phobos tomando una Pokeball -. Este Pokémon es propio, no como el que controlaba en el Monte Moon, así que prepárense… Ve, Drapion. –Dijo el hombre de la bufanda al liberal aquel masivo Pokemón –.

Entonces, la Pokedex de Amber y Amethyst reaccionaron tanto al Drapion como al Buneary.

" _Buneary. El Pokemón Conejo. Cuando detecta el peligro extiende sus orejas para alertar y cuando hace frio las enrosca y se pone a dormir. Ataca saltando con rapidez y se revuelve para cargar."_

" _Drapion. El Pokemón escorpión ogro. Sus garras tienen veneno letal y son tan poderosas que pueden deshacer un auto. Con su robusto cuerpo, Drapion se enorgullece derrotando a sus oponentes sin necesidad de veneno."_

El Drapion era bastante imponente y Amethyst lo sabía. En sus viajes por el extranjero, recordó varios Drapion de otros entrenadores que vio alguna vez y supo de inmediato, que el que tenía enfrente, era totalmente diferente. Pareciera ser muchos más grande que la media y poseía un semblante más violento de lo común.

-Chicas, tengan cuidado, no les será sencillo. –Advirtió Amethyst -.

-¡Déjanoslo a nosotros chico! –Dijo Emily sonriendo de manera confiada -. ¡Junnie, usa Patada Salto!

-¡Combusken, Doble Patada! –Ordeno Amber -.

-¡Drapion, repélelas con Cuchillada! –Dijo Phobos -.

El gran Drapion, con ambas tenazas brillando, golpeo rápidamente a Combusken y Junnie enviándolas lejos. Pero no fue suficiente para debilitarlas, lograron recomponerse apenas tocaron el suelo, pero ya para eso, el Drapion estaba sobre ellas nuevamente.

-¡Drapion, usa Veneno X! – Ordeno el de la bufanda mientras observaba a Amethyst -. _No se está moviendo, parece que de verdad no puede hacer nada._

-¡Junnie, esquívalo! –Gracias a la reacción de Emily y a los reflejos de la Buneary, la Pokémon Conejo logro esquivar el potente ataque -.

-¡Combusken, hazte a un lado y usa Patada Doble!

Rápidamente, Combusken también evito el ataque girando sobre sí misma y dando dos fuertes patadas en el costado al gran Pokemón que pareció no afectarle mucho.

El Drapion pareció quedarse quieto un momento, mirando su cuerpo, no al daño que causo Comsubken, parecía mirar sus piernas por alguna razón. Luego volvió a su compostura normal, mirando a Combusken, a quien parecía querer atacar.

-Bien Drapion, usa tu cola. –Dijo simplemente Phobos -.

De manera súbita, el Pokémon escorpión ogro estiro su gran cola y apreso a Combusken sin darle tiempo a esquivar o escapar del agarre a pesar de forcejear con todas sus fuerzas. El Drapion miraba de manera amenazante al Pokémon de Amber y casi parecía sonreír con malicia.

-¡Junnie usa Patada Salto y libera a Combusken, rápido! –Ordeno Emily -.

-¡Aguanta Combusken, intenta liberarte! –Pidió Amber desesperada -.

-Es momento de que juegues un rato Drapion. –Phobos sonrió mientras seguía observando a Amethyst -. _El Douraji no será una amenaza para mí, si es así, esto ya está en la bolsa… debería comenzar a moverme._

Drapion azoto al Buneary con su cola al mismo tiempo que Combusken chocaba con el Pokémon aliado. El Pokémon Conejo salió disparado, casi inconsciente mientras Drapion procedía a azotar por el suelo a su prisionero, una y otra vez sin parar. Luego de un rato, lo lanzo en frente de su y lo ataco con un potente Veneno X que lo envió disparado a los pies de Amber, gravemente herido y envenenado.

-¡Combusken! –Grito Amber horrorizada, a punto de usar su poder de la Mente Verde -.

- _¡Ahora!_ –Penso Phobos, queriendo aprovechar su oportunidad de capturar a Amber -.

Pero no se movio…

- _¡¿Qué?! –_ Phobos intentaba mover sus piernas pero parecían acalambradas, entumecidas y cansadas -. _¡¿Qué rayos me sucede?! ¡Vamos, reaccionen, caminen!_

Rápidamente, un fuerte sonido advirtió su atención, vio como Drapion caía al suelo de la nada, el Pokémon miraba sus patas y no comprendía la situación.

-¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando?! –Preguntaba Phobos sin saber que sucedía -.

-Fuiste ingenuo. –Hablo Amethyst sonriendo de manera desafiante -.

-Tu… -Phobos miro a Amethyst fijamente intentando comprender la situación.

 _ **-Ciudad Plateada, Mansión Douraji, Despacho de Jade, 00:15 Hrs.- (Horas Antes…)**_

Jade y Raiko hablaban tranquilamente, disfrutando de una taza de café. Nazuna y Lira se hallaban dormidas y ellos aprovechaban de ponerse al día sobre sus vidas. Reían y bromeaban de una u otra cosa y luego, Raiko decidió abordar el tema de los nuevos Pokedex Holders de Kanto.

-Dime entonces, ¿El profesor Oak ya les dio sus títulos? –Pregunto Kamui algo interesado -.

-No creo que se los haya dicho, pero ya tienen títulos. –Respondió Jade sonriendo de medio lado -.

-Vamos, cuéntame, tengo intriga de las habilidades de estos niños. –Pidió Raiko bebiendo de su te -.

-Bueno, como ya sabes, Amber posee la habilidad de la Mente Verde, ella es la Nueva Sanadora. –Comenzó a Explicar Jade mientras desviaba su vista hacia la ventana -. Asphalt tiene un gran ingenio y puede adelantarse a los movimientos del enemigo, él es el Premonitor.

-¿Qué hay de tu hijo? –Pregunto Raiko -.

-¿Mi hijo? Él tiene una cualidad única, hay personas que tienen baja presencia y casi no se perciben, el por otro lado, consta de una gran presencia, junto a la ayuda de Kige, lograron dominar esto, actualmente él puede controlarlo a voluntad y esta presencia en combate puede aumentar.

-Entiendo, puede ser bastante útil. –Dijo Raiko no entendiendo por completo su habilidad -. Pero vamos cuéntame más.

-¿Has notado como te pones en guardia contra un enemigo y tratas de reaccionar acorde a los movimientos de tu enemigo? –Pregunto Jade a lo cual recibió una respuesta afirmativa de Raiko -. Amethyst usa su gigantesca presencia a su favor, usando leves y casi imperceptibles movimientos de piernas, debido a esto y su gran presencia, las personas hacen movimientos inconscientes a los de Amethyst, sus cuerpos reaccionan por si solos.

-Quieres decir…

-Debido a eso, sus piernas y músculos se cansan, caen de rodillas como si estuvieran frente a un emperador. –Explico Jade -. Su habilidad es…

 _ **-Ciudad Celeste, Afueras del Hospital, 05:45 Hrs**_ -

-¡Presencia del Emperador! –Dijo Amethyst mirando como Phobos caía de rodillas con sus piernas entumidas al igual que observaba a su Drapion intentando levantarse -. Ahora, aprovechen de que no puede moverse, el efecto no durara mucho una vez comprenda lo que sucede y no funciona bien dos veces seguidas.

-E-entiendo… -Dijo Amber asombrada -. ¡Combusken, siente mi voz, te sentirás mejor, tú puedes! –Amber comenzó a sanar a su Pokémon de inmediato -. ¡Gancho Alto!

-¡Junnie, regresa! –Dijo Emily regresando a su Pokémon, para luego tomar otra Pokeball -. ¡Magel, ve y usa Rayo!

Corriendo velozmente, con las energías rellenadas gracias a Amber, la Combusken salió disparada y tomando impulso, le dio un potente Gancho Alto en la quijada a Drapion, logrando elevarlo por los aires. Acto seguido, el Magnemite de Emily comenzó a cargar energía, hasta que libero un potente Rayo hacia el Pokémon escorpión ogro, haciéndolo caer duramente contra el suelo, bastante herido.

-¡Ya falta poco, solo un paso más! –Dijo Amethyst tomando una de sus Pokeballs, antes de notar que Phobos se ponía de pie nuevamente -. _Maldición, no duro tanto como pensé…_

-No me subestimes… -Dijo Phobos mientras rápidamente lanzaba unas canicas a los pies del grupo -.

Estas canicas terminaron siendo bombas de humo las cuales explotaron al contacto con la superficie, estas eran de un humo verde claro, el cual poco a poco comenzó a afectar a los Entrenadores.

 **(Detener)**

-¡S-somnífero! –Dijo Amethyst impactado al no darse cuenta antes -. ¡M-maldita sea, pierdo…conciencia…!

-¡Estábamos tan…cerca…! –Dijo Amber cayendo desmayada -.

-Asphalt… -Emily no tardo en caer también -.

-Demonios… -Amethyst se resistía a duras penas a los efectos de la droga -. Fui pedante… cometí un error…

-Sí, ese fue un gran fallo, logre recomponerme y entender más o menos como funciona tu truco… -Dijo Phobos sacando una de sus kunais -. Ahora, me llevare a la chica y tengo ordenes de darles el antídoto.

Phobos procedió a lanzar el frasco cerca de Amethyst y procedió a caminar hacia la muchacha rubia que yacía dormida en el suelo. El Douraji luchaba por moverse, pero el Somnífero estaba logrando tomar lo mejor de él y no dejarle tener control de su cuerpo. Entonces Phobos no tardo en tomar a Amber y ponerla en su hombro mientras se giraba hacia Amethyst.

-Si tengo suerte, pronto vendré a por ustedes, hasta entonces, adiós jóvenes. –Dijo Phobos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el parque en dirección a Zeit -.

-¡NO… AMBER… Ugh…! –Finalmente, Amethyst cayó inconsciente, no sin antes apretar en sus manos el frasco con el antídoto del veneno con el cual Asphalt está luchando -.

 _ **-Ciudad Celeste, Hospital, Habitación de Asphalt, 05:40 Hrs.-**_

La habitación se hallaba tranquila, hace unas horas que Tressa se encontraba al lado de Asphalt usando su manipulación del Aura para ayudarle a luchar contra el Veneno. El joven había dejado de sudar un poco y había logrado descansar durmiendo al menos unos minutos.

Tressa le tomaba de la mano, mirando su rostro cansado y con la otra mano, usando un trapo que le brindaron las enfermeras, le limpiaba el sudor con sumo cuidado, ya que el más leve roce podría causarle dolor. Mientras hacía eso, se acercó para observar mejor a Asphalt.

-Sí, se parece a una foto de su padre que me mostraron… aunque quizás si su pelo estuviera sin tanto fijador el… -Entonces, Asphalt comenzó a abrir los ojos y Tressa, avergonzada, se alejó rápidamente -. ¡H-hey, despertaste!

-¡Ung…! –Asphalt ahogo un quejido y comenzó a ajustar su vista a su alrededor -. Tu… tu cara…

-¿Mi…mi cara? –Pregunto Tressa -.

-Tu cara… es molesta… ¿Dónde está Amber? ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Por qué no eres Amber? ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Hey, no seas malagradecido con tu salvadora! –Dijo ella manteniendo su compostura e indignándose bastante -. Amber fue con los demás a buscar una cura, yo soy Tressa Kamui, precisamente porque soy Tressa no puedo ser Amber y estas en el Hospital de Ciudad Celeste.

-Yo… me desmaye… ugh… -Asphalt hizo el esfuerzo de querer levantarse, pero no pudo invocar energías -. Maldición…

-No te muevas, el veneno está haciendo estragos, gracias a mi Aura tu cuerpo lo está combatiendo, pero no sé cuánto resistas. –Anuncio Tressa dándose cuenta que aun sostenía su mano, de manera fugaz la soltó y miro para otro lado -. ¡E-en fin, no debes moverte!

-¿Veneno?...Ya veo... Me envenenaron… -Dijo rodando sus ojos por el lugar hasta que vio el cinturón con sus Pokeball -. Tómalas… ayúdalos… -Asphalt comenzaba a agotarse nuevamente, su respiración se agitaba y el sudor volvía a aparecer en su rostro -.

-No puedo dejarte, les prometí que te cuidaría… -Replico Tressa -.

-Por favor, llévate a mi equipo, ellos sabrán encontrar a los demás… -Asphalt dirigió su mirada hacia el cinturón de Tressa, notando que solo tenía una Pokeball -. Te lo suplico, ve a ayudarlos…

-De acuerdo… te daré un último refuerzo de Aura, pero luego deberás resistir por tu cuenta. –Dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho -. _Eso y que casi me quedo sin Aura para brindar…_

-Deja a… mi Greninja aquí… -Pidió Asphalt cerrando sus ojos -.

-Descansa cuanto puedas… -Dijo Tressa mirando las Pokeballs de Asphalt -. Debí traer a todo mi equipo en vez de solo uno…

Tressa las tomo y observo a Aerosmith el Pidgeot, Diver Down el Magikarp y Gold Experience el Beedril. Dejo a un lado la Pokeball de Greninja, notando lo decaído y débil que se encontraba.

-Bien, por órdenes de su Entrenador, iremos a ayudar. –Anuncio Tressa mientras sentía algo de conmoción afuera, decidió mirar por la ventana y observo como un tipo se alejaba con Amber al hombro -. _¡Maldición, voy tarde!_

Tressa bajo rápidamente a encontrar tanto a Amethyst como Emily desmayados en el suelo, parecían estar bajo el efecto de alguna droga. La chica de ojos azules frunció el ceño y abrió la Pokeball de Aerosmith, esperando que pudiera ser de ayuda.

-Escucha, Asphalt me pidió ayuda, así que necesito de tu vista esplendida, Pidgeot. –Explico Tressa -.

El Pidgeot la miro unos segundos antes de asentir y darle una seña para que se montara sobre él. Sin dar más tiempo a demoras, ambos salieron volando en destino al parque, para poder rescatar a Amber.

 _ **-Ciudad Celeste, Parque, 06:00 Hrs-.**_

Para la gran mayoría, solo han pasado media hora desde que inicio la batalla. Pero para estos combatientes del tiempo, ha sido mucho más.

Zeit tenía por mucho la delantera, por otro lado, Time, quien luchaba con sus poderes al mínimo… no le iba para nada bien.

Mientras que Zeit lograba detener el tiempo por 10 segundos, Time usaba los 5 segundos de su tiempo detenido para lograr repeler o evadir, pero luego de ese límite, estaba a merced de los ataques de Zeit.

-¡Agh! –Time yacía herido contra un árbol, su regeneración temporal no surtía efecto ya, había abusado de eso y no tenía más remedio que seguir como pudiese -. ¡Tiem…!

El pie de Zeit se plantó en el rostro de Time, evitando que lograra detener el tiempo nuevamente. El joven de cabello celeste casi perdía la conciencia y se sentía humillado, él era un ser poderoso… pero sentía miedo de que al usar mucha energía, envejecer de golpe debido a su Cronoestasis. Pero la persona delante de él, no le importaba morir a causa de lo que creía, solo disfrutaba usando su poder lo que más pudiese.

-Lo siento superior, gracias por la clase, aprendí muchas técnicas que puedo usar de ahora en adelante. –Dijo mientras tomaba a Time por el cuello de sus ropas, lo elevo para dejarlo en la posición exacta y lo soltó -. Tiempo.

Time quedo congelado a media caída y ya no tenía fuerzas para contraatacar. Zeit entonces clavo su lanza en el vientre de Time y rápidamente le dio una patada que lo dejo sus pendido en su mismo sitio.

-Lamento acabar esto así, pero ya llegaron por mí. –Dijo Zeit mientras apuntaba a Phobos quien estaba congelado en el tiempo con Amber a sus hombros -. Seis segundos han pasado, gracias por enseñarme la regeneración y todo eso, si vives, espero volvamos a enfrentarnos… -Zeit se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia Phobos mientras levantaba su mano con el dedo índice extendido -. Diez segundos han pasado.

Súbitamente, el tiempo volvió a transcurrir, Time escupió sangre al ver el agujero en su vientre y súbitamente salió disparado contra un árbol, cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

-Veo que acabaste aquí también. –Dijo Phobos mientras dejaba a Amber en el suelo -.

-Fue divertido pelear con alguien que tiene poderes similares a ti. –Confeso Zeit -. Llamare para que Void nos venga a buscar.

-Bien, espero que con esto el señor Clovis este complacido. –Dijo Phobos -.

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire se generó en el lugar, provocando que el dúo se cubriera los ojos, al poder ver nuevamente, se fijaron en una chica que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-No puedo permitirles que se lleven a esa chica. –Anuncio ella con semblante serio -.

-¿Quién es ella? –Pregunto Zeit interesado en la belleza de la muchacha -.

 **(Dragon Ball FighterZ OST – Android 18 Theme)**

-Ni idea, pero tenemos que encargarnos de ella. –Dijo Phobos tomando la Pokeball de Drapion, que aunque lastimado, aún tenía muchas energías -. Drapion, encárgate.

-Bien Pidgeot, seremos tú, yo y… -Tressa saco la Pokeball de su cinturón, la lanzo al aire revelando a una hermosa Lopunny -. Y esta buena amiga mía de aquí.

-Huh, lindo, ahora Drapion usa tu cola contra ellos. –Ordeno Phobos -.

-¡! –Tressa abrió sus ojos al máximo, mientras un brillo se apoderaba de ellos, se rodeaban de aura -. _¡Esa cola es potente, aún más que el promedio de los Drapion!_ –Observo Tressa de manera rápida antes de dar una orden -. ¡Lopunny-chi, sube al lomo de Pidgeot! ¡Pidgeot, elévate y mantén toda la distancia que puedas con Drapion!

Lopunny obedeció y rápidamente se puso sobre Pidgeot, quien se disparó hacia los cielos esquivando la larga y potente cola de Drapion. Tressa sonrió al lograr observar lo que su oponente planeaba.

-Chica lista. –Dijo Phobos interesado -.

-Si bueno, ya que, usaremos mi habilidad. –Dijo Zeit caminando unos pasos hacia ella -. Ahora veamos que tal te parece este truco…

Tressa volvió a abrir al máximo sus ojos, noto algo extraño en el caminar de Zeit, sus músculos, su mandibula sus ojos, cara, todo gritaba peligro.

-¡Tiem…!

-¡Sorpresa! –Ordeno Tressa -.

Casi como un destello, el Lopunny de Tressa literalmente aplaudió en la cara de Zeit, dejándolo aturdido y evitando que pudiese detener el tiempo, todo a pesar de que Tressa no sabe de sus habilidades, pero presentía que ese hombre era peligroso al máximo.

-¡Lopunny-chi, rápido, usa Puño Mareo en él! –Ordeno mientras rápidamente su vista viajaba a Drapion -. ¡Pidgeot, usa Ataque Ala!

Lopunny envolvió su puño en energía amarilla e impacto directamente en la cara de Zeit, este salió volando unos metros más lejos, confundido. Seguidamente, Pidgeot se lanzó en picado, previniendo que atacase a Lopunny, resultando en Drapion logrando resistir el ataque de Aerosmith.

-¿Cómo es que esta niña lo hace? Primero un mocoso que me duerme las piernas y ahora otra que pareciera ver todo. –Dijo Phobos algo agobiado -.

- _ **Continuando conversación de la mansión Douraji-.**_

-¿Y tú, que me dices de las habilidades de Tressa? –Pregunto Jade intrigado -.

-Bueno, Tressa heredo mi Observación así mismo como mi habilidad con el Aura, pero la Profesora Jinx me ha contado que ella tiene una cierta simbiosis con el aura de los Pokémon con los que ella poseía una fuerte conexión

-Explícame.

-Jinx, la profesora de la región de Reborn, me conto que Tressa puede incrementar la moral de su equipo así mismo lograr que saquen su potencial durante una batalla y aumentar sus fuerzas. –Raiko sonrió y miro al Douraji -. Es Tressa Kamui, la Motivadora.

 _ **-De vuelta con Tressa-.**_

Tressa logro mantener a raya a los dos hombres. Lopunny logro confundir y aturdir a Zeit quien no podía razonar para usar su Tiempo Detenido y el Drapion de Phobos tenía problemas con Aerosmith.

-Estas siendo una molestia niña. –Dijo Phobos mientras miraba a Zeit -. _Void no debería tardar en aparecer…_

-¡Devuélveme a Amber! –Grito Tressa mientras tomaba la Pokeball de Gold Experience -. ¡Beedril, Puya Nociva!

Entonces, un portal de oscuridad se abrió cerca de Zeit y lo arrastro dentro, para rápidamente cerrarse y no dejar rastro del hombre.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! –Pregunto anonadada la joven Tressa -.

-Ya era hora, pero fue divertido, adiós niña. –Dijo Phobos regresando a Drapion y tomando a Amber de nuevo -.

El portal comenzaba a aparecer y Phobos estaba preparado, pero una explosión de energía lo advirtió de algo peligroso.

Se volteó para ver de dónde provenía aquel sentimiento que lo abordo, a pesar de que quizás tuvo que haber entrado al portal sin siquiera voltear a ver.

-¡Juntas somos invencibles, adelante Lopunny-chi! –Dijo Tressa mientras sus movimientos se sincronizaban -.

Lopunny se envolvió en energía de Aura, sus orejas tomaron un color café más oscuro, ojos azules como los de Tressa y en su pecho se formó un símbolo en forma de equis. Finalmente, fue rodeada por un torrente de energía aura.

-Eras una usuaria del Fenómeno Lazo… -Dijo Phobos sorprendido -.

-¡Sorpresa! –Ordeno Tressa -.

Aún más veloz que antes, el Lopunny cacheteo a Phobos y rápidamente tomo a Amber de sus brazos y dio un gran salto hacia atrás.

-¡No, maldición! –Dijo Phobos retomando la Pokeball de Drapion -. ¡No puedo volver sin la chica, el señor Clovis…!

-¡Dale una patada y envíalo a casa, Lopunny-chi! –Ordeno Tressa tomando a Amber -.

Con otro gran salto, Lopunny impacto una patada que envió a Phobos dentro del portal, el cual se cerró automáticamente.

 **(Detener)**

El silencio se hizo presente en el parque, finalmente habían terminado y Amber estaba a salvo. La sincronización de Tressa y Lopunny se terminó y junto a Pidgeot ayudaron a Time a levantarse y llevarlo al hospital.

No tardaron en llegar y notar que el personal del hospital había notado que Emily y Amethyst se encontraban en el suelo por lo cual los atendieron y se encontraban en perfectas condiciones. En cuanto a Time, al recuperar la conciencia, se sano el mismo.

Pero el problema era Asphalt, sus pulmones comenzaban a colapsar y no tenían el antídoto. Tressa devolvió las Pokeballs del muchacho, no sin antes darle las gracias a sus Pokémon.

-No tenemos mucha esperanza de que pase la tarde. –Dijo el doctor, mientras se giraba hacia Tressa -.

- _Demonios, si tan solo hubiera tenido oportunidad de quitarle el antídoto…_ -Dijo Tressa apretando sus puños -. _Para más remate, estoy agotada de Aura…_

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me despertaron antes? –Amethyst entro malhumorado a la habitación, jadeando, delatando que había corrido a toda velocidad por el hospital -.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Tressa -.

Amethyst extendió su mano, revelando un frasco, el mismo frasco que Phobos fue ordenado a entregar.

-Es el antídoto, por favor úsenlo rápido. –Dijo Ame preocupado -.

-¡Esto es un milagro! –Anuncio el Doctor tomando el frasco -. ¡Lo usaremos de inmediato, enfermeras, ayúdenme!

No tardaron mucho más en administrarlo a través de su vena y suero. Pronto todo el grupo se encontraba ahí, rogando por que el suero funcionara… El Doctor solo menciono nada más quedaba esperar y ver la mejoría del joven Douraji.

 _ **-Ciudad Celeste, Hospital, Habitación de Asphalt, 18:30 Hrs.-**_

Pasaron varias horas, los jóvenes estaban dormidos en distintos lugar, era obvio luego de la larga y angustiante noche que pasaron. Amethyst sobretodo se encontraba profundamente dormido.

La máquina de signos vitales, a diferencia de la temprana noche del día de ayer que no cesaba en una irregular arritmia, ahora se encontraba tranquila y normal.

Bueno, todos los jóvenes se encontraban dormidos excepto uno, alguien se encontraba sentado sobre su cama mirando a su alrededor, a todo el grupo que había arriesgado su vida para salvar la de él. Asphalt estaba despierto y aunque su aspecto demacrado no era el mejor, aun así era bastante más alentador que el de hace varias horas atrás donde su vida pendía de un hilo.

El muchacho vio la Pokeball de Greninja, asegurándose de su mejoría también, así era, el Pokémon descansaba dentro de la capsula esférica de manera placida y tranquila.

-Perdón por causar tantos problemas chicos… -Dijo el joven Douraji antes de volver a recostarse y cerrar sus ojos para descansar un poco más -.

Mientras Asphalt se hundía en su sueño, una figura afuera del hospital miraba hacia su ventana mientras mantenía una conversación telefónica por el PokeGear.

-Entonces, ¿Esta bien? –Pregunto Jade -.

-Sí, lograron conseguir el antídoto y Asphalt ya está fuera de peligro, no hubo necesidad de intervenir. –Informo Mid por teléfono -. Aunque estuve a punto de entrar, justo llego esa chica, Tressa al lugar y se ocupó de todo.

-Así que Tressa lo logro, le avisare a su padre. –Dijo Jade sonriendo -. Ten un ojo sobre ellos y mantenme informado.

-Claro ahora debo dedicar el único ojo que me queda para ellos, ¿no? –Gruño la mujer a modo de broma -. De acuerdo, nos vemos jefe.

-Adiós, Mid.

La llamada se cortó mientras que la mujer Valefort se encaminaba hacia las calles de la ciudad para perderse en ellas y así continuar su trabajo más tarde, decidió darles un respiro a los muchachos.

 _ **-Lugar desconocido, ¿:? Hrs.-**_

El despacho de Clovis estaba hecho un desastre, todos los refinados instrumentos que estaban cuidadosamente ordenados, yacían desperdigados por el suelo, rotos o en mal estado. Manchas de sangre se podían hacer notar por las paredes.

Clovis estaba en una esquina, respirando de manera cansada como si hubiese corrido una maratón y contra la esquina se hallaba Phobos, quien aún estaba consciente y firme, pero sangre corría por su rostro y parecía que llevaban horas así.

-Eres un inútil, Phobos… -Dijo Clovis finalmente, la primera palabra desde el regreso del dúo -.

-Lamento mi mediocridad señor… -Dijo Phobos de manera seca -.

-La única razón por la que te dejo vivir, es porque el Gran Maestro tiene planes para ti. –Menciono Clovis, sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo -. Vamos ven conmigo, tu castigo ya termino de momento.

-Sí, señor Clovis. –Dijo Phobos intentando limpiar un poco su sangre -. _Esa niña, realmente me hizo daño cuando ese Lopunny me pateo._ –Pensó el de la bufanda -.

Ambos hombres caminaban por el gran lugar, recorriendo las instalaciones del lugar hasta llegar a una gran puerta que lleva al sótano. Entre la gente, se decía que no todos podían pasar esa puerta y solo algunos elegidos tenían el honor de conocer al Gran Maestro, algo que Phobos bien sabia.

- _Falle mi misión… ¿Y podre conocer al Gran Maestro? Hay algo que no me huele bien._ –Pensó Phobos mientras esperaba que Clovis abriera la puerta -.

Se tardó bastante, ya que eran muchas cerraduras las que guardaban esa puerta de acero con aleaciones de platino y oro decorándola, formando un extraño símbolo similar a la trinidad, solo que las conexiones se encontraban rotas. Una vez Clovis termino, la puerta se abrió por sí sola, el hombre ni siquiera tuvo que mover un centímetro.

-Vamos. –Dijo secamente Clovis, caminando por las escaleras que se revelaron al abrir la puerta -.

Phobos le obedeció nuevamente, ambos caminaron por varios minutos, que fueron eternos para el de la bufanda. El trayecto de repente término con una habitación inundada por una oscura luz roja, además de que las escaleras se acababan directamente en un pozo de líquido rojo, de hecho, toda la habitación estaba llena de este líquido que les llegaba hasta las rodillas. La habitación era simple, tenía dos grandes antorchas que iluminaban toda la entrada, en el centro se podía ver una gran sombra con forma de un trono, parecía que alguien estaba sentado ahí, alguien a quien la luz no lograba tocar o más bien parecía querer evitar, como si la misma luz temiera a ese ser.

-¿Quién…? –Phobos no termino de hablar cuando Clovis lo interrumpió -.

-Phobos, esa persona que ves ahí, es quien cumplirá nuestros deseos, es quien nos abrirá la puerta al destino que merecemos, ¡Él es nuestro dios! –Grito Clovis extendiendo sus manos para luego hacer una reverencia de rodillas, manchándose con el líquido rojo el cual Phobos supo al instante, que se trataba de sangre -. ¡Él es nuestro Gran Maestro!

- _¡Él!_ –Phobos sintió una especie de temor y emoción al mismo tiempo -. _El Gran Maestro… ¡Al fin!_

-¡Él es nuestro gran y poderoso, amo Bloody! –Grito Clovis -.

Al mismo tiempo que dos brillantes ojos carmesíes, llenos con la más densa oscuridad, se abrían, mirando a los dos hombres…

Eran maldad pura…

* * *

 **=Lopunny-Lopunny**

 **Habilidad:** Fuerte Afecto.

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Puño Mareo.**

 **-Patada Salto Alto.**

 **-Ataque Rápido.**

 **-A Bocajarro.**


	13. ¡Team Douraji vs Team Surge!

**Aviso: Pokémon no me pertenece, solo lo uso sin fines de lucro y para diversion.**

 **Mid pertenece a Aedora**

 **Raiko, Nazuna y Tressa pertenecen a SkySpecial15**

* * *

 **Como primer aviso a los que han leido el capitulo anterior me gustaria se tomen unos minutos de leer el aviso actualizado explicando un poco cosas que quedaron al aire por culpa de mi cabeza hueca xDDDD Para los nuevos que lean esto, ya debieron leer la parte actualizada asi que no se preocupen nwn.**

* * *

 **Aedora: Gracias por el comentario o3o y si me esfuerzo para no poner mucho a Mid por lo rota que esta y bueno ya tendra su momento de brillar o3o**

 **SkySpecial15: Me alegra que te hayan gustado tus personajes aqui nwn Ademas hay mas planes para ellos asi que veamos que tal sale o3o espero leerte pronto**

* * *

 **Sin nada mas que agregar, enjoy o3o.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13: ¡La Electrizante Ciudad Carmín! ¡Team Douraji vs Team Surge!**

 _ **-Ciudad Celeste, Hospital, Habitación de Asphalt, 11:35 Hrs.-**_

-¡Bluargh!

-Eso es primo, échalo todo afuera, toooodo afuera. –Amethyst es encontraba sobando la espalda de su primo, quien como era costumbre desde ya una semana, vomitaba por las mañanas luego del desayuno -.

-O-odio est… ¡Bluargh! –El pobre casi no podía respirar entre vómitos -.

Una semana había pasado desde que Asphalt había sido envenenado y gracias al trabajo de sus amigos y aliados, logro salvarse al recuperar un antídoto de Phobos. Lamentablemente, sufre secuelas del veneno al haber sido tan fuerte que descompuso su sistema bastante y la recuperación ha sido cuando menos desagradable.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiré así?! –Pregunto el pelinegro asqueado, para luego comenzar a cepillarse los dientes -.

-El doctor dijo que serían un par de semanas en que estarías así, tuviste suerte de sobrevivir. –Dijo Amethyst mientras ponía un frasquillo con pastillas -. No olvides tomarte una de esas.

-Si mamá. –Dijo Asphalt con el cepillo en la boca -.

Amethyst salió de la habitación de Asphalt y se dirigió a la cafetería. El lugar no era especialmente grande, mucho menos cómodo, pero servía su propósito, servir comida y tener donde comerla. El de cabellos blancos dibujo una sonrisa al ver a sus amigos sentados todos en una sola mesa, a excepción de Time, quien se encontraba fuera por sus propios motivos.

El Douraji de cabellera blanca camino a paso tranquilo hacia la mesa, mientras ellos lo notaron a la distancia, rápidamente le hicieron un espacio y el procedió a sentarse.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Asphalt? –Pregunto Amber -.

-No es necesario preguntar eso Amber, todo el mundo escucho su escándalo en el baño. –Dijo Emily recordando con asco los sonidos -.

-Está bien. –Dijo bostezando un poco -. Solo debe seguir con su medicación y estará en condiciones para continuar el viaje. –Dijo despreocupado mientras sonreía -. La tuvimos difícil, pero de no ser por ti, Tressa, habríamos perdido a alguien importante.

-No fue nada, aunque tu primo sea un mal agradecido. –Dijo ella antes de masticar un trozo de su bollo -.

-Asphalt es así, ya verás cómo cambia de opinión. Solo no le gusta conocer mucha gente nueva. –Dijo Amethyst -.

-Ya lo creo. –Espeto Emily al recordar el primer encuentro con el de cabello azabache, para luego sonrojarse un poco ante la imagen mental -. ¡Estúpido Asphalt! –Grito avergonzada -.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Tressa -.

-¡Si, perfectamente! –Se recompuso Emily riendo nerviosamente -. Así que, ¿Ahora que les sigue? Están haciendo el reto de la liga ¿verdad?

-Exactamente, por lo cual debemos dirigirnos a Ciudad Carmín, ahí está el gimnasio más cercano. –Respondió Amethyst -.

-Cierto, hace ya muchos años escuche que Kanto reestructuro sus gimnasios así mismo el sistema de estos. –Comento Tressa -. Según leí, el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste lleva ya muchos años cerrado y ahora es un Teatro y cede de concursos Pokémon.

-Así es, Tressa. –Afirmo Ame -. Además, también cerraron el Gimnasio de mi ciudad Natal, Ciudad Plateada, el ex líder Brock ahora está a cargo de un orfanato. Ya sabes, huérfanos de guerra y demás. Aunque ahora también se encarga de cuidar Pokémon.

-¿Entonces hay dos Gimnasios nuevos verdad? –Pregunto Tressa -.

-Exactamente. –Afirmo nuevamente Amethyst -.

-Visitamos el que está ahora en Pueblo Paleta, a palabras de la líder, es maestra de los tipo "adorable". –Dijo Amber riendo por lo bajo con la punta de sus dedos en su boca -. Era muy bonito el lugar y Molly, la Líder del Gimnasio de Pueblo Paleta, era una mujer bastante agradable.

-El otro Gimnasio nuevo está en Pueblo Lavanda, no conozco al Líder, pero según escuche, es el nieto de la difunta Alto Mando Agatha. –Siguió hablando Amethyst -. He escuchado de algunos nuevos Líderes de Gimnasio, aunque no los conozco a todos.

-Impresionante, me encantaría poder hacer el reto con Chariot. –Dijo Tressa con una sonrisa nostálgica -.

-¿Quién es Chariot? –Pregunto Emily algo curiosa -.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Ella es la amiga que quiero ir a ver en Ciudad Azulona. Verán, yo vengo de la región de Zelkova, lejos de aquí. –Explicaba Tressa -. Ambas hacíamos el reto de Reborn, algo que no todos pueden acceder, solo unos elegidos están capacitados para dicho desafío.

-¿Y qué paso? –Pregunto Amethyst -.

-Chariot contrajo una enfermedad que no le permitió seguir el desafío. –Dijo Tressa -. Así que con eso en mente y entre otros incidentes, decidí venir a Kanto en compañía de mis padres.

-¿Incidentes? –Fue Amber quien pregunto esta vez -.

-Bueno, según escuche del tío Jade, aquí hay un grupo que está cazando entrenadores con poderes extraordinarios. –Tressa hizo una mueca de enojo al recordar a los tipos con los que se enfrentó hace una semana -. Tal parece que no se limita solo a Kanto, allá en Reborn también estaban cazando personas.

-"La Orden", así fue como la llamaron. –Dijo Amethyst algo pensativo -. Luego llamare a mi padre, le informare lo que sabemos.

-Ame, ¿Te parece que con Emily y Tressa vayamos a comprar para continuar el viaje? –Pregunto Amber -.

-Bueno, Asphalt está casi recuperado, pero aún no sabemos cuándo le darán el alta. –Dijo pensativo el Douraji -. Bien, será mejor estar preparados para cuando dejen salir a Asphalt.

-¡Bien! –Dijo Amber tomando a Tressa y Emily por el brazo -. ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo!

-¡Espera Amber, no termine mi comida! –Reclamo Emily -.

-¡Ni yo! –Le acompaño Tressa -.

-¡Comeremos por ahí, vamos!

Amber solía ser bastante calmada, pero cuando se trataba de compras, su estado cambiaba. Además, ahora tiene más compañía femenina que antes.

- _Es bueno que este contenta con amigas nuevas._ –Pensó Amethyst antes de mirar por la ventana a Time -. _Ha estado ahí un buen rato…_

El de cabello celeste se le quedo mirando a la nada por horas con esperanzas de encontrar una respuesta que lo satisfaga. Lamentablemente no fue así, solo su frustración e impotencia se hacían presentes cada segundo que pensaba en Zeit y su poder sin limitaciones.

- _Tuve miedo de morir si usaba mis poderes al completo, sentí que si lo hacía, sería el fin. –_ Pensaba el Protomon Holder -. _Pero por eso, casi dejo que el hijo de Makisotu muera… No pude proteger al padre y casi no logro proteger al hijo… No… Falle en proteger al hijo y tuvo que venir alguien más a hacerlo._

-Tu cara de pensamiento intenso me molesta. –Dijo una voz a su lado, que se puso lado sin que él se diera cuenta, debido a estar inmerso en su mente -.

-No deberías estar fuera de tu cama. –Dijo Time molesto -.

-Si bueno, boohoo, no pienso volver en un rato, me marea quedarme quieto. –Dijo el chico de cabellos azabaches mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire fresco -.

Time lo miro y pudo ver que su rostro se veía mejor que hace una semana, el pijama de paciente del hospital lo hacía verse algo más delgado… o mejor dicho, denotaba más el gran peso que perdió y que seguramente debería trabajar en recuperar. Aún tenía ojeras marcadas y su piel pálida ya no parecía enfermiza.

-Solo deseo que me den el alta pronto. –Dijo Asphalt para encontrar la mirada de Time -.

-¡…! –Time evadió su vista perdiendo su mirada al horizonte -. _Rayos… son iguales…_ -Pensó Time apretando los dientes -. Vete a dormir mocoso, necesitas descansar para partir pronto.

-A ver, tu a mí no me mandas así… pero iré a dormir porque yo así lo quiero, adiós. –Dijo Asphalt enfadado a la vez que contenía un bostezo -.

- _La próxima vez que vea a Zeit, debo hacer algo… -_ Pensó mientras decidía dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la cafetería -.

 _ **-Lugar Desconocido, ¿:? Hrs.-**_

Una gran maquinaria de tecnología de punta se alzaba en una gran sala del lugar. Esta máquina se conectaba con dos capsulas de al menos 3 metros de alto.

Clovis se encontraba monitoreando el funcionamiento de la maquina antes de realizar el siguiente experimento de La Orden. En lo que revisaba algunos informes con sus asistentes, dos hombres corpulentos con gabardinas rojas típicas de la organización, traían a un chico a rastras, algo golpeado y magullado, no llevaba playera y parecía estar inconsciente.

El encargado del experimento, Clovis, los advirtió traer el cuerpo y se dirigió rápidamente a abrir una de las capsulas, dentro de estas había una silla con amarras, en el respaldo habían agujas las cuales se supone deben entrar en la columna vertebral de la persona sentada y una especie de casco conectado al techo de la capsula.

Los hombres sentaron de manera brusca al muchacho y comenzaron a apretar las correas del asiento y una vez listos se retiraron para que Clovis terminara el proceso.

-Ung… -El muchacho comenzaba a despertar -.

-¡Oh, no, te despertaste! –Dijo Clovis con fingida preocupación -. Bueno ya que estas, hora de las explicaciones.

-¿Dónde…?

-Este experimento es para intentar un intercambio, a través de los años nunca entendimos el poder de la Sincroenergia, los usuarios eran escasos y de repente… -Clovis hizo una seña con las manos a modo de explosión -. Aparecieron por doquier, gente que usaba el Fenómeno Lazo era cada vez más usual, debía haber alguna manera de que se reprodujera y así mismo trabajar de manera simbiótica con el Pokémon elegido.

-¿De qué…? –El joven estaba totalmente confundido -.

-Desde hace tiempo intento traspasar ese poder que ustedes alimañas poseen y dárselas a personas más dignas. –Clovis saco una jeringa y le inyecto un líquido fluorescente en el cuello -. Esto es un suero que desarrolle yo mismo, gracias, para poder hacer que tu cuerpo reaccione a la Sincroenergia, la maquina intentara extraer la energía a través de estas agujas que se conectaran con tu columna.

-¿Mi que…? ¡AAAAAAGH!

-¡Ups!

Clovis había activado el mecanismo del respaldo y las agujas se habían clavado en la columna, algo que debía ser un proceso tan doloroso, que el muchacho quedo inconsciente de nuevo en su asiento.

-Bueno, de todas maneras se inyecta entre vertebras así que no quedaras lisiado. –Dijo Clovis finalizando la explicación mientras se preparaba para cerrar la capsula -. Si sobrevives, claro.

-Señor Clovis, estamos preparados. –Dijo uno de sus asistentes -.

-¡Maravilloso! –Dijo Clovis mientras miraba la capsula vacía -. Traigan al voluntario.

Entonces los mismos hombres corpulentos, avanzaban escoltando a Phobos, quien también se encontraba sin su playera, el hombre sonreía casi de manera eufórica, estaba emocionado. Algo había cambiado desde la vez que se encontró con el Gran Maestro.

-Te ves emocionado, Phobos. –Dijo Clovis dándole paso a su capsula -.

-El Gran Maestro… no, el Amo Bloody, tiene esperanzas en mí, con gusto daré mi vida para este experimento. –Dijo Phobos casi en estado de éxtasis -.

- _Está totalmente embelesado por el poder del Amo Bloody, así me gusta._

Una vez se hicieron los mismos procedimientos con Phobos que con el muchacho en la capsula aledaña, procedieron a cerrarla y comenzar con el experimento.

-¡Activen la Maquina Extractora de Sincroenergia! –Ordeno Clovis -.

Un asistente bajo una gran palanca de la máquina y esta se encendió, poco a poco, las capsulas comenzaron a iluminarse. De pronto, una energía de color arcoíris comenzó a emanar desde la capsula del muchacho usuario del Fenómeno Lazo y a través de los tubos y cables, se traspasaban a la capsula de Phobos.

El lugar comenzó a temblar debido a la energía que se emanaba y los gritos del muchacho alertaron que el proceso era en extremo doloroso.

Clovis sonrió ante esto y sobre todo al no oír a Clovis siquiera gruñir del dolor.

Pronto, la maquina comenzó a fallar y chispas comenzaron a saltar por todos lados. Estaba claro que la maquina se estaba sobrecalentando.

-¡Señor Clovis, hay que detener el experimento o todo estallara! –Dijo un asistente con desesperación -.

-Sigan con el experimento. –Dijo secamente -.

-¡P-pero señor! –Insistió -.

Clovis solo le dedico una mirada asesina, hasta que finalmente bufo y el mismo se dirigió a bajar la palanca.

El movimiento se detuvo y el traspaso de energía se paró en seco. Por unos momentos, nada en lo absoluto se movió.

-¿S-señor Clovis?

-Silencio, observa. –Dijo Clovis de manera seria, apuntando a las capsulas -.

Entonces, ambas capsulas se abrieron, ambas liberando una gran cantidad de vapor, nublando la vista de los ahí presentes. Pasaron bastantes segundos antes de que algo fuera posible, entonces, Clovis lo vio finalmente.

-Esto es interesante. –Dijo Clovis con una gran sonrisa maliciosa -.

 _ **Días después…**_

 _ **-Ciudad Celeste, Afueras del Hospital, 10:15 Hrs.-**_

Luego de una extenuante recuperación, Asphalt fue dado de alta, pero tenía prohibido la actividad física y debía tomar medicamentos cada cierta hora, además de recuperar peso perdido debido a los constantes vómitos que tuvo.

El Douraji de cabellos azabaches parecía recompuesto, aun con evidente desnutrición pero al menos ya de pie.

El grupo parecía listo para poder reanudar su aventura, habían perdido casi dos semanas debido al envenenamiento del Douraji y tenían que recuperarlo.

Por fortuna, el viaje a pie de Ciudad Celeste a Ciudad Camín, era de tan solo unas 4 horas de travesía y no tardaron demasiado en llegar a las afueras de Celeste.

-Así que llegaremos pronto a Ciudad Carmín donde nos espera el segundo Gimnasio. –Comento Amethyst -. Según leí, el Coronel Surge, pronto se retirara y actualmente está entrenando a su nieto. Creo que se llamaba Lumen, Lumen Surge.

-Pero ¿Podrá Asphalt enfrentarse en su estado actual? –Pregunto Amber -.

-¡No se preocupen, estoy totalmente repuesto y fresco como una lechuga! –Dijo Asphalt simulando estar totalmente bien -.

-Patatas fritas con aros de cebolla… -Dijo Time esperando la reacción de Asphalt -.

-Urg… Eso fue bajo… -Asphalt había ahogado una arcada del asco que sentía al solo pensar en comida -. Ok, no estoy totalmente bien ¡Pero estoy bastante mejor!

-¿Y cómo se encuentra Greninja? –Fue Tressa quien se metió a la conversación para disgusto de Asphalt -. El debería estar en condiciones óptimas si tú también lo estas.

-Uhhh… -Dudo el de cabellos azabaches antes de tomar la Pokeball de Greninja y verlo tras esta -.

El Pokémon Ninja se encontraba descansando, dormido como nunca a pesar de que los Greninja se la pasan la mayor parte del tiempo despiertos para evitar ser sorprendidos. Pero el Pokémon parecía un bebe descansando de haber tomado leche hasta mas no poder.

-Ok, ok. –Gruño el Douraji antes de toser un poco -. Pero me niego a no participar, estaremos bien, somos mucho más fuertes que la vez anterior.

-Así es, Asphalt y yo podremos con esto, además ahora puedo resistir cerca de treinta segundos la Sincroevolución gracias a mi esfuerzo. –Dijo orgulloso Amethyst -.

-¡Si!... Espera ¿Qué? –Pregunto Asphalt choqueado -. Ósea… ¡¿Me ganas por veinte segundos?!

-Veinte y uno, ya casi rompo mi marca. –Dijo burlón el Douraji de cabellos blancos -. Es normal, estuviste sin hacer alguna actividad física durante dos semanas, mientras que yo tuve tiempo de entrenar un poco.

-Esto apesta… -Dijo enojado Asphalt. No con su primo, sino por la situación, no era justo para el -.

-Lo que te falta mocoso, es acondicionamiento o mejor dicho, re acondicionamiento. –Time entonces se paró en seco ante la mirada expectante de todos -. Zeit, ese tipo es una amenaza y como ya no contamos con el factor sorpresa de que Tressa pudo detenerlo antes de que usara sus poderes, seremos blanco fácil.

-Oh, el tipo que es igual a ti. –Dijo Asphalt -.

-No soy igual a él. –Dijo de manera agresiva el de cabellos celestes, antes de suspirar de manera pesada -. Escucha, Tressa pudo haberlo derrotado antes, pero ahora estará preparado, su poder sobre el control del tiempo es mucho mayor que el mío por mucho.

-Aprovecharemos el camino para poder entrenar con Asphalt, una vez lleguemos a Ciudad Carmín podremos descansar y seguir al día siguiente. –Sugirió Emily -. Asphalt debería estar mejor en unos días si continúa tomando su medicina y hace más ejercicio.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien. –Asphalt sonrió al notar el apoyo del grupo sobre él, sabía que podía contar con ellos sin importar nada -.

El día estaba cálido, pero un viento fresco corría por los campos cerca del camino hacia Ciudad Carmín. Tressa noto nubes que se aproximaban a lo lejos y supo de inmediato, que una tormenta se aproximaba pronto.

Durante el camino, Asphalt saco a su equipo, logrando así ejercitar un poco. Greninja fue difícil, estaban totalmente fuera de sincronía y lo que era peor, de estado físico. Asphalt supo que en aquel nivel solo sería un estorbo para Amethyst, así que tuvo que guardar sus ganas de enfrentarse al gimnasio de inmediato, para lograr recomponerse antes de tener alguna batalla.

 _ **-Ciudad Carmín, Centro Pokémon, 15:05 Hrs.-**_

El grupo, luego de tomarse su tiempo, llegó a Ciudad Carmín y se dirigieron de inmediato al Centro Pokémon para poder descansar y también que sus Pokémon recibieran un buen trato después de un rato de entrenamiento.

Asphalt parecía contento de poder volver a las canchas luego de esa horrible experiencia, pero sabía que debía darse un tiempo para retomar el ritmo en el cual se encontraba antes del lamentable incidente con el veneno de Phobos.

-Bien, la enfermera del lugar nos dio habitaciones y podremos cenar a eso de las ocho de la noche. –Informo Emily mientras masajeaba sus muslos -. Si me disculpan, mis piernas necesitan mantenimiento.

Emily se alejó del grupo por un rato, mientras que el resto decidió darse un respiro, el día así mismo cálido como era, podía resultar caluroso a pleno campo sin sombra.

-Hmmm. –Amethyst leía un periódico con expresión de preocupación mientras los demás lo notaron algo distante desde que llegaron al Centro Pokémon -.

-¿Qué sucede Amethyst? –Pregunto Amber de manera curiosa y amable -.

-¡Oh, nada! Es solo que…

-¿Qué? –Pregunto la de ojos carmesíes -.

-Pues… Resulta que este Gimnasio es un problema para nosotros. –Anuncio Amethyst -.

-¿A qué te refieres, Ame? –Pregunto Asphalt preocupado -.

-Piénsalo, Lumen y el Coronel Surge poseen ambos Pokémon del tipo eléctrico. –Comenzó a explicar el de cabellos blancos -. Según leí, ellos usan 4 Pokémon cada uno, por lo que debemos usar a todo nuestro equipo.

-Oh rayos… -Se dio cuenta Asphalt -.

-¿Qué, es malo? –Pregunto Amber -.

-Greninja, Aerosmith, Diver Down y Salvador, todos ellos son débiles al tipo eléctrico y debemos usarlos a todos. –Explico Asphalt algo preocupado -. Aunque no niego que será emocionante…

-Siento lo mismo… -Dijo Ame formando una sonrisa de emoción al igual que su primo -.

Amber los miraba con admiración, sabía que ella estaba en un nivel totalmente distinto a sus amigos. Ellos tenían ganas de entrar a la boca del lobo…

 _ **Tres días después…**_

Los días pasaron y se enteraron de que para poder acceder al Gimnasio de Lumen y el Coronel Surge, debían agendar cita… Estaban sobrecargados con entrenadores y además de los muchos reintentos en las pruebas previas al desafío.

Amethyst logro conseguir una hora para tres días después, por lo que se dedicaron a entrenar y sobretodo ayuda a Asphalt a recuperar su ritmo.

Dos días bastaron para que Asphalt volviera a estar más en forma, aunque no totalmente. Lograron recuperar la sincronización perdida que tenían Asphalt y Greninja, y gracias a consejos de Amethyst, aumentaron también su tiempo de Sincroevolución a 20 segundos, lo cual era impresionante.

Mientras entrenaban en las afueras de Ciudad Carmín, una figura ya conocida como Mid y un pequeño pelirrojo deambulaban por la ciudad mientras se acercaban a un carrito de helados.

-¿Quieres uno, verdad Lu? –Pregunto Mid mientras cargaba a su pequeño Luca -.

-¡Si, si! –Grito con emoción mientras llevaba a Wani, su Totodile en sus brazos -. ¡Wani también quiere!

-Wani tendrá uno también. –Dijo sonriente la mujer Valefort -.

Luego de comprar los helados, se sentaron en una banca y no paso demasiado cuando el PokeGear de Mid comenzó a sonar y de mala gana, contesto.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy pasando un rato de calidad con mi hermoso y amado hijo. –Gruño la de ojos esmeraldas -.

-En horas de trabajo… -Dijo de manera seca la cabeza de los Douraji -. Sabes, ni me molestare en discutir.

-¡Oww, vamos, discute conmigo maldito!

-No, ahora al grano. ¿Cómo van los chicos? –Pregunto Jade -. También quisiera saber de Tressa, Raiko y Nazuna están preocupados.

-El Trio de Idiotas esta de maravilla, Tressa los acompaña y están entrenando para enfrentarse a los Surge más tarde. –Dijo Mid rascándose la nariz con el dedo meñique -. Asphalt parece mejor recuperado y Amethyst, mi chico, parece mucho más fuerte, así que creo que les ira bien.

-Me alegra oírlo… ¿Qué hay de nuestros amigos de "La Orden"? –Pregunto Jade curioso y deseoso de saber si habían nuevas noticias -.

-Lamento decir que no mucho. Además del informe de Time sobre el supuesto nuevo Protomon Holder, todo puede ser posible, además de esos extraños portales que se abren para los miembros de "La Orden"… Quizás pueda haber otro del cual no sabemos nada aun. –Informo la de ojos esmeraldas mientras observaba a Luca ensuciarse de helado mientras sonreía -. Estaré al pendiente por si hay algo nuevo, pero todo sería más fácil si supiéramos su localización o algo.

-Estos tipos saben cómo evadirnos, tengo un muy mal presentimiento. –Dijo Jade para luego suspirar -. Recuerda mantenerte fuera de la vista de los muchachos, estaremos en contacto.

-Te cuidas Jade, nos vemos. –Se despidió la Valefort con un bufido antes de guardar su PokeGear y atender a su pequeño hijo quien ahora era un helado hecho desastre -. ¡Oh, vamos Lu, si tu papa te ve así me regañara!

Mientras tanto, los chicos terminaban su entrenamiento a las afueras de la ciudad y se preparaban para el tan esperado encuentro. Los nervios se hacían sentir y la preocupación se sentía por parte de los acompañantes, tenían muchas probabilidades de perder con 4 Pokémon débiles a la electricidad.

Decidieron ir finalmente una última vez al Centro Pokémon, antes de dirigirse al Gimnasio para atender a su hora de enfrentamiento contra los Surge.

Una vez tuvieron todo listo, comenzaron su camino al Gimnasio.

-¿Están preparados para la batalla? –Pregunto Time -. Aún pueden tomarse unos días más para entrenar.

-Estamos bien, además ya me tome muchos días de descanso, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder mucho más. –Rebatió Asphalt mirando en dirección al gimnasio, determinado a terminar esto lo más rápido posible -.

-Tenemos confianza en nuestro resultado. –Añadió Amethyst de manera sonriente -.

-¿A pesar de que Asphalt tenga aun, un Magikarp que se niega a evolucionar? –Pregunto nuevamente Time, lo cual hizo enojar a Asphalt -.

-¡Escúchame amigo, mantente en tus asuntos y no te atrevas a hablar como si Diver Down fuera inútil, es importante en mi equipo! –Grito cuando se dio vuelta para encarar a Time, poniendo su índice en el pecho del peli celeste -. ¡Deja de distraernos!

-Como digas, mocoso. –Dijo Time irritado -. _Tu hijo revienta muy rápido, Makisotu._

Después de un pequeño tramo más, llegaron al destino, una gran edificación se alzaba con un símbolo de un rayo estampado sobre la puerta de entrada.

Al abrirse las puertas, salieron 5 soldados extranjeros, vestidos de la misma forma, indumentaria verde de camuflaje y un gorro del mismo estilo, parecían robots de lo iguales que eran. Entonces, uno de ellos dio un paso al frente y hablo.

-¿Quiénes son Amatista y Asfalto Douraji? –Pregunto el soldado en mal idioma japonés -.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Las risas del grupo a excepción de los Douraji, no se hizo esperar. Time quien por mucho era el más serio, se agarraba del estómago para reírse, mientras que Amber solo se tapaba la boca. Tressa y Emily carcajeaban a viva voz.

- ***Cof cof*** Es Amethyst y Asphalt… -Dijo Ame con una vena marcada en su frente, al igual que Asphalt -. Si, somos nosotros

-Bien, ustedes síganme. –Dijo el soldado dando la orden para llevar al grupo de acompañantes adentro -. Los retadores deben esperar aquí.

-¡Buena suerte muchachos! –Animo Tressa -.

-¡Creo en ustedes! –Le siguió Amber -.

-¡No me hagan enseñarles como se hace! –Finalizo Emily -.

-Meh… -Fue lo único que dijo Time -.

Los Douraji se quedaron ahí parados durante varios minutos. Creyeron que quizás se habían olvidado de ellos y pensaron en quizás adentrarse ellos mismos en las instalaciones, pero antes de siquiera proponer la idea, una persona apareció en la entrada.

-Buenos días, amigos. –Saludo una serena voz que se acercaba a ellos -. Así que ustedes son los retadores, woh, realmente se ven fuertes. –Dijo el tipo -.

Era un joven de una altura de 1,76 cm. Cabello rubio, largo y ondulado hasta los hombros con mechones negros entre medio de su dorado pelo así mismo una barba de unos tres días adornaba la barbilla. Ojos de color celeste, calmados y serenos. Una franela color mostaza con el símbolo de un rayo estampada en ella, pareciera que era una o dos tallas más grande de la que debería usar aquel tipo. Pantalones de tela cafés y unas sandalias negras. El tipo parecía todo un Hippie.

-Mucho gusto, queridos retadores, yo soy Lumen Surge. –Se presentó el muchacho con una destellante sonrisa -.

 _-¡¿Qué?!_ –Pensaron los jóvenes al unísono mientras revisaban nuevamente la apariencia del hombre frente a ellos -.

-Entonces tú eres… -Asphalt se quedó a medio camino, no muy seguro de si terminar la frase -.

-¡Así es, soy el nieto del Coronel! –Atajo Lumen de manera sonriente -.

- _Iba a decir "Hippie", pero que salvada._ –Pensó el de cabello azabache -. Un gusto, yo soy Asphalt Douraji.

-Y yo Amethyst Douraji. –Le siguió Ame -.

-Un gusto a ambos. –Sonrió nuevamente para luego rascarse la mejilla -. Últimamente hemos estado repletos de retadores, así que les pido disculpa por tener que reservar una hora con nosotros.

 _-¡Es demasiado amable!_ –Pensaron nuevamente al unísono -.

-¡Vengan adentro, es hora de comenzar la prueba! –Les dijo Lumen, mientras lideraba el camino hacia dentro del Gimnasio -.

Los jóvenes lo siguieron con obediencia y se percataron de que todas las luces se encontraban apagadas. Pronto Lumen, saco una vela y la prendió con su encendedor, para así iluminar el camino que tenían delante.

Se extrañaron de que para ser un Gimnasio perteneciente al tipo Eléctrico, no tuvieran electricidad dentro de las instalaciones. Luego de unos segundos de caminata, llegaron a un gran portón de acero, con el símbolo de un rayo cruzando esta.

-Esta es la entrada al campo de batalla, pero como ven, no hay electricidad. –Comenzó a explicar Lumen mientras se acercaba a una ranura que se encontraba en la parte derecha de la puerta -. Solo podrán abrirla al darle electricidad con esto.

Lumen saco de su bolsillo un Cristal Z, este cabía perfectamente en la ranura y al momento de que Lumen la inserto, el lugar se ilumino por completo. Una vez nos deleitó con la iluminación del lugar y antes de que la puerta se abriese, el joven Surge retiro el Cristal Z y todo volvió a estar oscuras.

-Solo esto puede darle energía al lugar para acceder al campo de batalla, deben buscar uno como este para poder enfrentarnos. –Explicaba el de cabello rubio sonriente mientras los Douraji estaban confundidos -.

-¿Dónde encontraremos una cosa así? –Pregunto Asphalt acercándose a Lumen -. ¿Pretendes que busquemos algo que es de rareza ultra escasa?

-¡Oh bueno, solo diré que tengan cuidado con el aterrizaje, luego sabrán que hacer! –Dijo Lumen mientras de manera animada empujaba a Asphalt devuelta a su posición original con Amethyst -.

En ese preciso momento, algo sonó justo debajo de los pies del par de jóvenes Douraji. Pronto, Asphalt reconoció el sonido de unos engranajes y súbitamente, el suelo bajo ellos se abrió, dejándolos a plena caída libre.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Gritaron los jóvenes al unísono -.

-Oh cierto… ¡Chicos tienen media hora o perderán la prueba! –Grito Lumen sonriendo de par en par mientras los retadores se perdían en la oscuridad del fondo de la puerta trampa -.

La caída fue algo larga, los Douraji supieron que estaban bastante profundo antes de caer sobre una cama elástica que amortiguo su caída y los dejo sanos y salvos en el fondo.

Ambos verificaron si tenían todo consigo, que no hubieran perdido nada en la caída. Afortunadamente, todo parecía en orden y se dedicaron a investigar.

Lo primero fue mirar arriba y notaron que la puerta se había cerrado por encima de ellos. Pronto salieron de la cama elástica y notaron que la única fuente de luz que había, era una vela puesta en un escritorio vacío con una nota al lado que decía "Úsenme". Amethyst tomo la vela mientras verificaba el lugar.

Era un cuarto no muy grande, parecía una habitación de alguien, notaron una puerta de madera que como era de esperarse, estaba abierta y era el siguiente destino para nuestros jóvenes Douraji.

-Mal momento para tener fobia a la oscuridad… ¿No, primo? –Dijo Ame intentando relajarse mientras sabía que Asphalt tenía exactamente el mismo miedo a la oscuridad que él -.

-Y que l-lo digas… -Tartamudeo un poco el peli negro -.

Ambos abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un pasillo largo, bastante estrecho y vacío, al final se podía ver otra puerta que probablemente daba a otro cuarto.

Los jóvenes se aventuraron por el largo pasillo, no tenían idea de que exactamente debían hacer, pero confiaban en que se las arreglarían para poder superar esta prueba y enfrentarse por su segunda medalla.

-Asphalt, ¿Recordaste tomar tu medicina verdad? –Pregunto Ame para sacar un tema del que hablar -.

-Uhh…

-Asphalt… -Dijo Ame de manera acusadora -. ¿Las tomaste verdad?

-¡Ok, puedo explicarlo!

-No creo que puedas…

-Las tomare después, además cuando me las tomo me siento dopado. –Se excusó el de cabello azabache -.

El dúo siguió discutiendo sobre el tema hasta que atravesaron la puerta y se encontraron con una gigantesca habitación, la cual en el centro estaba un pedestal de metal el cual contenía encima el Cristal Z de tipo eléctrico.

De inmediato sintieron que algo no iba bien, sabían que no podría ser demasiado fácil el obtener el objeto indicado para pasar la prueba. Se acercaron con cautela, tanteando el terreno en caso de alguna trampa esperando a ser activada por los líderes o cualquier ente viéndolos en ese momento.

-Iré yo, veamos que sucede. –Asphalt dijo mientras caminaba con la Pokeball de Gold Experience en mano -.

El joven Asphalt comenzó a acercar su mano con cuidado al pedestal y tan pronto toco el Cristal Z…

" **ALERTA, INTRUSO, IDENTIFIQUESE-"**

El par se quedó sin palabras ante la sorpresa de un sistema de defensa automatizado que al instante, activo un compartimiento en el suelo, escondiendo el Cristal Z bajo el suelo y al mismo tiempo, abriendo un compartimiento en el techo.

" **PERSONA NO AUTORIZADA, ACTIVANDO SISTEMAS DE DEFENSAS-"**

Entonces, cayó del compartimiento una gigantesca roca que triplicaba el tamaño de los jóvenes entrenadores que miraban asombrados el colosal tamaño de esa "esfera" rocosa. Más temprano que tarde, dos brazos y dos piernas aparecieron, con las cuales se puso de pie, una cabeza se hizo presente, era café con ojos rojos, rocas a modos de grandes cejas y una gran barba adornaban su rostro dándole un aspecto más atemorizante. Por si no fuera suficiente, dos protuberancias salieron por la parte superior de su espalda a modo de cañón y con un fuerte rugido libero grandes cantidades de electricidad al mismo tiempo que se envolvía en una gran aura amarilla.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! –Gritaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo antes de que sus Pokedex reaccionaran al extraño Golem -.

" _Golem forma Alola, el Pokémon Megatón. Lanza rocas cargadas de electricidad. Basta con que rocen al enemigo para entumecerlo hasta el punto de hacerle perder la consciencia."_

 **(RWBY - Ignite)**

-¿Golem forma Alola? –Pregunto Asphalt -. Tipo Roca/Eléctrico…

-Había escuchado de este tipo de Golem, pero no imagine que pudiesen ser tan grandes. –Menciono Amethyst con la Pokeball de su Pupitar en mano -. ¡Ve Dark Tower!

-No creo que sean así de grandes todos, probablemente este es especial además… esa aura… -Asphalt medito un momento sobre que Pokémon usar, de todos modos tenia desventaja por todos lados -. Usar a tu Pupitar puede ser una ventaja, entonces veamos que tal Gold Experience ¡Ve!

Desde la Pokeball de Amethyst un Pupitar se manifestó imponente y a su lado, desde la Pokeball de Asphalt, un reluciente Beedril apareció, listo para que sus aguijones atacaran al Golem enemigo.

-¡Comencemos, Dark, usa Terratemblor! –Ordeno Amethyst a lo cual obedeció -.

-¡Gold, usa Puya Nociva! –Le siguió Asphalt -.

El Beedril se disparó primero envolviendo sus aguijones en un color purpura, listo para impactar al Golem de Alola, pero este rápidamente se cubrió con un escudo de color azul que repelió el impacto por completo, dejando la Puya Nociva totalmente inútil. Así mismo paso con el Terratemblor.

Una vez termino de repeler los ataques, el Golem rápidamente contraataco, algo imposible de hacer cuando normalmente se usa Protección, se agacho apuntando con su cañón a Beedril y procedió a disparar su ataque de Pedrada. 3 Disparos impactaron al Beedril enviándolo al suelo casi debilitado e inmediatamente procedió a disparar 4 rocas más a Pupitar quien logro resistirlas de manera moderada.

El Golem era poderoso, se veía a simple vista y lo que era peor, Asphalt cubría con todas sus ventajas hacia él. El joven sabía que sacar a cualquiera como Aerosmith o Diver Down acabaría en derrota igualmente, solo le quedaba su opción más poderosa y aun así poseía desventaja contra el Golem.

-¡Tengo un plan Ame, pero necesito de la ayuda de tu Pupitar! –Exclamo Asphalt regresando a Gold Experience -. ¿Me ayudas?

-¡Con lo que sea primo! –Dijo motivado el de cabellos blancos mientras miraba al Golem rugir de nuevo liberando electricidad -.

-¡Greninja, hora de actuar! –Asphalt libero a su confiable Greninja, con quien se prepararía para luchar contra aquel Golem -.

-¡Cuando tú digas, Asphalt! –Dijo Ame esperando a la señal -.

-¡Greninja, Tajo Umbrío! –Ordeno Asphalt -.

Greninja genero una cuchilla de energía oscura, mientras corría velozmente hacia el Golem, pero este volvió a protegerse de manera fugaz con un Protección, puesto que al haber atacado antes logro reiniciar la precisión del movimiento. El Tajo Umbrío reboto con el escudo y casi de inmediato, el Golem comenzó a preparar un Puño Trueno al aparente indefenso Greninja.

-¡Ahora, usa tu lengua y pon a Dark Tower como escudo! –Al oír aquello, Greninja lanzo su potente lengua, la cual envolvió a Dark Tower y lo atrajo hacia el -.

El Pupitar se puso como escudo de Greninja y el Puño Trueno se estrelló contra Dark Tower, pero no tuvo ningún efecto al ser parte Tierra, lo volvió inmune al tipo eléctrico.

-¡Terratemblor! –Ordeno Amethyst -.

De manera fugaz, Dark Tower se estrelló contra el suelo, provocando el Terratemblor que daño gravemente al Pokémon Roca/Electrico de Alola.

-¡Bien, ahora acabalo Greninja, Shuriken de Agua!

Golpeando sus muslos, el Greninja invoco dos estrellas de agua las cuales lanzo a gran velocidad, estas se estrellaron causando que el Golem cayera al suelo, no debilitado pero sí bastante débil.

-Aún no se acaba, al parecer. –Menciono Amethyst -.

-Espera. –Advirtió Asphalt mirando al Golem -. Creo que ya acabamos.

-¿Uh?

El Golem se puso de pie con dificultad, para luego mirar a sus oponentes con orgullo, casi como si estuviera agradecido de una buena batalla. Entonces con otro rugido y liberando aún más electricidad, el pedestal apareció nuevamente por el mismo lugar que se había ido y luego, el Golem tomo el Cristal Z y procedió a acercarse a los entrenadores, dándoles el objeto deseado.

-Nos ganamos su respeto. –Dijo Asphalt sonriendo de manera amable y tomando el Cristal Z entre sus manos -. Gracias por la batalla.

 **(Detener)**

El Golem asintió y se volvió una esfera de roca nuevamente, a los muchachos les pareció escuchar un leve ronquido y supusieron que se había quedado dormido.

-Bueno, eso fue en cierta medida, más sencillo que la búsqueda del tesoro de Molly. –Menciono Amethyst viendo el objeto -.

Los jóvenes regresaron a la habitación por donde habían caído, ahí encontraron dos cuerdas para ayudarles a salir, por lo que los muchachos se acercaron para tomarlas cuando Asphalt reviso su PokeGear.

-Aún quedan siete minutos, lo logramos a tiempo. –Sonrió el pelinegro mientras comenzaban a subir -.

Se tardaron cinco minutos en subir nuevamente, estaban algo cansados pero al menos ya habían llegado a su destino.

Se encontraban frente a la puerta que los guiaría al campo de batalla, por lo cual Asphalt se acercó a la muesca que tenía forma de Cristal Z e inserto el Electrostal Z y así como paso cuando Lumen lo había hecho, las luces se prendieron y la puerta se abrió frente a ellos.

-Estamos aquí. –Dijo Amethyst algo nervioso -.

-Lo lograremos de alguna manera. –Dijo Asphalt igualmente nervioso -.

Ambos caminaron por el corto pasillo. A paso firme entraron dentro del campo de batalla.

El lugar tenía dos grandes gradas en los extremos laterales, en una de las gradas estaban sus compañeros animándolos para la batalla que se aproximaba. El lugar tenía un cierto parecido a una planta eléctrica, el techo estaba cubierto por tubos transparentes por los cuales se podían ver caudales de electricidad viajar por ellos, el suelo estaba cubierto por placas de acero grueso, incluso el campo de batalla y al extremo contrario del campo se encontraba Lumen, saludándonos animadamente con su mano al aire mientras que a su lado, estaba un hombre que era totalmente lo contrario al joven Surge.

Vestía de militar, un traje verde para ser preciso lleno de distinciones de la milicia extranjera, en su cabeza traía una boina de color verde con una insignia del ejército. Se notaban los años que llevaba encima y las canas se hacían presente por los costados de su cabeza.

-¡Felicidades por lograrlo muchachos! –Saludo Lumen de manera amable -. Creo que saben quién es él, pero de todas maneras, les presento al Coronel Surge.

-Dijiste que habría retadores, no pequeños roedores creyéndose entrenadores, Lumen. –Dijo el Coronel con una sonrisa fanfarrona -.

-Abuelo, no seas así. –Dijo Lumen sonriente -.

-Coronel. –Lo corrigió el Surge sénior -.

-Abuelo. –Le rebatió tranquilamente Lumen -. En fin, pasen por aquí, podrán sanar a su equipo antes de la batalla.

-Agradezcan que no es una guerra, de lo contrario estarían perdidos. –Dijo el Coronel Surge -.

Los muchachos siguieron a Lumen hasta una máquina de sanación. Procedieron a recuperar las fuerzas de sus compañeros dañados contra el Golem de Alola.

Sentían curiosidad sobre el trabajo en equipo de la dupla Surge, a simple vista pareciera que no se llevan o que tienen discordancias en sus pensamientos. Era evidente solo con mirar cómo se vestían tan diferentes.

Una vez listos, se pusieron en el extremo contrario a los Líderes de Gimnasio. Los muchachos estaban preparados pero los Líderes parecían no estar listos.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto Amethyst -.

-Esto… veras, el réferi no ha llegado y se le está haciendo tarde ya. –Dijo Lumen algo avergonzado -.

-Ah, lo que faltaba. –Dijo Asphalt fastidiado -.

-No hay otra manera, tendremos que esperar o cancelar la batalla. –Dijo a modo autoritario el Coronel Surge -.

En eso, sin que nadie la invitara, apareció una chica corriendo, casi sin aire y estaba cubierta por una gabardina azul, tenía el cabello atado en una cola y brillantes ojos verdes como esmeralda.

-¿Q-quien es…?

-Escuche… ***tomando aire*** Que necesitan un réferi. –Las palabras del Coronel fueron cortadas por las afiladas frases de la muchacha -.

-¿De dónde salió? Espera… ¿No es la réferi de nuestra batalla con Molly? –Pregunto Asphalt recordando su rostro -. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Xandra. –Respondió Amethyst algo sorprendido de que apareciera -.

-Cuando siento que hay una batalla, mi sangre de réferi no me permite quedarme al margen… -Dijo Xandra dramatizando emoción -. ¡Permítanme ser su réferi!

Xandra se quitó su gabardina con una mano revelando que llevaba puesto su traje oficial de réferi para la ocasión.

-Me gusta esta chica, despide al otro y contratémosla luego de esta batalla. –Dijo el Coronel carcajeándose un poco -.

-Eso es algo cruel. –Dijo Lumen sonriendo algo apenado -. Gracias, Xandra, nos sacaste de un aprieto ¿Conoces nuestras reglas?

-No sería una réferi que se precie si no lo hiciese. –Xandra se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a explicar las reglas -. Este será un combate oficial de Gimnasio. –Entonces dos pantallas se prendieron, revelando en una el rostro de los Douraji y en la otra el equipo Surge -. El primer equipo en quedarse sin Pokémon para combatir será el perdedor. Serán combates de cuatro Pokémon por persona, siendo un total de ocho contra ocho y ninguna de las partes tiene permitido cambiar Pokémon a mitad de la batalla. ¡Por favor, elijan a sus primeros Pokémon!

-¡Oricorio, ayúdame con tu baile! –Dijo Lumen liberando a un ave amarilla que parecía porrista -.

-¡Hora de entrar al campo de batalla, ve, Magnezone! –Dijo Surge sénior cuando libero a un Pokémon enteramente de metal con un gran ojo rojo en medio de su cuerpo -.

Inmediatamente, las Pokedex reaccionaron a los nuevos Pokémon no identificados.

" _Magnezone, el Pokémon magnético. Evoluciona de Magneton en ciertas zonas magnéticas y emite energía de cada uno de sus tres imanes. Un grupo de investigadores intentó provocar su evolución por medios artificiales, pero fracasó."_

" _Oricorio estilo pom pom, el Pokémon danza. Es tipo eléctrico y volador. Crea electricidad frotando sus pompones y luego danza cuando se aproxima a su oponente antes de atacar. Cuando bebe diferentes néctares encontrados solo en Alola, cambia de tipo."_

-Un Pokémon proveniente de Alola y la evolución final de un Magnemite. –Menciono Asphalt -. Bien, hagamos esto… ¡Aerosmith!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo suponía…

-¡Maldición!

Dijeron Amber, Tressa y Emily al mismo tiempo desde las gradas. Time observaba la mirada del joven Douraji, se notaba preocupado pero a su vez, emocionado.

El majestuoso Pidgeot apareció tras un gran destello de luz de la Pokeball.

-¡Dark Tower, ve!

Por su parte, Amethyst decidió usar a su Pupitar desde el inicio y no perder el tiempo. Ambos equipos estaban listos para comenzar el tan esperado combate. Time y los demás miraban expectantes el desenlace de la batalla de Gimnasio que estaba por llevarse a cabo.

-¡Amethyst y Asphalt Douraji, retadores se enfrentan a los Lideres de Gimnasio, Lumen y el Coronel Surge! –Anuncio Xandra levantando su mano derecha, esperando para dar el vamos -. … ¡Comiencen!

(Pokémon Gold and Silver: Johto Gym Leader Remix )

- _¡Rápido, debo hacer que Aerosmith se mueva antes de que intenten ir a por él! –_ Pensó Asphalt preocupado -. ¡Aerosmith, usa Ataque Rápido en Oricorio!

-¡Dark Tower, usa Lanza Roca! –Ordeno Amethyst mientras los Surge miraban despreocupados -.

La estela que dejo aquel Pidgeot fue legendaria, logrando impactar con el Pokémon danzante, quien apenas se recompuso del gran golpe, se levantó para volver a bailar, animando a todos en el lugar.

Por otra parte, las rocas que disparo Dark Tower, lograron dañar un poco el acorazado cuerpo metálico de Magnezone, pero no lo bastante.

-¡Magnezone, Rayo al Pidgeot! –Ordeno el Coronel -.

-¡Oricorio, Danza Despertar a la bella ave que surca el cielo! –Le siguió Lumen -.

-¡Lo sabía! –Dijo Asphalt algo preocupado -. ¡Aerosmith, cúbrete tras Dark Tower!

Aprovechándose de su gran velocidad, rápidamente voló hasta el Pupitar y este se puso a modo de escudo. El Oricorio de Lumen comenzó a danzar terminando finalmente con una liberación de electricidad, así mismo, el Magnezone disparo un gran Rayo hacia el Pokémon de Asphalt.

Los ataques del equipo Surge se encontraron con el cuerpo inmune a la electricidad de Dark Tower.

-¡Tumba Rocas! –Ordeno Amethyst apuntando a Oricorio -.

-¡Aerosmith, Ataque Arena a Oricorio, rápido! –Le siguió el de cabello azabache -.

Mientras el Pupitar se encargaba de preparar su ataque, el Pidgeot saltaba de nuevo al ataque y rápidamente, tomaba polvo del suelo con su ala y lo lanzaba a los ojos de Oricorio, bajando su precisión en leve medida y cegándolo.

Pronto, cuando logro ver, se vio de frente con las rocas del ataque Tumba Rocas de Dark Tower. El estallido de polvo y grava fue tremendo, sabían que Oricorio no podría haber salido ileso… o al menos así debió ser. Pero el ave de Alola se encontraba protegida por su movimiento Protección.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca amigos, buen trabajo en equipo! –Dijo Lumen sonriente -.

-¡Pero les falta disciplina! –Alego el Coronel Surge sonriendo fanfarronamente mientras veía de reojo al Pupitar -. ¡Magnezone, Foco Resplandor!

-¡Yo también puedo usar el mismo truco, Protección! –Ordeno el peli blanco bloqueando el ataque de tipo acero de Surge-.

-¡Oricorio, Danza Despertar una vez más!

- _Aerosmith puede usar nuevamente a Dark Tower de escudo… si, es la mejor opción._ –Pensaba Asphalt a punto de hablar -.

-Apuesto que harás que Aerosmith se esconda detrás de Dark Tower. –Dijo el Coronel sonriente nuevamente, mirando con fulgor en sus ojos al joven Douraji -. ¡Enséñale lo que un Surge es capaz!

-¡A la orden! –Lumen dramatizó un saludo militar para luego ordenar a Oricorio -. ¡Anula el ataque y usa Danza Caos!

-¡¿Qué?!

Oricorio logro usar una danza que confundió al Pidgeot de Asphalt. Aerosmith intento recomponerse y mantener el vuelo, pero pronto perdió su estabilidad y cayo duramente al suelo mientras revoloteaba intentando volver a alzar el vuelo sin éxito.

-¡Ahora si estamos hablando, Danza Despertar! –Ordeno nuevamente Lumen -.

-¡Aerosmith, sal de ahí! –Grito con desesperación Asphalt -. _¡Maldición, Aerosmith!_

Oricorio comenzó a bailar como una animadora nuevamente para que de manera seguida, un rayo de energía eléctrica se disparar e impactara con Aerosmith. La corriente parecía ser potente y Aerosmith sufría las consecuencias del ataque.

Antes de que el Pokémon Eléctrico/Volador pudiese finalizar al Pidgeot, el Pupitar de Amethyst lanzo varias rocas frente a Aerosmith, bloqueando la corriente eléctrica y levantando bastante polvo y grava.

Asphalt se cubrió los ojos para protegerse de la pantalla de polvo que se levantó, momentos más tarde, se disipo revelando a un herido Aerosmith intentando recomponerse. El Douraji se maldecía por dentro hasta que noto algo del suelo metálico donde las rocas impactaron, el metal estaba roto revelando tierra bajo este.

- _Las placas de metal se colocaron sobre Tierra… eso me da una idea…_ -Pensó Asphalt mientras miraba a Amethyst -. ¡Ame, cúbreme!

-¡Entendido, Dark, ya sabes que hacer! –Ordeno Amethyst mientras el Pupitar se ponía frente al Pokémon Ave Grande -.

-¡Aerosmith, usa Respiro para recuperar energía!

Aerosmith comenzó a relajarse mientras se posaba tranquilo, dándose un Respiro de la batalla para recuperarse del daño causado.

-¡Magnezone, acaba con ese Pupitar, Foco Resplandor! –Ordeno el Coronel Surge -.

-¡Tu usa Vendaval, Oricorio! –Siguió el joven Surge -.

-¡Pupitar, resiste! –Pidió Ame esperando que pudiera resistir la combinación de ataques -.

Mientras Pidgeot se recargaba, sus enemigos lanzaban ataques para acabar con Dark Tower. El imponente Pupitar se negaba a ceder, usando su gran coraza para proteger a su compañero, miraba con determinación y confianza para alcanzar la victoria.

Un brillo cegador se hizo presente, fuertes brazos crecieron del caparazón de Dark Tower, comenzando a empujar la combinación de ataques dirigidos hacia él. Una gran cola y piernas fuertes aparecieron de manera seguida y finalmente, una cabeza se formó al mismo tiempo que su tamaño seguía aumentando. Al final, un gran rugido disperso el ataque combinado de los Surge, la evolución se había manifestado en el momento idóneo. Pronto su habilidad Chorro Arena no se hizo esperar, liberando una Tormenta de Arena en el lugar que subía la defensa especial y ataques tipo Tierra de Tyranitar, así mismo, dañando gradualmente a los Pokémon de piel suave.

Y la Pokedex reacciono…

" _Tyranitar, el Pokémon blindado. Tyranitar tiene un cuerpo fuertemente blindado que puede soportar poderosos ataques y es capaz de destruir una montaña con una garra. Tiene tanta fuerza que puede cambiar el paisaje. Su naturaleza insolente le hace ser muy egoísta."_

-¡Bien hecho Dark Tower, ahora eres un poderoso Tyranitar, vamos a por ellos! –Grito emocionado Amethyst al son del rugido de guerra de Tyranitar -.

-¡Ya estoy listo Ame, al ataque! –Dijo Asphalt -.

-¡Acabemos con ese molesto Magnezone! –Remarco Ame -. ¡Terremoto!

Dark Tower golpeo el suelo con fuerza, agrietando el piso metálico y finalmente rompiéndolo. El ataque pareció afectar la estabilidad de la levitación magnética de Magnezone, provocando que cayera al suelo y finalmente, ser gravemente dañado por el ataque tipo Tierra. Debido a su debilidad por cuatro a ese ataque, Magnezone no pudo seguir luchando.

-¡No, maldición! –Gruño el Coronel -.

-¡Ahora, usa Ataque Rápido, Aerosmith, acaba con Oricorio rápido! –Ordeno Asphalt -.

Aerosmith se disparó a ras de suelo y de manera fugaz intento estrellarse con el Pokémon de Alola, pero rápidamente previo esto y uso Protección sin necesidad de una orden de Lumen, al igual que la primera vez que uso ese movimiento.

-¡Buen intento, ahora usa Danza Despertar! –Lumen aprovecho que Aerosmith se encontraba indefenso y abierto a un ataque -.

-¡Bien, ahora da una vuelta y clava tu ala en el suelo! –Ordeno el Douraji de cabello negro -.

El Pidgeot rápidamente se recompuso, dio una voltereta en el aire y clavo su ala derecha en el suelo, manteniéndose recto y sin moverse.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! –Lumen por primera vez había cambiado su sonrisa por una expresión de desconcierto -.

El rayo de Oricorio se disparó luego de su pequeña danza, el ataque viajo a gran velocidad impactando con el cuerpo del Pokémon Ave Grande, pero debido a que Pidgeot estaba haciendo tierra con su ala, el ataque no fue para nada efectivo. Por lo tanto, Oricorio estaba indefenso.

-¡Vendaval! –Ordeno Asphalt -.

Aerosmith comenzó a aletear de manera frenética hasta que una gran corriente de aire se formó, tomando a Oricorio y azotándolo con la fuerza centrífuga del viento. Cuando Oricorio estuvo en lo más alto del Vendaval, este desapareció y lo dejo caer duramente contra el suelo. Al levantarse, el Pokémon de Lumen se tambaleaba en confusión por el ataque.

-¡No, Oricorio!

-¡Acabalo con Ataque Rápido!

Como golpe final, cual estrella fugaz se lanzó contra el debilitado Oricorio, acabando por fin de debilitarlo.

Los Surge miraron atónitos como sus poderosos Pokémon Eléctricos caían derribados ante la dupla de Aerosmith/Dark Tower. El Pokémon Ave Grande miro de reojo formando una sonrisa al gran Tyranitar quien desvió la mirada con otra sonrisa fanfarrona.

-¡Bien, lo lograron, si siguen formando ese tipo de estrategia en equipo, podrán vencer el Gimnasio! –Dijo Emily sonriente para luego ver a una Tressa bastante preocupada -.

-¿Tú crees? Por lo que yo pude ver, esos Pokémon eran los más débiles que sacaron y aun así, se las arreglaron para tener en jaque a los muchachos. –Tressa observaba la situación de manera pensativa -. Además perdieron el escudo inmune a los tipos Eléctrico.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Amber -.

-Se refiere a que Dark Tower, al evolucionar, se transforma en tipo Roca/Siniestro y abandona el tipo Tierra. –Explico Time seriamente -. Tendrán que emplearse a fondo desde ahora.

Volviendo al campo de batalla, ambos Surge retiraban a los Pokémon desmayados, para inmediatamente preparar la siguiente Pokeball.

-¡No los volveré a tomar a la ligera mocosos! –Dijo el Coronel Surge -. ¡Ve y acábalos, Jolteon!

-¡Fue divertido, espero sigamos así, ve Vikavolt!

El equipo de los Surge saco a sus Pokémon, un hermoso Jolteon resplandeciente de energía eléctrica y el otro un feroz Pokémon tipo Bicho/Eléctrico llamado Vikavolt, era de un color verde petróleo, con dos grandes colmillos en forma de tenazas con unas líneas de color amarillas que las adornando la parte exterior de estas, revoloteaba con fuerza agitando sus alas y parecía listo para atacar de inmediato.

" _Jolteon, el Pokémon rayo. Cuando se enoja o se asusta el pelo de su cuerpo se convierte en agujas que disparan a sus oponentes. Absorbe los átomos cargados y pueden producir 10.000 voltios de electricidad. Un Pokémon muy sensible. Se entristece o enfada con mucha facilidad, lo que le da energía."_

" _Vikavolt, el Pokémon escarabajo. Sobrevuela un área en busca de presas. Puede concentrar una potente carga eléctrica entre sus mandíbulas para atacar a sus rivales. En su estómago posee un órgano que genera energía eléctrica. Los Pokémon pájaro no pueden hacer nada contra los rayos que lanza."_

-Bien, podemos con esto Asphalt. –Dijo Amethyst -.

-¡Lo sé, vamos por ellos! –Animo el pelinegro -.

-¡Comiencen! –Grito Xandra dando el comienzo al siguiente combate -.

-¡Aerosmith, Ataque Ala a Vikavolt!

-¡Dark Tower, Terremoto!

-¡Chispazo! –Dijeron los Surge al unísono -.

De manera sincronizada, los Pokémon eléctricos mandaron una gran descarga de electricidad que afecto a ambos Pokémon de los Douraji, la potencia de estos era tal que cada uno cubría todo el campo, debido a esto, se activó la habilidad Pararrayos de Jolteon, aumentando así su Ataque Especial.

-¡Aerosmith!

-¡Dark Tower!

Como era de esperar, el Pidgeot cayo totalmente debilitado, mientras que el Tyranitar logro resistir a duras penas el castigo de ambos Pokémon Eléctrico.

-¡Continua tu Terremoto! –Ordeno Amethyst -.

Dark Tower procedió a golpear con gran fuerza el suelo, agrietándolo nuevamente y haciendo que este se sacudiera de manera violenta. El Jolteon del Coronel se vio afectado en gran medida, mientras que Vikavolt haciendo uso de su habilidad Levitación, se vio fuera de peligro.

-¡Vikavolt, acaba este round con Energibola! –Lumen sonrió seguro de sí mismo, sabiendo que era el golpe final para Tyranitar -.

-¡Dark, usa Protección! –Ordeno Amethyst intentando resistir. El Tyranitar logro bloquear la Energibola con su escudo azulado -. ¡Luego usa Roca Afilada!

-¡No tan rápido! –Dijo el Coronel sonriendo de manera maliciosa -. ¡Pin Misil!

Jolteon comenzó a disparar una gran ráfaga de agujas verdosas, cada una hacia retroceder al Tyranitar quien se quejaba del gran dolor que le provocaban.

-¡Ahora estas desprotegido de nuevo, Energibola! –Reiteró Lumen -.

Vikavolt comenzó a cargar una esfera de energía verde rotatoria, la cual se disparó velozmente contra el Pokémon Roca/Siniestro, logrando que finalmente impactara y cayera desmayado debido a las lesiones.

-¡No, Dark! –Dijo Ame angustiado -. Lo hiciste bien…

-Oh no… -Dijo Amber preocupada -. ¿Qué harán ahora?

-Hay un round que probablemente estará totalmente perdido y ese será en el momento en el que Asphalt envíe a su Magikarp… -Menciono Time -.

-¡Ve, Diver Down! –Grito Asphalt regresando a Aerosmith y enviando a Diver Down al campo de batalla. Este salió rebotando por el suelo al no tener agua con la cual poder nadar -.

-Ósea ahora… -Dijo Time golpeándose la frente con su mano -.

-Asphalt… -Miro Amethyst a su primo de manera seria -. ¿Estás seguro?

-No, pero en algún momento tenía que salir, no me gusta admitirlo, pero aun si Diver Down estuviese evolucionado, sería una mala elección. –Dijo Asphalt mirando al "feroz" Magikarp rebotando por el suelo -.

-Bien… ¡Salvador! –Fue la elección de Amethyst, quien también saco al Pokémon con cual contaba con desventaja -.

 **(Detener)**

-¡¿Amethyst acaba de perder la cabeza?! –Dijo una descolocada Emily -. ¡Entiendo que Asphalt no tiene elecciones abiertas, pero Ame no tuvo por qué sacar a Salvador el mismo turno que salía Diver Down!

-De hecho, es lo mejor que pueden hacer. –Hablo Amber sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Tressa -.

-¿Por qué lo dices Amber? –Pregunto Tressa con curiosidad -.

-Por que Ame no está peleando para ganar esta ronda, se nota en su cara, es un juego de desgaste, dejar el camino libre para su siguiente elección… -Pensaba Amber concentrada hasta que se dio cuenta de que el grupo la miraba sorprendidos -. ¡Oh, p-pero puedo estar equivocada!

-No, tienes razón, es la mejor opción que tienen. –Dijo Tressa sonriente -. ¡Tienes buen ojo!

-¡G-gracias!

Lumen y el Coronel observaron la "interesante" elección de Pokémon de sus rivales. Mientras que Lumen sonreía de manera incrédula, su abuelo estaba prácticamente echando humos por sus fosas nasales, poco faltaba para que lanzase fuego por los ojos.

-¡¿SE BURLAN DE MI MOCOSOS?! –Grito enfadado el Coronel -.

-Abuelo, cálmate, no nos subestiman. –Dijo un relajado Surge -. Mira sus rostros, realmente se encuentran entre la espada y la pared.

-¡No me importa, sacar un Magikarp en este Gimnasio, es el peor insulto que he recibido y pagaran por ello! –Dijo el Coronel iracundo -.

-¡Este es mucho más que cualquier Magikarp! –Devolvió Asphalt igualmente enojado de que insulten a su Pokémon -.

-¡Se reanuda el combate! –Señalo Xandra -.

([Music] Persona 4 Arena ► Reach Out To The Truth (P4 Arena ver.) ║Extended║)

-¡Jolteon, acábalos de inmediato con Chispazo! –Grito el Coronel -.

-Uhhh… ok, hoy el abuelo esta en esos días de ira senil… ¡Vikavolt, Rayo! –Dijo Lumen señalando al Staraptor -.

-¡Salvador, Aguante y cubre a Diver Down! –Ordeno Amehytst -.

La electricidad llego hasta el Staraptor de Amethyst, quien gracias al movimiento Aguante, lograría resistir aquella potente combinación de ataques, mientras hacia su mayor esfuerzo para proteger al Magikarp.

- _¡Debemos acabar con aquel Jolteon rápido, recibió un impacto del Terremoto de Tyranitar, así que no debe faltar mucho, esta batalla de desgaste…! ¡La ganaremos!_ –Pensaba Asphalt mientras miraba a Surge -. En unos minutos más te tendré donde quiero, Coronel. ¡Diver, usa Azote en Jolteon!

-¡Salvador, Ataque Rápido! –Le siguió Amethyst -.

-¡No los dejare! ¡Usa Chispazo, Jolteon! –Ordeno Surge -.

-¡Vikavolt, Energibola! –Lumen presentía que algo se tramaban -.

-¡Evadanlo! –Gritaron al unisonó los Douraji -.

Rápidamente, Salvador tomo a Diver Down entre sus patas y alzo el vuelo de manera rápida y feroz, esquivando la descarga eléctrica, seguida de una Energibola que por poco impacta con Diver Down en pleno vuelo. Cuando los Surge se preparaban para atacar, sin que nadie lo viera, el Staraptor lanzo desde el aire al Magikarp como sude un proyectil se tratase.

Los Surge se dieron cuenta tarde del plan, usar a Diver Down como proyectil para terminar de debilitar al ya herido Jolteon. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, se vio de cara con un Azote a toda velocidad, que lo envió disparado fuera del campo de batalla, debilitado.

-¡M-mi Jolteon… vencido por un Magikarp…! –La cara de Surge se tornó roja, para luego sonreír con fanfarronería -. ¡Buen, trabajo mocoso!

-¡Salvador, Pájaro Osado! –Ordeno Amethyst -.

El Staraptor se lanzó en picado para luego comenzar a volar al ras del piso, envuelto en una flama azul rodeada de chispas de energía azul. El impacto fue potente contra el Vikavolt, pero aún quedaban movimientos para aquel Pokémon nativo de Alola. Sin una orden, contraataco con un Chispazo, que envió debilitados de una sola vez a Salvador y Diver Down al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya lo notaste verdad? –Pregunto Asphalt a Amethyst -.

-Sí, hay veces en que no necesita dar órdenes para que sus Pokémon ataquen… -Dijo Amethyst pensativo -. Como no descubramos el por qué y sus razones, podríamos perder esta batalla de Gimnasio.

-Debemos descubrirlo antes de la última ronda o probablemente, estaremos perdidos. –El Douraji de cabellos azabaches suspiro y regreso a su Pokémon, su primo lo siguió y comenzaron a tomar las Pokeballs de los siguientes Pokémon -. ¡Llego tu turno, Gold Experience!

-¡Valerian, al ataque! –Le siguió su primo enviando al campo de batalla a un hermoso Dragonair -.

-¡Entonces, Electrode será mi elección! –El Coronel libero a un Pokémon redondo, parecido a una Pokeball gigante solo que con los colores al revés -.

" _Electrode, la forma evolucionada de Voltorb. La energía altamente concentrada causa que este Pokémon explote imprevisiblemente. También es conocido como la "Bola Bomba". Una de las características de Electrode es la atracción que siente hacia la electricidad. Son Pokémon problemáticos que suelen agruparse cerca de centrales eléctricas para nutrirse de la energía recién generada."_

El de cabellos blancos sabía quién sería su objetivo primordial, debían derribar a ese Vikavolt para quedar iguales y tratar de no ser demasiado dañados. Por otro lado, Asphalt temía que Gold Experience cayera demasiado rápido, ya que el siguiente era Greninja y volvería a ser el foco de los ataques del par Surge.

-¡Pueden continuar! –Anuncio Xandra -.

-No lo entiendo… -Dijo Emily algo dudosa -. ¿Por qué Amethyst no usa esa habilidad genial que uso contra Phobos?

-¿Te refieres a la Presencia del Emperador? –Pregunto Amber, recibiendo una afirmativa de parte de Emily -. A Amethyst no le gusta usarla muy a menudo y menos en combates oficiales… La gran debilidad de esa habilidad, es que al usarla mucho, uno se acostumbra a la abrumante presencia de Amethyst… termina por ser inútil e incluso puede llegar a nunca funcionar nuevamente con alguien. Siente también que es jugar sucio.

-Entiendo, es bastante distinto a Asphalt entonces… -Dijo Emily mirando el combate nuevamente -.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto Amber -. ¿Es por su habilidad de Premonición?

-¿"Premonición"? ¡Jajajaja! –Rio de manera ruidosa la joven Emily -. ¿Eso les dijo?

-Sí, Asphalt predice los movimientos de sus adversarios, incluso adivina lo que están a punto de decir. –Comento Amber -.

-¡Ok, no! –Siguió riendo Emily -. Ah, bueno una vez conversamos de eso él y yo. El usa trucos y pasos falsos para atraer al enemigo a una sensación de falso confort. Me explico que leyó libro sobre expresiones faciales y lenguaje corporal, me dijo que con eso en mente creo una estrategia que le permitía guiar al enemigo casi como si fuera una pareja de baile y que cuando el rival se sentía seguro, se aventuraba a adivinar lo que otra persona iba a decir, eso causaba que la persona entre en shock y quede abierta a un ataque certero.

-Entonces… ¿El no predice como tal? –Pregunto Time -. ¿Solo es bueno leyendo y tendiendo trampas?

-Precisamente. –Explico Emily -. Me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto, así que guárdenlo ustedes también.

- _Asphalt nunca lo había mencionado…_ -Pensó la de ojos carmesíes -.

-¡Miren, ya comenzaron! –Advirtió Tressa -.

En el campo de batalla, Gold Experience evadía los ataques de Vikavolt, quien se concentraba en lanzar Energibola a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Valerian lidiaba con aquel Electrode quien no paraba de intentar asestar un Desenrollar bastante cargado ya.

- _¡Este Electrode no me deja en paz, debo encontrar un hueco para atacar al Vikavolt!_ –Pensaba Amethyst viendo de momentos a Gold Experience -. _Asphalt aún no puede poner en marcha su "Premonicion", algo debe andar mal…_

 _-¡Lumen me lee como si fuera un libro!_ –Pensaba Asphalt intentando acabar con Vikavolt -. _¡Su falta de estrés en batalla lo hace estar lo suficientemente atento como para que mi habilidad no funcione con él, por otro lado, el Coronel tiene los nervios de acero como para no ser afectado tampoco!... Tendrá que ser a la manera tradicional… -_ Pensó nuevamente antes de apuntar al suelo bajo Gold -. ¡Gold Experience, usa Ataque Furia en el suelo!

El Beedril comenzó a golpear repetidamente el suelo, dañando la superficie de acero y comenzando a levantar una pequeña pantalla de tierra y grava. Lumen puso sus manos en la cintura mientras veía aquella pantalla de arena, pero eso no detuvo al Vikavolt quien sin ninguna orden, se lanzó con un Chispazo que logro darle a Gold Experience.

-¡…! –Asphalt abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo al fijarse de algo -. _¿Podría ser que…?_

-¡Vikavolt, usa Rayo ahora! –Dijo de manera risueña el joven Lumen -.

-¡Gold, evádelo y usa Puya Nociva en el suelo! –Ordeno Asphalt -.

Haciendo gala de su gran velocidad, el Beedril lanzo un potente ataque en la tierra descubierta por el anterior ataque, logrando levantar aún más polvo que antes. Entonces Lumen rio por lo bajo y se rasco la barbilla y casi al mismo tiempo, el Vikavolt preparo una Energibola para atacar a Gold Experience.

-¡Ataque Furia, rápido!

Antes de que el Vikavolt lograra impactar su ataque, el Beedril embistió con una ráfaga de ataques de sus aguijones al ya debilitado Pokémon Bicho/Eléctrico. Con un golpe final, Gold Experience lanzo disparado fuera del campo al Vikavolt, el cual se encontraba inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Perplejo, Lumen retiro lentamente la mano con la que rascaba su barbilla y luego sonrió de manera incrédula hacia Asphalt. Parecía emocionado y desconcertado a la vez, pero prefirió sacudir esa expresión y volver a la batalla mientras retiraba a su fiel Vikavolt del campo de batalla.

Gold Experience había hecho un buen trabajo despachando a su rival, se dio un momento de alardear sobre su victoria al revolotear alrededor de Asphalt, quien jadeaba un poco agitado. El joven intento esconderlo durante el transcurso de la batalla pero, pronto su piel pálida y sudor se dio a notar y no pasó desapercibido de su compañero ni de los que observaban la batalla, incluyendo los líderes.

-Huff… Huff… Bien hecho Gold. –Dijo Asphalt limpiándose el sudor de la frente -.

-Asphalt, te sientes mal ¿Verdad? –Dijo Amethyst con extrema preocupación -. Por eso debías tomar tu medicación. –Regaño -.

-Algo no anda bien con Asphalt, se ve decaído… -Dijo Amber preocupada, sin poder hacer nada más que observar -.

-Si es como si… ¿Alguien lo vio tomar su medicación? –Pregunto Emily con curiosidad -.

Todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza, hasta que Time saco un frasco, el cual tenía el nombre de Asphalt rotulado con una cinta adhesiva.

-No lo hizo, me pidió que se las guardaras. –Confeso el de cabellos celestes -. Sera mejor que nadie haga escandalo o puede que retiren a Asphalt de la pelea.

-Asphalt… -Dijo Tressa por lo bajo y con una expresión de preocupación que daba entender que sabía cuánto podría durar el Douraji de cabellos azabaches -.

De vuelta en el campo de batalla. La dupla Surge miraba al joven que pasaba por una difícil situación.

-¿Deberíamos detenernos? –Pregunto Lumen, sabía que era su deber como líder velar por el bienestar de su retador -.

-¡Boberías, el aún está de pie, mira las chispas electrizantes en sus ojos, respeto el deseo de ganar de ese muchacho y no lo humillare retirándolo porque se siente mal! –Respondió el Coronel sonriente mientras apuntaba al campo de batalla -. ¡Ahora no detengas la batalla, lanza a tu siguiente miembro!

-Abuelo… -Lumen se sintió motivado por las palabras de su Abuelo y mentor, por lo que no se contuvo más para continuar con la batalla -. ¡A la carga, Togedemaru!

Lumen lanzo una Pokeball al aire, la cual se abrió revelando a un adorable Pokémon redondo como una esfera, de color gris con púas amarillas y cafés las cuales brillaban con energía eléctrica. La Pokedex reaccionó de inmediato.

" _Togedemaru, el pokémon bolita, de tipo elétrico y acero. Su habilidad para generar electricidad es débil, pero sus largas agujas actúan como pararrayos así pueden atraer rayos y almacenar energía. Cuando está contento forma una bola y rueda, pero cuando empieza a hacerlo no puede controlarse. Como no se le da generar electricidad por sí mismo, se abastece con la de los rayos."_

Los Douraji observaron al curioso Pokémon de aquella distante región. Sabían que sería un reto el superar esta batalla, solo esta ronda y lograrían llegar al final, podrían vencer y obtener la medalla del gimnasio o quizás perderían y tendrían que reservar una pelea para otra semana más.

- _¡No me puedo permitir eso!_ –Pensó Asphalt intentando recomponerse -. ¡Bien, estoy listo!

-¡Así se habla muchacho! –Animo Surge -.

-¡Ya que todos se encuentran listos, que se reanude la pelea! –Dijo Xandra dando la señal -.

- _¡Ok, descubrí el truco que usa Lumen, solo debo usarlo a mi favor y lograremos esta victoria!_ –Pensaba Asphalt mientras se centraba en Lumen quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa -.

-Heh. –Lumen río por lo bajo, su expresión cambio de una amable sonrisa a una desafiadora mirada que hacia entender a Asphalt que no sería tan fácil esta vez -. Te subestime Asphalt. ¡No pensé que podrías tomarme por sorpresa, pero de verdad que me sorprendí cuando lograste ver a través de mi especialidad!

-¡Soy bueno leyendo las expresiones corporales y faciales! –Dijo fanfarronamente el de cabellos negros -. ¡Gold Experience, Ataque Furia!

-¡Valerian, Furia Dragón! –Ordeno Amethyst -.

-¡Doble Desenrollar! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo los Surge -.

Para sorpresa de los Douraji, tanto el Electrode como Togedemaru, comenzaron a rodar a toda velocidad, rebotando por todos lados del campo para intentar atacar al Beedril y Dragonair de los retadores.

-¡Maldición, no ataquen, manténganse alejados! –Sugirió Amethyst -.

Tanto Togedemaru como Electrode se enfocaban en tratar de impactar con Gold Experience y Valerian. Los Pokémon de los retadores intentaban evadir los ataques enemigos, pero no tardo en que más de alguno impactara contra ellos. Gold Experience era el que más sufría, ya que este ataque al ser del tipo Roca, afectaba a una de las cuantas debilidades del Beedril.

-¿Algún plan, primo? –Pregunto Amethyst -.

-¡Aun no es el momento, es hora de atacar! –Dijo Asphalt apuntando a Electrode -. ¡Gold, usa Picadura!

-¡Evitemos que Togedemaru siga rodando, atrápalo con Atadura! –Ante la orden de Amethyst, Lumen no evito sonreír con autosuficiencia -.

El Dragonair, usando su alargado cuerpo y destreza, se lanzó para envolver al cuerpo en movimiento de Togedemaru. El majestuoso Pokémon Dragón, logro detener el movimiento del pequeño Pokémon, pero no tardo en soltarlo con un alarido de dolor, puesto que las púas de Togedemaru estaban extendidas.

-¡Esa habilidad…! –Dijo con sorpresa Amethyst -.

-¡Lo lamento, pero Punta de Acero no te dejara detener a Togedemaru sin sufrir las consecuencias! –Dijo Lumen apuntando a Valerian -. ¡Usa Pin Misil!

-¡Valerian, no!

Togedemaru extendió sus púas, apuntando al Pokémon Dragón quien aún se retorcía por el dolor causado por la Punta de Acero. Miles de pequeños misiles verdes se dispararon para impactar contra el Dragonair de Amethyst, cada uno de los Pin Misil que impactaban, estallaban en una leve explosión verdosa que dañaba de manera constante al Dragón.

Valerian cayó al suelo, dañado pero aún no debilitado, aun no lograban sacar todo de ese majestuoso Dragón. Aun podía dar más.

-Veo que tu Pokémon está determinado. –Felicito Lumen sonriente -.

-¡Bien hecho, Valerian! –Agradeció Amethyst con una sonrisa honesta -. ¡Mantengamos las distancias, usa Furia Dragón!

-¡Togedemaru, usa Desenrollar para evadirlo, rodéalo y ataca! –Lumen se llevó las manos a la cintura de manera rápida, mientras observaba la situación -. _Asphalt descubrió que uso movimientos de mi cuerpo para ordenar ataques sin hablar. Con mis Pokémon hemos entrenado el lenguaje corporal por años y a pesar de que el joven Douraji haya descubierto mi truco, no sabrá que ataque usare ni como evadirlo. –_ Pensaba Lumen sonriente con determinación -.

Valerian cargo una esfera de energía purpura con tonos amarillos, la cual disparo contra el Togedemaru, el cual comenzó a rodar a gran velocidad para evadirlo. Electrode por su parte, seguía intentando darle a Gold Experience, pero Asphalt lograba adivinar donde golpearía luego de rebotar y así instruía a Gold para esquivar sus ataques.

- _¡Desenrollar lleva sin detenerse por bastante tiempo, un toque de eso y Gold está acabado, debo esperar al momento perfecto!_ –Pensó Asphalt mirando el campo de batalla con atención -.

Súbitamente, Togedemaru salto al camino del Electrode y ambos comenzaron a chocar entre sí para rebotar de manera más aleatoria, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes Douraji en el proceso.

-¡Aquí viene, Electrode, acaba con ese insecto! –Ordeno el Coronel -.

-¡Togedemaru, ve! –Le siguió Lumen -.

Ambos Pokémon rodantes, chocaron una última vez, saliendo disparados a gran velocidad hacia sus enemigos. Electrode se dirigía a Beedril, mientras que Togedemaru hacia Valerian.

-¡Aquí vamos, Togedemaru, es…!

-¡Ahora probablemente dirás, "hora de acabar con nuestros amigables rivales"! ¿No? –Asphalt dijo esto junto con Lumen, quien abrió sus ojos al máximo de la sorpresa -. ¡Finalmente te tengo, hazlo Gold!

Electrode se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Beedril, pero el Pokémon Insecto fue a su encuentro, sin querer esquivarlo. Cuando estuvieron a punto de impactarse, Gold Experience clavo sus aguijones en el suelo, donde la plancha de metal había sido rota para usarse con la tierra y con todas sus fuerzas la levanto para usarla de escudo contra Electrode. El Pokémon eléctrico choco con esta plancha de metal, la cual lo envió hacia arriba con cero potencia de ataque, dejándolo abierto para un ataque.

-¡Puya Nociva!

Gold impacto sus Aguijones envueltos en una energía purpura sobre el redondo cuerpo de Electrode, el cual salió disparado contra Togedemaru, chocando en el proceso y desviándolo de su ataque hacia Valerian.

-¡Ame, usara Electropunzada, atácalo ahora! –Advirtió Asphalt, mientras devolvía su mirada hacia Lumen -. ¡Te dije que soy bueno leyendo el lenguaje corporal!

-¡Imposible, no puede ser que adivinara el ataque! –Dijo Lumen perdiendo su fresca actitud por un momento -.

Togedemaru impacto duramente con el suelo, pero eso no lo detuvo para rápidamente levantarse y preparar su siguiente ataque contra el Pokémon Dragón.

-¡Valerian, acabalo con Furia Dragón! –Ordeno Amethyst -.

Esta vez, Valerian repitió el lanzar aquella esfera de energía purpura con tonos amarillentos, la cual esta vez sí logro impactar con Togedemaru, enviándolo gravemente dañado al suelo. Al parecer, el choque que tuvo contra el suelo fue bastante dañino para el pequeño Pokémon.

-¡Togedemaru, resiste! –Dijo Lumen -. ¡Usa Campo Eléctrico!

Togedemaru, invoco todas las fuerzas restantes y lanzo una gran cantidad de energía por todo el lugar, llenando el campo con una carga eléctrica y una especie de neblina amarilla. Entonces, el Coronel supo que debía hacer.

-¡Así que esto es todo! –Dijo el Coronel sonriendo con fanfarronería -. ¡Electrode, Explosión!

-¡¿Qué dijo que?! –Grito Asphalt -.

-¡¿Explosion?! –Le siguió Amethyst -.

 **(Detener)**

Electrode comenzó a brillar de manera intensa, tanto Gold como Valerian intentaron detenerlo, pero ya era tarde. El Pokémon no tardo en liberar la energía contenida en su interior con una potente Explosión, el fulgor liberado arrastro a los Pokémon por el lugar, revolcándolos entre la energía que los dañaba de manera brutal y la cual termino acabando con Gold, Valerian, Togedemaru y también consigo mismo, fue un cuádruple K.O.

-¡Gold Experience y Valerian del Equipo retador, no pueden continuar, así mismo, Electrode y Togedemaru tampoco pueden continuar! –Informo Xandra -. ¡Llegamos a la fase final, ambos lados solo poseen a su ultimo Pokémon cada uno, el primer equipo que logre derrotar a todos los Pokémon del lado rival, será el ganador!

-¡Huff…huff! –La respiración de Asphalt, se volvió más agitada y el mismo sabía que no podría durar más de 5 minutos más en aquella batalla sin descansar -. Ame, solo tendremos una oportunidad en la batalla, final y en el momento en que me atreva a usar el Fenómeno Lazo, será el momento en que tu deberás tomar nuestra victoria…

-Asphalt, espero no estés pensando en nada ridículo. –Ame sabía que el estado de su primo no era el óptimo y que pronto desfallecería, pero no se podía permitir detenerlo, al menos no ahora -. Pero te tomare la palabra, primo, lograremos acabarlos.

Ambos equipos se miraron con desafío una última vez. Lumen parecía emocionado por la batalla, su expresión calmada fue reemplazada por una más competitiva la cual hacia que el Coronel lo mirara con orgullo.

-¡Aquí va el final, ve Raichu! –Grito el Coronel -.

El Coronel envió a su fiel Raichu, un Pokémon de piel anaranjada con tonalidad más oscura, tres rayas oscuras en su espalda, una cola larga con punta en forma de un rayo y casi parecida a un hacha, mofletes amarillos y orejas alargadas. Un Raichu de Kanto.

" _Raichu, el Pokémon ratón y la forma evolucionada de Pikachu. Raichu hace tierra con su cola liberando electricidad a la superficie evitando que se electrocute. Suelta descargas eléctricas de hasta 100000 voltios, con lo que es capaz de derribar al mayor de los Pokémon."_

-¡Nos toca compañero, ve Raichu! –Siguió Lumen -.

El Raichu que envió Lumen era distinto, su piel era de un anaranjado algo bronceado, de ojos azules como el cielo y orejas amarillas tan suaves como las nubes. Las marcas en su espalda tanto como en sus extremidades eran de un color crema bastante elegante y la cola, a pesar de tener una forma similar a un rayo, era bastante felpuda y se veía cómoda, tanto como para que el propio Raichu se montara sobre ella a modo de tabla de surf, levitando en el aire.

" _Raichu forma de Alola, el pokémon ratón, un tipo eléctrico y psíquico. Raichu manipula la electricidad con su mente y con sus poderes psíquicos, usa su cola como transporte._ _Concentra sus poderes psíquicos en la cola y se desplaza deslizándose sobre ella. Se lo conoce como el Surfista de Tierra Firme. Si le frotan los mofletes, desprende un dulce aroma. Sin embargo, es fácil que se le duerma la mano a quien lo haga."_

-¡¿Un Raichu Alola?! –Gritaron los Douraji al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos -.

-Uh… esto va mal. –Dijo Tressa preocupada -.

-¿Por qué? Ese Raichu es distinto, pero no se ve nada rudo. –Dijo Emily no dándole mucha importancia -.

-No lo entiendes. Los Raichu Alola obtienen su poder Psíquico de manera desconocida, aun no se descubre el porqué, pero pueden usar sus poderes Psíquicos para controlar sus ataques eléctricos y eso los hace peligrosos sin mencionar, que el Campo Eléctrico está presente. –Explicaba Tressa preocupada -. Cola Surf, duplica la velocidad de un Raichu Alola si el Campo Eléctrico está presente.

-¡¿La duplica?! –Dijo Amber sorprendida -.

-¡Demonios, espero que ese duo pueda superarlo! –Dijo Emily esperando lo mejor -.

-No con el estado en el que esta Asphalt… -Time hablo por lo bajo -.

Los jóvenes Douraji, sacaron sus últimas Pokeball y procedieron a liberar a los últimos Pokémon de su equipo.

-¡Greninja!

-¡Decidueye!

Tanto el Pokémon Ninja como el Pokémon Pluma Flecha se materializaron en el campo de batalla, en guardia para enfrentarse a sus nuevos rivales. Asphalt sabía que a pesar de la velocidad aumentada del Raichu Alola, podían con el debido a su debilidad al tipo Siniestro de Greninja y al tipo Fantasma de Decidueye. Pero eso no impedía que ambos Raichu tuvieran una ventaja aplastante contra Greninja, sobretodo con el Campo Eléctrico que aumenta el poder de ataques Eléctricos.

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire. Los Surge se sentían confiados en su ventaja y combate en equipo, pero los Douraji no se quedaban atrás con su propio desempeño de la batalla doble. Este combate marcaria la victoria o derrota del equipo Douraji y un paso más en su objetivo de completar la Nueva Liga Pokémon.

(Light the Fire Up in the Night -Dual Mix-)

-¡Este combate marcara el termino del reto, suerte para ambas partes! –Dijo Xandra para levantar su brazo derecho, esperando unos segundos antes de bajarlo -. ¡Comiencen!

-¡Es hora de mostrarles el electrizante terror de los Surge! –Anuncio el Coronel Surge -. ¡Adelante Raichu, usa Rayo!

-¡No hay que ser genio para adivinar a por quien ira! –Dijo Asphalt preocupado -. ¡Greninja, usa Doble Equipo!

-¡Decidueye, céntrate en el Raichu de Alola! –Ordeno Amethyst -. ¡Puntada Sombría, ahora!

-¿Crees poder con el magistral movimiento de mi Raichu? –Pregunto Lumen sonriente -. ¡Mi Raichu monta la vida como si de un tsunami se tratase, él es imparable! ¡Enséñale como surfeas, Raichu!

El Raichu de Kanto disparaba su Rayo en contra de Greninja, quien por fortuna se escondía tras sus Dobles hechos de Frurbujas. Por más que aquel Raichu disparase sus rayos, no podía darle al Pokémon Ninja.

Por otro lado, era Decidueye quien tenía problemas en atacar al Raichu de Alola, puesto que literalmente surfeaba en el aire a una velocidad abismal. El Pokémon de Amethyst disparaba aquellas espectrales flechas las cuales a pesar de dar curvas anormales, no podían atajar al Raichu el cual casi no se podía ver.

-¡Hora de ir enserio! –Dijo el Coronel ya encendido -.

-¡Aquí viene nuestro doble Surge especial! –Dijo Lumen -.

-¡Trueno Furioso! –Gritaron al unísono -.

El Raichu de Kanto comenzó a acumular energía eléctrica con ayuda de su amigo de Alola. Pronto, el Raichu de Kanto se montó en la cola del Raichu de Alola y juntos se elevaron en el aire para comenzar con el ataque. Primero, el de Kanto comenzó a disparar cantidades abismales de electricidad, mientras que los ojos del Raichu de Alola brillaban y pronto todos los rayos comenzaron a llenar el campo, los estaba controlando.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que comenzaran a perseguir a los Pokémon de los Douraji. Aquellas serpientes de energía luminosa arrasaron con todos los clones de Frurbujas de Greninja mientras lo perseguían de cerca, así mismo con Decidueye quien decidió alzar el vuelo para intentar evadir mejor. Pero pronto se vieron encerrados en una cárcel de electricidad, la cual se iba cerrando poco a poco.

-¡Ya! –Ordeno Lumen -.

En aquel momento, los rayos atacaron de manera cruel a los Pokémon, no dándoles oportunidad de descanso. Pronto ambos cayeron al suelo, bastante dañados, pero el más grave era Greninja, quien no podía moverse bien del todo.

-¡No, Greninja! –Grito Asphalt preocupado -. _¡No pensé que saldría tan pronto del combate, maldición!_ –Pensó el de cabellos azabaches -.

-¡Esto esta peligroso! –Dijo Amethyst preocupado -. ¡Decidueye, lanza tus plumas flechas y ayuda a Greninja a retirarse!

Decidueye disparo sus flechas hacia los Pokémon eléctricos, logrando dañarlos de manera mínima y la verdad es que servía para distraerlos en lo que cubría a Greninja y este pudiera recuperarse.

-¡Te cubriré en lo que pueda, Decidueye puede resistir mejor la electricidad! –Dijo Amethyst mirando a su primo -. ¡Tú usa tu disparo final cuando veas la oportunidad!

-¡Gracias Amethyst, esto servirá! _¡Porque luego de ese disparo final, será tu oportunidad para acabar!_ –Dijo con determinación, pensando esto último -. ¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua!

-¡Decidueye, Puntada Sombría! –Ordeno Amethyst -.

-¡Raichu, usa Cola Férrea para desviar los Shuriken de Agua! –Ordeno el Coronel -.

-¡Amigo mío, tu puedes evadirlo y usa Psíquico contra Decidueye! –El Raichu de Alola desapareció con su gran velocidad al oír su orden -.

Raichu agito su cola cual látigo, la cual brillaba en un color metálico y desvió gran parte de los Shuriken de Agua que Greninja lanzo con gran destreza, pero no pudo evitar un par que llegaron a impactar. Mientras que Decidueye nuevamente tenía problemas en atacar, el Raichu de Alola no podía ser más rápido y tenía problemas para siquiera ver donde estaba, hasta que se puso tras el Pokémon Pluma Flecha y comenzó a atacarlo con un potente ataque Psíquico.

-¡Aléjate, Tajo Umbrío!

Greninja apareció de la nada y con una cuchilla de energía oscura, logro dañar bastante al Raichu de Alola. El Pokémon eléctrico retrocedió de inmediato y se puso al lado de su compañero de Kanto. Los Douraji sabían que era lo que se venía.

-¡Es hora de otra electrizante dosis! –Dijo el Coronel Surge de manera fanfarrona -.

-¡Fue una buena batalla chicos, pero se acabó! –Lumen los miraba con orgullo, creyendo que sería el final de la batalla -.

-¡Trueno Furioso! –Dijeron al unísono nuevamente -.

Como en la vez anterior, el Raichu de Kanto se montó en la cola de su compañero de Alola y se elevaron para comenzar con la lluvia de serpientes relampagueantes que invadían el campo de batalla… y no tardaron en comenzar su camino hacia los Pokémon de los retadores.

-¡Maldición! –Maldijo Asphalt pensando que estarían acabados -.

-¡Decidueye, cubre a Greninja con tu cuerpo, debes resistir! –Ordeno Amethyst -.

El Pokémon Planta/Fantasma, extendió sus alas y cubrió por completo a Greninja, quien por instinto se recogió por miedo a la electricidad y por la experiencia pasada con aquel ataque. Los relámpagos azotaban el cuerpo de Decidueye y este a su vez tenía el cuidado de no tocar con su propio cuerpo a Greninja para no conducirle la electricidad.

Fueron unos largos segundos los que pasaron. El ataque por fin se detuvo y Decidueye se tambaleaba y se esforzaba por mantenerse de pie a duras penas. La única razón de no caer inconsciente, es por pura fuerza de voluntad, pero otro ataque y se acabaría.

-Debo admitirlo chico, ¡Eso es tener agallas! –Felicito el Coronel Surge -. ¡Por eso lamentare que no hayan podido ganar hoy!

-Eso es demasiado pretensioso para un Coronel, la batalla no acaba aun. –Reprendió Amethyst al líder del gimnasio -. ¡Desde este momento comienza su caída!

-¡Me encantaría ver que es lo que planean! –Dijo Lumen sacando de su bolsillo una pulsera con un curioso Cristal Z en el -. ¡Este Alolaraichustal Z será la prueba de su determinación, recíbanla con todo!

Lumen se colocó la Pulsera Z y tan pronto lo hizo, comenzó a liberar la gran energía de un Movimiento Z. Sus Movimientos daban a entender que sería un poderoso ataque eléctrico, el cual sería difícil de evadir o mejor dicho, imposible.

Lumen termino de hacer sus movimientos, y la energía Z envolvió al Raichu de Alola el cual se elevó en el aire y comenzó a envolverse en electricidad.

-¡Reciban este Movimiento Z…! –Dijo Lumen desafiante -.

-¡Ahora probablemente dirás, "Tomen una muestra del Surfeo Galvánico"! ¿No? –Otra vez, Asphalt había atrapado a Lumen, diciendo al mismo tiempo lo que Lumen quería decir -.

Asphalt levanto su puño y lo llevo a su pecho, era signo de que su plan entraría en marcha.

-¡Necesitamos ser mas, aún más fuertes! –Grito Asphalt al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos se acoplaban a los de Greninja -. ¡Vamos, Greninja!

Greninja se envolvió en un torrente de agua el cual cubría por completo su cuerpo, cambios sucedieron en su físico simbolizando la transformación en Greninja-Asphalt. Pero tan pronto la transformación se completó, Asphalt sintió el peso de las heridas de Greninja, casi sintió que s corazón se detendría por el dolor.

-¡Ugh! –Gruño sin detener su ataque -. _¡Si me dejo caer aquí, será todo en vano!_ –Pensó el Douraji -. ¡Al ataque, Tajo Umbrío!

El Raichu se disparó envuelto en energía eléctrica mientras que el Greninja-Asphalt salto con aquellas cuchillas de energía oscuras generadas en sus manos. No se tardó en notar el choque entre ambos y a pesar de que Greninja-Asphalt era una forma poderosa, el ataque Z de tipo eléctrico, Surfeo Galvánico, hacia estragos tanto a Greninja como a Asphalt, quien se revolvía en su sitio sintiendo el daño que le ocurría a Greninja.

-¡N..No…me… no me daré…por vencido! –Dijo con dificultad intentando recomponerse -. ¡A la carga, Greninja! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas, aquel grito retumbo por todo el lugar haciendo eco en la cabeza de todos -.

Greninja-Asphalt finalmente, logro apartar unas de las cuchillas y dar un certero ataque en el pecho de Raichu Alola, el cual fue bastante crítico, pero no evito que el ataque continuara y ambos se precipitaran al suelo en una explosión brutal de electricidad, que levanto una pantalla de humo de grandes proporciones.

 **(Detener)**

Luego de que se desvaneciera la pantalla de humo, revelo que tanto Greninja, quien había vuelto a su apariencia normal y el Raichu Alola de Lumen, yacían desmayados en el suelo. Pero luego, otro sonido seco sonó, lo cual hizo dirigir la mirada de todos al lugar de uno de los retadores que yacía en el suelo también.

-¡Asphalt! –Gritaron Amethyst y los de las gradas al mismo tiempo -.

El joven Asphalt se había desmayado, debido al estrés de la batalla y la sincronización con su compañero. Xandra levanto ambas manos mientras hacía sonar un silbato.

-¡Tanto el Raichu del Líder Lumen como el Greninja del retador Asphalt, yacen debilitados en el campo, quedan fuera de combate! –Anuncio Xandra mientras formaba una equis con sus brazos -. La batalla se detiene hasta auxiliar a Asphalt Douraji.

Amethyst corrió al lado de su primo y lo tomo en sus brazos, no sin antes regresar a Greninja a su Pokeball al igual que hizo Lumen con su Pokémon.

-Woh… Pensar que Asphalt escondía una carta así… Me dejo tan perplejo su determinación que hasta me olvide de seguir usando mis tácticas… ¡Tengo mucho que mejorar! –Lumen finalmente sonrió con autosuficiencia y termino por sentarse en el suelo para luego estirarse por completo en el -. Me derrotaron, abuelo, quedas tú.

-¡Batalla digna de mi nieto, no te avergüences por una derrota, aprende de ella! –Dijo el Coronel mientras miraba como Xandra ayudaba a Amethyst a sacar a Asphalt del campo de batalla y pronto otros auxiliares del gimnasio aparecieron con una camilla para el Douraji -. ¡Ahora me toca aprender a mí!

Los hombres que trabajaban de auxiliares en el gimnasio de los Surge, se llevaron a Asphalt en una camilla. Amethyst deseaba seguirlo, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que su primo le había dado, por lo que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al campo de batalla.

-Espero que Asphalt esté bien… -Dijo Amber preocupada con sus manos juntas a modo de rezo -.

-También espero lo mismo, eso fue imprudente incluso para el… -Emily tenía una expresión de enojo combinada con preocupación -.

-Fue una de las mejores decisiones de Asphalt en toda la batalla. Se jugó el todo o nada… Porque sabía que él era el eslabón más débil del equipo en esta batalla. –Explico Tressa observando la batalla -. Ahora solo falta ver quién de ellos será más rápido en acabar con el otro.

-Si Amethyst usa todo su poder en un único disparo, ganara. –Señalo Time -. Ya van a reanudar, atentos…

Amethyst retomo su lugar en el campo de batalla, mientras que Xandra levantaba ambos brazos para dar a entender que al bajarlos se reanudaría.

-¡El combate entre el Equipo Douraji y el Equipo Surge, se reanudara! –Xandra entonces bajo los brazos -.

Amethyst no se tardó nada en levantar su brazo y llevarlo al pecho, era obvio que iniciaría con todo su poder desde el inicio.

(giorno's theme but only the best part is in)

-¡Acabémoslo de una vez, Decidueye!

Decidueye no tardo en verse envuelto en un tornado de hojas, su cuerpo cambiaba acorde a la transformación en Decidueye-Amethyst. Amethyst podía sentir el desgaste de su compañero, pero también sentía la determinación que Asphalt dejo en el combate, era todo o nada.

-¡Esto se acaba ahora, Raichu, Cola Férrea! –Ordeno el Coronel -.

-¡Vamos, Decidueye, Hoja Aguja!

Ambos se dispararon contra el otro. Decidueye saco dos plumas las cuales brillaban en un color verde formando sables, mientras que la cola de Raichu brillaba en un gris metalico.

Casi como si fueran en cámara lenta, el Raichu agito su cola cual látigo para acabar con el Decidueye. Pero el Pokémon Pluma Flecha tenia distintos planes, por lo que uso uno de sus sables para con todas sus fuerzas, desviar o detener el ataque y con un veloz giro dio un potente corte en la espalda de Raichu dejándolo abierto a un ataque más.

-¡No, Raichu! –Grito el Coronel -.

-¡Acabémoslo, vamos Decidueye! –Amethyst agito sus brazos cual alas, al mismo tiempo que su Pokémon lo imitaba generando un tornado de color verde -.

El tornado elevo al Raichu en el aire dejándolo desprotegido de todo. Mientras que Decidueye lanzo varias plumas flechas en su tornado las cuales generaban cortes de manera constante a su rival. El Pokémon Ratón Eléctrico estaba preparado para el golpe final, por lo que varias hojas del tornado que rodeaba a Decidueye generaron una gran flecha, la cual Decidueye tenso y Amethyst imitaba el movimiento también.

-¡Good bye! (¡Adiós!) –Dijo Amethyst en un bien modulado inglés e hizo el gesto de soltar la flecha -.

Decidueye-Amethyst libero la flecha. La cual al impactar en el tornado, exploto con una energía arcoíris, haciendo que el Raichu fuera sacudido por la energía comprimida de la flecha y finalmente, cayendo debilitado al suelo, cerca de los pies del Coronel.

La batalla finalmente había acabado…

 **(Detener)**

-¡Se acabó! –Grito Xandra levantando ambos brazos nuevamente -. ¡Raichu del Lider Coronel Surge, ya no puede continuar y no tienen más Pokémon para combatir, por lo cual, los Retadores Asphalt y Amethyst Douraji, ganan el combate oficial de Gimnasio!

-Lo… lo logramos, primo. –Dijo Amethyst de manera agotada mientras la sincronización se desvanecía y regresaba a Decidueye -.

El vitoreo no se tardó en aparecer por parte de sus amigos, los cuales saltaron de las gradas para felicitar a Amethyst. Pero el de cabellos blancos los detuvo luego de un momento y salió disparado a buscar a su primo, la verdad es que le preocupaba más el que la medalla ahora que la habían ganado.

El grupo lo siguió y de pronto, solo quedaron los Líderes de Gimnasio en el campo de batalla.

-Mira que dejarnos aquí parados, luego de tanta emoción que nos dieron. –Dijo el Coronel mirando la escena -.

-Déjalos, el otro retador se preocupa por su primo. –Dijo Lumen sonriendo mientras palmeaba la espalda de su abuelo -. ¡Vamos, también quiero ver como se encuentra!

El sonriente Lumen se fue caminando a paso rápido mientras su abuelo lo miraba con satisfacción. Sentía que hacía mucho no tenía una batalla tan gratificante contra alguien.

Mientras ellos se retiraban a ver como se encontraba Asphalt, una figura aparecía en las gradas con un teléfono en su oído. Mid sonreía con fanfarronería mientras procedía a hablar por teléfono.

-¡Te dije que Amethyst sería el que ganaría! –Dijo ella con orgullo -.

-Fue trabajo en equipo Mid, nada más. –Respondió Jade -. Pero me alegra que lograran ganar finalmente, debió ser difícil.

-Para serte sincera, Asphalt me sorprendió, no pensé que lograra hacer útil su graaaaan desventaja. –Dijo Mid con asombro -. Asphalt se desmayó así que, será mejor que los vigile de lejos.

-De hecho, quiero que me hagas el favor de visitarlos, que no sepan que los vigilas. –Dijo Jade para sorpresa de Mid -.

-Oh genial, ahora soy visitadora de enfermos… Bien. –Dijo Mid antes de cortar y dar un largo suspiro -.

La mujer Valefort comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde se habían ido todos, pero luego se detuvo en seco. Dirigió su mano a una de sus katanas y con el pulgar, la desenvaino mientras que con su otra mano tomaba el mango y giraba su rostro levemente hacia atrás de ella.

-Qué suerte que deje a Luca de vuelta con Silver, o podría ver a mami enojada y no me gustaría. –Dijo a alguien que había aparecido atrás de ella -.

-A un lado, tengo un trabajo que hacer… -Dijo la voz, de una muchacha, alguien a quien Mid no pudo ver bien debido a la máscara que llevaba… pero esa gabardina de color carmesí… solo hacía que se delatara para saber para quien trabajaba… -. No eres mi objetivo aun, Mid Valefort…

* * *

 **=Tyranitar-Dark Tower**

 **Habilidad:** Chorro Arena.

 **Movimientos:**

 **-** **Protección** **.**

 **-Triturar.**

 **-Terremoto.**

 **-Roca Afilada.**


	14. ¡Enigmas sin resolver!

**Aviso: Pokémon blablabla ya saben que no me pertenece D:**

* * *

 **Ok este cap es mucho mas corto que el anterior, me divertí escribiéndolo o3o espero les agrade. También quiero mencionar que hoy día 05-06-2019 se revelo un gameplay de Pokemon Espada y Escudo y omg estoy muuuuuy hype, solo espero que llegue pronto el día de poder jugarlo con toda confianza qwq En fin, aquí les dejo este cap, enjoy y comenten! byes!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14: ¡Enigmas sin resolver!**

 _ **-Ciudad Carmín, Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín, 14:40 Hrs. –**_

La Valefort se encontraba preparada con su katana en mano, solo debía esperar a que su enemigo frente a ella hiciera algo para amenazarla y se lanzaría con todo.

- _Pero no debo matarla… -_ Pensó mientras la observaba mejor y con calma -. _No es una coincidencia, ella está aquí por los chicos…_

La mujer traía una gabardina de color carmesí como cualquier miembro de "La Orden", traía una capucha junto a una máscara de Hydreigon. Llevaba guantes y unos pantalones negros apretados acompañados por unas botas de color carmesí así como esa gabardina que llevaba. Mid supo que era mujer por su voz, aunque su figura también la delataba.

-Ya te lo dije Mid Valefort, aun no eres mi objetivo. –Dijo la chica acercando su mano hacia su espalda -.

Mid reacciono casi de inmediato, se lanzó con una de sus katanas en mano dirigiendo un corte horizontal. Pero la muchacha logro detener el ataque con una cuchilla que velozmente logro sacar desde las fundas que traía en su espalda, pues traía dos cuchillas. La segunda en su otra mano se dirigió hacia el cuello de Mid, pero ella no era una novata, se había enfrentado a asesinos como ella cientos de veces y ya era costumbre dejar sus partes vitales como señuelo para atrapar al enemigo.

Mid vio que ese ataque podría rajarle la garganta y con gran habilidad y agilidad, desenvaino su segunda katana y desvió el ataque. Antes de separarse, lanzo una patada con si pierna derecha a la misteriosa muchacha que se encontraba frente a ella, enviándola unos metros lejos de ella. La chica no cayó al suelo, logro mantener el equilibrio a pesar del poder de aquella patada de parte de Mid.

-Claro que no soy tu objetivo, ya estarías calcinada si hubieses ido por mi primero. –Dijo Mid girando sus katanas a modo de juego para luego apuntar hacia la chica quien se ponía en guardia con sus cuchillas -. ¡Mala suerte para ti, que tengo trabajo de niñera para esos dos, porque no les tocaras un solo cabello!

-Suerte para mi entonces. –Dijo la enigmática chica. A pesar de que Mid no podía ver su rostro, podía jurar que estaba sonriendo por el tono de su voz -.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? –Pregunto autoritaria -.

-No es tu asunto. –Dijo sacando una Pokeball de su bolsillo -. ¡Pantalla de Humo!

-¡…! –Mid advirtió una sombra salir de aquella Pokeball, no pudo distinguir al Pokémon que salió de esta, pero supo que se intentaría escapar -.

Mid entonces se preparó para lanzar una de sus katanas, pero una gran pantalla de humo se levantó. La katana voló de manera fugaz, pero simplemente solo salió disparada del otro lado de la pantalla, clavándose en una superficie del gimnasio.

La misteriosa muchacha de "La Orden" no estaba por ninguna parte. Mid frunció el ceño con enojo mientras recuperaba su katana y corría en camino hacia los Douraji.

- _¡Maldita sea esa mocosa, solo espero no llegar tarde!_ –Se decía Mid mientras corría por el camino que los demás habían tomado para ir con Asphalt -.

Sus piernas se movían velozmente para poder recorrer el camino más rápidamente. Se preguntaba adonde estarían o adonde se llevarían a Asphalt para descansar. Sus preguntas se vieron contestadas cuando vio al grupo de los Douraji entrando a una habitación. Se pensó por un momento en el cómo se presentaría frente a ellos y que diría, pero no había tiempo, debía hacerlo ahora ya. Cuando llego al umbral, pudo ver a Amethyst, Time, una chica de cabello rosado, los Lideres de Gimnasio y un paramédico atendiendo a un desmayado Asphalt en una camilla.

-¡Amethyst! –Dijo Mid llegando con ellos -.

-¿Tía Mid? –Pregunto un desconcertado Amethyst -. ¡Woh, Tía Mid, ha pasado un tiempo desde que no te veía!

-¡Así es! –Dijo la Valefort sonriente antes de recordar a lo que venía -. Cierto, ¿Están bien?

-Bueno, Asphalt se desmayó en nuestra batalla de Gimnasio. –Explico Amethyst -. Espera, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno tu padre me pidió que viniera a verlos, luego del envenenamiento del mocoso esta algo preocupado. –Dijo no revelando sus verdaderas intenciones del porque estaba ahí -. _No ha llegado con ellos, significa que llegue a tiempo._

-¡Oh, bueno ya conoces a Time, así que te presento a Emily, nos ha acompañado desde que salimos de Ciudad Celeste! –Presento Amethyst a la joven -.

-¡Un gusto, he escuchado mucho de la legendaria Mid Valefort! –Saludo Emily -.

-Igualmente, digo, un gusto igualmente, porque no he escuchado de ti, pero supongo que… olvídenlo. –Mid se tropezó con sus palabras antes de volver al tema principal -. Veo que todos están aquí a salvo.

-Así es, logramos ganar nuestras medallas. –Dijo Amethyst mostrando dos medallas con forma de sol -.

-Hey, ¿no estaba una chica llamada Tressa con ustedes? –Pregunto Mid -.

-Oh sí, pero acompaño a Amber al baño. –Dijo Amethyst -.

 _Amber… Amber… Amber…_

Ese nombre retumbo en la mente de Mid, realizando finalmente algo por lo que se tuvo que haber dado cuenta antes.

- _Ellos… ellos no buscaban, a los chicos ellos buscaban a…_ -Pensaba Mid mientras salía disparada buscando los baños -.

Amethyst no pudo evitar seguir a Mid en lo que se iba corriendo. Los demás quedaron algo desconcertados al ver aquella reacción. Emily quiso seguirlos, pero al ver que Time se quedaba con Asphalt, decidió quedarse también, Time se quedó porque entendió que algo estaba mal si Mid se encontraba ahí y prefería quedarse a proteger a Asphalt.

Mid finalmente encontró los baños para mujeres y al entrar, se encontró con que había señales de lucha, lavamanos destrozados, agujeros en las paredes y ninguna de las chicas se encontraba a la vista. La Valefort apretó los dientes con ira mientras miraba la escena con impotencia…

-Se la llevo… -Dijo por lo bajo, no noto cuando Amethyst se había puesto a su lado -.

-¿Qué… paso? –Pregunto al ver el estado del baño -. ¡¿Dónde están?! –Pregunto desesperado al no ver a ninguna de las dos en el lugar -.

-¡Maldición! –Maldijo Mid estrellando su puño en la pared -. ¡Ve a preparar a los chicos debemos irnos ya!

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto algo exaltado -.

-¡Te explicare cuando estemos en el Centro Pokémon! –Respondió Mid -.

 _ **-Lugar desconocido, 15:00 Hrs.-**_

Tressa yacía en una esquina de una especie de bodega, con una mordaza en su boca, atada de manos y pies mientras que su compañera Amber estaba desmayada a su lado. La chica de ojos azules recordaba cómo fue que todo pasó.

Ella y Amber estaban charlando amenamente, mientras se lavaban la cara para refrescarse un poco y fue cuando ella apareció.

-Te encontré… -Dijo una figura enmascarada -.

-¿Q-que? –Amber se volteó a ver de dónde provenía la voz y de pronto una sombra la dejo inconsciente -.

- _¡¿Eso fue un Pokémon?! –_ Pensó Tressa mientras se ponía en guardia frente a aquella misteriosa muchacha que las amenazaba -. ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto liberando a su Lopunny -.

-Tu aun no eres un objetivo… -Dijo sacando una de sus cuchillas -. Pero no tengo tiempo, vendrán ambas conmigo.

Tressa recuerda que se enfrasco en una corta pelea, donde Lopunny trato de impactar varias patadas, pero eran esquivadas con gran eficacia. Lo último que pudo ver era que esa sombra logro darle en la nuca dejándola inconsciente también.

Ella había despertado hace varios minutos y Amber aún no parecía querer hacerlo, eso le preocupaba un poco. Pronto intento revisar sus pertenencias, solo para descubrir que no tenía nada de sus cosas encima además de su ropa.

- _Me lo esperaba. –_ Pensó mientras intentaba liberarse -. _Amber está en el mismo estado que yo… no puedo sincronizarme con Lopunny-chi… debe estar lejos de mi… maldición siquiera, ¿Dónde estamos?_

Vio a su alrededor y finalmente se dio cuenta, que habían varias jaulas y dentro de ellas, se encontraban gran variedad de Pokémon encerrados. Alguno de ellos no pertenecían a Kanto, era claro que estaban contrabandeando Pokémon de manera ilegal. Pudo ver una jaula en especial donde se encontraban dos Vulpix, pequeños y asustados, parecían recién nacidos por el tamaño de estos y lo que era más raro, uno era blanco como la nieve.

- _¿Un Vulpix blanco?_ –Se preguntó Tressa extrañada -.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho un estruendoso ruido inundar el lugar. Era la sirena de un barco al cual le quedaba poco para zarpar. Entonces abrió los ojos al máximo al saber dónde se encontraba.

 _ **-Ciudad Carmín, Centro Pokémon, 15:00 Hrs.-**_

-¡¿Me desmayo unos minutos y pasa esto?! –Pregunto Asphalt furioso, aun algo cansado, pero en mejor estado -.

-¡Cálmate, será mejor pensar en que hacer antes de que se vayan! –Dijo Emily -.

-Probablemente ya se la llevaron… ¿Recuerdan que hay alguien que puede abrir portales? –Recordó Time -.

-Ugh… esto no puede estar pasando. –Dijo Mid poniéndose una mano en el rostro -.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí Maestra? –Pregunto Asphalt recién logrando percatarse o mejor dicho, el preguntar el por qué Mid estaba ahí -.

-Bueno, Jade estaba preocupado por ustedes desde lo de tu incidente. –Explico Mid -. Vi su batalla de Gimnasio, buen trabajo Amethyst.

-Gracias Tía.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –Respondió burlonamente Mid -. Ok fuera de bromas, luego de todo eso, vi a una tipa de "La Orden", he estado tras sus miembros durante algún tiempo. Al principio pensé que venía por ustedes dos, considerando que cazan a los usuarios de Fenómeno Lazo era casi obvio… Me equivoque…

-No es tu culpa… -Dijo Amethyst -. Phobos buscaba a Amber la última vez que lo vimos, probablemente ella es su objetivo desde hace algún tiempo.

-Debe haber alguna pista sobre el paradero de alguna base de estos tipos… tenemos que encontrarlas. –Dijo Asphalt apretando los puños -.

-Tu no deberías intentar moverte mucho, recién te estas recuperando de la fatiga. –Time se cruzó de brazos mientras se dirigía a la entrada -. No ganaremos mucho quedándonos quietos.

-Además si se encuentran cerca podré detectar su Sincroenergía. –Menciono Mid algo pensativa -. Con ustedes dos podría cubrir más rango si tan solo supieran como se hace.

-Lamentamos ser tan inútiles. –Dijo Asphalt con sarcasmo -. Bien, ya me siento mejor, los ayudare a buscar.

-No estoy seguro de…

-Iremos todos. –Mid corto a Time antes de que dijera algo -. Revisemos las cercanías, quizás encontremos alguna pista sobre su paradero, quizás las vieron salir.

-Entonces iré con Asphalt. –Dijo Emily alistándose para salir -. Amethyst puede ir con Time, dividámonos, señora Mid usted…

-Llámame señora otra vez y me asegurare de que no puedas modular nuevamente en tu vida. –Amenazo Mid con una sonrisa estática -.

-… Entonces Mid puede ir a revisar por los alrededores de la Túnel Digglet. –Emily se puso nerviosa del miedo al oír aquello -. Amethyst y Time, revisen al norte por la entrada de la Ciudad. Asphalt y yo iremos al puerto, podríamos encontrar pistas.

-Llamare a Silver, quizás se le ocurra alguna idea y tenga información. –Dijo Mid -.

-¡Estamos de acuerdo, ahora vámonos! –Dijo Asphalt saliendo con su equipo ya renovado -. ¡Andando!

Los tres grupos salieron del Centro Pokémon, esperando encontrarse con alguna pista, algo que los llevara al paradero de las muchachas. El grupo no sabía que estaban más cerca de lo que creían.

 _ **-Lugar Desconocido, 15:30 Hrs.-**_

Tressa llevaba minutos revolviéndose en el lugar, intentando zafarse de sus ataduras, pero las cuerdas estaban firmemente apretadas por lo cual no cedían ni siquiera un milímetro, se podría decir que casi cortan su circulación, afortunadamente, pudo quitarse la mordaza de su boca. Luego de un rato intento invocar con todas sus fuerzas el poder de su Aura y a pesar de lograrlo, aquellas cuerdas no cedían aun, debían ser de algún material especial, puesto que apenas salía el Aura, esta se veía drenada de su cuerpo.

-¡Maldición, no entiendo que sucede! –Dijo lo más fuerte que pudo -. ¡Amber, reacciona, despierta!

-… -Amber se revolvió en su lugar un poco, gruñendo al intentar abrir sus ojos solo un poco -. ¿Uh…?

Amber finalmente abrió sus ojos e intento levantarse, se veía aterrada, pero se encontró envuelta en sus amarras y no pudo hacer más que rodar un poco en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Pregunto Amber con claro terror en sus ojos carmesíes -.

-Alguien nos tomó por sorpresa… -Respondió Tressa -. Tengo la vaga idea de que estamos en el puerto de Ciudad Carmín, en un barco, pero no sabría decir cual…

-¡Esto es horrible! –Dijo al borde de las lágrimas -. ¡Ayuda, sáquennos de aquí!

-¡Amber, silencio, si la que nos capturo sigue cerca, nos mantendrá vigiladas sin chance de escapar! –Reclamo Tressa -.

-¡¿Y cómo escaparemos?! –Pregunto desesperada -.

-Yo… -Tressa se lo pensó un poco antes de responder -. No lo se…

-¡No quiero estar aquí! –Dijo finalmente rompiendo en llanto -.

- _"¡Tengo miedo!"_

Una voz llamo la atención de Amber, comenzó a buscar de dónde provenía, se tardó un poco hasta que finalmente logro encontrar de dónde provenía. Era una jaula en la que se encontraban dos Vulpix encerrados, uno blanco y otro anaranjado. Estos estaban juntos acurrucados, temblando de miedo.

-" _¡No pasa nada, ya verás que nos sacaran de aquí!"_ –Dijo la Vulpix de Kanto -.

-Esos Vulpix… -Dijo Amber -. Oigan, ustedes.

-¿Amber?

-" _¿Uh, nos hablas a nosotros?"_ –Pregunto la Vulpix de Kanto -.

-Así es, yo… yo puedo entenderlos. –Dijo Amber sonriendo, intentando ocultar el terror que sentía -.

-Amber… ¿puedes hablar con ellos? –Pregunto Tressa sorprendida -.

-Yo… tengo algo que se llama Mente Verde. –Dijo Amber intentando sentarse -.

-¡Oh por Arceus, eso es genial, diles que nos ayuden, de hecho habla con todos aquí! –Dijo Tressa -. ¡Espera… mejor solo esos dos, si hacemos mucho ruido nos descubrirán!

-¿Qué les digo? –Pregunto esperando instrucciones -.

-Ok, dile al Vulpix anaranjado que caliente las barras de su jaula hasta que sean rojas en su totalidad y luego que el blanco las enfríe. –Dijo Tressa -.

-¿Pueden calentar las barras y enfriarlas? –Pregunto Amber -.

-" _Pero… si lo hacemos, el señor malo nos lastimara de nuevo…"_ –Dijo la Vulpix blanca -.

-Dicen que si lo hacen, un señor malo las lastimara.

-¿Señor? –Dijo Tressa bastante extrañada -. _Pero quien nos capturo era claramente mujer… ¿Qué sucede aquí? –_ Pensó Tressa antes de volver a hablar -. Diles que los protegeremos pero que debemos actuar rápido.

-Escuchen, sé que están asustadas, yo también lo estoy, pero si nos ayudan a salir de aquí, seremos capaces de protegerlas, se los juro. –Dijo Amber intentando ganarse la confianza de estas dos Vulpix -.

-" _Uh…" –_ Las Vulpix se miraron durante un rato, decidiendo que hacer -.

- _"No dejare que mi hermana se quede aquí, así que mejor que cumplan su palabra…"_ –Dijo la Vulpix de Kanto preparándose para comenzar -.

- _"Hermana…"_ –La Vulpix de Alola la quedo mirando durante un buen rato con admiración -.

- _"¡Aquí voy!" –_ El Vulpix de tipo fuego comenzó a generar una pequeña y débil llama, la cual comenzó a calentar muy poco a poco aquel metal de la jaula que los aprisionaba -.

-Debe ser una jaula de un metal resistente, deberemos ser pacientes… -Dijo Tressa intentando quitarse las amarras de todas maneras -. Me pregunto si ya nos están buscando…

-Si son esos dos, no descansaran hasta encontrarnos… -Dijo Amber esperanzadas -. Amethyst y Asphalt lo lograran.

Tressa sonrío ante la declaración de Amber. Dejo de intentar liberarse debido al cansancio de haberlo intentado durante largos minutos, decidió relajarse en su lugar y esperar a que los Vulpix lograran su objetivo.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta él? –Pregunto Tressa mirando a Amber quien le devolvió la mirada, sonrojada en extremo -.

-¿C-crees que estamos en situación para hablar de eso? –Pregunto avergonzada -.

-Tenemos tiempo que matar, así que sí. –Respondió triunfal la chica Kamui -.

-Eres… Uh… -Amber suspiro aun con vergüenza y sonrojo marcado en su rostro -. Desde que éramos niños…

-Sabes, me costó adivinar quién de los dos era, puesto que siempre están juntos, pero luego de un tiempo pude adivinarlo. –Dijo Tressa con una sonrisa pícara -.

-Ok, si… siempre que lo miro es como mariposas en mi estómago… -Su sonrojo se elevó a otro nivel -. Algún día podre decirle que me gusta a A-

- _"¡Hey, lo logramos!" –_ La jovial conversación de aquellas chicas, se vio interrumpida por las palabras de aquel Vulpix de color blanco. En el caso de Tressa, su atención fue atraída ante el característico sonido que producen los Vulpix -.

El Vulpix de Kanto seguía calentando la barra de la jaula, estaba totalmente roja. El Pokémon se detuvo de lanzar sus llamas, cansado al poner todo de sí para lograr aquello. El pequeño Vulpix retrocedió y se recostó para recuperar el aliento un poco.

- _"Hice lo mejor que pude… te toca hermana…"_ –Dijo la Vulpix de color naranja -.

-¡Tú puedes, solo debes enfriarla lo suficiente como para que cruja, luego un pequeño Placaje debería romperla! –Dijo Amber emocionada -.

- _"¡Aquí voy!"_ –El Vulpix de Alola comenzó a exhalar viento helado con todas sus fuerzas -.

El viento frio comenzó a enfriar de manera bruza el metal al rojo vivo, el cual comenzó a desprender vapor y no tardo en comenzar a crujir y resquebrajarse poco a poco, debilitando el metal de manera violenta.

-¡Solo un poco más y saldremos de aquí! –Dijo Tressa -.

Desde afuera de la habitación, la misteriosa enmascarada escuchaba lo que sucedía dentro. Se planteó un par de veces intervenir en el escape de las muchachas prisioneras, pero luego prefirió dejar que las cosas fluyeran, su plan aún estaba en pie y la trampa ya estaba lista. Si se pudiera ver su rostro, estaría sonriendo con malicia mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de la cámara donde las chicas estaban encerradas.

-Vámonos, Kage. Pronto llegaran las visitas. –Dijo la enmascarada a aquella sombra que la seguía de cerca como su guardián -.

 _ **-Ciudad Carmín, Puerto de Ciudad Carmín, 15:45 Hrs.-**_

Asphalt y Emily recorrieron cada rincón del puerto buscando por pistas, pero no daban con ningún indicio de que las chicas hayan sido llevadas ahí. En adición a eso, Asphalt debía esconderse de muchas personas, puesto que su rostro no era bien visto ahí luego de los incontables robos que realizo mientras era Líder de Jormundgander.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos buscando, decidieron descansar un momento, puesto que Asphalt aún no se sentía en óptimas condiciones.

-Enserio bruto, luego de esto, deberás descansar por semanas para que te termines de recuperar. –Dijo Emily con molestia -.

-Podrías preocuparte más por las chicas que aún no encontramos, que por mí. –Respondió Asphalt cansado, bebiendo una botella de agua que había comprado -. Esperemos que los demás hayan tenido suerte… no sé qué haremos si Amber y Tressa no aparecen…

-Asphalt… -Emily se puso a su lado, poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho, tratando de reconfortarlo -. Asphalt, yo…

En ese momento, Asphalt sintió una especie de escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, no supo saber bien que era, pero esa sensación… se sentía como una alerta y también era muy familiar. Aquella sensación comenzó a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo como un grito de ayuda de algún lugar. El joven no parecía entenderlo por completo, pero comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, para ver si encontraba el lugar de procedencia de aquel sentimiento.

 _ **-Lugar Desconocido, 15:55 Hrs.-**_

El Vulpix Alola logro enfriar la barra logrando debilitarla, solo faltaba un último paso, darle un gran golpe a esa barra para romperla.

-¡Bien, ahora tú y tu hermana deben darle un buen placaje a esa barra, deben ir ambas al mismo tiempo! –Dijo Amber, por instrucciones de Tressa -.

Ambas Vulpix se miraron, decididas a romper aquella barra que las ayudaría a ponerle fin a su cautiverio. Ambas embistieron al mismo tiempo, causando que la barra se doblara un poco, pero causando un gran sonido que retumbo por toda la habitación… y peor aún, alguien lo oyó.

-¡¿Uh, que fue ese ruido?! –Se escuchó una voz masculina, algo grave y rasposa -.

-¡Vino de la bodega, donde están los Pokémon! –Dijo otra voz masculina, esta era tosca y parecía agresiva -. ¡Como sean esos malditos Vulpix otra vez, los hare papilla!

Ambas Vulpix retrocedieron del miedo, pero las muchachas aun atadas necesitaban de la ayuda de esas Pokémon.

-¡Diles que se apresuren! –Dijo Tressa intentando liberarse -.

-¡Por favor, solo un poco más y podremos salir de aquí! –Rogo Amber -.

- _"¡Pero el señor malo... el…!"_ –La Vulpix Alola estaba al borde de las lágrimas -.

- _"¡No lo dejare!"_ –La Vulpix Kanto comenzó a embestir nuevamente la barra, esta comenzó a doblarse aún más y solo faltaba unos cuantos golpes más -.

La Vulpix de color blanco, al ver a su hermana decidida a protegerla, decidió unírsele en un último gran golpe. Ambas se lanzaron y finalmente, la barra cedió, dejando la apertura suficiente para que pudieran escapar. Una vez salieron y escucharon cada vez más cerca los pasos de los hombres acercándose a la habitación, se acercaron a las muchachas, esperando las instrucciones.

-¡Dile a la Vulpix naranja que queme mis amarras, rápido! –Pidió Tressa -.

-¡Quema sus amarras, apresúrate! –Dijo Amber -.

- _"¡Entendido!"_ –La Vulpix de Kanto quemo las amarras de Tressa, liberándola justo a tiempo para cuando los hombres abrieron la puerta y se vieron con el espectáculo -.

-¡¿Qué dem…?!

Tressa rápidamente, invoco toda el aura que pudo y se lanzó con un puñetazo a la boca del estómago del primer hombre que apareció, esto lo dejo totalmente indefenso contra otro puñetazo a la cara que lo noqueo.

-¡Maldita perra! –El otro hombre logro tomar por sorpresa a Tressa y este la tomo por el cuello, comenzando a asfixiarla -.

-¡Agh…ugh! –Tressa perdió la concentración de su aura y comenzó a asfixiarse y perder el conocimiento debido a que su cuerpo no recibía oxigeno -.

Entonces, una pequeña bola de fuego impacto el rostro del hombre que aprisionaba a Tressa, esto provoco que la soltara para gritar del dolor y llevarse las manos al rostro, cegándolo. Tressa tosió violentamente mientras se topó con un gran trozo de la barra de la jaula que los Vulpix rompieron. Tomándola con ambas manos y con gran fuerza, golpeo al hombre en la cabeza, dejándolo fuera de combate también.

Tressa soltó la barra de metal y comenzó a toser aún más, mientras llenaba sus pulmones con el oxígeno que tanto le pedía su sistema para no desfallecer.

-¡Gra…Gracias! –Dijo Tressa con voz rasposa a la Vulpix de Kanto -. Ahora, salgamos de aquí…

-¡Hey!

Una voz llamo la atención de las muchachas, eran más hombres que se acercaban al lugar por el ruido. Todos traían armas filosas con ellos e iban acompañados por Houndours y Poochyeanas.

Tressa cerro de inmediato la puerta y la trabo con cajas que se encontraban ahí junto a las jaulas de los Pokémon traficados. Rápidamente, la muchacha de ojos azules, libero a Amber mientras los hombres intentaban forzar la puerta de entrada.

-¡¿Qué hacemos Tressa?! –Pregunto una asustada Amber -.

-Ok calma, no podrán entrar tan fácil… -Dijo mirando una ventila que se encontraba al alcance si se subían a una de las jaulas -. ¡Por ahí!

Tressa saco fuerza de su aura nuevamente, fortaleciendo su fuerza con lo que pudo arrancar la rejilla que les impedía el paso por la ventilación. Primero subieron a las Vulpix y luego Amber, finalmente, fue Tressa la que subió de último justo a tiempo para cuando entraron los traficantes.

-¡Rápido Amber, ya saben que nos fuimos por aquí! –Aviso Tressa -.

-¡Ya se, ya se! –Decía Amber moviéndose con rapidez -.

Podían escuchar a varios tipos corriendo por el lugar, se activó una alarma que anunciaba el escape de las prisioneras y pronto no tardaron en ver una rejilla que daba hacia una habitación con tres hombres sentados, estos al oír la alarma, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron en busca de las prisioneras que se escaparon.

Las chicas bajaron de la ventilación junto a las Vulpix y decidieron tomar un respiro.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí demasiado tiempo… debemos hacer algo. –Dijo Tressa en voz baja -.

-¿Alguna idea? –Pregunto Amber -.

-Una… esperemos que funcione… -Dijo Tressa cerrando sus ojos -.

La muchacha respiro hondo, comenzó a concentrarse para juntar energía, el aura que tanto atesoraba pero que era difícil de manipular. Para peleas se le acababa de manera fugaz, pero para curar o defenderse, sabía cómo usarlo de manera eficaz. El aura comenzó a fluir de manera violenta, al mismo tiempo que una extraña energía arcoíris la rodeaba también, esta era Sincroenergía.

-¡Espero, que alguno logre sentirme, si no, estamos acabadas! –Dijo Tressa antes de liberar una gran cantidad de energía de manera súbita -.

Tressa sintió sus músculos tensarse al máximo, se sentía acalambrada y pronto, un hilo de sangre salió por sus fosas nasales mientras aun expulsaba Aura con Sincroenergía.

- _¡Si uso Aura también, es posible que cualquiera pueda sentirme, así que por favor, ayúdennos!_ –Rezaba internamente Tressa, antes de caer de rodillas del cansancio -. Eso… es todo lo que puedo hacer…

 _ **-Ciudad Carmín, Puerto de Ciudad Carmín, 16:10 Hrs.-**_

-¿No sientes eso? –Pregunto Asphalt, mirando en una dirección en concreta. Uno de los barcos que se encontraba atracado en el puerto -. Esto se siente como… se siente común, conocido… Puedo sentirlo.

-No siento nada… ¿deberíamos ir a ver? –Pregunto Emily -.

Antes de contestar, vieron que unos hombres que se encontraban afuera del barco, comenzaban a charlar hasta que uno salió desde dentro del navío, intercambiaron palabras antes de entrar corriendo a toda prisa.

-Definitivamente se siente como algo sospechoso, avísales a los demás. Iremos a ver. –Dijo el Douraji caminando a paso firme -.

-Uh… no creo que sea necesario llamar a nadie. –Dijo Emily con una mirada incrédula -.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Asphalt -.

Emily apunto hacia el lugar donde una masa de fuego se dirigía a gran velocidad desde el cielo al barco, estrellándose en este con gran potencia causando que se estremeciera el lugar. Asphalt suspiro sonoramente suponiendo que se trataba de su maestra, ella estaba al tanto de aquella energía mucho antes de que Asphalt supiera de que o quien se trataba.

-Ok, vamos a ayudar. –Dijo Asphalt comenzando a correr hacia el lugar -.

Pronto sintió como era empujado por alguien, se sintió confuso hasta que logro darse la vuelta y ver que fue Emily. No entendió el porqué, hasta que vio que estaba siendo arrastrada por una sombra que la llevaba hacia el camino contrario de donde estaban las muchachas captivas.

-¡Asphalt! –Grito Emily siendo llevada por aquella aparición -.

-¡Emily, no! –Dijo Asphalt, corriendo hacia ella -. _¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?!... Maestra, perdóneme, lo dejo en sus manos…_

Asphalt siguió a aquella sombra que se llevó a Emily hasta un yate que estaba atracado al muelle. Cuando estuvo cerca para subir, vio que Emily se encontraba inconsciente en la cubierta y no había rastros de aquella cosa.

El Douraji sin dudar, subió al yate y se acercó a Emily, la tomo entre sus brazos, esperando que se encontrara bien. La sacudió un par de veces para despertarla, pero no funciono y decidió a intentar sacarla de aquel yate. Pero tan pronto se quiso poner de pie con el cuerpo inconsciente de Emily en sus brazos, el yate comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad, adentrándose cada vez más a mar abierto.

-Oh… rayos… -Dijo Asphalt dándose cuenta de la trampa -. Si, era obvio…

-Claramente.

Una voz llamo su atención, miro en dirección a la cabina y pudo ver como se acercaba una persona enmascarada, por su voz debía ser una mujer y aquellas ropas, claramente pertenecía a "La Orden" y detrás de ella, se encontraba aquella misteriosa sombra que amenazante, se disponía a atacar en cualquier momento.

-Como que, caí directo en la trampa, ¿No? –Dijo Asphalt aun con Emily en brazos -. ¿Supongo que ahora me llevaras?

-¿Llevarte? –Pregunto mientras soltaba una risa sínica -. No. Voy a matarte.

-¡…! –Asphalt vio aquella sombra lanzarse contra el de manera fugaz -.

Afortunadamente, su Greninja había sido liberado justo a tiempo para protegerlo con una cuchilla de energía generada por el Tajo Umbrío. La cuchilla se encontró con otra cuchilla de energía de un Tajo Umbrío enemigo. El Greninja de Asphalt se vio siendo enfrentado por aquella misteriosa sombra la cual, al estar por fin al descubierto se pudo ver su verdadera forma… Un Greninja, de color negro y una lengua rojiza.

-¡Un Greninja Shiny! –Dijo Asphalt con sorpresa -.

 _ **-Ciudad Carmín, Barco Desconocido, 16:15 Hrs.-**_

Tressa respiraba con dificultad, no era fácil liberar esa cantidad de Sincroenergía con Aura, mucho más si no era para sincronizarse con su Pokémon. Amber le pidió que se sentara para descansar y también se dieron cuenta de que habían bastantes más jaulas ahí, con otros Pokémon desconocidos para Amber y al no tener su Pokedex, no podía saber cuáles eran.

Amber bloqueo la puerta de aquella habitación con jaulas vacías, para luego comenzar a buscar otra salida. Tressa miraba a su alrededor y comenzó a buscar si por algún lugar habían llaves para aquellas jaulas con Pokémon para poder ayudarlos y así mismos, que ellos las ayudasen para escapar de aquel lugar.

-¿Te han dicho algo los Pokémon? –Pregunto Tressa -.

-Están asustados, no quieren hacer enojar a los hombres malos. –Dijo Amber buscando por el lugar -. Ni siquiera las pequeñas Vulpix pueden convencerlos…

-Solo queda esperar… -Dijo Tressa intentando levantarse apoyándose en una caja -. Con suerte, alguien vendrá…

En aquel momento, se escuchó un alboroto por todo el lugar, hombres corrían camino a la cubierta hasta que se oyó una gran explosión.

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas y expectantes ante lo que ocurría, mientras comenzaban a escucharse gritos de dolor y una malévola carcajada que les provocaban escalofríos. Amber pronto reconoció la diabólica risa y sonrió con esperanza.

-¡Es la señora Mid! –Dijo Amber confiada -. ¡Nos vienen a rescatar!

Pronto todos los Pokémon comenzaron a hablar sobre que serían salvados o que al fin alguien los buscaba. Algunos eran pesimistas pero un grupo en especial se estaban animando.

Uno era un pequeño Pokémon canino, de un color café claro con unas tonalidades más oscuras en sus orejas y hocico. En su cuello tenía una suerte de collar de piedras incrustadas en su felpudo cuello. El otro era un pequeño Pokémon que en su cabeza parecía tener una especie de casco de planta pero el rostro era rosado con unos ojos de un tono rosado más oscuro, un collar de hojas adornan su cuello extendiéndose en dos hojas más largas con puntas blancas a modo de brazos y el resto de su cuerpo era de un rosado claro con una franja más oscura en el medio.

Estos dos comenzaron a golpear la jaula en las que se encontraban mientras miraban a Amber.

 _-"¡Vamos a ayudar, queremos salir de aquí!"_ –Dijo el Pokémon canino el cual logro romper los barrotes -.

 _-"Quiero salir de aquí también, ayudare."_ –Dijo de manera elegante el Pokémon Planta -.

El Pokémon uso sus afiladas hojas y luego de unos cuantos esfuerzos y ayuda de las Vulpix, la barra cedió.

-¡Bien, rápido salgamos de aquí! –Dijo Amber antes de que alguien lograra entrar por la puerta bloqueada -. ¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Qué rayos…?! –Dijo el hombre que entro a la habitación para luego apuntarles con una pistola a las muchachas -. ¡Así que aquí estaban malditas mocosas, es un buen momento para usarlas de rehenes!

Las chicas se quedaron congeladas. El alboroto se escuchaba de lejos, por lo cual significaba que aún faltaba para que Mid se acercase al cuarto donde se encontraban y ser así rescatadas. Amber creyó todo perdido hasta que vio que el Pokémon canino lanzo pequeñas rocas hacia el hombre con el arma, haciendo que este la soltase. Sin pensarlo, Amber vio a la Pokémon tipo planta y apunto.

-¡Hoja Afilada!

 _-"Puedes entendernos y pareces amable, me gustas, te ayudare."_ –Dijo la elegante Pokémon lanzando varias hojas hacia el hombre que las amenazaba, provocándole pequeños cortes -.

 _-¿Tuvo suerte al saber los movimientos de ese Fomantis?_ –Tressa pensó mientras miraba al Vulpix de Kanto -. ¡Solo por esta vez, ayúdame, usa Ascuas!

Sin dudarlo, la Vulpix lanzo un pequeño proyectil de fuego que impacto y derribo al hombre el cual intento apagar las pequeñas llamas que se prendieron en su ropa. Cuando finalmente pudo apagarlas, se vio amenazado por 4 Pokémon y Amber, quien había tomado el arma que soltó el hombre.

-Estoy bastante sorprendida de ti, Amber. –Dijo Tressa levantándose, sintiéndose más recuperada -. ¡Oye tú, dinos como liberar a estos Pokémon!

-¡Esta bien, está bien, las llaves están en mi bolsillo! –Dijo el hombre sin oponer resistencia -.

Tressa comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de aquel tipo y encontró las llaves de las que hablaba.

 _ **-Ciudad Carmín, Barco Desconocido, Cubierta, 16:25 Hrs.-**_

Mid se vio rodeada por hombres y sus Pokémon, preparados para lanzársele encima. Pero ella y Typh ni se inmutaban, es más, sonreía con fanfarronería y ni siquiera tenía sus katanas desenvainadas.

-¡Atrápenla, es solo una persona maldita sea! –Grito un hombre -.

-¡Mostrémosles, Typh! –Gruño la Valefort junto a su Pokémon compañero -.

Varios tipos se lanzaron sobre ella, pero fueron repelidos por su gran fuerza física, la cual era bastante descomunal. Mid agarraba de las ropas a los hombres que se le acercaban y los lanzaba lejos de ella mientras que su feroz Typhlosion lanzaba llamas contra los Pokémon y embestía a sus entrenadores que portaban armas que pudiesen dañar a su entrenadora.

Un corpulento tipo apareció frente ella, este traía una cadena que la giraba amenazante contra Mid. La Valefort solo suspiro y se preparó para desenvainar una de sus armas cuando vio que aquel enemigo se preparaba para atacarla. Mid rápidamente saco su arma y con un gran ataque, despedazo la cadena, rápidamente dio vuelta la katana y golpeo duramente el rostro del tipo con la parte sin filo, desmayándolo.

-Eso fue sencillo. –Dijo Mid sonriendo mientras aun habían hombres a su alrededor, aunque dudosos de si debían atacar -. Saben, solo denme lo que quiero y prometo no golpearlos mucho.

En lo que Mid hablaba, mucho escandalo se sentía desde el interior de la nave. Pronto no tardaron en salir muchos sujetos corriendo de manera despavorida, seguidos de muchos Pokémon que los atacaban de manera agresiva y detrás de estos, se encontraban Tressa y Amber.

-O que ellas se liberen y yo los golpeo de todos modos. –Dijo Mid sonriendo malévolamente -.

Aquellos tipos no sabían lo que les esperaba…

- _ **Ciudad Carmín, Yate, 16:15 Hrs.-**_

El Greninja de Asphalt forcejeaba con el Greninja de variocolor negro, el cual tenía gran fuerza y podía causar gran presión al Pokémon Ninja del Douraji. El pelinegro estaba preocupado por Emily quien descansaba en sus brazos, por lo cual libero uno de sus brazos para alcanzar uno de sus cuchillos y gracias a Arceus, logro agarrar uno de los arrojadizos cuando la misteriosa mujer se lanzó a atacarlo con un cuchillo bien afilado.

 _-¡No estoy físicamente preparado para peleas largas!_ –Dijo Asphalt forcejeando -. ¡¿Buscas matarme?! ¡Eso no tiene sentido, se supones que nos capturan!

-¿Oh…? –Dijo con un tono de fastidio ejerciendo más fuerza -. ¿Me estas pidiendo que te capture? ¿Para qué te torturen y experimenten contigo, hasta que tu cuerpo se pudra debido al exceso de abuso que le hacen genéticamente?

-¿Q-que? –Pregunto confundo el Douraji, intentando apartar a Emily -. ¡Pero estas en "La Orden"!

-¡Y por eso debo matarte antes de que te atrapen! –Grito sacando otro cuchillo con su mano libre y apunto al cuello del muchacho -.

- _¡Maldición, debo soltar a Emily!_ –Pensó el muchacho liberando su brazo que sujetaba a la muchacha, dejándola caer al suelo pero gracias a la pequeña altura, no se golpeó fuerte -.

El muchacho atajo el brazo apenas, puesto que la punta de la hoja alcanzo a encajarse en su cuello de manera superficial. El Douraji respiro agitadamente debido a la fatiga que sentía, sabía que por eso era el objetivo, estaba agotado y vulnerable.

-¡Con el fin de evitar que esos monstruos los obtengan, debo matarlos y tú eras el objetivo perfecto, así que use a esas chicas como cebo para atraerlos! –Dijo aquella chica intentando encajar aquel cuchillo en la garganta de Asphalt -. Vendí a esas chicas con los traficantes para atraerlos, sabia de las habilidades de Tressa Kamui desde hace mucho tiempo y solo era cuestión de tiempo para separarlos de Mid Valefort. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando los vi separarse en grupo, me sentí aliviada de no tener que enfrentarme a tu primo, el sí es la mayor amenaza con la que tendré que lidiar.

-¡Aprenderás que mi primo no es tu mayor amenaza! –Dijo Asphalt pateando el estómago de la muchacha con su rodilla, alejando los cuchillos de el -. ¡Greninja, usa Shuriken de Agua!

-¡Kage, Shuriken de Agua! –Le siguió la chica -.

Ambos Greninja tomaron su distancia y comenzaron a lanzarse estrellas ninjas de agua, las cuales chocaban violentamente entre ellas, salpicando agua por doquier. Mientras que la chica se preparaba para lanzarse contra mí nuevamente.

Asphalt lanzo tres cuchillos hacia ella, pero fallo el lanzamiento y los cuchillos siguieron de largo. La muchacha se lanzó contra el Douraji con cuchillo en mano, mientras que Asphalt se defendió con sus propias armas así aprovechando de alejarse de Emily y mantenerla a salvo.

-¡Ya muerte de una vez deberías…!

-¡Ahora probablemente podría decir lo que vas a decir, pero no puedo verte la cara asi que solo diré…kaboom! –Dijo fanfarrón el Douraji -.

-¿Kaboom?... Oh no…

-¡Oh sí!

La chica se distrajo hacia el camino que habían tomado los cuchillos, estos no tenían bombas, pero si Pokeballs que se abrieron revelando a un Beedril, Pidgeot y Magikarp. Los tres atacaron la cabina del yate la cual exploto e inmediatamente, Asphalt activo el sistema retráctil de las cuchillas, regresando a sus Pokémon a sus respectivas Pokeballs y así también logrando una apertura para asestar un puñetazo en la máscara de la mujer.

Mientras las llamas comenzaban a esparcirse y los Greninjas se detenían por el espectáculo, la muchacha retrocedió debido al golpe, mientras la máscara se partía por la mitad. Finalmente, la máscara se desprendió cayendo al suelo, revelando su rostro.

Tenía un rostro hermoso, Asphalt sintió que le faltaba el aliento… era hermosa y por alguna razón, sintió que todo el rencor desaparecía al ver sus cristalinos ojos azules. Su cabello era de un azul oscuro el cual se iba aclarando a medida que llegaba a las puntas y a pesar de que en su mejilla tenía una cicatriz, no hacía más que aportar al atractivo de la mirada de la chica, la cual no poseía una mirada de rabia, era una mirada de desesperación.

-¡…! –La muchacha se tapó el rostro mientras que Kage, se ponía a su lado a modo protector -.

-¡Yo… yo…! –Asphalt tropezó con sus palabras mientras tomaba la Pokeball de Aerosmith y a Emily -. ¡Aerosmith, vámonos!

Asphalt libero a Aerosmith y lo monto con Emily en brazos, el Pokémon Ave Grande no espero ni un segundo más y salió disparado camino al puerto. Mientras que la muchacha se levantaba y veía a Asphalt viajar lejos, con un rostro de tristeza extrema que logro formar un nudo en el corazón de Asphalt.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella? –Se preguntó mientras viajaban de vuelta al muelle -. … Vamos Aerosmith…

Asphalt giro su mirada, ignorando a la chica desamparada que le causo sentimientos confusos, una mescla de pena y confusión llenaban su mente. Mientras que la muchacha solo se dignaba a observar cómo se perdía en la distancia al lado de su compañera, Kage.

-Fallamos… debemos regresar… -Dijo con tono triste -.

 _ **-Ciudad Carmín, Muelle, 16:45 Hrs.-**_

Asphalt logro volver al muelle y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a varios policías en el barco en el cual Mid había entrado para ayudar a las muchachas. Ademas las muchachas estaban siendo atendidas por paramédicos y Mid estaba dando información a los policías sobre lo sucedido.

Afortunadamente, las chicas solo tenían pequeños moretones debido a las amarras y a algunos movimientos bruscos. Asphalt se sintió aliviado, un peso de encima se esfumo de sus espaldas cuando las vio sanas y salvas acompañadas de cuatro Pokémon de los cuales él estaba seguro, ninguno era de ellas.

-Gracias a Arceus se encuentran bien. –Dijo Asphalt llegando con ellas luego de dejar a Emily con los paramédicos -.

-Sí, se lo debemos a estos pequeños. –Dijo Tressa apuntando a los Pokémon -. Todos los demás Pokémon se fueron con la policía para ser devueltos a su hábitat, pero estos pequeños se quedaron con nosotras.

En eso, el Rockruff se acercó a Asphalt mirándolo curioso, oliendo su ropa animadamente mientras movía su cola alegremente. Así mismo la Vulpix de color blanco se le acerco curiosa. Entonces, la Pokedex del muchacho reacciono.

" _Rockruff, el Pokémon perrito, un tipo roca. Rockruff ha vivido con los humanos desde la antigüedad, entrenan solos corriendo de un lado para el otro_. _Restriega las rocas que tiene en su cuello contra su Entrenador como señal de afecto, pero son tan puntiagudas que hacer bastante daño."_

" _Vulpix forma de Alola, el Pokémon zorro, un tipo hielo. El Vulpix de pelaje blanco fue descubierto en el Monte Lanakila, su gélido aliento alcanza los 50º bajo cero. Cuando hace calor, crea rocas de hielo con sus seis colas y las disemina por los alrededores para enfriar su cuerpo. Los ancianos de Alola también se refieren a él por su antiguo nombre: Keo-Keo."_

-Asi que Rockruff y Vulpix forma Alola. –Dijo Asphalt agachándose para encararlos y acariciarlos -. ¡Gracias por ayudar a mis amigas!

-Asphalt, ese Rockruff dice que le gusta tu olor. –Informo Amber sonriente -.

-Hey, Asphalt. ¿Por qué no te llevas a esos dos? Yo me tomare a la Vulpix de Kanto, ella dice que le agrado. –Dijo Tressa tomando a su Vulpix entre sus brazos -.

-Y esta pequeña Fomantis dijo que me seguiría. –Dijo Amber mostrando a la diminuta Pokémon tipo planta -. Que por cierto, ahora se llama, Mona. –La Fomantis hizo una pequeña reverencia de manera elegante hacia Asphalt -.

Nuevamente, la Pokedex entro en acción.

 _"Fomantis, el Pokémon mantis de loto. Mientras que de día duerme tranquilamente a la luz del sol, al caer la noche busca un sitio más seguro para dormir."_

 _"Vulpix, el Pokémon zorro. Antes de evolucionar su cola dividida en seis partes puede ser tan candente como un rayo de fuego. Al nacer, Vulpix tiene una cola blanca que se divide en seis si recibe cariño por parte de su Entrenador. Las seis colas se le rizan de forma majestuosa."_

-Oh entiendo… -Asphalt _miro_ a ambos Pokémon y les pregunto -. ¿Qué les parece, quieren venir?

Vulpix y Rockruff se miraron unos segundos hasta que miraron de vuelta a Asphalt y sonrientes, asintieron con energía. Asphalt tomo dos Pokeballs vacías y con cuidado, las acerco a la frente de ambos Pokémon, asegurándose de que el botón los tocase. Entonces las Pokeballs vacías se abrieron y un rayo de energía absorbió a los Pokémon dentro de estas.

Las Pokeballs se revolvieron levemente un par de veces, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, significando que Asphalt tenía ahora dos nuevos integrantes.

-¡Bienvenidos al equipo, Witch Wolf y Phosphenes! –Dijo el Douraji sonriente -.

Los Pokémon sonrieron felices por sus nuevos motes, saltando y revoloteando por alrededor, emocionados por su próxima nueva aventura.

 _ **-Lugar desconocido.-**_

Habían pasado horas desde lo que sucedió en aquel yate con Asphalt Douraji. La muchacha caminaba a paso desganado hacia su habitación en aquel cuartel en el cual se paseaban más miembros de "La Orden". La máscara partida la llevaba en su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se agarraba el otro brazo.

La expresión de su rostro era de disgusto total, no solamente fallo, también dejo que su objetivo le viera la cara, algo que dificultaría su intento de asesinato futuro. Finalmente llego a su habitación y se quitó aquella gabardina y arrojo la máscara a la basura. Termino por quitarse toda su ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnuda, revelando las innumerables y grotescas cicatrices que marcaban todo su cuerpo. Se dio un tiempo para rozar con su mano algunas de su abdomen, brazos, piernas, etc.

Sacudió su cabeza y así mismo, intento sacudir sus dudas… dudas sobre los asesinatos que ha cometido. Se convenció a si misma que era lo correcto… que era lo correcto…

-Es por su bien… es por su bien… es por su bien. –Se repetía la muchacha quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se había metido en la ducha -. Hago lo correcto… hago lo correcto…

La muchacha dejaba que el agua la rociara mientras ella se repetía en voz baja aquellas frases intentando no desesperarse. Luego, respiro profundamente y se tranquilizó finalmente para terminar de bañarse.

Salió de la ducha, se secó y se rodeó con una toalla para cubrirse, mientras buscaba ropa limpia. Miro la ropa sucia, aquella gabardina robada de los casilleros de los más altos mandos y aquella mascara que consiguió en una feria… debía deshacerse de ellas antes de que él las encontrara, nadie podía saber lo que hacía.

Se aseguró de que nadie la viera al regresar, gracias a Kage, no fue difícil hacerlo.

Mientras tomaba aquellas ropas y las escondía bajo su cama, sintió pasos acercarse a su habitación. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver que los dos trozos de la máscara de Hydreigon se podían ver en el bote de basura, quizás parecía una tontería, pero si era ese hombre, aquellas cosas no pasarían desapercibidas.

- _¡Debo esconderlo!_ –Dijo lanzándose hacia el bote de basura y rápidamente tomar los trozos, justo cuando el pomo de la puerta de la habitación comenzaba a girar -.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Clovis, aquel sujeto se sorprendió al ver a aquella chica de cabello azul, rodeado de una toalla y secándose el cabello con un secador. La chica lo miro un poco, sin mucha importancia, para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo, secar su cabello diligentemente… mientras escondía los trozos de la máscara en su espalda, escondida con la toalla.

-Maestro Clovis. –Saludo la muchacha, sin detener su trabajo con su cabello -. Que sorpresa verlo por aquí, aunque hubiera preferido que tocase la puerta. –Dijo algo molesta -.

-Me disculpo mi querida Arika. –Dijo Clovis haciendo una leve reverencia a modo de disculpa, aunque se deleitó con la vista que tenía enfrente, paseo sus ojos por todo el buen formado cuerpo de la chica -. ¿Estuviste en trabajo de campo?

-Sí señor, uno independiente, he estado persiguiendo a unos cuantos usuarios del Fenómeno Lazo. Atraparlos sería una buena adición para "La Orden". –Informo Arika, obviamente mintiendo -.

-¿Si, cuáles son tus objetivos esta vez? –Pregunto Clovis entrando a la habitación finalmente -.

-Mis objetivos… -Dijo tropezando con sus palabras -. _Esto es malo, está sospechando, lo se… no puedo mentirle totalmente…_ -Pensó la muchacha para luego contestar -. Estoy persiguiendo a Asphalt y Amethyst Douraji.

-¡Oh! –Clovis junto sus manos con dicha y sonrió ampliamente… era tenebrosamente amplia -. ¡Entonces podrás ayudarme en esto, mí querida, querida Arika!

Clovis se acercó a la muchacha y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Arika se sintió horrorizada al tenerlo de frente, sabía lo peligroso y sádico que podía ser aquel hombre. Clovis comenzó a mover su mano a través de las muchas cicatrices que tenía en sus brazos.

Arika tuvo el impulso de alejarlo, empujarlo, golpearlo… pero el miedo le gano, no podía desobedecer a ese hombre, ella ha visto lo que le hace a las personas que captura… y además… gran parte de las cicatrices fueron provocadas por él.

-Mi bella y hermosa Arika, sé que no quieres decepcionarme ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Clovis, recibiendo una afirmativa de parte de Arika -. Así me gusta, mi querida Arika… vístete, te espero en mi laboratorio, quiero enseñarte algo.

Sin esperar nada más, Clovis se fue de la habitación, tarareando como si hubiese logrado alguna clase de victoria ante Arika, quien no paraba de temblar… lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero las retuvo… no le daría el gusto de hacerla llorar del miedo, no ahora.

Pasaron unos minutos y Arika se puso una franela negra ajustada que llegaba hasta arriba de su ombligo, pantalones carmesí y botas cafés. No se puso su uniforme de siempre, ya que solo iría a ver que quería Clovis y que le pediría. Finalmente, Arika llego al laboratorio y que Clovis se encontraba frente a una ventana totalmente negra. Rugidos y fuertes golpes que retumbaban en la habitación, provenían de detrás de aquella ventana.

-¿Qué ocurre, maestro? –Pregunto Arika algo perpleja -.

-Hace unos días, sometimos a Phobos a un experimento, el cual consistía en hacer una transfusión de la Sincroenergía de un usuario capturado hacia Phobos. –Explicaba Clovis mientras le entregaba una carpeta con algunos archivos -. Gracias a que nuestro Amo Bloody lo eligió por algún motivo para este experimento, Phobos estaba dispuesto a esto.

-¡…! –Arika evito soltar la carpeta y llevarse las manos a la boca al ver la fotografía del usuario de Fenómeno Lazo en el archivo en su antes… y después -.

La fotografía mostraba al enfrentado y su Shiftry, con el cual podía formar un Fenómeno Lazo bastante poderoso, era joven y se veía amable… La siguiente foto era una amalgama de carne y huesos como si hubiesen derretido queso en un microondas, si no supiera de donde viene o que es, jamás podría adivinar que aquello… fue humano.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto Clovis notando a Arika pálida -.

-Nada, maestro. –Dijo conteniéndose, respirando normalmente, aparentando -.

-En fin, como decía. Phobos obtuvo en su cuerpo exitosamente la Sincroenergía aunque los picos de energía eran en extremo inestables. –Decía Clovis mientras tomaba un control de su bolsillo -. Se le hizo un proceso similar al Pokémon del entrenador al cual le extrajimos la Sincroenergía y se le implanto al Drapion de Phobos. –Clovis apretó el botón y finalmente el vidrio se volvió trasparente, revelando la procedencia de aquellos gruñidos -. Este fue el resultado de intentar una Sincroevolucion Artificial.

Arika se quedó perpleja al ver lo que acontecía en aquella habitación, la cual ahora entendía que era de contención… ¿Contener qué?

-¡GRAAAAAAAAARGH!

En aquella cámara de contención, había un Drapion gigantesco o eso parecía. Donde debía ir la cabeza del Drapion, se extendía la cabeza de Phobos, el cual tenía los ojos completamente amarillos con venas rojas marcadas en estos, partes de abdominales humanos se podían distinguir en el alargado cuerpo de Drapion, básicamente, se veía como una fusión Humano/Pokémon.

-Esto es lo que yo llamo… encontrar el éxito en el fracaso… -Dijo Clovis sonriendo de manera sádica -. ¿Lista para el nuevo trabajo?

* * *

 **-Asphalt-**

 **=Rockruff - Witch Wolf**

 **Habilidad:** Espíritu Vital

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Placaje**

 **-Malicioso**

 **-Ataque Arena**

 **-Mordisco**

 **=Vulpix Forma Alola - Phospenes**

 **Habilidad:** Nevada

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Nieve Polvo**

 **-** **Látigo**

 **-Rugido**

 **-Ojitos Tiernos**

 **-Tressa-**

 **=Vulpix Forma Kanto - Vulpix**

 **Habilidad:** Sequía

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Ascuas**

 **-** **Látigo**

 **-Rugido**

 **-Ojitos Tiernos**

 **-Amber-**

 **=Fomantis - Mona**

 **Habilidad:** Respondón

 **Movimientos:**

 **-Corte Furia**

 **-Follaje**

 **-Desarrollo**

 **-Hoja Afilada**


End file.
